Zang Fu Theory
by Lady Lotus Moon
Summary: A battle with a fire oni creates a triangle of sexual tension between Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Zang Fu Theory, Part 1: Herutsu (Heart)

Author: Lotus

Pairing(s): Sanzo/Hakkai

Rating: R

Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon.

Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

Notes: I hate the monocle, so in this fic Hakkai wears glasses.

_Zang-Fu theory is a concept within traditional Chinese medicine that describes the functions of the organs of the body and the interactions that occur between them. The organs are associated energetically with the five elements of wood, fire, earth, water and metal. The Herutsu (Heart) is the Home of the Shen (Aggregate Soul) and is associated with Fire._

* * *

Sanzo was sitting up, gun leveled at the closed door before it registered what had brought him out of a dead sleep. He held his breath as he strained for it, and there it was, a creak in the hallway and a shadow moving past the strip of light at the bottom of the door. He slowly released the breath and slid his legs out from under the covers, keeping the gun steady. It was warm, so he was sleeping shirtless, in a pair of old worn jeans. When his bare feet touched the wooden floor, purple eyes flicked to the bed on his right. Hakkai was already sitting up sideways on the bed in his drawstring pajama bottoms, wearing his glasses and calmly watching the door as well.

_"Damn,"_ Sanzo thought.

He hadn't seen Hakkai move at all, and he had excellent peripheral vision. Which meant the brown-haired man had awoken, fetched his glasses from the night stand, moved out from under the covers and sat up, all the while making less noise five feet away from Sanzo than whoever it was in the hallway fifteen feet away. Either that, or he had become so accustomed to Hakkai's presence that when the other man moved around while he was vulnerable he didn't wake up.

Sanzo preferred believing Hakkai possessed supernatural cat-like stealth.

The shadow stopped at the middle of the door.

_Tap tap._

Sanzo thumbed the hammer back into place and lowered the gun. Assassins didn't knock.

"Yes?" Hakkai asked, soft voice carrying easily in the quiet.

The door eased open, and Sanzo shot the innkeeper an annoyed glare before shoving the gun back under the pillow. He reached for the pack of cigarettes and lighter he had tossed onto the night stand which had miraculously become neatly stacked next to a clean ashtray that had been half-full of butts when he fell asleep.

The blonde allowed himself a soft snort of amusement as he lit up. Hakkai's face tilted slightly in his direction, but the polite smile didn't waver as he apparently gave the distraught innkeeper his undivided attention. Sanzo took a long drag and fixed his gaze on the window, drawing a knee up and laying his arm across it. Through the stream of smoke, he watched the innkeeper's reflection in the glass as he spoke urgently of a farmhouse fire, trying not to look over at the silent monk.

Sanzo almost snorted again. They always trusted Hakkai. Quiet, polite, smiling, self-effacing, apparently harmless Hakkai. Morons. Out of the entire group, the bespectacled youkai was the most dangerous.

Hakkai walked the innkeeper to the door, murmuring assurances as the overwrought man threw a nervous glance at Sanzo over his shoulder. Hakkai firmly shut the door and walked back to the beds. Squinting through the twisting tendrils of smoke, Sanzo watched Hakkai's fractured reflection in the panes of dark glass. His gaze lingered on the ragged scar snaking up from the waistband of his pajamas.

The first year on the road, Hakkai always managed to keep the scar covered, sleeping in buttoned up pajama tops or shirts even in the most sweltering nights in an airless tent. When had the quiet man become so comfortable walking around shirtless, scar naked? Perversely, Sanzo felt less perturbed about not waking up when Hakkai had earlier. Perhaps he wasn't the only one... becoming accustomed.

The calm gaze was waiting for him in the window when Sanzo's eyes moved up. Green looking through glass into glass and locking with purple. Reflections of reflections. Moonlight struck Hakkai's glasses and obscured his eyes as he bent forward.

"Sanzo, please open the window when you smoke," Hakkai admonished gently, flipping the latch and swinging the wooden frames open.

Grudgingly, Sanzo scooted closer to the window and blew the next stream of smoke outside. Hakkai pulled his bag from under his bed and removed clean travel clothes, setting the neatly folded bundle on the covers. Swiveling on his heels, the healer pulled Sanzo's bag out.

"You don't honestly think I give a crap about some farmer," Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai continued unpacking clothes as if he hadn't spoken. The breastplate followed the robe, then the sash, shirt, arm bands, socks...

"Now, now, I know you don't mean that," Hakkai said.

Smiling, Hakkai picked up the pile of his clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Dammit," Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette and snagged his shirt.

* * *

"I don't like it, 'Kai," Gojyo groused, rubbing his sleep-stubbled cheek to wake himself up.

The hanyou was sitting up in bed, elbows resting on his drawn-up knees. Since he was sharing the room, he made the concession of sleeping in a ratty pair of drawstring sweatpants instead of in the nude as he preferred. Despite the "pervert" accusations of the monk, Gojyo's sleeping preference was actually due to the fact that he was a very warm sleeper. Even in the winter he rarely needed more than a light blanket. He raked a hand through his fine red hair, unknowingly making the sleep-mussed cloud stand out more.

"It's a mission of mercy, Gojyo," Hakkai said softly, batting away Gojyo's hand.

The brunette produced a comb from his pocket in the same miraculous fashion Sanzo was able to produce that damned harisen from his robes. Very gently, Hakkai began untangling the long, silky strands, smoothing behind the comb with the palm of his hand. Gojyo unconsciously leaned into the caress. Hakkai was the only person he let mess with his hair.

"That's not what I mean," Gojyo murmured, crimson eyes half-closed in pleasure. "First, the pissy priest snags you for a roomie and leaves me stuck with the snoring monkey..."

Both men turned and looked at the occupant of the other bed. Goku was tangled in the covers, arms and legs thrown wide, half hanging off the bed. His mouth was open, a glistening line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth along with an impressive amount of noise. The grating sound reminded Gojyo of a locust. A swarm of locust. A swarm of giant locust...

"Hm." Hakkai gave a firm tug on a lock of hair as he put away the comb with the other hand, drawing Gojyo's attention back to him.

"And now he's draggin' you off in the middle of the night without..." Gojyo almost said "me", but managed at the last second to catch himself. "...us."

It wasn't exactly like he was jealous of Lord High and Mighty with his pretty face and white, flawless skin... Gojyo gave the practiced little flick of his head that let his hair slip over his shoulder and curtain his left cheek, hiding the two parallel scars. It was just annoying how when the crappy monk spent time alone with any of them, it was almost always with his Hakkai, and the quiet healer always went along with it and did whatever Sanzo said. He liked it better when it was just him and Hakkai.

After all, **he** was the one who found Hakkai; **he** was the one who gave up smoking for fuck's sake while he was healing up. Hakkai was **his** roommate. Hakkai was **his** best friend. Hakkai was, just, well, **his**. And Gojyo didn't like sharing. He'd had so little in his life that belonged just to him and him alone.

Crimson eyes rose to meet green as Hakkai brushed the hair back from Gojyo's face, cool fingertips ghosting over the scars before his hand dropped to rest on a bare shoulder. Gojyo's face flushed, but he didn't drop his eyes. Hakkai read him like an open book; a large-print book with illustrations.

"We should be back by morning," Hakkai said, squeezing the shoulder and standing up. "I'm leaving Hakuryu here since the farmer's son drove himself here in an ox-cart." Hakkai glanced at Gojyo over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Look after him for me, please, Gojyo."

"Great," Gojyo snorted, fishing around in the small pile of trash on the night stand for his cigarettes. "Another pest to babysit." When he felt Hakkai's smile chill, he held out a palm of peace. "I mean, yeah, sure, Kai. No problem."

Hakkai's smile warmed, and he nodded in satisfaction before leaving the little room, shutting the door behind him.

Gojyo lit the tip of the cigarette, and snapped the lighter closed, tossing it back into the middle of the pile on the table. A yen coin glittered on the table, and he idly wondered if he could chuck it into the Cavern of Winds across the room, then decided a snoring monkey was better than a chattering monkey. Shrugging his shoulders, Gojyo took a deep drag on the cigarette and lay back in bed, folding his left arm under his head.

There was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep until Hakkai came back.

* * *

The farmer's son was a gangly, raw-boned boy perhaps thirteen years old at most, with hands that seemed too big for his wrists, yet wielded the reins on the ox-cart with confidence. Sanzo and Hakkai sat in the cart, their backs against the driver's bench as the boy, Wan Tu, told them what happened. Sanzo smoked silently, while Hakkai gathered the crucial details as painlessly as possible. It wasn't particularly strenuous; partly because the poor boy was in shock, and because the deft extraction of information was an art Hakkai had practiced all his life to the point he sometimes didn't even realize he was doing it. Information was power, and Hakkai had long ago swore he would never be powerless.

It had been a dry summer for this part of the country, apparently. Yesterday there had been an electrical storm, which they knew. Sanzo quirked an eyebrow at Hakkai. The ex-teacher had indulged in a long explanation of electrical storms for Goku when the boy had come running into their room, excited about "the fireworks". While the foursome had been enjoying the heavenly spectacle, it had turned deadly for this boy's father when a ball of lightning had struck the barn and it had exploded into flames like dry tinder touched by a lit match.

Hakkai smelled the charred wood and tasted burnt ozone in the air just as the cart crested a hill in the bumpy dirt road, then the black skeletal remains of the barn rose into view. It looked like a broken hand reaching up to grasp the sickle moon hanging low in the sky.

The charred wood smell was replaced with the sickening stench of burnt flesh and dying when the trio entered the farmhouse. When Hakkai got his first good look at the ruined mess of a man on the bed, he knew the boy had been overly optimistic going to town to fetch a healer. Hakkai saw Sanzo's fair brows draw down into a frown as he opened his mouth. The healer smoothly slipped between Sanzo and Wan Tu to prevent the blonde from stating the obvious and crushing the fragile hope in the boy's grieving face.

"I'll see what I can do," Hakkai said, ignoring Sanzo's sigh and kneeling next to the bed.

The healer discreetly breathed through his mouth to avoid gagging on the foul odor. He pulled back the worn, rough blanket, brown eyes widening at the gruesome sight. The farmer's torso was red and blistered, but relatively intact, however, his limbs were charred through to the bone, hands and feet reduced to blackened knobs. Bloody bandages were wrapped around the man's eyes, and the rest of his face was the color of raw steak pimpled with yellowish-white pustules. All traces of hair were gone, the ears were merely holes in the sides of his head and his lips were peeled back like melted wax. Thin, wheezing breath rattled through blackened teeth. Even the man's shriveled tongue was black and blistered.

Hakkai had never seen anyone burned so horribly. How had the man managed to stay alive this long? Hakkai glanced up at the awkward boy standing in the shabby house utterly lacking in a woman's touch, and knew. The man had held on for his son. Through unimaginable agony, he had selflessly clung on to the torturous thing his very life must now be. Bile burned up Hakkai's throat unexpectedly, and he swallowed it back down.

"Sir?" Wan Tu asked, hands twisting in the front of his shirt.

"I'm afraid he's beyond healing," Hakkai said quietly, as if saying the words softly would lessen their impact. "But I can ease his pain a little."

The boy's eyes closed, and his bowed head jerked up and down twice in what Hakkai took to be consent.

"Hmph."

Hakkai looked back over his shoulder at Sanzo, who scowled at him. The healer raised an eyebrow, inviting the monk to say something. The scowl deepened.

"I'm going outside for a smoke," Sanzo muttered.

The blonde brushed past Hakkai so quickly the brown-haired man wasn't sure if the hand that touched his shoulder in passing was a pat or a shove. Before Hakkai could decide, Sanzo was gone. Dismissing it from his mind, Hakkai took a deep, steadying breath and marshaled his concentration for the task at hand. He visualized the chi resting in his center as a pool of light, and took a deep pull, channeling it up and through his arms. The reverse of swimming; instead of moving through the water, the water moved through him. The familiar tingling ran up under his skin. Attempting to explain the sensation to a curious Kappa, Hakkai had likened the sensation to when a limb falls asleep and comes awake again.

Because this was healing chi and not fighting chi, Hakkai didn't form the flare ball, but instead allowed the force to pool above his palms, creating a shimmer. Turning his hands over, the healer carefully poised the shimmer above the dying man, allowing the chi to flow slowly and steadily into the ruined flesh, cooling the burned nerves, extinguishing the thousand flares of pain.

A choking sound of surprise made Hakkai's eyes fly open, hands still hovering over the farmer. The blind, bandaged face turned towards him, mouth gaping wider. The shriveled tongue writhed like a leprous worm. Thinking the burned man meant to speak, Hakkai bent closer.

"Gnnahhhh..."

It was a dying man's final breath, hardly the first or most foul to brush Hakkai's face, but it was certainly the coldest. Closing his eyes, the youkai swallowed, feeling something hard and sharp go down, like a sliver of ice.

* * *

Sanzo squinted up at the night sky through the stream of cigarette smoke. He was pissed. He shouldn't have let Hakkai drag him out to this dirt farm in the middle of the night. He shouldn't be letting Hakkai waste his chi on a dead man. With a snort, Sanzo whipped the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it down, grounding the glowing stub out under his boot. Like anyone "let" Hakkai do anything.

"When did I become such a fucking pussy?" Sanzo muttered, rubbing his face and running a hand through his wind-tangled bangs.

A chill pricked the back of the monk's neck, sending goosebumps down his arms underneath the robe. Right hand sliding into his sleeve to touch the worn handle of the banishing gun, the blond man spun in the pale moonlight and ran back into the shack. His sharp eyes quickly assessed the situation. Boy, kneeling on the floor, praying and weeping. Dead man on the bed. Dumbass healer pouring chi into the corpse.

Raising the same boot that had just crushed out the cigarette, Sanzo kicked Hakkai in the shoulder, knocking the brown-haired man away from the bed to fall sideways in a boneless heap on the floor. Sanzo waited a moment, ignoring the boy rising to his feet with a cry. He could give a shit about the boy. The one he was concerned with was currently busy not moving.

"Damnit." Sanzo knelt beside Hakkai.

The healer's glasses had been knocked askew on his still face, eyes closed beneath the green headband holding back the wild shock of brown hair. With the precise care of a fellow eyeglass-wearer, Sanzo plucked up the spectacles, folded them closed and tucked them away into the sleeve of his robe. Violet eyes narrowed at the brief touch of his fingertips against Hakkai's cheek. Sanzo pressed the back of his hand firmly against the oval face. It was stone cold.

"How much chi did you drain, you idiot?" Sanzo demanded, not expecting an answer from the unconscious man, but pissed when there wasn't one anyway. The silence was further proof of the healer's massive demonstration of stupidity. The one man in the team he thought he could leave alone long enough for a smoke and not get himself killed or into some kind of trouble that would cause Sanzo a massive headache.

"W-what's wrong with him?" the boy asked.

"A lot," Sanzo snapped.

Pulling the lean man into a C-shape, Sanzo grasped his wrists in one hand and pulled Hakkai up and across his shoulders. With a grunt, he staggered to his feet, shifting Hakkai's limp body so the majority of the weight was across his shoulders, Sanzo hooking his left elbow behind Hakkai's knees, right hand sliding up from the wrists to grip the forearms. The pervy Kappa had taught them the shoulder carry that could also double as a wrestling throw. The redhead had called it the "drunk's hump" with those laughing eyes and wide, smart-ass smile. Asshole didn't have a right to know something useful. Sanzo would have to make a point of not telling him.

"Bring any clean blankets, and a lamp," Sanzo barked, not bothering to wait and see if his orders were followed.

Stance shortened by the burden he carried, Sanzo walked to the small shed he had seen on the other side of the shack. He wasn't going to stay in that room with the smoldering corpse any longer than he had to, and there wasn't time to bundle Hakkai up in the wagon and haul ass back to town. He had to be warmed up now. He was already going into shock. Sanzo kicked the door and it splintered apart as much as it opened. The earthy smell of roots and vegetables swirled around the cloud of dust. There was just enough room for two men to lay straight between the rows of barrels and jars lined against the low walls. With a grunt of effort to not dump the unconscious man, Sanzo knelt ungracefully and pulled Hakkai around into his lap to keep him off the cold ground.

Sanzo was about to shout for the boy, when the weak moonlight was blocked by a shadow. The boy stood there, a disreputable stack of blankets slung over one shoulder, holding a lit paper lantern in one hand. The monk indicated with a jerk of his chin to lay the blanket down and the boy obeyed silently, setting the rest down in a pile. Carefully cradling Hakkai's head in the palm of his hand, Sanzo lowered him onto the blanket. He felt the boy's eyes watching him, hovering awkwardly by the door, silence heavy with the unasked question. Sanzo felt the weight of it across the back of his shoulders as surely as he had felt the weight of Hakkai's body.

"My father-" the boy started.

"He's dead," Sanzo stated flatly, not looking up from tucking blankets around Hakkai.

"I know." Sanzo tried not to flinch at the sniffle. "In the morning, Sanzo-sama, will you say the prayers?"

Pale hands paused over the blankets, then returned to their task. He could say no. He should get his healer back into traveling shape, walk back to town, wake up the lazy Monkey and Kappa from their warm, cozy beds, and go back to the mission. He didn't have time for a dead dirt farmer or his orphaned son.

"Yes," Sanzo said sharply. "Now, get out," he added so the boy wouldn't get any ideas he wanted to have an actual conversation.

As soon as the remains of the door were pushed shut, Sanzo gracefully folded his legs into full lotus position and pressed the palms of his hands together. With the practiced ease of a lifetime, the monk's breathing slowed as he slipped into a meditative state, holding the image of Hakkai in his mind even as the violet eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Long after the farmer's wagon had lumbered out of sight down the road, Gojyo had lounged at the bedroom window, bare shoulder leaning against the wall and smoking. With a sigh, he shrugged himself away from the wall and stubbed out the cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. Hakkai had made it sound like they were going to be gone awhile, so there really wasn't any point in watching the road like some stray dog. Absently, Gojyo picked up the sake bottle and shook it, even though he knew it was empty. He idly contemplated finding a bar, then dismissed the idea. Such thoughts were more old habit than motivated by actual desire. The redhead didn't like going out drinking alone anymore. Sifting through the crap on the night stand, Gojyo snagged a pack of playing cards and glanced over at the snoozing Goku.

He grinned to himself. No reason to share a room with a snoring monkey, when there was a perfectly good, currently unoccupied one going to waste. Silent on bare feet, Gojyo padded out of the room into the dark hallway. His youkai eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he slipped into Hakkai and Sanzo's room. He automatically paused just past the threshold, but no curses or other objects were thrown at his head. Sanzo was a supernaturally light sleeper. Gojyo swore the pissy monk would wake up from a dead sleep if a flea in the mattress farted.

Gojyo strolled over to the neatly-made bed he knew had to be Hakkai's and dropped himself down onto it hard enough to bounce. Scooting his narrow hips back, he adjusted the pillow between his back and the wall and stretched out his long legs. Leaning over, he turned up the lamp to a soft glow. Sanzo had thoughtfully left half a pack of his cigs next to the ashtray. Grinning, Gojyo tapped out a stick and flipped it up into his mouth. The grin faded a bit when he noticed the lighter on the table was his.

"When did the monk pinch my lighter?" Gojyo wondered. He tossed it back on the table after lighting up and taking a long drag. Not his preferred brand, but twice as sweet for being pilfered.

Pulling the rubber band off the deck, he slipped it onto his wrist and began shuffling the worn cards. These cards were so beat-up, no one would play him with the deck, figuring they were marked, but they were just a favorite set, so he used them for practice. His long fingers coaxed the old, bent cards into bridging. Gojyo also liked the snap and slick feel of a brand new deck fanning crisply in his hands, but there was something to be said for old friends.

"Chirrrup?" A large, white object glided down out of open closet.

"Shit!" Cards flew everywhere and the cigarette dropped from Gojyo's mouth. "Shitshitshit." The redhead quickly snatched the lit stick from his bare stomach and stuck it back between his teeth as he brushed cooling ash off his skin.

Leaning his palms on his thighs, Gojyo leaned forward and glared at the white dragon perched at the foot of the bed. After a moment, the small, round red eyes blinked and Hakuryu turned himself around three times like a damn cat and curled up between Gojyo's feet. Since it was kind of pointless to glare at something that was pretty much ignoring you, Gojyo shook his head and picked up the cards scattered over the bedspread.

"Hakkai did tell me to look after you," Gojyo conceded, rubbing the dragon's side with his foot.

Hakuryu pushed back into the touch just enough to let Gojyo know yes, he was allowing himself to be petted. The redhead smiled. The little dragon wasn't purring and arching in ecstasy like he did when Hakkai handled him, but he also didn't let just anyone mess with him. Hakuryu had actually bitten Goku more than once. As a matter of fact, Gojyo was the only one in the group besides the healer who could basically touch the dragon whenever he wanted.

"I know I'm just a stand-in," Gojyo laughed softly. "But, we can keep each other company until he gets back, okay?"

"Cheep." Red eyes slit open, then closed against a wide, toothy yawn.

Sucking on the cigarette, Gojyo began laying out the cards.

* * *

The first impression impinging upon his awareness was cold. Severe, knifing cold slicing through his insides like a ferocious ice storm howling in his bones. Beyond the clacking of his own teeth and stuttering breath, Hakkai heard the calm, low monotone of chanting. What was wrong with him? It had to be serious for Sanzo to perform a healing chant. Blinking his eyes open, Hakkai forced himself to focus on the white figure sitting next to him on the floor, golden head erect. It was like trying to peer through a frosted pane of glass. He frowned.

"_May all dangers be averted and all disease be gone."_

Hakkai tried to relax his spasming muscles, imagining the words falling from the monk's moving lips were landing on his face, releasing pockets of peace and warmth. Slowly, his jaw unclenched and his teeth stopped chattering. 

"_May no obstacle come across your way."_

Peace and warmth. Relax, relax... He tried to drink in the words, filling the empty chi channels... The howling in his bones became a muted roar.

"_May you enjoy fulfillment and long life."_

Unclenching his left fist, Hakkai pushed his hand through the blankets and touched the tips of his fingers to the monk's covered knee. It was the slightest of touches, a brush of butterfly wings, but the violet eyes instantly snapped open and latched onto Hakkai's face with blazing intensity. For a moment, Hakkai lost his breath all over again, and almost started shaking, but this time because of the fierce beauty that was Genjyo Sanzo when he practiced his vocation. For a moment, the last word hung in the air, the power of the chant lifting Sanzo's hair up around his face in a nimbus of spun sunlight, the red chakra visible through the shifting strands. In the dim light from the paper lantern and the broken light sifting through the slats in the door, his alabaster skin and white robes almost glowed. He seemed more divine than mortal.

It was easy to forget, in the day-to-day toils of travel and the sharp tang of blood and gunpowder, that Sanzo was no ordinary man. As Hakkai had witnessed himself in those early days at the temple, this was a revered person, chosen as a child by another Sanzo, and proven over and over again a favored of Son of Heaven.

Prayerful hands lowered, then disappeared into the voluminous sleeves as the Chosen One leaned forward.

"You're a pain in the ass," Sanzo said.

Hakkai's startled laugh turned into a cough that hooked painfully into his chest. His eyes watered. Without realizing it, his left hand clenched in Sanzo's robe as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Damn it, you're going to tear my robe," Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai felt his hand pried open and the fabric pulled free before miraculously, another set of fingers laced through his. Sanzo maneuvered the two of them so Hakkai's head rested in his lap. The effect was startling. Everywhere their bodies were in contact, even through the material, Hakkai could feel the heat radiating off the monk, clean and healthy as summer.

"S-sanzo, s-s-s-so w-warm," Hakkai managed to stutter.

"Yeah, you're still like fucking ice," Sanzo said.

"F-from ch-chi drain?" Hakkai frowned.

When he had first learned how to channel his chi, he had accidentally drained himself to the point of unconsciousness, to be revived by a very irritated Sanzo. Eventually he had learned to listen to his body's warning signs when it was time to cease expending chi and begin reserving again. It had never felt quite like this, however. He wondered if it was because the man he was healing died while they were still connected? No, death should have instantly severed the connection, releasing Hakkai.

"Maybe." Sanzo lifted the edge of the blanket and wriggled his way underneath in the narrow space.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Hakkai's normally sharp mind still felt numb with cold, his thoughts hazy and heavy like a low winter mist.

"Shut up," Sanzo said as he spooned around Hakkai, tucking his head under his chin. "The stuttering is annoying. I'm keeping you warm until morning. If you tell the others, I'll have to kill you."

Hakkai almost laughed again, except his eyes filled with tears of relief. Sanzo's heat wrapped around him like a blanket, until he felt as if he was curled up beside a banked fireplace. The healer had thought only Gojyo could generate this kind of extreme body heat. Perhaps it was only because he was so cold... Without thinking, Hakkai snuggled back into the wonderful warmth, a sigh of pure bliss escaping him. The body behind him tensed a moment, then relaxed and actually pulled him in closer.

As Hakkai's eyes drifted shut, he realized absently that Sanzo was still holding his hand.

* * *

Sanzo knew he shouldn't be so comfortable. After chanting, there was always a peaceful afterglow that made him less inclined to argue or to visit violence upon the idiots around him. However, that in no way could account for the pleasant feel of holding Hakkai in his arms. He moved his chin, nuzzling his face deeper into the clean, soft brown hair. The healer always smelled slightly of soap and herbs. Even though he knew Hakkai and Gojyo used the same shampoo, they smelled completely different. At the thought of the redhead, Sanzo's right arm crooked, instinctively drawing Hakkai in closer. The sleeping man sighed and pushed back into him.

"Ch," Sanzo frowned.

He shouldn't even like this, let alone want it. He had lived a life of such extremes, sometimes he was incapable of predicting his own reaction to people, which was annoying as hell. He went from being by himself to living in a temple crowded with monks, sleeping in a room with other acolytes, then his master. It wasn't until he was alone out in the world again that he realized how much noise sleeping people make: breathing, murmurs, the rustling of clothes, small movements on straw mats. Such sounds somehow made the night smaller. He learned to adjust to the long nights. Even when he returned to the temple, he always slept alone, needing the space of the empty room so he wouldn't get used to the sounds; so he wouldn't need them again to sleep.

During this journey, somehow the sounds had invaded him again. On the rare occasions when he could demand a room to himself, they still seeped through the walls; laughter, snoring, whispers, movements. The living presence of these three creatures permeated every moment of his life to the point that Sanzo thought he couldn't bear it.

What would happen to him if it were suddenly silent again?

"Cold," Hakkai murmured.

The healer released his hand and turned around in his arms, pushing his face into the crook of Sanzo's neck through the gap in the front of the robe. Hakkai's trapped breath quickly created a warm spot, making Sanzo's skin goosebump above the high neck of his black shirt. Somehow, in the reshuffling of positions and blankets, Hakkai's clever fingers had managed to untie Sanzo's sash and practically crawl into his robe with him. Sanzo clamped his legs tight on the knee that was pushing between his thighs and grasped Hakkai's forearms even as they tried to wind around his waist.

"What the fuck?" Sanzo demanded.

Instead of answering, Hakkai licked the skin under Sanzo's jaw and started sucking as cold hands found skin between the black shirt and the waistband of the monk's jeans. Now Sanzo was the one having trouble catching his breath, heart pounding so hard he was sure the healer could hear it, could feel it through his mouth and hands. Failing to pull Hakkai back by his arms, Sanzo grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked the healer's head back sharply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanzo growled.

"Generating heat through friction," Hakkai said, calmly meeting Sanzo's glare.

Before Sanzo could reply, he found himself on his back, Hakkai firmly nestled between his legs. He always forgot how strong the mild-mannered youkai was. Trying to ignore the pressure Hakkai's thigh was exerting on his erection, Sanzo quickly brushed back the brown hair and checked that the three limiters were in place on the healer's ear. There was also no tell-tale sign of vine tattoo. All of his senses were telling Sanzo that this man on top of him was Hakkai. That didn't mean something wasn't fucked.

"Need more heat," Hakkai murmured against his throat, sucking his earlobe.

Sanzo had to resist the urge to tilt his head and offer up his neck to the touch. It had been so fucking long... Reaching up, Sanzo grabbed the sides of Hakkai's head and lifted him up enough to meet his eyes. The pupil in the left eye was dilated so wide the green iris was almost lost, while the artificial eye remained unchanged. For a moment, the monk could only see the small, distorted reflection of himself in the glass, then he saw it. A flash, so quick he might of missed it if he blinked. Then Sanzo knew Hakkai wasn't alone in there.

"I'll give you heat," Sanzo said, and flipped them over again.

Holding Hakkai's face firmly between the palms of his hands, Sanzo dipped his head and pressed his lips hard against the healer's. They were cold, but warmed quickly beneath his mouth and parted willingly when Sanzo's tongue stabbed forward. Ignoring the hands pulling at his hips and the body writhing beneath him, Sanzo's right thumb slipped down Hakkai's cheek to push his chin down, opening his mouth wider. Sanzo sucked Hakkai's breath into his body, pressing down hard, crushing their mouths together. When it finally came into him, he was pulling so hard, Sanzo almost swallowed it himself. He managed at the last moment to tear his mouth away from Hakkai's, turn his head and expel it with a violent cough.

"Bastard," Sanzo panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

That was when the world exploded into lightning and fire.

* * *

"Churrr."

Gojyo lowered the hand of cards he had dealt himself and peered down at the white dragon who had crept up the bed from his feet to lay between his thigh and the wall. The redhead frowned. That wasn't a normal Hakuryu sound.

"You okay, little guy?" Gojyo asked around his cigarette, bending down.

Cautiously (just because he hadn't been bitten yet didn't mean he wouldn't be), Gojyo reached down and with the tips of his fingers gently stroked the soft white mane of fur tufting from the top of the dragon's head. The response was more than Gojyo was expecting. Hakuryu laid his long ears against his skull and pushed his nose up, half-wrapping his sinuous neck around Gojyo's tanned wrist. Through the contact, he could feel the low thrumming of the dragon's odd heartbeat, and a vibration that barely reached his Hanyou ears as purring.

"Like that, huh?" Gojyo smiled.

Setting down the cards, he used his other hand to stroke the soft fur down the length of Hakuryu's lithe body, all the way to the tail. As his hand moved, the dragon arched up into the touch, a rolling wave of vertebrae. Gojyo was pleasantly surprised. The little dragon was usually only this responsive to Hakkai. Sometimes watching the two of them constantly snuggling made him feel a little put out, and he would deliberately sling an arm around the brunette's shoulders just to keep the flying rat away for five minutes. Petting Hakuryu like this made him feel kind of... privileged.

The dragon crawled onto Gojyo's stomach, tail wrapping firmly around his thigh, wings slightly spread for balance. The long neck stretch out flat on his chest until the angular head was nuzzling Gojyo's neck. The redhead kept up the long, light strokes, enjoying the feel of the low, purring vibration and cool, soft scales flexing against his warm belly and chest. Something soft flicked the sensitive skin below his jaw and Gojyo jerked reflexively.

"You licking me?" Gojyo laughed. "Not that I'm against a little lovin', but you're sorta the wrong, what is it, species, you know?"

Stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray, Gojyo flattened his hands against Hakuryu's torso and tried to lift the dragon off him. Hakuryu growled, and two sets of claws dug into his abdomen, pricking the bare skin above the waistline of his sweatpants. The strong tail pulled up hard against the redhead's groin, binding his balls up against his dick. Gojyo froze.

"Aw, crap," Gojyo muttered.

Another flick, a hard bump of the angled head to tilt Gojyo's chin up, and he felt a sharp pinch on his neck. The redhead fought the instinct to pull his head away and jerk the dragon off of him. After the first bad bite Goku had received, Hakkai had given them a little lecture on dragon physiology. The canines were longer than the other teeth and curved. Once Hakuryu had chomped down onto something, the only way to get him to let go was to press up into the bite, otherwise whatever it was (like Goku's hand), would be ripped instead of just perforated. And, Hakkai had said something about the dragon's jaws having so many pounds of pressure per inch, which Gojyo didn't really understand. He had seen Hakuryu hunting when they were camping out, though, and knew the dragon could snap a squirrel's neck in half a second. Gojyo figured ripping out a human jugular wouldn't really be much of a challenge.

The pinch tightened, and Gojyo winced at the sharp pain that shot down his neck. If there was one thing Gojyo knew, it was body language. The redhead forced his body to relax; he knew tension could be transmitted easily, and he didn't want to upset the little dragon any more than he already was. Slowly, he began stroking Hakuryu again, and was rewarded by the bite on his neck easing up a bit. The relief was short-lived, because the dragon's triple-toed claws dug in for a solid grip, pricking tiny beads of blood to the surface. Hakuryu spread his wings wide, and began undulating up and down the length of his body against Gojyo.

"You gotta be shitting me," Gojyo groaned.

He definitely knew body language. He was being humped by a dragon.

* * *

Hakkai threw a palm out, and a chi shield arched over him and Sanzo as a cloud of lightning whirled around the tiny shed before balling up and bursting through the door. Allowing the chi to dissipate, the healer slowly sat up and stared at the smoldering remains of wood hanging off the hinges. Around the two men, shelves were broken, barrels overturned, and the air was filled with the overwhelming odor of burnt ozone.

"Fucking fire oni," Sanzo muttered.

The monk had also sat up, and now poked a finger through a burn hole in the sleeve of his robe. Hakkai glanced down. The blankets looked as if a bucket of hot cinders had been dumped on them; they were covered with scorch marks. In the increased illumination from the open doorway, Hakkai could clearly see Sanzo's face, and noticed that his bottom lip was burned.

"Sanzo," the healer said softly.

The blonde faced him, and Hakkai automatically lifted a cupped hand out to the other man, then hesitated. A moment ago, he had literally been crawling all over Sanzo, his libido completely out of control. A hot flush crept up Hakkai's neck into his face. Even if he had been... influenced... by an oni, his behavior was still embarrassing to say the least. Violet eyes watched him, then a pale eyebrow rose.

"You're burned," Hakkai explained.

The eyebrow quirked higher when Hakkai's hand hovered between them.

"Ch," Sanzo snorted. "Get on with it, then."

Given permission, Hakkai's hand completed its path and cupped Sanzo's jaw. The amount of chi required for such a minor wound was negligible, and the flash of light barely registered before the burn was healed. The hand lowered along with Hakkai's gaze, and he took a deep, steadying breath as he searched for the appropriate words. They were a small, intimate group, and issues had to be addressed immediately. As a healer, Hakkai knew the dangers of allowing something to fester. He and Sanzo would need to discuss what had happened.

The sound of rustling cloth made Hakkai lift his eyes from the tightly clasped hands in his lap. Sanzo was shaking out the blankets and laying down. Automatically, Hakkai grasped the corners and helped straighten the makeshift bed, finding himself laying down beside the monk again before he quite realized it. There wasn't enough room in the chaos for both of them to lay shoulder-to-shoulder, so Hakkai lay on his side facing Sanzo while the monk lay on his back.

"Sanzo," Hakkai said softly.

"Go to sleep."

"I think-" Hakkai began again.

"Don't be annoying," Sanzo interrupted. "I have to chant in the morning, then we have to get back to the two idiots."

Swallowing a sigh, Hakkai studied Sanzo's profile. He knew, as unhealthy as it was, Sanzo's firm belief in Not Discussing Anything. Hakkai himself was highly selective about what topics he chose to discourse on, preferring to redirect conversations to issues concerning the other members of the group.

"Quit staring," Sanzo said suddenly without opening his eyes.

"I wasn't," Hakkai protested, even though, of course, he had been.

Sanzo's hair glinted in the moonlight as he turned toward Hakkai, purple eyes almost black, cheekbones cut in sharp relief.

"Unless you want to finish what you started," Sanzo challenged.

Hakkai's heart jumped up into his throat, choking any sound that might come out. Sanzo's shadowed stare was as indecipherable as his flat tone. Was the monk testing him, or just trying to silence him so he could get some sleep? Suddenly, Hakkai remembered when his legs were tangled with Sanzo's, his knee pressing up between jean-clad thighs, the hardness he had felt there. The flush returned to the healer's face, burning to his ears and emphasizing the cold pinch of the individual limiters on the left auricle. Although his inhibitions had been overridden by the oni's driving instinct to seek out and absorb heat, Sanzo had been aroused by... Hakkai.

The healer floundered, struggling to find a solid piece of calm in the sudden turmoil he found himself plunged into. If this had happened with Gojyo, it wouldn't have been a surprise; the redhead was an inherently sensual and sexual creature whose body had very strong reactions. But, this was Sanzo. Hakkai had developed the habit of thinking of him as almost asexual. And now, laying here inches apart, so close beneath the covers that he could feel his body heat, his breath on his face, Hakkai was very much aware that Sanzo was a man.

* * *

Why the fuck had he said that? Pissed at himself, Sanzo glared at Hakkai and refused to look away or back down. Whatever the reason, the words were said and there was no taking them back now. Not that he'd ever take anything back. He couldn't afford the luxury of appearing weak. Sanzo watched as the usually unflappable healer dealt with the awkwardness of the situation, obviously embarrassed and startlingly unsure. It was the vulnerable look in the green eyes that made Sanzo's chest tight.

Before he could think about it, Sanzo reached out and grabbed a fistful of Hakkai's tunic. Jerking him close, he pushed his left arm under the healer's neck, tucking his head under his chin. The monk flared out the blanket and shifted his grip to push his palm against the flat of Hakkai's back. At first, the muscles beneath his hand jumped with tension, then he felt the other man relax into him.

"We're just going to sleep," Sanzo said roughly.

Hair tickled his cheek as Hakkai nodded his head. A tentative hand slid around his waist, and Sanzo felt an unexpected flood of warmth at the touch.

"Of course," Hakkai agreed quietly.

Closing his eyes, Sanzo listened to the changing sounds of Hakkai falling asleep. They were as familiar to him as his own; the pattern of breathing, the extra deep breath at the end of every other inhale that was almost a sigh. However, it was completely different observing those sounds from across the room and experiencing them up close.

For one, he could feel Hakkai's heartbeat.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Zang Fu Theory, Part 2: Pericardium (Heart Protector)

Author: Lotus

Pairing(s): Sanzo/Hakkai

Rating: M

Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon.

Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

Notes: _Zang-Fu theory is a concept within traditional Chinese medicine that describes the functions of the organs of the body and the interactions that occur between them. The organs are associated energetically with the five elements of wood, fire, earth, water and metal. The Pericardium (Heart Protector) defends the Heart from dangerous external influences and is associated with Fire._

* * *

Gojyo had loudly praised the gods when the group had arrived in the town the day before and discovered its proximity to a hot spring meant an _onsen ryokan_, an inn with a public bath. It was wholly unexpected, especially after driving past so many impoverished-looking farms. He was sure they'd end up in some shit hole, or camping out again.

As he shimmied out of his narrow jeans in the deserted _datsuijyo_, changing room, the redhead was almost grateful enough to burn a stick of incense for the local water deity. Naked, he kicked the crumpled pile of denim closer to the wall and dropped the big folded bath towel onto the bench.

Carrying the small towel and the _ikkou's_ communal bath bag into the equally empty _araiba_, Gojyo sat on the stool next to the only full bucket in the washing area. It was the knife's edge of dawn, and he'd been lucky enough to catch the innkeeper's daughter in the kitchen starting the day. A little of the old Gojyo charm, and he had the blushing girl heating water and lighting lanterns for him. If he'd put in even a bit of effort, he could of had the cute little thing scrubbing his back, too, but he wasn't in the mood for a sudsy slap and tickle.

Taking a breath, Gojyo grabbed the edges of the bucket and dumped half of the warm water over his head. With a gasp, the redhead shook himself, then dropped the washcloth into the bucket and bent over to retrieve the bar of rice bran soap from the bag. Soaping up the washcloth, he began vigorously scrubbing his chest and stomach.

Gojyo's leanly muscular torso had been spattered, smeared and soiled by various types of body fluids on the battlefield and in the bedroom, but this was the first time in his life he'd washed off dragon spunk.

"Fuck," Gojyo muttered.

When he left Hakkai and Sanzo's room, Hakuryu had been curled up in a sleeping ball on the foot of the bed. Gojyo had done some kinky shit, but bestiality hadn't been on the list. He had no freaking clue what had gotten into the little guy. Gojyo unstoppered the bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount of the dark yellow liquid into the palm of his hand. As he worked the shampoo through his shoulder-length hair, the sweet smell of the camellia oil started soothing his frazzled nerves.

Hakkai used camellia oil in the medicinal creams he made for sunburns, scrapes, rashes, bug bites and other various annoyances the _ikkou _managed to collect on the road. The scent clung to the healer; particularly his hands, the herbal aroma wafting around the glowing tendrils of chi when he healed...

Gojyo felt his penis stir between his spread legs and frowned. Since when did thinking about his best friend give him a dick twitch? Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he dumped the rest of the bucket water over his head. Slicking his hair back with his left hand, he snagged the washcloth with the other as he stood up.

"What're ya thinkin', pal?" Gojyo asked his penis, now suitably limp after the dousing of cooled water.

Nipples hardened and tanned skin goosebumped from the slight breeze generated by his long-legged stride across the room. Gojyo pushed aside the blue and white _noren_ with his forearm, his unusual height forcing him to duck anyway as he stepped into the _yokujyo, _the bathing room proper. Warm, humid air smelling like damp cedar mixed with burnt matches and salt, wrapped around his nakedness as he glanced around the room illuminated by the soft glow of the single paper lantern. Three rectangular, wooden tubs set into slight recesses in the wooden floor framed with black rocks lined the wall. Gojyo padded over to the closest one, dark water shimmering in the lamplight.

Gojyo eased his right foot into the steaming water. A smile lifted his face even as his toes curled involuntarily. The bath water was only a couple of degrees shy of a crab boil. Just the way he liked it. The redhead slowly eased himself in, an occasional pleased hiss escaping from him as his body adjusted. Scooting his ass down, Gojyo raised his knees up out of the water to drop his shoulders in. As usual, the tub wasn't long enough to accommodate his six foot frame.

"Ow!" Gojyo flinched when he sunk in up to his chin and a sharp sting pricked his neck. Sitting up, long fingers probed the sore spot. The redheaded lothario had borne his share of passion marks, but none of them had smarted as much as a dragon love bite.

"Fuckin' flying rat," Gojyo grumbled.

He dunked the washcloth, wrung it out, and laid it on top of his head to keep the chill away from his wet hair. His pleasure at the sensual experience of the hot bath dimmed. The whole incident with Hakuryu was pretty embarrassing, and the free-spirited Kappa did not embarrass easily. There was no way in Hell he was going to be able to hide the bite. He could lie to the monkey, the monk wouldn't give a crap even if he deigned to notice, but Hakkai would know what it was the second he saw it. Then Gojyo would be forced to tell him what happened.

Cupping water in his palms, Gojyo absently poured the hot liquid over his exposed knees. Well, maybe he didn't have to tell Hakkai all the specifics.

"I was just pettin' the little guy," Gojyo spoke slowly, testing out the lie, "and I must've gotten too rough."

Gojyo pictured Hakkai's frown, the glint of glasses as the head dropped to show disappointed brown eyes in an impassive face. That's right. Gojyo was supposed to be looking after the dragon. Plus, the _hanyou_ had never "accidentally" hurt anyone. Which Hakkai knew. Because Hakkai knew everything about him. Gojyo splashed water with the flat of his hand.

"Shit." There was no way he could lie to Hakkai. He was gonna have to tell him the truth.

Gojyo closed his eyes and desperately wished for the pack of cigarettes left in the room.

* * *

One heartbeat Sanzo was asleep and the next he was fully awake. It was always that way with him. He never understood lazing about in bed. A lifetime in the temple waking at dawn for morning prayers and traveling on the road had trained his body to be so. Without opening his eyes, Sanzo's senses assembled his surroundings almost instantly; the quickening dawn rising up through the broken door and pinking the inside of his eyelids, the smell of camellia oil brushing softly under his chin, the steady heartbeat under his hand.

Sometime during the turbulent night, Hakkai had shifted so his back was pressed against Sanzo's chest. The front of Hakkai's tunic and Sanzo's robe had come undone during the wrestling last night, so the blonde's hand rested on the healer's long-sleeved black undershirt made of _karami ori_, sha silk, as was his own. Sanzo's thumb lightly stroked the soft material. As an young acolyte, Sanzo had sat and watched a master weave the _karami ori_. The old monk had explained as his gnarled but nimble fingers moved, thin body bent nearly double to bring his watery eyes close enough to the loom to see his work.

"The secret of _karami ori_," the weaver had explained in a voice as light as the shifting silk, "is the twisting of the warp threads in pairs. The weft thread is inserted between the twists, forming an open weave both strong and beautiful..."

It was the image of the two black threads twisting together that had come to mind when Sanzo worked with Hakkai on controlling his chi, carefully wrapping chants around the newly-turned youkai's wild energy, guiding, coaxing. In the garden outside Sanzo's quarters, the pair would sit in lotus position facing each other so closely their knees would brush when one shifted. Once the image of the twisting threads had come to him, Sanzo had ordered a _karami ori_ shirt for the healer. The protest had been instantaneous and loud.

"But, Sanzo-sama, the _karami ori_ is only for the most pure and holiest..."

"... for the most sacred ceremonies..."

"... appearances in the royal court..."

"_Urusai_!" Sanzo barked.

The snap of his robes was loud in the shocked silence as Sanzo spun around and stalked off. The next morning, carefully wrapped in rice paper, a black, long-sleeved _karami ori_ shirt was left outside his door. Having won that battle easily, Sanzo was again irritated when the healer attempted to decline the shirt.

"Che. Suit yourself." Refusing to argue with his grown student, Sanzo narrowed his eyes and tossed the shirt in the air.

Hakkai deftly caught the silk before it fluttered to the ground. Green eyes met purple. In a sudden capitulation, the healer calmly folded the shirt against his chest and bowed deeply before turning and leaving the garden. The shirt and power limiters were the only objects Hakkai took away with him when he finished training and departed the monastery.

Sanzo shifted between the worn blankets on the hard dirt floor so his cheek brushed Hakkai's ear, the cold metal of the limiters bright and sharp. The three ear cuffs were charged and placed on Hakkai's ear by Sanzo's own hands. This close, the monk could detect the slight buzz of power, feel the echo of his own chi signature. He recalled with perfect clarity Hakkai's expression when he slipped the cuffs on; a devastating mixture of fear and trust, hope and despair. The tender flesh had been cold, and to this day Sanzo was unsure if it was Hakkai or his own fingers that had been shaking.

Frowning, Sanzo flattened his hand against Hakkai's chest. He should have been able to easily feel the other man's body heat through the loose weave. Hakkai's skin was still colder than it should have been.

The monk channeled a small amount of chi into the morning chant, _Atta Dipa_, to banish the lingering effects of the fire _oni_. It wasn't a true healing like Hakkai performed. Sanzo never spent much time practicing the healing arts despite various attempts by older monks to persuade him to do so. He had focused his time and energy on what would best serve his purpose. Battle Chants: attack, deflect, cast out, barrier break. Healing required a tedious subtlety, a compassion to forge the connection with the afflicted.

Sanzo was neither subtle nor compassionate. He was not Hakkai.

"You are the light itself  
Rely on yourself  
Do not rely on others.  
The Dharma is the light  
Do not rely on anything other than the Dharma."

Hakkai awoke on "light"; Sanzo could feel the quickening of the heart beneath his palm, the change of rhythm in his breathing. Other than those two subtle signs, Hakkai kept still until the chant was finished. Sanzo wondered what the healer was thinking. In that regard, the two men were complete opposites. Sanzo said exactly what he thought, did what he wanted, and took the straightest path to his goal. He was like a bullet shot: abrupt, direct, and sometimes fatal.

Hakkai was enigmatic. Every word, every silence, had multiple meanings that had to be interpreted like haiku.

"Thank you, Sanzo," Hakkai said quietly.

"Che," Sanzo snorted softly. "I need you healthy."

Time seemed to slow as purple eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, Sanzo watched the dust motes swirl in the beams of light slanting over their heads in the otherwise dark shed. When Sanzo had said 'I need you', Hakkai's heart thumped hard beneath his palm, and the healer's breath had caught slightly before evening out. Such a tiny event, it was barely detectable. But, Sanzo had once spent an entire day with his master counting the shades of pink in a cluster of cherry blossoms. A lesson in observation.

The cherry blossoms had opened the door to a world of vibrant beauty so painfully intense, Sanzo had to walk through the garden with squinted eyes for weeks.

The catch in Hakkai's breath opened an entirely different kind of door. The rhythm of the healer's breathing became more forced, and Sanzo saw the pulse jump in the slender neck above the black shirt. Hakkai knew he had noticed.

Sanzo remembered the feel of Hakkai's lean frame pressed intimately against him; the taste of his mouth. The blond felt his morning erection harden. He wondered what a cigarette would taste like after Hakkai.

In the span of time it took one of the dust motes to spiral through the light, the decision had been made.

Sanzo had always taken the most direct path.

* * *

Hakkai woke to soft chanting in his ear, making the limiters buzz slightly. Green eyes snapped open, and there was an instant of blurred disorientation from the false one, before the dim interior of the farmer's shack came into focus. He had a moment to register how hot Sanzo's palm felt on his chest, even through his shirt, then the monk's chi manifested in the chant.

It felt as if an invisible fist gathered up icy cobwebs laying over Hakkai's skin and abruptly jerked them away. With a conscious effort, Hakkai kept himself from flinching. Sanzo's chi was not gentle.

The hand on his chest cooled. Or, to be more precise, Hakkai's body temperature rose to normal, so the difference between them became negligible.

Skin. Flesh. The same tongue currently engaged in chant, thrusting into his mouth and sucking so hard the healer thought he was going to draw out his soul. Hakkai cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Sanzo," Hakkai said.

"Che." A soft snort stirred the hair on the back of Hakkai's neck.

"I need you healthy," Sanzo said in his ear.

The sound of the monk's voice, so intimately pitched, sent a jolt through Hakkai's system. He quickly got the breathing under control, hoping Sanzo hadn't noticed. There was nothing he could do about the hardness between his legs, but fortunately, he was facing away from the other man.

A slight intake of breath behind him, too small to even be a gasp, and Hakkai knew Sanzo had noticed. The healer closed his eyes. Albeit during a possession, Hakkai had still attempted to initiate physical intimacy last night. That incident, taken with his involuntary reaction just now, could be misconstrued by the monk as sexual interest. Hakkai was mortified.

"Sanzo," Hakkai began, then stopped abruptly when the pale hand on his black silk shirt slid down to his waist.

"What are you doing?" Hakkai asked in his best no-nonsense tone, spoiled by the raised pitch at the end.

"Verifying," Sanzo responded.

Fingertips slid over the rough fabric of his trousers, firmly outlining the shape of his erection. To Hakkai's acute embarrassment, his member grew under the touch. Sanzo removed his hand, and Hakkai relaxed fractionally in relief, until the monk started undoing the fastenings.

"Sanz-oh!"

Hakkai startled at the cold touch of the arm glove ring on Sanzo's middle finger. The ring slid down, an odd contrast to the warm, silken glove. All the blood seemed to drain out of his brain into his groin, making the healer feel slow-witted.

"Wait," Hakkai breathed. He grabbed Sanzo's wrist, which the monk ignored. "I believe you may have misunderstood. Ah!"

His hips bucked forward involuntarily when Sanzo grasped and squeezed firmly. At the same time, Sanzo scooted closer, pressing their bodies together tightly. Even through the double layer of their trousers, Hakkai could feel Sanzo's erection pressing against the small of his back.

"I-it's merely a physical response to..."

"Be quiet." Sanzo's left arm shifted under Hakkai's neck and two slender fingers were thrust into his mouth.

Green eyes widened in surprise and Hakkai froze. With his youkai strength, he could easily break free of Sanzo's demanding hands. In the entire _ikkou_, the human monk was the most physically frail. It was that very vulnerability that kept Hakkai at his back during battles, watching out for him, throwing out chi shields.

Yes, Hakkai could free himself of this entanglement in an instant.

The youkai became aware that Sanzo's right hand had stopped moving, as if the blond man were waiting for something. Hakkai tasted the fingers in his mouth with the tip of his tongue. Salt and smoke. His mouth watered. Closing his eyes, Hakkai pressed the flat of his tongue against the digits and began sucking on them.

His hand let go of Sanzo's wrist and dropped to the ground almost of its own accord. Sanzo's right hand started moving, faster and harder than Hakkai himself did when he masturbated. The monk's hips pushed forward, grinding his erection into Hakkai and forcing the healer's hips forward as well.

The only sounds in the shed were the soft slapping of flesh and the harsh breathing of the two men.

Caught between Sanzo's grinding hips and relentless hand, it didn't take long for the tingling to start at the base of his penis. Hakkai tried to be efficient when taking matters into his own hand, so to speak, but this was quick even for him. However, it had been a while since he'd been touched by another intimately. Almost a year; on Gojyo's birthday. The mischievous redhead had insisted no best friend would force a guy to visit a brothel alone on his own birthday.

The thought of Gojyo caused an unexpected pang of guilt. With Gojyo's warm smile in his mind, and Sanzo's hot breath on his neck, Hakkai orgasmed. He gasped at the release, hips locked forward. Sanzo removed the fingers from his mouth, stretching his arm across Hakkai's chest to grip his shoulder like a vise. The blonde's grinding became harder, hip thrusts sharper. The sharp hip thrusts became irregular, and Sanzo pushed up tight against him.

"Nngh," Sanzo groaned, pressing his face into Hakkai's neck.

Strong, slender fingers unwound from Hakkai and slid up to rest on his hip. The left hand gripping his shoulder released him and fell to the floor along Hakkai's own outstretched arm.

For a moment, the two men lay still until their breathing slowed and quieted. Then, Sanzo slid his arm out from underneath Hakkai's neck and the hand on his hip vanished. The healer felt the monk roll away from him and cool air rushed in to fill the empty space.

Hakkai sat up on his knees, keeping his back to the monk. Using the blanket, he cleaned up and tucked himself back in, straightening his clothes. Behind him, he heard rustling fabric and assumed Sanzo was doing likewise. When the rustling stopped, Hakkai turned around and began gathering the blankets, carefully folding the wet spots inside.

Sanzo was sitting with one knee raised and the other bent under his now closed robe. The growing light filtering through the broken door fell across him, turning his hair gold and his skin almost translucent. Hakkai was reminded of the pictures of saints in the illustrated books the nuns let him read at the orphanage. One of the books had been so precious it was kept on a stand and he had to wear gloves to touch it.

"You wouldn't want to dirty something so beautiful, would you, Gonou?" the nun had asked.

Hakkai looked down at his hands and a small, mocking smile twisted his lips. Feeling eyes on him, the healer looked up into an impossible purple. A pale eyebrow rose in question. Hakkai shrugged.

"I wonder if there is a special place in Hell for seducing monks," Hakkai's smile almost hurt, and the joke fell flat.

Sanzo fished inside a sleeve and drew out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He tapped out a stick and stuck it in his mouth.

"I don't believe in Hell," Sanzo said around the cigarette.

Purple eyes lowered as he lit the cigarette and rose again when the pack and lighter disappeared back inside the sleeve.

"And I can't be seduced," Sanzo added.

The monk swiped his thumb across his tongue and took a deep drag on the cigarette. Hakkai frowned. It must have been a trick of the light filtering through the swirling smoke, but for a moment, it looked like Sanzo had smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 3: San Jiao (Triple Burner)

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Notes:** Zang-Fu theory is a concept within traditional Chinese medicine that describes the functions of the organs of the body and the interactions that occur between them. The organs are associated energetically with the five elements of wood, fire, earth, water and metal. The San Jiao (Triple Burner) is a yang organ paired with the yin organ, the Pericardium. The San Jiao is said to be a metabolism mechanism that creates energy for accomplishing a task and is associated with Fire.

* * *

The dim hallway had the muffled stillness that meant most of the inn's occupants were still asleep. Gojyo rubbed his wet hair with the towel as he walked barefoot and shirtless toward the _ikkou's_ rooms. He'd check to see if Hakkai and Sanzo were back yet. If not, he'd enjoy another one of the monk's cigs, sneak a clean shirt out of his room, then see if the daughter was still in the kitchen.

A little healthy flirting would be the perfect distraction. Not that he intended on taking her to bed, but it always gave him a boost to see a little blush or smile and know he put it there. It felt good to be wanted.

Gojyo paused outside Hakkai and Sanzo's room, fingertips resting on the latch. No voices or sounds from inside. He felt a small pang of relief and disappointment. He was relieved he didn't have to have the horny dragon chat with his best friend, but he also missed him.

It had been a long friggin' night. He felt twitchy, almost like right before a demon ambush or something. He turned the latch and opened the door.

Not even the hanyou's cat-like reflexes were fast enough to dodge the big, soft white trajectile that hit him smack in the face. He automatically caught the pillow before it fell to the floor.

"Where's Sanzo?" Goku demanded.

Gojyo slung the pillow back at the young man sitting cross-legged on the monk's unmade bed. His hair was uncombed and he was still wearing the over-sized sleeping shorts and t-shirt that always made him look about twelve years old.

"Brat," Gojyo retorted. He padded over to the night stand for a cigarette.

"Where's Sanzo?" Goku repeated.

"Hakkai and the monk went to go help an injured farmer," Gojyo muttered. He flipped a stick up into his mouth and thumbed the lighter.

"Why didn't he take me?" Goku frowned. His tone was part hurt whine, part suspicion of all information relayed via Kappa.

"'Cause you're a pain in the ass - ow!" Gojyo almost set his nose on fire when the pillow knocked against the arm holding the lighter.

"Dumbass monkey," Gojyo grumbled.

"You're the dumbass," Goku countered, bouncing off the bed. "They didn't take you either, did they?"

The redhead blew out a long stream of smoke. Yeah, that had bothered him, too, but he wasn't gonna whine about it.

"Hakkai wanted me to look after..." Gojyo paused and glanced around the room. "Where's Hakuryu?"

"Went out." Goku flapped a hand at the open window. "Hey, I'm hungry."

"So what else is new?" Gojyo leaned against the window frame, eyes automatically following the road the wagon had taken last night. If Hakkai wasn't back by the time they'd finished breakfast, he was going after him.

"Gooojyo."

Crimson eyes flicked over and down to meet ridiculously large golden eyes raised in a kicked puppy stare. Goku was twisting the front of his sleeping shirt, one bare foot rubbing the top of the other.

"C'mon, I'm starving," Goku insisted.

Gojyo took a deep drag to keep from grinning. He looked totally pitiful. The kid could probably pull as many chicks as him with that routine. Almost. Gojyo whipped the towel off his head and tossed it in the general direction of the room's single chair.

"Go get dressed, monkey, bring me a shirt, and we'll-"

"Holy shit!" Goku rose up on his toes and leaned in close enough for Gojyo to experience his morning breath. "What's that thing on your neck?"

A square-tipped finger reached out to touch, and Gojyo batted it away.

"Nuttin'." The hanyou shook his head so some of the damp hair fell forward over his bare shoulders.

"Like Hell it's nothing!" Undeterred, Goku pulled back the hair and stared. "Is that some kinda... hickey?"

Unable to resist, Gojyo slouched against the wall and jutted his slim hips forward, eyes half-closed.

"Some of us have better uses for beds than just sleeping," Gojyo purred around the cigarette.

"Ew. You're such a pervert!" Goku's nose wrinkled, and he turned away.

When the disgusted monkey stomped out of the room, Gojyo found his gaze drifting back to the road.

* * *

The family shrine was as humble as the farm. Set on a low, rickety table, it consisted of two rough blank wood tiles, one with a faded ribbon tied around it, a small bowl filled with dirt instead of sand, and a battered pot sealed with wax. Hakkai assumed the pot contained the ashes of the dead mother.

For the funeral rites, the boy Wan Tu had placed a slightly shriveled orange, a bowl of rice and azuki beans and a handful of homemade incense sticks on the table.

Apparently the boy had done his grieving in private. Although his eyes were shadowed and red, they remained dry as he bowed before Hakkai and Sanzo. When he straightened, he held out something to Hakkai. It was a crudely whittled charcoal stick.

"Please, sensei, if you could write my father's name," he asked quietly. "I would be grateful."

"Of course, Wan Tu," Hakkai responded.

He schooled his face into a mask of polite sympathy as he took the charcoal stick.

"What was his name?" Hakkai asked, stepping up to the altar and picking up the blank tile.

He wasn't surprised Wan Tu was illiterate. He had seen countless children and young men like this one during the journey. The only son of an impoverished farmer, he'd probably been working the fields as soon as he could walk.

Education was a luxury.

Hakkai drew the lines with a teacher's precise hand. Finished, he respectfully replaced the wood tile.

"What was your mother's name?" Hakkai murmured.

The boy looked startled, then responded with a single whispered word. Hakkai nodded, then picked up the tile bearing the ribbon.

Behind them, Hakkai could hear Sanzo shifting his feet impatiently. Refusing to be rushed, Hakkai wrote the second name with equal care and returned the tile to its place. At the slight huffing sound from the monk's direction, Hakkai glanced back. Purple eyes narrowed and slid away.

Hakkai picked up two sticks of incense, handing one to Wan Tu. Out of the corner of his eye, Hakkai saw Sanzo's hand automatically go toward his sleeve, then stopped as the monk checked the movement. It was after all Sanzo's lighter. Well, technically, it was the lighter Sanzo had appropriated from Gojyo a couple of weeks ago in the childish game the two insisted on playing. Hakkai felt no remorse in borrowing the pilfered item.

Gojyo had commented once that Hakkai's light fingers made him wonder if in addition to being a gambler, Hakkai had been an occasional pickpocket in his former life.

As the incense drifted between himself and the silently grieving boy, Sanzo began chanting.

"_Yatha varivaha pura paripurenti sagaram._

_ Evameva ito dinnam petanam upakappati..._"

(Just as the full flowing rivers fill the ocean,

even so what is given from here accrues to the departed...)

His former life.

Hakkai closed his eyes against the sting of the impure incense and remembered when Sanzo had chanted at his funeral. The monks had burned Cho Gonou's old clothes, still bearing visible blood stains although they had been washed, and locks of his hair.

It was a surreal experience being at one's own funeral. There were no oranges set out for him because there had been no one to mourn for him. Afterward, Sanzo had looked him straight in the eye and told him: "Cho Gonou is dead. You are Cho Hakkai."

Through the intervention of two then strangers, a hanyou and a monk, Hakkai's life had been saved twice. At first, Hakkai thought God was forcing continued existence on this earth as an ironic punishment. After coming to know the two diametrically different men, the healer realized that they had saved him because they could not save themselves.

Hakkai endured the pain and guilt of living because he was needed.

Sanzo was relieved to be walking up the short, stone-lined path to the inn. As impatient as he was to pick up the idiots and get back on the road, they were going to have to tarry a bit longer at the inn.

After the massive expenditure of chi curing the healing and subsequent possession by the fire oni, he and Hakkai needed to eat. And, he needed a bath in the worst way. The robe covered the stain, but his seed had dried on the inside of his trousers and was starting to make his balls itch.

It had been worth it.

The monk took a drag on his cigarette, nostrils flaring at the faint musky odor that clung to his fingers and soiled silk arm glove. The scent made his cock twitch. Sanzo's eyes narrowed as he blew out a stream of smoke, considering. This was the first time he had been aroused by the smell of a person.

Sanzo was far from celibate. When he was tired, he slept. When he was hungry, he ate. When he was thirsty, he drank. he took care of bodily functions in an efficient, matter-of-fact manner without guilt. Raised in a community of boys, it wasn't surprising that all of his sexual experiences were with males.

There were certain areas in the monastery that were unofficial meeting places for clandestine encounters. Young Koryu had stumbled across one such place accidentally when returning the rake to the garden shed after cleaning leaves in the courtyard. He had watched the two young acolytes jerk each other off, then clean up with fistfuls of grass.

It took persuasion because the boys his age tended to be wary of Koumyou Sanzo's favored pupil, but eventually Koryu had his own clandestine encounters. Mutual hand jobs and one boy who took his cock into his mouth and sucked him off. Koryu refused to kiss or indulge in any of the caressing foreplay some of the others liked.

Sanzo didn't start fucking men until years after he left the monastery. He had never had a parter or a lover. He had... encounters.

Hakkai moved over on the narrow path to allow a woman carrying a bundle of kindling on her back to pass. His left shoulder bumped Sanzo's. Even walking together, they had automatically imitated the positions of driver and passenger they sat in every day in the jeep.

Murmuring an apology, Hakkai tilted his face. Sanzo caught a flash of bright green before the light reflecting off his glasses obliterated the healer's eyes.

"I thought you were going to offer to stay and help burn the body and pick out the bones with chopsticks," Sanzo muttered as they continued walking.

"He is alone," the healer said in mild reproof.

"Everyone is alone," Sanzo replied.

"True enough, I suppose."

Hakkai gave that soft laugh that wasn't actually a laugh at all. It always sounded like a cough to Sanzo, as if the brown haired man was choking slightly.

Hakkai leaned forward to part the noren across the inn's entrance for Sanzo. The monk had barely passed through the hanging cloth when he was attacked.

"Sanzo!" Goku whooped and barreled into him, pushing Sanzo back against Hakkai.

"How come you were gone so long? Why didn't you take me with you?" The childish upturned face contradicted the inhuman strength in the long arms pinning Sanzo's elbows to his waist.

"Let go," Sanzo commanded.

"Geesh. Okay." Goku complied, his nose wrinkling. "Hey, Sanzo, you smell like beans. And dirt, and smoke, and incense, and ox and..."

Just when Sanzo was reaching inside his sleeve to fetch the harisen and beat the monkey into silence, Goku stopped. The gold eyes widened in surprise and looked past Sanzo's shoulder at Hakkai. Good. The healer had probably given Goku one of his "be quiet now and avoid bloodshed" smiles.

Without looking back, Sanzo stepped into the common room. First, a bath, Second, breakfast. A flash caught Sanzo's eye, and he spotted Gojyo lounging on a bench under the window. He had just lit a cigarette and was trying to look casual instead of like a little lost chick waiting for mother hen Hakkai to come home.

Sanzo felt a stab of irritation at the thought. His eyes narrowed as he realized the pack of opened cigarettes on the bench next to the Kappa were his brand. The annoyance blossomed into anger. Sanzo darted forward and snatched the cigarette out of Gojyo's mouth.

"Sanzo!" The warning in Hakkai's call was clear.

Hand automatically reaching for his gun, Sanzo started to spin around towards Hakkai and whatever was attacking the group. He had a moment to register that the only figures at the door were Hakkai and Goku before he was struck in the chest.

The wooden frame of the shoji screen snapped like brittle bones, and torn paper fluttered around him as Sanzo fell backwards. His right wrist was clamped in a vise when he reached across his chest to draw the banishing gun. Time seemed to slow as he looked up, vision partially obscured by his own hair and the billowing sleeves of his robe.

Red hair flared out around a face gone pale enough to make the parallel scars on the left cheekbone vivid. Fierce crimson eyes burned into his through the flying debris.

Air whooshed out of Sanzo's lungs as he landed flat on his back on the hard wooden floor, unable to roll and disperse some of the impact. He just barely managed to tuck his chin enough to prevent striking the back of his skull. Sanzo didn't bother with the indignity of squirming beneath the weight of the larger man. He knew from the experience of their first meeting and subsequent observation that the hanyou was an expert wrestler and could maintain a pin even on a larger opponent once he got a good hold.

"Get. Off. Now," Sanzo gritted through clenched teeth.

From the ferocity of the unprovoked attack, there was a chance that It had finally happened. The Minus Wave had claimed the hanyou. The monk gathered his chi and prepared to chant the Sutra.

The vise on Sanzo's right wrist turned out to be Gojyo's fist as the redhead raised the imprisoned hand. Sanzo felt hot breath on his knuckles as Gojyo opened his mouth slightly and...

Smelled him?

"The fuck?!" Sanzo yelled.

Gojyo slammed Sanzo's wrist down on the floor by the side of his head, close enough that his own thumb jabbed his cheek.

"What did you do to Hakkai?" Gojyo demanded.

Sanzo's eyes widened briefly in surprise before narrowing dangerously. Tilting his head to see past Gojyo's rigid shoulder, he glared through the hole in the screen. Still standing by the inn doorway was a very quiet monkey and a red-faced healer.

* * *

**Glossary:**

___ikkou_ - troupe, party

_hanyou_ - half-demon/half-blood

___azuki beans_ - a small, red bean traditionally cooked with rice in Japan for auspicious occasions

___noren_ - short curtain hung in doorways, often at shop entrances

"I thought you were going to offer to stay and help burn the body and pick out the bones with chopsticks..." Most Japanese funerals involve the body being cremated. Afterwards, the relatives or people closest to the deceased pick out certain bones with chopsticks to place in the urn. The bones are always picked up jointly, by two people, never by one person, as that is considered very bad luck. This is also why if two people are eating together and accidentally pick up the the same piece of food with their chopsticks, it is considered a bad omen.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Zang Fu Theory, Part 4: _Jinzou_, Root of Life

Author: Lotus

Pairing(s): Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

Rating: M

Summary: P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker.

Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

Notes: _Jinzou_ (The Kidney) is home of the _Zhi_ (Willpower). The _Jinzou_ store Essence, govern birth, growth, reproduction & development. They also produce the Marrow which fills the brain & controls the bones. The Jinzou are often referred to as the Root of Life.

* * *

Hakkai had made a mistake.

Such an occurrence was rare, and he usually caught and fixed his own errors so they passed unnoticed by others. However, on the rare occasions when a miscalculation or oversight slipped past him into the world, the consequences tended to be immediate and rather violent. Bloodshed was usually involved.

Hakkai was witnessing such a consequence play out in front of his eyes right at this moment.

He should have sent Sanzo through the breezeway straight to the baths, then come in himself to retrieve the toiletries. Yes, he would have Sanzo's scent on him, but that would be expected from camping out. It would not have been unusual. However, Sanzo didn't just have the "close contact" smell; he smelled like sex.

During the entire cart ride back, Hakkai could scent his own seed on the monk. Every time those slender fingers lifted the cigarette, the musky odor wafted toward the healer. He could also detect the blonde man's arousal, but Hakkai politely ignored it. And when his body refused to follow his mind's example, he bent his legs and casually held his knees to hide the erection.

With the limiters on, Hakkai's youkai senses were about on par with Gojyo's. Goku's senses were those of a full-blooded youkai, and the saru's sense of smell notoriously acute. Allowing Sanzo to walk into the inn had been a grievous error. Now, it was time for damage control.

Hakkai glanced around the inn. Mercifully, it was almost empty. One guest, a traveling merchant from the look of him, was staring at the scene, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Even as he watched, a piece of egg plopped back down into his bowl. The merchant became aware of Hakkai's stare, and his wide eyes shifted in his direction. Hakkai smiled and bowed slightly without breaking eye contact. The man's stare faltered, then dropped and he became instantly immersed in his breakfast. The other guest chose to leave discretely via the stairs toward the rooms.

"Goku," Hakkai said softly.

The young man ignored him. Hakkai squeezed Goku's shoulder, increasing the pressure until a pair of startled eyes blinked up at him.

"Goku, ask the innkeeper to prepare a private bath for Sanzo, please," Hakkai said, releasing the shoulder.

"But - Hakkai?" The sheer bewilderment in Goku's voice and face stung.

"Everything will be fine," Hakkai said brightly, smiling through his guilt.

He patted Goku's shoulder and walked toward the destroyed shoji screen. To his immense relief, Hakkai noted immediately that Sanzo hadn't managed to draw his weapon. He had no idea if his chi shield would stop a bullet fired from a banishing gun.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said, "Let go of Sanzo, please."

"I can't," Gojyo replied, voice strained.

"Whyever not?" Hakkai kept his tone reasonable.

"'Cause he'll shoot me."

Crimson eyes slid up to meet Hakkai's, and the healer was relieved to see a lopsided smile from the redhead. Goku's hurt bewilderment was predictable, as was a certain amount of over-protective behavior from Gojyo. However, Hakkai could count on one hand the number of times he had witnessed his good-natured friend truly lose his temper. Hakkai was still somewhat shocked Gojyo had actually tackled Sanzo to the ground. He squatted down next the redhead.

"You do seem to have the tiger by the tail," Hakkai observed.

His quiet comment earned him an angry flash of purple before Sanzo returned his glare to Gojyo.

"I am going to fill your worthless, skinny ass with lead," Sanzo growled.

"Hey, whose ass are you callin' skinny, you bony monk?" Gojyo's tone was much closer to its normal warm humor.

Sanzo's lips twisted open, but before he could spit out a retort, Hakkai interjected.

"Now, now," Hakkai soothed.

He kneeled forward and grasped Sanzo's trapped wrist above Gojyo's white-knuckled grip. Two startled looks were directed at him, which he ignored.

A corner of his mind noted that although Sanzo's skin was warmer than his own, Gojyo's felt like he had just been outside in the sun. For a moment, Hakkai was caught by the image of Sanzo's white fist, his own slightly darker fingers, then the back of Gojyo's brown hand above his. He suddenly became hyper-aware of all the places their three bodies were touching and felt his heartbeat speed up. He forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to take control of himself and this situation.

"There. Now you can let go, Gojyo," Hakkai announced.

The redhead raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. Hakkai held his smile until the eyebrow lowered and Gojyo looked down at the glowering monk with the same expression usually reserved for peering down into a pit of vipers. One tanned finger at a time slowly unwrapped from the slender, pale wrist. The white finger marks quickly turned red, and Hakkai's healer eye knew Sanzo would be wearing a bracelet of bruises in the morning.

Knowing he was at the edge of the little extra bit of patience the monk afforded him, Hakkai needed to remove Gojyo from the immediate vicinity.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said pleasantly, keeping his eyes locked with Sanzo's. "If you could please have them send breakfast to our room, I would appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure, 'Kai." Gojyo rolled back onto the balls of his feet and straightened up with the lithe grace of a stretching cat.

"I'll get Kana to cook somethin' and I'll bring it up myself," Gojyo's hand, which had just been imprisoning Sanzo, gently clasped Hakkai's shoulder. He could feel the heat from the fingers through the layers of tunic and the sha shirt.

"I'll be waitin' for you, 'kay?" The lilt at the end made it sound like Gojyo wasn't so much making a statement as he was asking for permission.

"That would be perfect, Gojyo." Hakkai broke the stare with Sanzo long enough to give Gojyo the reassurance he needed. He was rewarded when Gojyo's hesitant smile blossomed into a grin.

Hakkai watched the tall, slender man saunter toward the kitchen, unsurprised Gojyo knew the name of the innkeeper's daughter.

"You had better keep that idiot out of firing range."

Hakkai looked down at the man sprawled beneath him. The fist had loosened, and the coiled tension in Sanzo's body dissipated. Instead of looking like he had been thrown to the ground, the monk made it appear he had just decided to rest there for a moment, perhaps even take a nap. Hakkai smiled.

"I will, Sanzo," he said, releasing the slim white wrist as he sat back up.

"Hakkai."

Sanzo captured Hakkai's retreating hand and followed him up. To an observer, it might appear Hakkai had pulled the other man upright, but the limber monk required no such assistance. Sanzo leaned in so close, Hakkai could feel his breath when he spoke.

"Don't encourage any ideas about switching rooms," Sanzo said.

Goku's hurt eyes and Gojyo's uncertain smile flashed through Hakkai's mind.

"Surely, under the circumstances, the rooming arrangements should be reconsidered," Hakkai objected.

Sanzo bent his left knee and leaned forward, pulling Hakkai's right arm straight and down between their chests. A slight twist locked Hakkai's elbow. It was an artfully executed Aikido move that could be extricated from painlessly if Hakkai leaned into it and turned into Sanzo's arms, pressing his back into the monk's chest. It would also dislocate his shoulder if he resisted the hold and pulled back violently.

Hakkai chose to remain still.

"It is not up for a vote," Sanzo said quietly.

Purple eyes locked with his and Sanzo's left hand vanished into Hakkai's blind spot when he grasped his right shoulder. Hakkai felt the knowledgeable fingers pause briefly over the pressure point that would numb Hakkai's arm, before sliding over the collar and up the side of his neck. The tips of two fingers rested on the bundle of nerves behind Hakkai's jaw that could force his mouth open if pressure was applied, and the pad of Sanzo's thumb rested on the edge of his bottom lip.

Hakkai lost track of time as the two men sat facing each other. He waited for the anticipated push on the pressure point that never came. With his arm locked between them, right side pressed against Sanzo's raised knee, his blind side held firmly in the monk's hand, Hakkai was physically immobilized. And completely free to choose.

Hakkai parted his lips. Sanzo pushed the pad of his thumb inside and without hesitation, Hakkai touched it with the tip of his tongue. Sanzo's pupils widened, darkening his irises from lavender to almost indigo. The effect was startling, like an artist dipping an ink-laden brush into the center of a bowl of water.

The thumb withdrew and pressed gently on Hakkai's tingling lips once before Sanzo's hand fell away from his face.

In the space of a heartbeat, the monk had released Hakkai's arm and risen gracefully to his feet with a swish of robes. Hakkai heard rustling, the click and snap of a lighter, then a deep inhale and release. The smell of cigarette smoke drifted down.

"I'll deal with Goku," Sanzo said, and then he was gone.

* * *

Gojyo leaned against the kitchen's back doorjamb, alternately blowing cigarette smoke out into the courtyard and watching the blushing Kana make Hakkai's breakfast. A craptacular night had overflowed into an even shittier morning. Blowing out a stream of smoke, he watched the chickens pecking at the ground. Peck, peck, peck. Cluck, cluck, cluck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Closing his eyes, Gojyo banged the back of his head lightly against the wooden beam. He had fucked up. Again. It was like the word had been invented for him. He was either fucking, being fucked over, or fucking up.

Why did hell had he fought with Sanzo? All that did was piss off the monk and disappoint Hakkai. If Sanzo had just strolled in smelling like sex, sure Gojyo would have razzed him, because that would have been just too sweet an opportunity to pass up. But, it's not like he'd really care one way or another. Hell, if the monk got his rocks off every now and then, maybe he'd be less bitchy and a little easier to get along with. But Sanzo had come in smelling like sex and Hakkai. **Hakkai** for fuck's sake!

Something in him had just snapped, and before he knew it, he had Sanzo pinned to the floor. If Hakkai hadn't played peacemaker, he'd probably be healing a bullet wound right now.

"It's ready, Gojyo-san," Kana announced.

Eyes opening, Gojyo looked down at the tray Kana held out. A fresh bowl of rice, miso soup and a pot of tea were arranged neatly in ceramic bowls, with chopsticks tucked in a folded napkin. Pushing off from the doorjamb, Gojyo quickly dropped his cigarette outside and ground it out beneath his boot. Turning, he took the tray from Kana and gave her a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Gojyo said, giving her a wink.

She covered her face with small, work-reddened hands, but the almond eyes peeking between the fingertips were smiling. Gojyo sighed as he left the kitchen and headed toward the sleeping rooms. At least he managed to make someone smile today.

Gojyo toed his boots off in the hallway and stood listening for a moment in front of the door to Hakkai and Sanzo's room. Balancing the tray on one hand, he carefully opened the door, slipped inside and pushed it shut behind him with his foot.

The room didn't have a table, so Gojyo walked over to the twin beds and settled on the floor between them. After he set the tray down, he immediately pulled his socks off and tossed them toward the chair, where they landed near the towel from earlier. He hated socks, and hadn't worn them much until Hakkai started buying them for him and pointedly leaving them folded on the foot of his bed every morning.

The door opened and Hakkai slipped in, wearing the black shirt untucked over his slacks and the inn's guest slippers. As the healer passed the chair, he scooped up the socks and towel and dropped them into the wooden seat without breaking stride.

"Yo," Gojyo greeted him.

"Hello, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. "I was just washing up a bit."

Elbows propped on the edge of the bed behind him, Gojyo watched Hakkai sit cross-legged across from. The hair around his face was damp, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Somehow, without his glasses, Hakkai looked oddly vulnerable.

The silence was punctuated by soft clattering as Hakkai lifted ceramic lids, poured tea, then re-arranged everything on the tray. Twice. It was when the brown-haired man started re-folding the napkin that Gojyo stretched out his long legs and nudged Hakkai in the hip with his toe.

"Hey," Gojyo said gently.

The elegant fingers stilled, then laced together and rested on top of the napkin in Hakkai's lap. Green eyes raised to meet his.

"All you gotta do is answer one question for me," Gojyo took a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me anything else, okay?"

Hakkai's head tilted questioningly, eyebrows drawing down into a slight frown.

"Did he force you?" Even the question made Gojyo's guts churn.

"No!" Hakkai's eyes widened in shock, and his usual placid expression fell away. "Oh, no. No, Gojyo. It wasn't like that. There were... extenuating circumstances."

Gojyo watched the flush creep up over the edge of the black collar and rise up into Hakkai's cheeks. Even as the sick feeling in his gut went away, his heart sank. Gojyo was glad his best friend hadn't been hurt, but...

But, this meant the most important person in his life had chosen someone else. A brief memory of his mother pushing him aside to hug his brother flashed through his mind.

_Shit._ Gojyo stomped on the memory. He needed a smoke. Averting his eyes from the silent Hakkai, Gojyo flipped his hair back and lifted his hips to dig his cigarettes out of the front pocket of his pants.

"Then that's that." Gojyo kept his eyes on his hands as he tapped out a stick and pulled it out of the pack with his lips. "Quit torturing your breakfast," he said around the cigarette, patting his pockets for the lighter. "The miso's pretty good."

"Gojyo," Hakkai said in his ear.

"Shit!" Gojyo jumped, unlit cigarette falling out of his mouth. "You're like a frickin' cat!"

Hakkai was the only person he'd ever met who could sneak up on him like that. He hadn't even heard the breakfast tray being pushed aside. Gojyo looked into green eyes suddenly less than a foot away. Hakkai reached out, and Gojyo felt a cool, feathering touch on his neck. Instantly, his skin goosebumped.

"What's this?" Hakkai asked quietly.

"What's what? Oh. Crap." Gojyo closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the bed. Right. The dragon hickey. He decided to keep his eyes closed. There was no way in Hell he was gonna be able to look Hakkai in the face while he told him.

"Well, I was watching Hakuryu for you, and he decided to get friendly. Really friendly." Gojyo wished he hadn't dropped the cigarette. "Then, he kinda latched on and had at it, y'know?"

"Oh, dear."

A snort escaped him, and Gojyo opened one eye to peer up at his friend. Hakkai was staring thoughtfully out the window.

"You don't sound all that surprised," Gojyo pointed out.

"I believe Hakuryu reacted to one of the, ah, side effects of my being temporarily possessed by a fire oni," Hakkai explained.

"What?!" Gojyo sat up. "What the Hell happened at that farm? What fire oni?"

"I thought you said I only had to answer one question," Hakkai teased, green eyes smiling.

"Screw that." Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arm where it was draped over the edge of the bed. He looked his friend over carefully, really looked, and saw the circles under the eyes, the ashiness the healer's normally clear skin developed when he used up lots of chi.

"Are you okay?" Gojyo felt like an ass for not noticing Hakkai's condition before.

"I'm fine." Hakkai moved his arm from under his and reached for his neck again. "Let me examine the bite."

"It's okay." Gojyo intercepted the hand. "I'm not gonna let you use chi on me after you've been through a battle, 'Kai."

"Then I won't," Hakkai assured him.

Gojyo gave his friend one last warning look, then released his hand. With a reassuring smile, Hakkai reached up and tilted Gojyo's head to the side and brushed back his hair. Hakkai's fingers snagged at a snarl, and stopped instantly.

"You forgot to comb your hair after bathing again, didn't you?" Hakkai scolded mildly.

"Er - yes?" Gojyo admitted.

Hakkai's sigh sounded more like a smothered laugh. Gojyo felt the pad of the healer's thumb brush lightly across his right temple.

"What am I to do with you?" Hakkai asked.

"Comb my hair?" Gojyo responded hopefully, batting his eyelashes.

This time Hakkai did laugh, and Gojyo's heart lifted. When he could make Hakkai laugh, really laugh, not those crappy fake ones, it was like giving himself a present.

Hakkai's fingers slipped out of his hair as the healer stood. Stepping over Gojyo's outstretched legs, he picked up a comb from the night stand. Hakkai returned to his spot on Gojyo's right side and sank gracefully to his knees. Gojyo shook his head slightly when he realized he had actually forgotten to comb his hair. Usually he "forgot" on purpose. Hakkai nudged Gojyo's right arm still draped on the edge of the bed. He moved it so Hakkai could scoot in closer, letting his hand drop on his friend's knee. Nimble fingers separated his hair into sections, Gojyo's scalp tingling as Hakkai began combing from the bottom.

There was a time when the idea of someone touching his hair, let alone combing it, would have made Gojyo queasy. He couldn't even remember the number of times as a child he had woken up being dragged out of bed by his hair, his mother's face a twisted mask of rage and disgust. The regular girls at home knew better than to talk about or touch his hair, even in bed.

Then Hakkai came. Not only did the green-eyed man look at his red hair, and talk about it, he actually touched it. Dared to comb it, even.

The morning after a literal roll in the hay, Gojyo had woken up with the worst snarls ever. Dunking his head in the sink had made it worse. After a rueful check in the mirror, he decided it would be easier to cut out all the ensnarled bits of hay. He actually had the scissors in hand when a shocked Hakkai stopped him.

Before he realized it, Gojyo was sitting in a kitchen chair while Hakkai fetched his comb. Gojyo's shoulders were almost hunched to his ears with tension, anticipating the stinging pulls, the ruthless jerking on his tender scalp. Instead, he was surprised by the painless ministrations under the patient, methodical fingers. As the tension drained away and Gojyo actually relaxed, he found having Hakkai brush his hair was a pleasantly sensual experience.

After that discovery, Gojyo "forgot" to brush his hair more frequently.

"Mmm," Gojyo hummed in pleasure.

He scooted his narrow hips forward on the tatami mat, draping more of his forearm across Hakkai's knees. The healer had moved past the de-tangling and was now brushing Gojyo's hair in long, even strokes, left hand smoothing down a trail behind the comb. Eyes closed, Gojyo leaned into the strokes, enjoying the familiar touch. Under Hakkai's devoted attention, he drifted into the relaxed state that was almost like the languid, mildly buzzed feeling he got after half a dozen cups of good sake.

Fingertips firmly began massaging small circles on his scalp, and his dick stirred at the extra physical contact.

"Mmm, shit, yeah," Gojyo moaned.

He was definitely getting the Hakkai special. No one could do massages like the knowledgeable healer. Gentle pressure encouraged him to tilt his head into Hakkai's left palm, and Gojyo willingly complied, offering up his exposed neck in complete trust. Hakkai's right thumb kneaded a line down the back of his neck until the healer's fingers rested on his collar bone. The pad of Hakkai's thumb traced a light circle around the dragon bite, sending a shiver down Gojyo's body. He shifted open his legs to make a little room for the growing interest. It wasn't unusual for him to get semi-hard from a lot of physical contact; he loved being touched, craved it. Maybe when Hakkai finished off the neck massage, Gojyo could slip out for a cigarette and a quick wank.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

"S'kay," Gojyo responded automatically without opening his eyes.

He squeezed Hakkai's knee. It wasn't 'Kai's fault the dragon got all horn dog. What was he apologizing for? He knew 'Kai'd never hurt him intentionally. He was his best friend. He loved him. Gojyo snorted at himself. Even his thoughts were getting a bit muzzy like he really had been drinking.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked.

"Just thinkin' I'm getting drunk on you," Gojyo managed to lift a couple of fingers off Hakkai's knee and waved them. "Like sake."

Silence. Gojyo suddenly realized what he just said probably sounded like a cheap pick up line.

"Shit. I didn't mean-" Gojyo opened his eyes and started to straighten up, jerking his hand off Hakkai's knee like it was going to burn him.

"Shh."

Cool lips pressed lightly against the dragon bite. Gojyo froze, left hand braced on the _tatami_ mat from when he started to push himself up, right hand hovering above Hakkai's knee. He felt the damp tendrils from Hakkai's freshly-washed face as the other man sighed and rested his forehead against Gojyo's shoulder. Hakkai's left arm dropped to the bed behind Gojyo and his right hand fell to the mat like a white, broken-winged bird.

"Gojyo," Hakkai spoke so softly, the name was almost more air than sound. "I didn't choose Sanzo over you."

Gojyo's heart thumped at having his earlier thoughts spoken out loud. Unbidden, his eyes darted to the monk's still unmade bed. An echo of his earlier anger passed over him, like cloud shadow over a still pond. The monk had taken Hakkai away from him once, the night the youkai had gouged out his own eye. He wasn't taking him again.

His mind made up, Gojyo scooped up Hakkai's hand, cradling it to his chest. Even as Hakkai lifted his head from Gojyo's shoulder and started to sit up, Gojyo turned in the open circle of Hakkai's arms. The green eyes that met his were uncertain, but accepting. Hakkai had always accepted him. When Gojyo stared long enough, he could see his own reflection in the pupils, like a red flame against the night.

"Did he kiss you?" Gojyo asked.

The flush that rose up in the healer's cheeks told Gojyo the answer before the curt nod. Still loosely clasping Hakkai's hand to his chest, Gojyo reached out with his right hand and cupped the side of the other man's face. The cool flesh quickly warmed beneath his large palm.

"Then, before you choose, you've gotta give me an equal chance, right?" Gojyo gave Hakkai his best bedroom smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 5: Runge (The Lung) Home of the Po (Corporeal Soul)  
**Author:** Lotus **  
Pairing(s)**: Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo **  
Rating:** M **  
Summary:****  
Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations **  
Notes:** The function of the Runge is to descend and disperse chi throughout the body. The Runge is weakened by dryness and the emotion of grief or sadness.

* * *

Patches of light fell through the ragged lattice of dead vines over the breezeway, broken patterns sliding over Sanzo's robe as he walked and smoked. His pace was practically a stroll compared to his usual brisk stride, but he needed a little extra time. Time to get control of himself and for his hard-on to subside.

When Hakkai had finally submitted and opened his mouth to him, the thrill was beyond anything Sanzo had experienced sexually. The healer's tongue might as well have licked his dick instead of his thumb for as hard as it made him. It had taken all of Sanzo's self-discipline to release the green-eyed man. What he had truly wanted to do was flip him over and fuck him into the floor. In the middle of the common room of a public inn.

"Che."

Cigarette finished, Sanzo dropped it onto the gravel path and ground it out. The _noren_ over the _ryokan_ entrance fluttered slightly in the same breeze that ruffled his hair. He could sense the _saru_ on the other side of the wall of the bathhouse, waiting for him. Sanzo knew Goku didn't "hear" him the same way, but he would definitely have recognized the smoke from his cigarette brand.

Damn supernatural sense of smell.

Sanzo didn't even want to contemplate what today's little incident implied about past events on the journey. How many times had the other three smelled sex on him when he relieved the tension with a little discreet alleyway fuck? His own ignorance of this part of their situation annoyed the hell out of him.

Frowning, he gave the flattened butt one more brutal twist of his boot. Striding forward, Sanzo slapped open the _noren_ and stepped inside.

Goku was sitting on a bench in the deserted _datsuijyo_, one arm wrapped around his bent knees while he played with his bare toes. The _ikkou's_ toiletries bag was on the bench next to him, along with a short stack of neatly folded towels. Huge gold eyes rose to meet his. The look was reminiscent of a kicked dog.

Simultaneously guilty and irritated, Sanzo sat on the bench across from Goku and removed his vestment.

"Make yourself useful," Sanzo said, sticking a foot out.

Eerily quiet, Goku immediately knelt down and began tugging off the boot. Sanzo untied his robe and slipped his arms out, letting it pool at his waist. With the economic movements born of years of practice, he slipped off the arm gloves and snug _sha_ tunic. When he stood to step out of the robe, he kicked the still-kneeling young man in the back.

Startled eyes darted upwards.

"You stink," Sanzo announced before Goku could open his mouth. "You're bathing too."

Sanzo shimmied out of his encrusted jeans and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he turned around, he was unsurprised to find Goku clad in a towel as well, bouncing on the balls of his feet and swinging the bag.

"Sanzo-" Goku started.

"Come on." Sanzo walked past Goku to the _araiba _to scrub off.

Holding the knot on the waist of the towel, Sanzo sat on the low slotted stool next to the bucket of water. He waited a moment before glancing back over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow at Goku.

"Oh! Yeah." Goku darted forward with the bag and squatted down.

As Goku rummaged for the soap and shampoo, Sanzo looked down at the top of the brown head, sections of the diadem glinting gold through the wild bushy mop. Before he realized he was going to do it, Sanzo dropped his hand on top of Goku's head. Even unwashed, the hair was silky, more the texture of a rabbit pelt than human hair. Then again, Goku wasn't exactly human.

"Sanzo?" Goku's tone was cautious, his movements stilled.

"Whatever happens between me and Hakkai has nothing to do with you," Sanzo said quietly.

It was the closest he was capable of coming to telling the _saru_ their relationship was separate, untouchable by others. Goku had Called him, Sanzo had answered, and the choice, for better or worse, had been made. As irrevocable for Sanzo as it had been for his master when he had chosen to pull a drowning child from the river. He waited a moment, willing Goku to understand him, because he wasn't going to be able to give him more reassurance than that.

The brown head nodded, hair shifting between his fingers, and Sanzo removed his hand. He plucked the soap from Goku, dunked the washcloth in the bucket and began lathering up. With brisk efficiency, he'd managed to wash his limbs and begin the torso before Goku broke the merciful silence.

"I'm not a kid, you know," Goku said, the sulky tone belying the validity of the statement.

"Who said you were?" Sanzo tossed the soapy cloth over his shoulder. "Back."

A soft, wet smack as Goku deftly caught the washcloth, droplets spattering Sanzo's shoulders. He felt the soapy cloth touch above his right shoulder blade, and Goku began earnestly scrubbing his back, up and down, working from right side to the left. When Goku hit a sore spot just to the left of his spine, Sanzo bit his lower lip. Sleeping on a hard dirt floor, riding in the back of a wagon on a bumpy road, then being tackled by Gojyo hadn't been kind to his back.

Fucking Kappa. He should have shot him.

Oblivious to Sanzo's discomfort, Goku kept scrubbing. With uncanny accuracy, the saru kept digging into the sore spot. Leaning over, Sanzo grabbed the bucket. Goku stopped scrubbing as he dumped half the water over his body, sluicing away soapy grime.

Setting the bucket down, Sanzo rose and gestured with his chin for Goku to take a seat. The young man dropped down hard on the stool with a disconcerting disregard for his nether regions. Shaking his head, Sanzo squatted behind Goku and soaped up a fresh washcloth. Between the constant battling and eating, the _saru_ had filled out during the journey. Sanzo remembered the first time he had scrubbed this back, the shoulder blades had protruded beneath the sun-starved skin. Now solid muscle stretched beneath a healthy tan.

"If you'd come to me, Sanzo," Goku said, "I woulda let ya do... it."

Sanzo sighed, annoyed the conversation wasn't over yet. He started scrubbing Goku's back.

"By 'it', I take it you mean you'd let me fuck you," Sanzo said bluntly.

A sound that was a cross between a frog and a choking chicken escaped Goku. The brown head nodded, once, and the back beneath Sanzo's hands was suddenly stiff enough for Hakkai to iron their laundry on. Sanzo wished he had his _harisen_ so he could beat the idiot in front of him.

"There were-" Goku's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "There were places at the monastery where guys did... stuff."

Sanzo watched the back of Goku's neck and ears turn red. He wished he had his _harisen_ and a cigarette.

"First, there's a difference between jerking off with other boys and fucking men." Sanzo finished scrubbing Goku's back. "Second, it will never happen." Sanzo stood up.

"Because I'm not as good as Hakkai," Goku's tone bordered on angry, but he still looked down at his feet.

"I thought you said you weren't a child." Sanzo dropped the washcloth, and Goku caught it midair without looking. "I already said Hakkai has nothing to do with you. Don't make me repeat myself or I'll shoot you."

Sanzo turned away and started walking toward the bath.

"It will never happen because that is not what we are." Sanzo paused at the noren and glanced back over his shoulder at the sullen monkey. "Hurry up and finish washing. I'm not staying in the bathhouse the rest of the day."

He waited impatiently as Goku quickly scrubbed himself down, then dropped the cloth with a plop on the floor. Standing, he dumped the rest of the bucket over his head and shook himself like a dog. Goku turned to look at Sanzo for the first time since they entered the washroom together. His wet hair spiked out around his head like a startled porcupine. Despite himself, Sanzo felt the corner of his mouth twitch, and he snorted.

The uncertainty on Goku's face vanished and a grin broke through like the sun bursting free from the clouds. The bucket dropped with a hollow thunk that made Sanzo wince.

"Bath time!" With a whoop, Goku leapt over the stool and whipped off his towel, tossing it behind him.

"Cannonballll!" He ran past Sanzo into the bath.

"Wait, you idiot-" Sanzo parted the _noren_ and stepped inside the humid room. He barely had time to note that the pool was empty before Goku landed in the middle of it, hugging his knees to his chest. The huge splash sloshed water out over of the black stones onto the wood floor.

"Cheep!"

Hakuryu stoop up from where he had apparently been laying on one of the flat rocks. A shiver ran from his head to the tip of his tail as the drenched dragon shook off droplets of water. Goku's brown head popped up in the middle of the pool, and he shook his head, laughing and unwittingly giving Hakuryu a second sprinkling.

"Cheeeep!" Hakuryu fussed and flapped his wings in Goku's direction.

"Hey, Sanzo! Hakuryu's here!" Goku announced. He frog-kicked toward the dragon, head bobbing in the water.

Ignoring the _saru's_ statement of the obvious, Sanzo removed his sodden towel and dropped it on a bench. He walked carefully on the wet floor to the edge of the steaming pool.

"He'll probably bite you for being such an idiot," Sanzo said.

He stepped onto the first tier of the bath and paused. An image flashed through his mind of Gojyo's face hovering above him, red hair flaring, a fresh wound on his neck.

"Hmph." Sanzo went down another step, hot water rising to his knees.

He briefly wondered what the moronic Kappa had done to make the dragon bite him, then dismissed it.

"Ow!"

Sanzo glanced up in time to see Goku shake his index finger, then stick it in his mouth.

"He nipped me," Goku sulked, back-peddling in the water.

"Che." Sanzo moved to the last step and gingerly seated himself.

The water was a little too warm for his taste, but it was just what his sore back muscles needed. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the rocks and let Goku's splashing blend into the lapping sound of the water. Sanzo was irritated about having to have this particular talk with Goku at all, but he had to grudgingly admit the bath had been a good location.

When Goku had raced across the room, Sanzo had been able to observe that the _saru_ was completely flaccid. Even after talking about fucking and having his back scrubbed by Sanzo, the boy hadn't demonstrated any arousal at all. He had actually seemed relieved when Sanzo had refused the offer and explained why. Goku wasn't sexually attracted to Sanzo; he just didn't want to lose him.

The familiar routine of the bath helped shift the situation back to normal afterwards. Sanzo couldn't help but wonder if that had been Hakkai's intention in sending Goku to arrange the bath. The healer could have as easily sent Goku for breakfast for Sanzo while he and Gojyo had the bath first.

Sanzo remembered the Kappa's desperately casual posture as he undoubtedly waited by the window for Hakkai to return. He frowned. If Goku was willing to offer up his ass to keep him, what would the perverted water sprite be willing to do to "keep" Hakkai?

He felt uneasiness stir in him, like a hibernating animal groggily waking up in the dark. He knew Gojyo was bisexual. Although Gojyo was always alone the morning after a tryst, sometimes the moans heard through the inn walls were both male.

Something tugged on Sanzo's ankle under the water, nearly pulling him off the ledge. He kicked at it without opening his eyes.

"Don't make me shoot you," Sanzo threatened, even though his gun was with his robe in the changing room.

"What'd I do?" Goku's plaintive voice carried clearly from the other side of the pool.

Sanzo's eyes flew open just as his other ankle was grabbed and he was jerked under the water.

* * *

Hakuryu was resisting all of Goku's attempts to get him in the bathing pool. He had always been curious as to whether or not the little dragon could swim. When the group stayed at a hot-spring inn, Hakuryu loved laying near the steamy water, wings spread out, but never got in.

Goku chewed his lower lip. Hakuryu only went through shallow streams as Jeepu. He did hate rain, but so did Hakkai, so it might be because of their empathy link thingie Hakkai had told him about.

Thinking about the green-eyed healer made Goku glance in Sanzo's direction. The monk was chest-deep in the water, head tilted back on a rock and eyes closed.

Goku had meant it when he said he wasn't a child. Although Sanzo hadn't been able to tell him exactly how old he was because he'd been in the cave for such a long time. Sometimes it was frustrating because he couldn't remember anything from before, so he had a lot of catching up to do with everyone else. It was like being hungry all the time, only in his head instead of his stomach.

He wasn't stupid, either. Hakkai had always been the best source for question-answering because he had endless patience and had read a lot of books. If Goku didn't understand the way Hakkai answered the first time, he'd answer it a different way until he did. Hakkai had answered Goku's first sex question. The healer was tutoring Goku at the monastery when Goku happened to see two dogs "fighting funny".

Even though he had blushed a little, Hakkai had explained the dogs were mating, and given Goku a short lecture on sexual intercourse and reproduction. Hakkai had even given him a book, with illustrations.

Goku hadn't been **that** interested.

That is, until the following Spring, when he saw a couple of boys together behind the garden shed.

It didn't take him long to figure out that jerking off felt good, but being jerked off by someone else felt even better. Hakkai had already told him all men masturbated, and it was nothing to be ashamed of. The ex-teacher did add, with that tilted head look that meant, "pay attention now", that it was polite to be discrete about it.

Once Goku had started masturbating, he knew what the musky odor was he picked up sometimes from others. What Hakkai had said was true; it seemed pretty much everyone did it. Except Hakkai himself. The whole time at the monastery, then on the visits to him and Gojyo's house, Goku never caught the scent on him.

Since the journey began, he had caught both the jerking off and sex smells on Gojyo and Sanzo. A lot on the pervy water sprite, very occasionally on the monk. Goku had only ever caught the sex smell on Hakkai once, on Gojyo's last birthday, after the two had been out together all night.

This morning, smelling sex on Sanzo hadn't been a big deal, but when Goku realized it was Hakkai, he'd been shocked. He couldn't even react when Gojyo flipped out and tackled Sanzo through the _shoji_ screen.

As far as Goku knew, Sanzo had only had sex with strangers and Hakkai was practically celibate. For the two of them to be together that way was a big deal. And it scared Goku. When he had been waiting in the changing room for Sanzo, looking about it made his stomach hurt like that time he ate all those _iyokan_ without peeling them first.

The _ikkou_ was his family, and any change was hard, but Sanzo was the sun, the air. He was everything. And Goku was painfully aware that he couldn't give Sanzo very much in return. Hakkai could do a ton of things he couldn't do. All he really knew how to do besides fight was to stay with Sanzo. He thought he had given his savior everything he had already, but there was one thing he hadn't thought of. He could give Sanzo his body; not in battle, but in bed.

When Goku decided to tell Sanzo, it didn't make the stomach ache go away. Although Hakkai's book had only shown drawings of men and ladies together, it wasn't that hard to figure out what happened with guys. There were only so many holes you could stick a dick in. He'd only had stuff going out of that particular hole and not in. He'd seen Sanzo naked lots of times, so he figured it'd be like taking a good-sized dump. In reverse. It would hurt, but he knew he could do it. He would die for Sanzo.

The monk's rejection in the washing room upset him at first, but at least it meant things could stay the same for now. And that thought did make the stomach ache go away.

Goku gave up on Hakuryu and practiced squirting water up through pressed palms like Gojyo had shown him. The water sprite held the current record on squirt height. He had actually arced one over Hakkai's head and hit Goku in the face at the last _onsen_. Goku was determined to nail the cockroach with a surprise attack the next time the _ikkou_ bathed together.

"Don't make me shoot you," Sanzo called out.

Goku looked up from his laced hands at Sanzo, who was still reclining with his eyes closed.

"What'd I do?" Goku called out.

Geez. Was Sanzo dreaming about him screwing up or something?

As Goku watched, Sanzo's eyes shot open, and he vanished under the water.

"Sanzo!"

"Cheeep!"

Ignoring the dragon's distressed cries, Goku threw himself forward in the water, paddling and kicking as hard as he could, but it seemed like he was barely moving. He was an awkward swimmer at best.

"Sanzo!"

Reaching the side at last, he grabbed Sanzo's arm, which had floated to the top. Then he smelled it. The faint, coppery tinge of blood. There was a glistening red splotch on the rock where Sanzo had been resting his head. Panic cramped his stomach and guts and Goku jerked hard on the limp arm. Instead of bringing Sanzo's unconscious body to the surface, there was an answering tug, and Goku was pulled under.

Surprised, Goku choked for a moment before he held his breath and opened his eyes. The salt and minerals burned his eyeballs and made the water murky. Sanzo floated face-up in the middle of the water, pale body stretched taut, blonde hair drifting around his face. The blood trail hung suspended like a crimson wreath around his head. He looked like a falling angel.

The image frightened Goku more, and he grabbed under Sanzo's arms with both hands, pulling upward. The response was more violent, and Goku let himself be pulled with Sanzo, afraid the monk's human body would be damaged. Through squinting, stinging eyes, he saw something in the water by Sanzo's feet. A shadowy distortion in the water, and what almost looked like a flame. Even at the thought, the flame blossomed, obliterating everything in a turmoil of bubbles. Sanzo writhed in his arms, and Goku pushed with his feet on the bottom of the pool as hard as he could.

Gasping air into his burning lungs, Goku broke the surface of the water. Heedless of the rocks scraping their water-softened skin, Goku hauled the unconscious man out of the pool. He pressed a wide hand against Sanzo's chest, which wasn't moving.

"Breathe!" Goku cried out. "Please, Sanzo!"

Behind him, the pool erupted into a geyser of burning steam and fury.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 6: Hizou (Spleen), Home of Yi (Intellect)

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki's beautiful boys belong to Kazuya Minekura.

**Notes:** The function of the Hizou is to transform food and drink into chi and blood and transport these substances around the body. Cold hands and feet and poor concentration/overthinking can be signs that the Hizou is weak.

* * *

Hakkai had been witness to countless females faltering in Gojyo's sights like a startled deer in Jeepu's headlights. Age, class, romantic status, none were mitigating factors. Granted, Gojyo was handsome, perhaps even exotically alluring as a Taboo Child, and charismatic. But, as an outside observer, Gojyo's phenomenal success with women still perplexed Hakkai.

Sitting on the _tatami _mat in close proximity to the redheaded lothario, caught in the molten gaze, Hakkai knew now his lack of comprehension was derived from a single fact. He had never before been the direct object of Sha Gojyo's sexual focus. He could almost feel the heat radiating off the _hanyou_; the hand cupping his cheek felt hot even though Hakkai knew his face was flushed.

It was like being in a crucible where everything was burned away except for the desire in crimson eyes. Hakkai was as completely immobilized by Gojyo's stare as he had been by Sanzo's Aikido arm lock.

A thumb stroked across his left cheekbone, and the warmth of Gojyo's hand slid under his ear to loosely grasp the back of Hakkai's neck. No pulling or pushing, it just rested there, a familiar weight that suddenly seemed completely strange.

Long fingers lightly stroked the nape of his neck, and Hakkai automatically leaned back into the touch. Without hesitation, the idle stroking became firmer, and Hakkai recognized his own relaxation technique as Gojyo's confident fingers kneaded pressure points at the base of his skull.

Suspicion flitted through his mind, and Hakkai's eyes widened as he sat up straighter. He was being seduced. Deliberately and methodically seduced by his best friend, who for some reason believed he was in sexual competition with a monk.

"Gojyo, I believe you have misunderstood the situation-"

"I like your hands,"Gojyo interrupted.

Hakkai stopped, nonplussed at the non-sequitur. Then Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's right hand, still cradled to the redhead's chest. Keeping crimson eyes locked with his, Gojyo lifted the hand and began kissing the knuckles. The tiny touches were so delicate, Hakkai barely registered each warm caress before it was lifted away. As if he was opening a flower petal by petal with his lips, Gojyo kissed each finger open until Hakkai's hand was spread, palm bared.

Gojyo bowed his head over the palm and Hakkai felt a soft gust of warm breath just before a kiss was pressed to the center of his palm. Hakkai couldn't slow down his breathing or move or speak. He gasped when he felt the wet tip of a tongue flick lightly along the lines os his palm. His fingers convulsed and Gojyo kissed the center again, rubbing his cheek into the hand. Crimson eyes looked up at him through long amber lashes.

Hakkai struggled to gather his stuttering thoughts. He shouldn't allow this to continue. Gojyo was over-reacting to the situation, using his sexuality to...

Gojyo pushed up the edge of Hakkai's shirt sleeve and warm lips pressed against his wrist. Hakkai's breath caught when he again felt the tip of Gojyo's tongue dance along the exposed veins and he had to bite his lower lip to hold in a moan. Then the other man's mouth opened, and Hakkai felt every nerve in his body pull to the square centimeter of flesh Gojyo was sucking on.

"Goj...yo..." Hakkai couldn't catch his breath.

Red eyes flicked up at him, and something softened, the heat became less raw, more like banked fire. The fingers on his nape resumed the light stroking and Gojyo's mouth released his wrist with a soft kiss.

"Shh," Gojyo soothed, in the tone one might expect to hear used with a spooked horse.

The _hanyou_ placed Hakkai's hand behind his own shoulder under the curtain of red hair and maneuvered himself closer. Suddenly, Hakkai found himself thigh to warm thigh between the other man and the side of the bed. Gojyo bent his taller frame and lay his cheek on Hakkai's right shoulder. Hakkai felt himself relaxing into the familiar position. Gojyo often rested his head on Hakkai's shoulder, sober and drunk and had even fallen asleep in that position more than once.

Between the familiar rhythm of breath against his neck and the fingers idly playing in his hair, Hakkai's defenses dropped. Perhaps Gojyo had taken this as far as it was going to go. The thought brought both relief and regret. Gojyo nuzzled deeper into his neck and Hakkai automatically stroked the silky red hair he had recently combed. Good. Now that Gojyo had gotten this nonsense out of his system, they could talk it over like sensible-

A hard jolt, like a backwash of chi, ran over Hakkai's skin as Gojyo started sucking on his neck. Hands cupped his face, tilting his head as Gojyo's talented lips and tongue worked their way up the column of his neck. The base of his jaw was mouthed, than an earlobe sucked into the wet heat.

Hakkai's fingers tightened in the silky strands, but he didn't know whether to pull Gojyo away or closer. It was becoming more and more difficult to think rationally. He felt Gojyo nose aside his hair, the hands tightened on his face, then Gojyo blew a gentle puff of air into his ear.

"Ah!" Hakkai couldn't hold back his startled response as goosebumps shivered over his body.

Before he could recover, Gojyo flicked the tip of his tongue inside his ear. The idea that someone might find having a tongue in one's ear pleasurable was bizarre, yet at that moment, Hakkai found himself becoming more aroused. He was beginning to despair of ever gaining control over his own body. The _hanyou_ was recreating nearly the same effects as the fire _oni _possession, and Hakkai was struggling not to give in as he had before.

"Shh, 'Kai, shh, it's okay," Gojyo murmured, nuzzling Hakkai's temple, thumbs stroking his face in soothing circles. "I'll take care of you."

Hakkai could not imagine why Gojyo was shushing him until he heard the low whimpers in the room and realized they were coming from his own throat.

Gojyo rubbed his nose lightly against Hakkai's and nudged his cheek. Hakkai's eyes fluttered close as he realized his friend meant to kiss him. Sanzo's "kiss" had only been a means to withdraw the oni. It had been hard and abrupt and over before Hakkai's possessed body could register much of it. Gojyo's approach was slow and sensual, a co-mingling of breath, the strange feel of another man's slightly stubble-roughened cheek.

The number of people who had kissed Hakkai on the mouth could be counted on one hand: a little girl the orphanage; a prostitute before he could stop her; Sanzo last night; and, of course, Kanaan. Only with Kanaan had Passion's kiss been shared. And that sweet nectar had fermented into bitter poison.

Hakkai knew he must never lose control again. Not in anger, not in love, not passion.

Warm lips brushed across his, once...

Sanzo was safe. The monk was made of control; he had helped Hakkai contain the beast behind three tiny bars.

The lips passed a second time, lingering half a breath longer...

Gojyo was the opposite of restraint. He was flamboyant, impetuous, uninhibited. The _hanyou_ was a dangerous temptation.

On the third passing, Gojyo caught and held Hakkai's lips with his own. The redhead's mouth slanted across his, nibbling, sucking, murmuring exotic secrets completely foreign to Hakkai.

Gojyo was... sinfully seductive.

When the tip of the other man's tongue darted against the edge of his bottom lip, there was no hesitation. Hakkai opened his mouth immediately, and felt the vibration as Gojyo hummed in approval. Despite the ready admittance, Gojyo's entrance was leisurely; he licked at Hakkai's lips and traced his teeth as if he had all the time in the world. When Gojyo finally slid fully inside to roll his tongue against Hakkai's, the blood roared in his ears. Lips and fingertips tingled as if he had just come in from the cold half frost-bitten and been suddenly immersed in warmth.

Being kissed by Gojyo was exquisite torture. Hakkai moaned, and fisted the front of Gojyo's shirt so tightly he felt a pop and heard the ping of a flying button he'd have to sew back on later.

The tongue withdrew and Gojyo kissed him lightly on the lips before nuzzling his temple and licking at the rim of his ear. Hakkai tensed in anticipation of another invasion, but Gojyo just trailed light kisses and tongue flicks along his ear and neck, rubbing his nose in Hakkai's hair.

"Breathe," Gojyo whispered. "You're gonna pass out on me."

Hakkai would have responded if he wasn't actually slightly disoriented. Gojyo brought Hakkai's head to his shoulder and large, warm hands soothed over his back and arms. It wasn't until he stilled under the easy touches that Hakkai realized he'd been shaking. A kiss dropped onto the top of his head before Gojyo rested his chin there.

As he collected himself, Hakkai realized his hand was still clutched in Gojyo's shirt front. He forced his hand open, automatically smoothing out the crumpled fabric.

"The kid was right," Gojyo murmured. "I smell beans too."

Hakkai managed a weak laugh. "Sanzo and I slept on the floor of a storage shed."

As soon as he said the monk's name, Hakkai felt Gojyo's shoulder tense beneath his cheek. He watched the chest in front of him expand and deflate as Gojyo took a long, deep breath. The shoulder relaxed. One of the redhead's hands skimmed over the side of Hakkai's ribcage and rested on his waist. Long fingers drew lazy patterns on the _sha_ silk shirt until it slowly slid up and Gojyo was stroking bare skin at the small of Hakkai's back.

"If you let me be your lover, 'Kai," Gojyo's voice was low and husky, "You'll never want anyone else in your bed."

Hakkai choked on his own breath. The spot Gojyo was rubbing felt like a hot coin had been pressed there. The warmth passed through the flesh and bone to pool in his groin, pushing more blood into his already erect member. Hakkai pressed his face into Gojyo's neck as he struggled to even out his breathing and regain control. If Gojyo could do this much to him, push him so far with a kiss and fingertips, Hakkai knew he would be completely lost if he permitted the _hanyou_ more liberties with his body.

_Danger!_ Fear flared up in the back of Hakkai's mind, hard and sharp. Hakkai lifted his head and straightened in Gojyo's arms, looking up at the window above their heads.

* * *

Gojyo knew from experience it wasn't that difficult to arouse a man. Hell, they were already thinking about it all the time. Hakkai was probably semi-hard right now just from talking about kissing. But, he knew it wouldn't be enough just to arouse the chaste healer. He was gonna have to work him up to the point where the other man stopped analyzing and just reacted.

There was no way Gojyo could ever win a verbal argument with Hakkai. In the past, even when he thought he had, it turned out he was too stupid at the time to realize he'd actually lost. Hakkai was slick that way. Yeah, no doubt the brown-haired man was way smarter about certain things and could manipulate the hell outta other people. Except sexually.

Hakkai had severely limited experience in the one area in which Gojyo considered himself a master. From late night talks, he knew Hakkai had only been with one person before Gojyo scraped him off the path, his sister Kannan. He'd gathered the sexual side of the relationship had rarely been consummated because 'Kai had been afraid of getting his sister pregnant.

The entire time they lived together, Hakkai had been celibate. On the road, Gojyo had dragged his friend with him to the red lantern district a few times, but knew Hakkai didn't always go all the way. One girl had actually given Gojyo back some of his money because she felt bad taking it when all Hakkai had done was read to her. Gojyo had felt so sorry for the cute pouty thing, he'd handed back the money and taken care of business properly himself.

So, yeah. Not only should Hakkai not be able to anticipate Gojyo's actions like he normally could, he also wouldn't be able to predict his own reactions to what Gojyo was gonna do to him. The thought almost made Gojyo feel guilty, but he shook it off. This wasn't just to keep Hakkai for himself; it was for the healer's own good as well. Gojyo knew how to take care of someone who was sexually inexperienced. He knew he could be whatever kind of lover Hakkai needed. What did the fucking monk know? The pissy priest was probably the "bend over and shut up" type.

So far, the plan was working. Gojyo nuzzled in closer to Hakkai's neck and was rewarded when the healer began stroking his hair. Despite his own raging hard on, Gojyo snuggled and watched the racing pulse in front of him slow down. Hakkai had been even more responsive than he had hoped for, but he didn't want to scare his friend away.

Just when he sensed Hakkai was at the point where he was gonna start rationalizing, Gojyo licked the pulse point and started sucking the slender neck. A gasp, and the healer's pulse jumped up hard and fast beneath his lips, fingers spasming in his hair. Oh, yeah.

Gojyo slid his hands up to firmly cup Hakkai's face and hold him still. A broken nose would spoil the mood fast, and he'd had intense reactions to what he was about to do. He kissed, licked and sucked his way up the white column of Hakkai's throat towards his goal. Nosing aside damp tendrils of brown hair, Gojyo gently blew in Hakkai's ear.

"Ah!"

Hakkai's cry shot straight to Gojyo's dick. The healer's responses to him were making him all kinds of hot. Men generally weren't as vocal as chicks, and Gojyo loved noisy sex. Gojyo tightened his grip and started tongue-fucking Hakkai's ear.

The response was immediate and intense. Hakkai jerked in his hands with another cry, and the fingers tightened in his hair enough to make his scalp tingle. But not enough to make Gojyo stop. A little hair pulling could be a very good thing. Hakkai was making the sexiest mewling sounds in the back of his throat. Suddenly, Gojyo wanted to hear all the sounds Hakkai could make; he wanted to draw each one out of the quiet healer slowly one at a time until Hakkai was screaming his name.

Gojyo had never been so fucking hard in his life. Gods, he wanted this man and he wanted him now. Seme, uke, he didn't care who topped, just one of them needed to be inside of the other one.

Shit. Gojyo realized Hakkai was shaking and the mewling was starting to sound more like pleading whimpers. He was pushing too hard.

"Shh, 'Kai, shh," Gojyo soothed. "It's ok." He rubbed his face along Hakkai's, loosening his hold and stroking circles with his thumbs. "I'm gonna care care of you."

Feeling contrite, Gojyo reined in his own passion and looked down. Hakkai's heart-shaped face was upturned, pale skin flushed that cherry blossom pink it got when the healer was fresh out of a very hot bath. The thick black eyelashes fluttered, and Gojyo wondered if he was trying to keep those green eyes shut or if he was fighting to open them. The trembling lashes tickled the tops of Gojyo's thumbs as he stroked the high cheekbones. Hakkai's mouth was slightly open and Gojyo could feel the little hot gusts of air brush across his face as Hakkai panted. Wait a minute. Cho Hakkai was struggling to catch his breath. The man who threw around chi balls while bantering, who muscled Jeepu through overgrown paths and non-existent roads with inexhaustible confidence and then fixed dinner while the rest of them were recovering, was panting.

Gojyo had made Hakkai breathless. With just a minimal amount of foreplay, he had stolen his friend's breath away. His heart squeezed, and Gojyo closed his eyes.

"Please," he silently begged whatever gods would listen to the likes of himself, "please don't let me fuck this up."

Keeping his eyes closed, Gojyo tilted his head, leaned in and brushed his lips chastely across his friend's mouth. When Hakkai didn't flinch or pull away, he did it again, nice and slow. The third time, he held the kiss, and felt Hakkai's lips soften under his. A kiss was a conversation, and Gojyo was fluent. He had made girls come from kissing alone more than once. Hakkai's lips were soft for a man's, and Gojyo couldn't resist sucking on the lower lip. He thrilled at the resulting moan, and moved his mouth over Hakkai's more firmly, nipping and sucking and swallowing more of those delicious little sounds.

Gojyo felt as if he really could drink Hakkai like sake. He lightly touched the tip of his tongue against Hakkai's lower lip, and the other man's mouth opened immediately. Gojyo hummed his approval; he wasn't positive the other man would let him in, and he desperately wanted a taste. He took his time, tracing lips and the smooth hardness of teeth before flicking against the roof of Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai moaned and pressed closer, so Gojyo ever so lightly touched the tip of his tongue to the other man's. A hard shiver ran through the body pressed to his, and Gojyo felt Hakkai's left hand grab the front of his shirt.

Gojyo hummed again, hoping to encourage more of those wonderful noises out of Hakkai, and stroked his tongue. He slowly coaxed Hakkai into his own mouth and sucked gently on his tongue. He heard a rip and felt a button give on his shirt, but he could give a shit because Hakkai was making those incredible mewling sounds again.

Before he embarrassed himself and came in his pants like a teenager having a wet dream, Gojyo slowly disengaged the kiss. He trailed lazy open-mouthed kisses over Hakkai's face and neck, licking the shell of his ear.

"Breathe," Gojyo whispered. "You're gonna pass out on me."

Fuck, he tasted and smelled good. He buried his face in Hakkai's wild shock of brown hair.

"The kid was right," Gojyo murmured. "I smell beans too."

Hakkai managed a weak laugh. "Sanzo and I slept on the floor of a storage shed."

At the mention of the monk's name, Gojyo felt himself tense up all over. He did not want Hakkai thinking of a love rival while he was in his arms. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sliding his right hand over the soft black shirt. He gently eased up the hem until he touched precious skin at the small of Hakkai's back. He felt the flesh grow warm under his fingers and Hakkai moaned softly, rocking his hips forward a little. Gojyo's smile was hidden in his hair. He doubted the healer even knew he had made a sound, let alone moved his hips.

"If you let me be your lover, 'Kai," Gojyo's voice was low and husky, "You'll never want anyone else in your bed."

A catch of breath, then Gojyo felt Hakkai's hand flatten on his chest. Because of the popped button, the healer's palm touched the smooth skin above his heart. Gojyo shifted them so Hakkai's head was tucked more securely into his shoulder, and he could see down the straight line of his back. He eased the shirt up more, and found that he liked the contrast of his tanned hand on Hakkai's white skin. He eased one hand down the gap in the back of Hakkai's pants while the other lifted the shirt above the trim waist. Hakkai was panting softly against his neck.

Suddenly, the body melded against his went completely rigid. Gojyo's hands stopped.

"'Kai? What's wrong?" He struggled to keep his voice calm as panic twisted his heart.

Instead of answering, Hakkai sat up, pulling away slightly, but leaving his hand on Gojyo's chest. The healer looked up at the closed window. Frowning, Gojyo twisted around and followed Hakkai's line of sight. A shadow was growing on the papered panes, blocking the late morning light. The shadow struck the window with a thump, then the frames flew open, and Hakuryu burst inside the room, splattering both of them with water.

"Cheeeeee!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 7:

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7 - Battle in the bath house.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Notes:** I have no idea how Hakkai and Hakuryu are "connected" or how much they understand each other, so I took liberties.

* * *

Hakuryu struck Hakkai's shoulder in a flurry of white leathery wings. Talons cut into flesh easily through the _sha_ shirt until the dragon found his balance. Wincing, Hakkai petting the furred tail wrapped loosely around his neck as he sorted through the images and emotions spiraling out of the little creature's mind. The emotions were simple because of their basic purity, like primary colors. At the moment the color was fear.

The complex part was interpreting the images to find out why Hakuryu was afraid. The images lacked the clarity of pictures and were closer to being visual impressions. The dragon did not see in the same color spectrum, nor did his brain process images in the same manner as a human's. So Hakkai was only able to translate the common points of the visual impressions, let the rest go, and then attempt reassembling what he had into something his own mind could recognize.

Hakkai had once described the process to Gojyo akin to watching an elaborate fireworks performance. The colors and patterns of light seemed random, then one burst would create an image seconds before dissolving into a falling shower of sparks. Then, you closed your eyes and tried to see the after-image on the inside of your eyelids.

Thus, the meaning behind Hakuryu's visual impressions often eluded Hakkai. At the moment, he was "seeing" fire under water.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo's tone was cautious.

Hakkai blinked and focused on the concerned face in front of him. With his right hand, Gojyo tucked errant strands of red behind his ear that had blown forward from Hakuryu's entrance. His left hand was cupped over Hakkai's, still pressed to the center of the hanyou's chest.

"I believe Sanzo and Goku are being attacked in the _onsen_," Hakkai answered.

"By what? A rubber ducky?" Gojyo joked, but stood up as he spoke.

"I'm not sure." Hakkai couldn't help but notice that when he rose, Gojyo lowered their hands from his chest, but did not release him. Hakkai turned toward the door, stopping when Gojyo tugged gently. He tilted an inquiring look at the redhead.

"This way'll be faster,"Gojyo explained.

Before Hakkai could stop him, Gojyo pulled them over to the window and side-kicked the night stand. It fell over with a crash, scattering its contents over the _tatami_ mat.

"Gojyo," Hakkai protested, "was that really necessary?"

"Wanna tell the monk we were late to the party 'cause we were rearranging furniture?" Gojyo hopped up onto the ledge of the open window, facing the room. "Hey, c'mere a sec."

Gojyo pulled Hakkai forward so he was standing between the redhead's knees, bracketed by long legs. Apparently, he hadn't stepped close enough, because one of those long legs hooked around his waist and tightened. Hakkai stumbled forward the last foot, pelvis flush against the wall and Gojyo's lean thighs clamped him into place.

"Rrrp!" Hakuryu lost his balance at the sudden move, and there was another shoulder stab and brief flurry of wings as the dragon adjusted.

"Oi." Crimson eyes narrowed playfully at the dragon. "I don't want any crap from you."

Hakkai felt the long snout push into his hair as the little dragon tried to hide. Crimson eyes turned to him, and Hakkai's heart beat faster.

"'Kai, I need you to hang on to something for me, okay?" Gojyo asked.

Surprised, Hakkai answered automatically. "Of course, Gojyo."

The redhead ducked his head and kissed Hakkai firmly on the mouth.

"There," Gojyo whispered, touching foreheads. "I'll be wanting that back later."

"Oh." Hakkai blushed.

He became intensely aware of the intimacy of their position. He could feel the heat of Gojyo's thighs against his waist through trousers and shirt, the slight pressure of the bare heel against the small of his back. Undistracted by talented mouth and hands, he could actually smell the _hanyou's_ arousal. Hakkai knew without a doubt, that if he allowed his gaze to drop, he would see physical evidence of it. His breath caught, and his eyes fluttered close as he tried to re-order his mind.

The other man's warm breath vanished from his face, and Hakkai was suddenly released. Eyes snapping open, Hakkai looked up at Gojyo, squatting on the window casing. With a wink, the redhead pivoted and dropped the ten or so feet to the ground, landing neatly. Flipping long red hair over his shoulder, Gojyo grinned up at him.

"C'mon!" Gojyo called.

As Hakkai climbed onto the windowsill, Gojyo ran off barefoot down the path like they were children playing a game of tag. Hakkai swung his legs over the edge, Hakuryu launching himself into flight as he fell. Bending his knees to take the impact, Hakkai landed with a soft grunt and started running. The house slippers were an immediate impediment, so doing an awkward hop-skip, he kicked them off as he ran.

Endurance-wise, he could outlast Gojyo and his smoker's lungs running or walking, but the long-legged _hanyou_ had the advantage in sprinting. Hakkai lost sight of Gojyo almost immediately as the graveled path twisted through the dense sakura trees. Just as he turned into the arbor of dead branches, Hakkai saw a flash of red disappear through the flapping _noren_ at the bathhouse entrance.

Ignoring the jabs of stones and twigs under bare soles, he summoned a burst of speed in an attempt to catch up. The _noren_ brushed across his face as Hakkai entered the _datsuijyo_. Catching sight of the sutra neatly rolled on top of Sanzo's vestment on the bench, Hakkai paused. He turned to the white dragon hovering in the entrance way.

"Hakuryu, stay here," Hakkai commanded.

"Chrr." Hakuryu glided low to land on the bench, folding his wings.

Satisfied that both the dragon was out of harm's way and could fly the precious sutra to safety should the need arise, Hakkai ran into the _araiba_. He slid to a stop on the slick floor. The _ikkou's_ toiletry bag was on the ground next to an overturned bucket and a stool. He nudged a discarded towel with a toe as he glanced around the empty room between the entryway for the private _yokujyo_ and the public _onsen_.

"Oi, monkey, it's me!" Gojyo called out in indignation.

Hakkai sprinted to the _onsen_, bare feet slapping on the wooden floor. As soon as he cleared the _noren_, a firm hand grabbed his left forearm.

* * *

Gojyo squinted around the room. It felt more like a sauna than an _onsen_; the steam was almost as thick as fog, and it smelled wrong. He took a deep breath. The mineral odor of the natural hot spring was almost overwhelmed by the smell of ozone and burning. And there was something else, like rotten eggs...

Tilting his head, Gojyo heard the soft slapping of Hakkai's bare feet in the _araiba_ behind him. Just as the healer passed the _noren_, he reached out and snagged his arm.

"Careful," Gojyo said, pulling the brunette close, "the monkey's swinging at everything that moves."

He watched Hakkai frown and taste the air as he had. The arm tensed beneath his hand.

"What is it?" Gojyo whispered.

"The fire _oni_," Hakkai replied.

"I thought you and the monk killed it." The hissing steam suddenly sounded ominous.

"No, Sanzo just exorcised it from my body," there was an odd tone to Hakkai's voice that Gojyo didn't like.

"Goku!" Hakkai called out.

"Hakkai?" the _saru's_ voice broke, and Gojyo knew Sanzo had been hurt. So did the _ikkou's_ healer.

"Where is he?" Hakkai asked, summoning a tiny ball of chi as he stepped forward.

The small amount of light almost made it worse, causing flickering shadows in the coiling mist. Gojyo's gut tightened.

"Here! Hurry, Hakkai! He's not breathing!" the young voice was full of anguish.

"I'm coming, Goku. Stay there." Hakkai took another step, and Gojyo squeezed the arm he was still holding.

"Hang on," Gojyo whispered in his friend's ear. "I'm coming with you."

He stretched out his left hand and his _shakujou_ appeared practically before the thought registered. The chi shift that manifested his weapon was almost subconscious from years of summoning it. Holding the _shakujou_ blade forward, Gojyo kept a firm grip on Hakkai's arm as they moved forward like two blind men. Gojyo heard Goku before he saw him; the monkey's breathing was harsh and uneven. Then there was a small break in the mist and the other two were at his feet.

"Shit," Gojyo muttered.

He released Hakkai, and the healer instantly dropped to his knees next to Sanzo's prone form. Sanzo lay sprawled pale and naked on the wet tile, Goku crouched next to him, equally naked, _nyoi-bo_ held in his right fist. Gojyo squatted next to Goku, holding his own weapon upright. The monk did not look good. Somehow, his closed eyes seemed sunken, and his pale skin was tinged blue. Worst of all, his chest was flat and still.

Hakkai quickly stuck two fingers in Sanzo's mouth, then tilted the monk's head back and pinched his nose shut. Hunching over the unconscious man, the healer breathed into Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo's chest rose slightly, then deflated.

"What happened?" Gojyo whispered to Goku.

Goku didn't respond, so Gojyo tore his eyes from Hakkai's resuscitation efforts to look at him. The monkey may have been breathing, but he didn't look so hot, either. There were burn marks all over his upper torso, like someone had dumped a bucket of hot embers over him; his hair was even charred in spots. But it was the paleness beneath the tan and the glassy eyes that concerned Gojyo. When he reached out to touch Goku's hand white-knuckled around his weapon, it was cold as ice.

Hakkai had taught Gojyo some basic first aid stuff, and Goku was showing signs of shock. Hakkai said being in shock was like being sick, and it had to be treated. Carefully setting the _shakujou_ down, Gojyo quickly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off. When he draped it over Goku's shoulders, he realized the _saru_ was shaking.

"Here, monkey," Gojyo tried to keep his voice low and soothing, "put this on."

To his surprise, Goku slipped the shirt on without protest, keeping his eyes on Hakkai, who was still breathing into the unresponsive monk's mouth.

"Hey." Gojyo reached out and gripped Goku's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him. "What happened?"

Gojyo wasn't curious so much as desperate to distract Goku, and himself, from watching the unnatural movement of Sanzo's chest from the forced breaths. Besides, Gojyo was gonna have to know who to kill if the monk didn't wake up.

"Something pulled Sanzo under the water," Goku whispered in a flat voice. "I got him out, but he wasn't, he..."

Goku's eyes started to drift back to the still man on the floor. Gojyo reached out again, this time covering the left side of Goku's face with his palm, blocking his view of Sanzo. The _saru's_ skin was cold and clammy.

"Was it a fire _oni_?" Gojyo leaned closer.

The _saru_ frowned, large golden eyes re-focusing on Gojyo. "Fire _oni_? Yeah, it was throwing fire balls, sparks everywhere, like fireflies..."

"Where did it go?" Gojyo pushed the damp hair back from Goku's temple.

"It... disappeared," Goku said, leaning into Gojyo's hand like a sleepy puppy.

"What? Back in the water?" Uneasily, Gojyo shifted on his haunches, peering over his left shoulder at the pool, hidden under a thick blanket of steam.

The damp air moved across the bare skin of his chest like dewy cobwebs, making it goosebump. Gojyo shivered, straining to hear something besides Hakkai's failing labors, but there was only the burbling of the spring and dripping moisture from the walls. Something was in here with them. Gojyo could sense it. his toes were curled with tension against the wet stone, and the back of his neck was tingling. He started to reach for the _shakujou_ where it lay on the ground, but Goku gripped his wrist. Gojyo looked back at him, surprised when the young man pressed his face into his hand.

"I'm cold, Gojyo," Goku whined softly.

"Yeah, you're like an icicle, kid," he acknowledged.

Gojyo shifted closer, pressing his left side to Goku's right to share body heat. The monkey had curled up against him plenty of times in the back of Jeepu when it was chilly. Gojyo was known as the hot-blooded member of the ikkou for more than one reason. Goku wrapped an arm, lost inside the large sleeve of the borrowed shirt, around Gojyo's waist.

Just as Gojyo reached for the _shakujou_ again, he startled as Sanzo sat up halfway, coughing up water. Hakkai supported the monk as the wiry frame was wracked with violent retching and barking gasps for air.

"Hakkai, you did it!" Gojyo grinned.

The relief in the green eyes made Gojyo realize the healer had thought the worst.

"Hey, monkey." Gojyo shook the form huddled against his chest. The wet, spiky head moved under his chin. "Look, the monk's gonna be okay."

Gojyo froze. He felt the soft wetness of what could only be a tongue licking his neck. And sneaky monkey paws were working their way under the waistband of his pants where they gapped in the back.

"Goku?" The name came out several octaves higher than normal.

Gojyo shot a confused look at Hakkai, and the green eyes widened. The healer straightened and a chi ball appeared above his open hand.

"Back away, Gojyo," Hakkai said in the forced calm tone he used when a particularly poisonous insect had landed on someone.

The tone made Gojyo tense up, but also stay still. "What?"

"You're an idiot," Sanzo rasped.

Before Gojyo could even begin formulating a retort, the monk's foot lashed out and kicked him hard, knocking him over. Releasing Goku in surprise, Gojyo grabbed the _shakujou_ as he let the momentum of the hit turn into a backward summersault, rolling up into a fighting crouch.

Despite having been mostly dead a few moments ago, Sanzo started chanting. Goku leaped at the monk with a growl, and hit the chant like an invisible wall. Sanzo kept chanting as Goku curled up into a whimpering ball. Heart tearing with pity, Gojyo automatically took a step toward the suffering kid when Hakkai reached behind Sanzo to grab him.

Suddenly, Goku threw back his head and howled. A blast of hot wind and sparks exploded upwards out of his torqued body, and there was the sharp stink of burnt flesh and hair. Instinctively, Gojyo raised his forearm to shield his eyes.

"Holy shit!" Gojyo spun out the blade on the _shakujou_, but it passed harmlessly through the fire _oni_.

A split second later, Hakkai's chi ball struck it, and the entity was briefly outlined in flickering blue. There was a sizzling sound and Gojyo could swear he saw a hovering flame inside the rough shape of a man. Even as he watched, the _oni _absorbed the chi, flaring brighter. The air crackled with energy, standing every hair on Gojyo's body on end. He felt like he was standing in a big flat field in the middle of a lightning storm.

"Uh, I think he ate it," Gojyo pointed out.

"Yes, it appears to feed on chi as well as body heat," Hakkai responded. "Gojyo, please get them out of here."

Gojyo glanced down and realized Goku and Sanzo were both unconscious. Great. He hoped the monk was still breathing, 'cause no way in hell was he doing that mouth-to-mouth shit. And as far as the monkey went...

"Now, please," Hakkai stressed.

"I ain't leaving you," Gojyo argued.

Just as Hakkai turned to him, mouth opening to respond, the oni threw a fire ball the size of a human head straight at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 8:

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7 - Battle in the bath house. P8 - Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Gojyo's eyes shifted over Hakkai's shoulder, widening as they locked on the fireball hurtling towards them. Before he could move or call out a warning, Hakkai read the danger in his face. Time seemed to stretch out like a long trail of cigarette smoke slowly unraveling in an airless room.

Hakkai lightly touched Gojyo's hand on the _shakujou_, which meant "don't move", then twisted around. The brunette raised his left palm and the bluish white shimmer of the chi shield appeared in mid-air seconds before the fireball struck. Gojyo had pressed his free hand against his friend's back in a gesture of support, so he felt the impact.

The fireball exploded against the shield, and a soft grunt escaped the healer, like he'd been punched in the gut. Gojyo watched the flames arch up and out around them, could smell and feel the scorching wind pass by. When the last embers skittered off into the mist, Hakkai dropped the shield and turned back to him.

The hand over his tightened, and time snapped back into place as if a window had been thrown open, sucking out the smoke. Green eyes pinned him with urgency.

"Please, Gojyo," Hakkai said tersely,"get them to safety. I'll follow you."

This time he didn't argue. With a nod, Gojyo patted Hakkai's back and turned to the rest of the _ikkou_. Opening his hand, Gojyo released the shakujou and the weapon vanished as he walked with long strides to the unconscious pair. He noticed Goku's _nyoi-bo_ was already gone; their weapons couldn't remain without consciousness.

Gojyo squatted next to Sanzo first. He knew from experience the bony monk was the lightest. Grabbing the thin wrists, Gojyo hauled Sanzo into a sitting position then leaned forward so the limp body fell forward over his shoulder. As a _hanyou_, Gojyo could easily carry Sanzo around like this for a couple of miles. Problem was the _saru_. Goku, the seemingly opposite of Sanzo in so many ways, was the heaviest one in the ikkou. His compact frame was packed with dense muscle. Swiveling on the balls of his feet, Gojyo turned Goku onto his stomach, then tugged the _saru_ onto his thigh, rolling the dead weight up to his waist.

Taking a breath, Gojyo braced his feet and stood with a grunt. He shifted Goku like a big sack of rice, jutting out a hip to get leverage as he clamped him against his side. Staggering a moment for balance, Gojyo jostled Sanzo closer to the crook of his neck, literally placing the naked monk cheek-to-cheek with him. In the midst of their dangerous situation, Gojyo was struck with the impulse to turn his head and bite that lily-white ass.

Chuckling to himself, Gojyo walked with heavy steps through the _araiba_. He'd love to see the monk's expression when he tried to figure out how he got a bite mark on his holy butt. The thought was wiped from his head when Gojyo ducked under the _noren_ to the _datsuijyo_ and got a face full of dragon.

"Hakuryu! Back up!" Gojyo shook his head violently back and forth, to try to clear his sight, only succeeding in getting his long hair tangled in talons.

"Shit!" Bracing his knees against the bench, Gojyo slid Goku down the side of his body to the floor. Losing the counter-weight, he almost fell over, and ended up sitting down hard on the bench. Reaching up, he pulled the tangled snarls of hair free and shooed the dragon away.

"Cheee!" Haruryu was so freaked out, his red eyes were rolling.

"I know, I know. He's coming," Gojyo tried to reassure the frantic dragon. He was never sure exactly how much language the little guy understood, but generally the dragon seemed to catch the gist of things.

Gojyo lowered Sanzo off his shoulder into his lap, cradling the monk's damp head against his bare chest. Shit. Blondie was even colder than Goku. Gojyo's free hand fumbled for the monk's robes on the bench, bending his head to peek under the _noren_. With relief, he saw the lower half of Hakkai's body as the healer backed into the _araiba_.

"Hakkai! Move your ass!" Gojyo called out.

"I am trying, Gojyo, but-" There was a flash of light and Gojyo's gut clenched until Hakkai resumed speaking. "But it appears to be following me."

Gojyo draped the robe over Sanzo's still form. They were in deep shit. No one won a fight playing defense, and they couldn't run with two of them out cold. Gojyo's eyes fell on the sutra sitting rolled up on the bench. The way he figured it, they only had one chance.

"Hey, monk! Wake up," Gojyo shook the limp form in his arms. No response. "Yo!" He shook Sanzo harder, and something fell onto the top of his bare foot. Shifting the monk, Gojyo craned his neck to peer down. Rocking lightly from the fall next to his big toe, was a bean. For a moment his brain couldn't process the presence of the legume, then Gojyo remembered what Hakkai had said moments ago in the hotel room.

"The kid was right," Gojyo murmured. "I smell beans too."

Hakkai managed a weak laugh. "Sanzo and I slept on the floor of a storage shed."

Gojyo moved Sanzo out of his lap and lay him on his side on the bench. He reached down to pick up the bean, holding it between thumb and forefinger as he examined it. It was a soy bean.

"Fuku mame," the words popped out of Gojyo's mouth before he knew he was going to speak.

* * *

Gojyo was quickly lost in the moving sea of adult legs and kimonos, and the roar of voices pressed down on him until he felt like he was drowning in noise. A spur of panic hooked his chest, and his eyes stung. Why hadn't he listened to his _oni-san_ and stayed by the meat bun stand? It seemed like he was always doing something stupid and getting in trouble for it.

Suddenly, hands grabbed him under the arms, and Gojyo's feet flew out from under him as he was scooped up and for one dizzying moment, hanging above the crowd. Then he was settled on a broad pair of shoulders, and he grabbed a double fistful of spiky black hair.

"Oi! Don't pull so hard, _ototo-san_!" Jien protested, reaching up and squeezing Gojyo's wrist.

With a laugh, Gojyo released Jien's hair and rested his hands on top of his brother's head. His fear fled immediately, happiness and relief rushing in so quickly he almost felt dizzy. Jien had found him. Jien always found him.

Jien's tall, broad frame easily navigated through the rowdy festival crowd. From his vantage point, Gojyo saw men and women, grown-ups and children, human and _youkai_. He automatically scanned for red hair or red eyes as they passed people laughing, drinking and eating their rice balls and meat buns, but he only saw shades of black and brown.

"Here," Jien held up a small bundle wrapped in cheap silk, tied with a red ribbon.

Gojyo took the bundle and immediately opened it, expecting a treat. Instead, there was a handful of ordinary roasted soy beans.

"Um, thanks, _oni-san_," Gojyo tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "They look delicious."

He felt Jien's shoulders shake with laughter.

"You're a terrible liar, _ototo-san_," Jien said. "Don't eat them yet. Those are _fuke mame_."

"Fortune beans?" Gojyo held up the legumes in front of his nose and examined them more closely. They still looked like ordinary soy beans to him.

"Yes," Jien assured him. "Today is _Setsubun_. We're going to go to the temple for _mame maki_," a long, muscled arm rose and pointed up the slight hill."

"Bean throwing?" Gojyo laughed. He pictured the mean monks who called him "unclean" dodging roasted beans.

"Uh-huh. And when you throw them, you shout as loud as you can, oni wa so to!"

"Oni wa so to," Gojyo repeated. He looked up the hill at the small crowd that was gathering around the temple. "Get out demons."

"And then," Jien paused as he stepped aside to let a woman with a child strapped to her back pass, "you say fu ku wa uchi."

"Fu ku wa uchi," Gojyo said softly. He waved to the black-haired baby in front of them, who gurgled and waved back. "Come in happiness."

* * *

"Hakuryu, outside! Transform!" Hakkai's shout pulled Gojyo out of the memory and drew his attention back to the bath house.

"Chrrr!" The white dragon was flying in agitated circles in the small space, scraping his wings against the walls.

"Now, Hakuryu!" Hakkai's voice had that tone of finality that made Gojyo's guts feel like they were tied up in barbed wire.

He watched the dragon fly outside and saw him transform into Jeepu on the path under the curtain. He knew what he was supposed to do; what Hakkai meant him to do. He was supposed to haul the monkey and monk out there and hightail it outta town.

Gojyo didn't exactly have a rep for doing what he was supposed to do.

"What the hell," Gojyo said out loud, clenching the bean in his fist.

Before the idiocy of his own actions could sink in, he stood and ran into the _araiba_. Hakkai was on his knees, hands at his sides, face resigned. The fire _oni_ was almost on top of the green-eyed healer, and to Gojyo's horror, Hakkai was making absolutely no attempt to defend himself. Shouting from every fiber of his being, Gojyo threw the bean.

* * *

After Gojyo's footsteps faded away behind him, Hakkai counted silently to ten, then began backing away from the pool. Hakkai was a firm believer in retreat as a viable battle strategy; if one's opponent allowed the employment of such a maneuver. He barely took half a dozen steps before he had to raise the shield against another fireball. Even though he locked his elbow, his shoulder jarred with the recoil.

Moving as if he were trying not to provoke a stalking animal, Hakkai continued the slow, steady backward steps. The noren brushed the back of his head. Not daring to duck or turn around, Hakkai stepped back, letting the split curtain slide around his face and shoulders, temporarily blocking his vision. Whether through coincidence or cunning, the fire oni chose that moment to release another fiery missive. With no time for shielding, Hakkai threw himself onto his back as the noren burst into flames above him. He rolled away from the falling patches of burning linen and quickly found his feet.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo's voice called out from the _datsuijyo_. "Move your ass!"

Hakkai watched the fire _oni_ pass through the cascading curtain of fire. Around the burning center, a man-sized figure shimmered, like the distortion of rising heat on a desert horizon.

"I am trying, Gojyo, but-" he paused.

The _oni's_ center flickered, and Hakkai raised the chi shield as a fireball shot out of the _oni_. His wrist, elbow and shoulder joints groaned in protest as they absorbed the impact.

"But it appears to be following me," Hakkai finished.

It was indeed following him. It appeared that the fire _oni_ was not going to allow a retreat. When the realization came, Hakkai stopped backing up toward the _datsuijyo_. Doing so would only bring the danger closer to the others. Watching the _oni's_ slow advance, Hakkai turned the situation over in his mind like a Japanese puzzle box. Sometimes the solution was a series of small movements, sometimes it was a single move.

Another fireball drove Hakkai to his knees. His body ached and he felt slightly dizzy from the chi drain. He wouldn't be able to fully deflect another attack. If he fell, he knew Gojyo would abandon their unconscious companions and come to him. He couldn't permit that. Four lives would be lost instead of one.

The puzzle box sprung open, and Hakkai saw the solution.

"Hakuryu, outside!" Hakkai called out. "Transform!" He sent a mental image of the white jeep speeding away with Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku inside.

"Chrrrr!" The distress in the dragon's cry was clear.

"Now, Hakuryu!" Hakkai commanded in his hardest tone.

Knowing his final order would be obeyed, Hakkai faced the fire _oni_, hands dropping to his sides in surrender. He hoped the _oni_ would come into him as it had before. It would be temporarily contained while it consumed his chi and body heat until Hakkai's body burned out like the farmer's. That should buy enough time for Hakuryu to get the others a safe distance away.

As the fire _oni_ approached, Hakkai struggled to keep his eyes open against the waves of heat washing over him. A flash of red to his right diverted Hakkai's attention, and to his dismay, he saw Gojyo run into the room, yelling and waving a clenched fist. The _oni's_ approach halted.

"Oni wa so to!" Gojyo shouted, then with a grunt, he threw something at the _oni_ that looked like a pebble.

When the pebble hit the _oni's_ shimmering aura, the burning center flared, and there was a terrific snap and roar, as if a damp log had been thrown onto a bonfire. Hakkai reflexively shielded his eyes with his forearm as the flare licked toward the ceiling, chasing gibbering shadows madly around the room. The sharp smell of a thousand matches simultaneously struck precipitated a vast whooshing sound. Hakkai's ears popped, and he struggled to breath in a room that suddenly seemed to have all the air sucked out of it.

Just when his lungs were fit to burst, the air flooded back in. Hakkai greedily gulped it in through nose and open mouth. He didn't realize he was laying on the floor until the cold wetness started seeping through the _sha_ shirt and backs of his trousers. Hakkai could swear he could feel his heart pounding into the stone through his back.

"Well, fuck me," Gojyo breathed.

Hakkai opened his eyes just as the redhead flopped down next to him, long limbs splayed wide.

"Can't believe that worked," Gojyo's voice was full of wonder.

"What did you throw?" Hakkai turned his head to look at his friend.

When Gojyo faced him, the redhead was wearing a big, sloppy grin.

"A bean!" he announced.

Hakkai stared at the other man and waited for an elaboration that never came.

"A bean," Hakkai repeated.

"Yes," the redhead confirmed. The crimson eyes narrowed. "By the way, if you ever try to pull that self-sacrifice shit again, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Reaching around his waist, Gojyo pulled Hakkai on top of his bare chest and squeezed him hard enough to drive the air out of his lungs again. Hakkai could feel the mad triphammer of the _hanyou's_ heart beneath his cold cheek.

"Yes, Gojyo," Hakkai said softly.

"Hey," Gojyo's voice rumbled through his chest. "While we're in here, wanna take a bath?"

Hakkai raised himself up on his arms to look down into Gojyo's face. The cheeky redhead winked up at him. Despite himself, a breathless laugh escaped Hakkai. Moments ago he had resigned himself to a horribly painful, disfiguring death, and now he was laying atop a half-naked, flirting Gojyo.

"Gojyo, you really are quite-" Hakkai was going to say "incorrigible", but the redhead interrupted him.

"Handsome?" The teasing light in the crimson eyes warmed to sensual. "Sexy?"

"Gojyo-"

Hakkai tried to straighten, but Gojyo's clasped hands at the small of his back held him firmly in place. His arms started to tremble, muscles still tired from the recent battle. Gojyo's hands slid up and pressed down on his mid-back. Hakkai's arms gave out and he collapsed on Gojyo's chest.

"Fuckable?" the redhead whispered in his burning ear.

* * *

**GLOSSARY:**

fuku mame - Good Fortune Beans or Happiness Beans.

oni-san - older brother

ototo-san - younger brother

Setsubun - Holiday celebrated in Japan in February. "Setsubun has been celebrated in many ways, but perhaps the most common custom found throughout Japan is the traditional Mame Maki or the scattering/throwing of beans (mame) to chase away the evil oni (ogres, evil spirits, as depicted in the illustration which heads this article). In some ritual forms, the Toshi Otoko literally "year man" but referring either to the "man of the house" or to men who are born in the animal sign of the coming year (rat for the year 2008) will throw mame within the house or at someone perhaps dressed as oni and repeat the saying Oni wa Soto; Fuku wa Uchi (Get out Ogre! Come in Happiness!). After the ritual throwing of the beans, family members may then pick up the number of beans corresponding to their age; eating these brings assurance of good fortune in the coming year. These days, of course, it is not uncommon to see children dressed in masks of oni, others madly throwing beans, and all gleefully shouting for evil to hit the road. Prominent temples in Japan may also find monks or celebrities showering large crowds of people with mame to ward off spirits and welcome the renewal of the coming New Year." excerpt from Get Out Ogre! Come In Happiness!

mame maki - scattering/throwing beans

oni wa so to - get out ogre/oni/evil

fu ku wa uchi - come in happiness


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 9:

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7 - Battle in the bath house. P8 - Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. P9 - Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off.

**W****arning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Notes:** A little longer than usual because I couldn't find a stopping point that wouldn't get me killed.

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Hakkai froze, breath catching as he processed Gojyo's last word. Although he didn't use it himself, Hakkai heard "fuck" along with a myriad of colorful invectives used on a daily basis in mundane and creative fashion by all the members of the ikkou. Gojyo and Goku had practically elevated cursing to an art form. Hakkai had long ago lost track of the multitude of euphemisms the pair had contrived for "penis" while instructing each other to suck it off. During their last dinner together, the duo squabbled over a dumpling and Gojyo had grabbed his own crotch, exclaiming, "Eat my banana, monkey."

It most certainly was not the first time Hakkai had heard the word "fuckable" pass over Gojyo's profane lips. It was simply the first time the redhead had directed it at him in an intimate context. What Hakkai would have imagined as being vulgar or mildly offensive, instead was shockingly erotic.

"Fuckable" evoked an image of a naked Gojyo sprawled on the ground, red hair flared around his head, tanned arms reaching out to him, long legs spread wide, slim hips tilted up in invitation...

Hakkai found himself as hard as if Gojyo had touched him instead of whispered a word in his ear. Without warning, Gojyo pulled him more directly on top of his leanly muscled body, shifting those slim hips so Hakkai slid down between the taller man's long legs. The movement brought their groins together, and Hakkai felt Gojyo's impressive erection pressed against his. He bit back a moan.

"I was wondering if you were pissed off or turned on," Gojyo's voice rumbled through his bared chest. "Not that you couldn't be both. I have that effect sometimes."

Gojyo laughed and Hakkai's heart twinged. Perhaps his friend laughed a little too easily at himself.

"I am not angry, Gojyo," Hakkai murmured.

"Yeah? Good, 'cause I'm horny as hell." Gojyo's large hands stroked down Hakkai's back, warming the damp silk. They slid lower to cup Hakkai's buttocks, squeezing firmly. This time Hakkai couldn't hold in the groan.

"Mmm," Gojyo purred, tilting his hips up.

Pleasant warm tingling pooled in Hakkai's groin as the slight movement increased the pressure on his erection. He had to put a stop to this before they crossed a line that could not be redrawn.

"Gojyo, I must- nnh!" Hakkai had levered himself up onto his arms, which conversely pushed his lower half down. The tingling shot down the inside of his legs. Hakkai held himself tensely still, unsure how to untangle their bodies in a way that wouldn't result in him embarrassing himself by coming in his trousers.

"G-Gojyo..." Hakkai struggled to keep his voice from breaking.

"Mm-hm?" Gojyo seemed pre-occupied. The hanyou gently rocked his hips in rhythm to his kneading hands.

"I must check on the others," Hakkai was starting to pant.

"What's to check?" Gojyo sounded amused. "They're out cold."

"In a public changing room." Hakkai lowered his head and looked down at Gojyo.

He knew his face was flushed, but he tried to appear stern. From Gojyo's complete lack of contrition, he was obviously unsuccessful. The warm crimson eyes were half-closed, and the tip of a pink tongue flicked out to touch parted lips. Hakkai realized he wasn't the only one breathing heavy.

"Damn," Gojyo whispered.

"Pardon me?" Hakkai frowned slightly.

"I wish you could see how fucking sexy you look right now," Gojyo said.

Hakkai had no response to that. Gojyo tilted up more and the rocking increased beneath him. Hakkai closed his eyes, letting his head hang between his shoulders. His control was fraying like an old piece of cloth slowly being pulled apart.

"Gojyo, if you don't stop, I am going to..." Hakkai paused, unable to finish the sentence.

"Cum?" Gojyo supplied.

Hakkai opened his eyes to look at those profane lips that could say such things without shame or hesitation. He nodded.

"I want you to cum," Gojyo's voice was low and husky.

Hakkai felt Gojyo's knees bend on either side of his legs, and a bare foot stroked up the back of his calf.

"I wanna watch your sexy face while you rub your cock against mine," Gojyo continued.

Hakkai opened his mouth to protest he planned on doing no such thing, but realized he was already moving his hips in time with Gojyo's, guided by those sure hands. The friction generated from their clothing was almost painful. Instead of words, a soft cry came out as he felt the heavy ache in his tightening balls.

"Yeah, that's it, baby," Gojyo cooed. "Cum for me."

One of Gojyo's hands released his ass to pull Hakkai's head down. He felt the soft, wet tip of a tongue in his ear and whimpered.

"I can't wait to feel your gorgeous cock pumping my ass," Gojyo whispered, breath hot and sinful.

That sent Hakkai over the edge. The tingling became a solid throbbing at the base of his cock, and Hakkai's hips stuttered. Gojyo's hand squeezed him hard against his flat pelvis.

"Ahh!" Hakkai cried out as he exploded in wet release.

He collapsed on Gojyo's chest and strong arms wrapped around him. Gojyo nuzzled his hair and kissed his temple.

"You're fucking beautiful when you cum," Gojyo whispered. "Did you know that?"

Hakkai laughed weakly. "It's never been mentioned."

"That's a shame." Gojyo wriggled his hips, eliciting another moan at the friction on his sensitive penis. "I'll have to remedy that little oversight."

"Gojyo, we really should talk," Hakkai said, trying to roll off Gojyo.

The redhead refused to open his arms, and rolled with Hakkai so the two men lay on their sides facing each other. Hakkai found his legs trapped inside Gojyo's. He had seen Gojyo pin Goku in similar moves while wrestling. Another instance when the hanyou's long limbs gave him the advantage.

"We should wash the ash out of your hair," Gojyo suggested.

Hakkai was nonplussed at the sudden change of topic.

"I have ash in my hair?" Arms immobilized, he rolled his eyes up to peer at his bangs.

"Yeah," Gojyo laughed.

The redhead shifted an arm and held up the hand that had pulled down Hakkai's head. He blinked at the sooty digits.

"Perhaps a quick bath would be in order," Hakkai conceded.

Gojyo laughed again, white teeth flashing. Hakkai was a little dazed at the effortless speed at which the redhead shifted gears from seducer to joking friend. Crimson eyes locked with his and drew closer as Gojyo pressed their foreheads together. Warm hands cupped the sides of his face.

"We can talk later if you want, okay?" Gojyo said softly.

Gojyo's breath moved up his face, and Hakkai felt a kiss pressed gently to his forehead.

Living together had naturally made them privy to aspects of each other's personal lives. Hakkai quickly became aware that his roommate was the town Lothario. Given the size of the town, Hakkai fully expected the door to be battered in by a small mob of cuckolded husbands and jilted women. To his amazement, the rickety door remained intact. After a few months, Hakkai realized it was part of Gojyo's personal code to never touch another man's woman. Which explained the lack of bloodthirsty men. As for the women...

Gojyo never avoided the women he had been intimate with. He was always friendly and charming, and to Hakkai's confusion, the women almost always remained on good terms with the redhead. It was a rare instance when a female felt scorned. This feat had become part of the Sha Gojyo mystique that Hakkai had assumed beyond his comprehension due to his own relative inexperience in the area of romance.

As the soft lips pulled away, Hakkai thought perhaps the answer was so simple he had overlooked it. Gojyo was gracious. Not in the superficial, polite good-mannered fashion Hakkai himself was thought to be, but sincerely gracious. Gojyo was genuinely a kind, warm-hearted man who was more generous than his wounded soul should allow.

Hakkai reached out and grabbed the back of Gojyo's neck before the other man could pull all the way back. Tilting his head, Hakkai leaned in and kissed Gojyo hard on the mouth. The sinful, seductive lips that whispered profane eroticisms no woman would ever dare utter, softened and gave in to him immediately. Hakkai gentled the kiss under the immediate surrender, flicking his tongue out for the tiniest taste before withdrawing.

He watched ridiculously long auburn lashes flutter open to reveal warm crimson eyes, like butterflies sipping at red wine. The eyes slanted as Gojyo smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining, babe," Gojyo said, "but what was that for?"

Hakkai felt a little thrill that went to his groin when Gojyo said the endearment. Just moments ago, he'd heard it in his ear while the redhead urged him on to orgasm. He cleared his throat.

"Just returning your property," Hakkai said, referring to the kiss Gojyo had "given" him in the hotel room.

Gojyo chuckled. "Hmm. I'll have to give you something more interesting to keep for me next time."

The suggestive smile made Hakkai blush, which only made Gojyo's expression more lascivious.

"The bath..." Hakkai reminded him.

Gojyo didn't know what the hell had gotten in to him. Maybe it was the euphoria from the bean actually working combined with fooling around with Hakkai earlier in the inn, but he was feeling extra bold and turned on. Once he'd asked Hakkai if he thought he was fuckable, there was pretty much no turning back. And damn if Hakkai wasn't as hard as he was. Feeling the other man's erection pressed against his made Gojyo all kinds of horny happy and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by.

Talking dirty was a risk; it turned some people off. But Gojyo had a hunch with the reserved healer's passion for books that talking dirty might push a button. And he'd been right. Hakkai had been unbelievably responsive. Gojyo bet he could talk the brunette to orgasm without even touching him. He'd managed it before with a couple of girls, but never with a guy.

The "pumping my ass" ad lib kinda came out by accident, but it was all good since it made both of them cum so hard. Gojyo didn't bottom often simply because of the type of men he tended to attract, but he always managed to have a good time either way.

Suggesting the bath wasn't only to distract Hakkai from The Talk, but also to distract himself from the heady scent of Hakkai's seed. It was one thing to fool around, but Gojyo really didn't want their first time to be in the inn's bathhouse where they could be interrupted. Hell, what if the monkey wandered in? No, Gojyo promised Hakkai he'd take care of him, and he would. This was just to take the edge off for both of them.

Gojyo was taken completely by surprise when Hakkai kissed him. He relaxed immediately and let the other man have his way; it was huge for the healer to take the initiative in this situation.

"Not that I'm complaining, babe," Gojyo said, "but what was that for?"

"Just returning your property," Hakkai said.

He had a sweet flush across his cheeks, and a tender warmth in his eye that made Gojyo's heart flutter. Gojyo chuckled.

"Hmm. I'll have to give you something more interesting to keep for me next time."

The flush deepened, and Gojyo couldn't resist a suggestive leer. He wondered if he could make Hakkai's whole body flush that pretty pink.

"The bath..." Hakkai reminded him.

With a martyred sigh, Gojyo untangled their limbs and rolled to his feet. He reached down to grasp Hakkai's hand and pulled the smaller man up. As he did so, Gojyo saw a spasm of pain pass over Hakkai's face. Concerned, Gojyo slipped his hands under Hakkai's black shirt and felt along the ribs for obvious breaks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Gojyo asked.

No broken ribs. Shoulder, maybe? Gojyo remembered the shock that had traveled through Hakkai's body when the fireball hit the chi shield. How many hits had the healer taken?

"It's only muscle fatigue," Hakkai's clipped tone was at odds with the warm look and kiss from a few moments ago.

Gojyo usually heard that tone when he'd done something stupid and accidentally hurt his friend's feelings. He did a quick mental review. All he had done was pull 'Kai up and check his ribs. Gojyo looked down at his hands, buried under the hiked-up shirt, and Hakkai's averted face. Ah. Hiding his smile, Gojyo tugged the shirt up over Hakkai's head and tossed it toward the datsuijyo entrance. Hakkai turned his back and began unbuttoning his trousers, shoulders hunched slightly. Gojyo stepped up behind the other man and slid his hands around Hakkai's ribs. The healer started, then relaxed marginally. Gojyo rested his chin on Hakkai's left shoulder.

"Were you disappointed I wasn't trying to cop a feel?" he teased.

Hakkai flushed, and Gojyo knew he was right. He laughed softly and nuzzled Hakkai's long neck.

"Shit. You are too cute when you blush," he said.

"I am not cute, Gojyo," Hakkai said firmly.

"Don't like being called cute, huh?" Gojyo kissed Hakkai's neck and couldn't resist a quick suck on that delicious earlobe. His smile broadened when Hakkai's fingers fumbled on the trouser fastenings.

"Let's see. Already called you sexy," Gojyo said thoughtfully, "and beautiful."

Peering over Hakkai's shoulder, he saw the other man's nipples were hard. He slid his hands around and rubbed the erect nubs with his thumbs. Hakkai gasped and bucked back into Gojyo's chest. There was a small ripping sound as Hakkai's hands jerked on his trousers.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Gojyo offered.

He kept the tone light, as if he were offering to help fold laundry. He had pushed the brunette pretty hard. He slid his hands down, trailing his left middle finger down the scar. Hakkai relaxed even more, pressing backward against Gojyo's bare chest. For Gojyo, having so much skin-on-skin contact had an immediately comforting effect. He sighed happily into Hakkai's hair, letting as much of his tall frame curve around the healer as possible.

The center of the scar was smooth, but the edges puckered where the skin pulled. Gojyo still remembered how the steam had risen up out of the wound on that chilly rainy night. He'd actually had to pick out leaves and dirt before shoving the slippery loops of guts back in. He had spend nights, weeks, months, watching the gaping wound shrink into an angry red slash, then finally fade into the dead white jagged scar.

Gojyo hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of the trousers and underwear and tugged. He squatted as he pulled down.

"Here, lift your foot out," he instructed.

Hakkai balanced his left hand on Gojyo's shoulder as he lifted his right foot out of the pant leg, then shifted to step out of the left. Between ailments, injuries, and in Gojyo's case, drunkenness, the two men had helped each other dress and undress many times over the years. Gojyo was well aware it was more often Hakkai kneeling on the floor while Gojyo leaned on him. Hakkai was the one who took care of him, who took care of everyone. Pressing his cheek against Hakkai's hip, Gojyo wrapped his arms around the healer and hugged his thighs. The hand resting on his shoulder moved up to the top of his head. Gentle fingers sifted through his hair.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai's voice was soft above him.

"Just admiring the view," Gojyo joked.

Gojyo kissed the pale hip and stood up. He smiled into the questioning emerald eyes so Hakkai would know everything was okay.

"I'll get the hot water," Gojyo said.

A couple of long strides took him to the overturned bucket, and he scooped it up as he walked toward the onsen. Careful of his bare feet, he stepped around the smoldering remains of the noren.

"Shit," he muttered.

The frame was blackened, and scorch marks spiked out along the sides of the wooden walls. At least most of the damn steam had cleared out except for a few tendrils snaking over the stone floor and the surface of the water. And that gods-awful rotten eggs stench was gone. Gojyo squatted at the edge of the pool and dunked the bucket. Still, something was off. Frowning, Gojyo glanced around the room, eyes swinging back to the small pile of stones near the far end. It was artfully arranged and there were deposit streaks where water was obviously supposed to flow. That was it. The sound of burbling water was gone. Could a hot spring be broken?

Gojyo stood, full bucket hanging from his hand. Well, if it could be broken, sure as shit, this ikkou would find a way to do it. He shrugged as he turned back. The innkeeper would just add the repair charge to the monk's bill as usual.

When he re-entered the araiba, Hakkai was sitting on the stool at one of the wash stations, pulling items out of the toiletry bag.

"Yo." Gojyo sloshed down the bucket.

"Thank you." Hakkai smiled up at him over his shoulder.

"Welcome," Gojyo replied.

He shimmied out of his own pants, grimacing at the sticky mess that pulled at his pubes. Sometimes there were disadvantages to not wearing underwear. Kicking away the crumpled clothing, he squatted on his haunches behind Hakkai. Apparently the brunette had made a trip to the datsuijyo, because there were towels and washcloths.

Using the washing ladle, Gojyo scooped a cup of water and held it over Hakkai's head. The healer tilted his head back, and Gojyo poured the water over the spiky brown hair. Dropping the ladle into the bucket, he held out his palm and Hakkai poured shampoo into it. Humming, Gojyo started working the yellow liquid into Hakkai's hair, massaging the scalp. The familiar scent of camillia oil wafted up through his busy fingers. While he shampooed, Hakkai soaped up a cloth and started scrubbing the body parts he could reach without moving his head.

Done, Gojyo tapped the back of his hand on Hakkai's thigh, and the washcloth was dropped into it. Knowing Hakkai liked a hard scrub, Gojyo put some muscle into it as he worked the soapy cloth up and down. Hakkai leaned forward to straighten the plane of his back, and braced his forearms on his knees. Gojyo was careful of the right shoulder, since that was the arm he had pulled on earlier that had made Hakkai wince. He scrubbed until the skin was slightly red, then dropped the cloth with a wet splat.

"Rinse?" Gojyo asked.

"Please," Hakkai gave him another smile and Gojyo grinned back.

He had always loved bathing with Hakkai. When he'd had a particularly good week back home, they'd take some of the winnings and splurge on a day at the onsen. It beat the shit out of washing their hair in the kitchen sink. Since the journey, when an onsen was available, the ikkou usually bathed together. It was nice to be alone with Hakkai.

Dipping the ladle, Gojyo shielded Hakkai's eyes with the blade of his hand while he rinsed out the shampoo. Then he ladled water over Hakkai's shoulders, back and chest, sloughing the soapy water off with his other hand. Scooting around to the front, he rinsed thighs, calves and feet; dip, pour, slough. Humming happily as he concentrated on his task, it caught Gojyo a bit off guard when he realized he was kneeling between Hakkai's knees, ladle raised over a soapy penis.

Gojyo lifted his eyes to meet Hakkai's, expecting the other man to take the ladle and rinse off his own privates. Instead, the brunette smiled down at him, and even though he was blushing, patted Gojyo's cheek.

Surprised, but thrilled to be given permission, Gojyo poured the water over Hakkai's crotch. He rinsed the soap out of the springy thatch of dark brown hair, then cupped the heavy balls. A gasp above his head, and a hand gripped his shoulder. Gently pulling back the foreskin, he washed the smooth head and Hakkai's cock twitched in his hand. Hakkai really did have a gorgeous cock. Although Gojyo had never seen it fully erect while his friend was awake, he'd seen plenty of morning hard-ons when he'd played nursemaid. Hakkai's cock wasn't as long as his, but it was thicker, and a paler color.

Reluctantly, Gojyo released the cock. He desperately wanted to push out the shiny round head again and taste the slit. Hakkai's seed smelled so good to him, turned him on so much, he really wanted it on his tongue. Gojyo knew if he got started though, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Your turn," Hakkai announced, startling him.

The desirable bit of flesh moved out of reach as Hakkai rose and stepped back behind the stool.

"I don't want to get my hair wet again," Gojyo said as he slid onto the stool.

"Or it won't dry by bedtime," Hakkai said. "I know, Gojyo."

Hakkai expertly gathered and twisted the red mass and Gojyo heard the faint click of the old chopsticks he used to put his hair up in the bath. A slight tug, then he felt them slide in smoothly next to his scalp. He automatically reached down to get the washcloth, but his hand was lightly slapped away.

"Sit still, please," Hakkai ordered.

Obediently, Gojyo rested his hands on his thighs and watched Hakkai dunk and lather the cloth. The warm, soapy water touched the nape of his neck and Gojyo let his head fall forward. Unlike Hakkai, he liked nice, easy, slow-stroking back scrubs. Hakkai filled the order, moving up and down in relaxed movements, slipping over the shoulders and sliding down the arms. Eyes closed, Gojyo went slack and let the healer move his body like a jointed doll.

"Mmmm." Gojyo felt warm tingles across the surface of his skin following the wake of the soft cloth. He adored being bathed and massaged. If it was done by the right person, it was like having an all-over orgasm.

"Two baths in one day," Gojyo murmured dreamily. "I'm living like a prince."

"And here's your crown," Hakkai said, and Gojyo felt the head of his cock touched by the cloth.

Eyes springing open, Gojyo gaped down in shock at Hakkai, who was looking a bit smug.

"Cho Hakkai," Gojyo said with a grin, "did you just make a cock joke?"

"I believe I did, Gojyo-san." A flash of wicked emerald made Gojyo's eyes widen.

Laughing, he shook his head. Even after all this time, Hakkai could still surprise him. His surprise was overridden by pleasure as Hakkai's nimble fingers very thoroughly washed his cock and balls.

The two men were too engrossed in bathing to notice the datsuijyo noren fall back into place behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Zang Fu Theory, Part 10:

Author: Lotus

Pairing(s): Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

Rating: NC17

Summary: P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7 - Battle in the bath house. P8 - Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. P9 - Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off. P10 - Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds.

Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Sanzo's throat was raw, his tongue swollen, and every time he breathed too deeply, it felt like he had swallowed a fishhook and it was lodged in his chest. And apparently here was a tiny demon in his head banging the inside of his skull like a gong. He desperately wanted a smoke. And to shoot something. Swatting blindly at the clumsy hands tugging the sleeveless sha shirt over his head, Sanzo pushed his head through the snug collar.

"I can dress myself." He glared at Goku.

The saru plopped down on the wooden bench next to him in the datsuijyo. For some reason, Goku was wearing the kappa's shirt. It was buttoned unevenly, and although it fit through the shoulders, the sleeves were ridiculously long and the tail fell mid-thigh.

"You were dead, Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed.

His dramatic gesturing made the open cuffs flap around his hands, gold eyes wide in concern. Although aesthetically aware most would find the picture Goku presented charming, Sanzo fought the urge to reach for the harisen.

"I was not dead," Sanzo growled, slicking back his wet hair left-handed.

"Well, you weren't breathing." The golden orbs darkened, and Sanzo saw the shadow of fear.

"Not breathing isn't dead," Sanzo replied gruffly. Fuck, he needed a smoke.

Sanzo searched inside the sleeves of the robe pooled around his waist. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes slightly mashed from being slept on. Tapping out a stick, he pulled it out with his lips as his other hand searched for the lighter. An image flashed through his mind of Hakkai using his lighter to burn the incense at the farmer's funeral ceremony. Scowling, he shoved the pack back in the sleeve, clenching the unlit cigarette in his teeth.

"You weren't breathing or moving at all," Goku continued. "Hakkai kept blowing into your mouth over and over..."

_Holding Hakkai's face firmly between the palms of his hands, Sanzo dipped his head and pressed his lips hard against the healer's. They were cold, but warmed quickly beneath his mouth and parted willingly when Sanzo's tongue stabbed forward. Ignoring the hands pulling at his hips and the body writhing beneath him, Sanzo's right thumb slipped down Hakkai's cheek to push his chin down, opening his mouth wider. Sanzo sucked Hakkai's breath into his body, pressing down hard, crushing their mouths together..._

"Urusai!" Sanzo barked, wincing at the sharp pain that lanced his throat.

"Somebody woke up cranky," an annoyingly flippant voice commented.

Sanzo's eyes snapped up, and he glared at the lanky redhead ducking under the noren. His long red hair was pinned up with those absurd chopsticks, a towel barely clinging to narrow hips. As the hanyou sauntered into the datsuijyo, he reached up and pulled the chopsticks free, shaking his hair loose. With his other hand, he undid the towel and threw it at the hamper.

Involuntarily, Sanzo's eyes dropped to Gojyo's crotch. He'd seen more cock than he cared for at the monastery since it was communal bathing. The pervy kappa was the only male he'd met that always seemed to stay partially erect.

"I'm a show-er instead of a grower," Gojyo had proudly proclaimed the first time the ikkou had bathed together. "Though I do a bit of growing, too, with the right incentive," he'd added with a lewd wink.

Gojyo's cock was long, slender and sprouted from a thatch of red hair just like the kappa himself. Some people developed a resemblance to their pets; the hanyou looked like his prick.

"I'm good, sweetheart," Gojyo purred over his head.

Sanzo started, simultaneously realizing the hanyou was standing directly in front of him, and he'd been caught staring at another man's penis.

"But not even Sha Gojyo can light a cigarette with his dick," Gojyo smirked.

"Fuck you," Sanzo gritted around the unlit stick, glaring upward.

"Nuh-huh." Eyelids lowered over crimson eyes. "I wouldn't be the one bending over and spreading my ass, cherry-chan."

"Do you want to die?" Sanzo growled, narrowing his eyes to hide his surprise.

The hanyou as being unusually aggressive with him, practically to a suicidal degree. No, Sanzo amended, Gojyo was being possessive, verbally marking his territory. If the redhead thought they were going to posture like a couple of cocks in front of the hen house, he really was an idiot.

"I think that is quite enough," Hakkai forestalled whatever witless remark Gojyo had opened his mouth to say.

Sanzo's eyes flicked from hot red to cool green and was instantly soothed, like aloe on a burn. Hakkai handed Gojyo a guest robe and discreetly turned to slip on his own. Sanzo frowned at the harshly scoured back. The painful color reminded him of the striped welts on the self-flagellating Christian monks.

"Goku, will you pick up that pile, please?" Hakkai moved efficiently around the datsuijyo, gathering the ikkou's belongings.

Without breaking stride, the healer produced a lighter from the pocket of his discarded pants. Sanzo leaned forward as Hakkai offered a flame, puffing until the tip glowed red. He squinted up through the smoke, and Hakkai flashed a fake smile before turning away.

"Hey, wasn't that my lighter?" Gojyo followed Hakkai to the exit.

With a sigh, Sanzo waved Goku to go on and pushed himself to his feet. He waited a moment for the wave of dizziness to pass, gingerly touching the knot on the back of his head from hitting the rocks. He looked up as Hakuryu's frantic chirruping greeted Hakkai. When the healer stepped out into the full afternoon sun, his slim body was outlined through the thin white robe. Sanzo's pain was temporarily forgotten as desire stirred, a craving as strong and burning sweet as the cigarette on his lips.

A shadow fell over Hakkai as Gojyo slung an around around the shorter man's shoulders. The hanyou flipped his hair and looked back at Sanzo. It pissed Sanzo off how the light caught his eyes like rubies and set his long hair to flame. Sanzo was not oblivious to the mixture of exotic beauty and sexual charisma that composed Sha Gojyo's siren song. Despite his insults to the contrary, he was well aware of why town after town, the women and occasional man, followed that tune into the kappa's bed.

But, as Sanzo had told Hakkai, he could not be seduced. Seduction was a type of coercion, and no one's will was stronger than his own.

"Comin', monk?" Gojyo asked, ,smirk raising the scarred side of his face.

The challenge in the crimson eyes was clear. Sanzo had seen the exact same expression in the hanyou's face the first time Sanzo had come to claim Hakkai, on that bloody night three years ago. The look that dared, "Take him if you can".

Sanzo had underestimated Gojyo back then, and it had been Goku who had ended up finishing the fight. The hanyou had been a source of irritation ever since, but Hakkai more or less kept Gojyo out of his way. Now the idiot was challenging him again, but Sanzo was prepared.

He would take Hakkai, figuratively and literally. He would take him tonight, and there wouldn't be a damn thing the kappa could do about it, siren song or no.

In the end, it was Hakkai who cleared the other two out of his room. Sanzo sat on the bed, back against the wall, one arm propped on a bent knee, smoking as he watched the brown-haired man shoo them out. Goku cast reluctant looks at Sanzo until Hakkai told Gojyo to feed him lunch. True to form, the saru's attention shifted immediately and he bounced out into the hallway. Gojyo lingered in the doorway, murmuring in the healer's ear, which turned bright pink.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said, pushing on the other man's chest, "I need to tend to Sanzo's injuries. Please." Another push.

A long, brown finger ran down the center of Hakkai's back and brushed a round buttock, making the healer jump. Crimson eyes glowered at Sanzo over Hakkai's shoulder and he blew out a slow stream of smoke. They stared unblinking at each other through the drifting tendrils, then Hakkai finally managed to push the clinging hanyou into the hall and close the door.

"Lock it," Sanzo said.

Hakkai's head tilted as if he were going to look back over his shoulder, but instead he slid the wooden bar over. Sanzo smoked silently and watched Hakkai's careful movements as he crossed the room and picked up the overturned table, meticulously returning each item to its proper place. The healer retrieved his medicine bag from under his bed, then knelt in front of Sanzo. Unstoppering a glass jar, he set it on the tatami mat next to him and held out a graceful hand.

"Your ankle please, Sanzo," Hakkai said in his polite voice, not meeting Sanzo's eyes.

Taking a last drag on his cigarette, Sanzo leaned forward to stub it out in the recently restored ashtray. He scooted forward and lowered his bent leg so both feet were within easy reach for the healer.

A cool hand firmly grasped his right foot, and Hakkai carefully lifted the hem of Sanzo's robe, folding it neatly over his knees. Although Hakkai's touch was as efficient and gentle as always when he patched Sanzo up after a fight, he felt his cock stir between his legs. He stared down at the bent head, the white nape exposed as Hakkai scooped out a dollop of salve. He wanted to bite the back of that neck, see the red marks of his teeth on the tender flesh.

"Please tell me if I hurt you, Sanzo," Hakkai murmured.

The healer liberally applied the salve to the burn ringing Sanzo's ankle from the oni's grasp. There was a slight tingling, then cool numbness around the blistered flesh, but heat pooled in Sanzo's groin. He was forced to shift his legs a little wider as he grew hard. Mistaking the nature of the movement, Hakkai's green eyes shot up in concern.

"Was that painful?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo caught the emerald eyes and didn't let them go as he leaned forward slightly. Slowly, he reached out and placed his left index finger in the hollow at the base of Hakkai's throat. A slight frown creased Hakkai's brow beneath the fringe of wet bangs, but the healer didn't pull back. Still holding Hakkai's gaze, Sanzo spread his first and second fingers like scissors and pressed down firmly on both clavicles. A deeper push would hook the nerves under the bones and cause sharp pain and difficulty breathing. Sanzo kept the pressure steady, so the message was clearly, "don't move".

Hakkai's left eye darkened as the pupil expanded, and the slender bones beneath Sanzo's fingers shifted slightly as the brunette's breathing sped up. Moving around the room had loosened the sash around Hakkai's robe considerably, so when Sanzo reached down with his other hand and tugged, the tie slid away from the narrow waist easily. Sanzo dropped the sash on the mat. Only gravity kept the front of Hakkai's robe closed. The hand on Sanzo's foot tightened, and the green eyes fled, hiding beneath thick black lashes.

"Sanzo," Hakkai's voice was strained, "I can't hurt Gojyo."

"Che." Sanzo's right hand gripped Hakkai's chin. He wanted the brunette's eyes on him again. "The kappa is acting like a spoiled child afraid of losing his security blanket." Sanzo saw a glint of green through the shadow of lashes and bent his head down.

"Who touched you first?" Sanzo demanded quietly.

Hakkai's chest heaved, and Sanzo pushed down more firmly on the clavicles. He forced Hakkai to raise his head with the grip on his chin, although there wasn't much resistance. The eyelashes fluttered madly, and Sanzo could see the pulse in the taut neck.

"Oshiego."

Sanzo used the name he had called the man in front of him in their time together between the death of Gonou and the birth of Hakkai. It was a name he had never spoken aloud outside the monastery walls.

Startled green eyes met his at last, but Sanzo did not let go. His right hand slid up the healer's jaw to hold the side of his flushed face. The tips of his fingers brushed the limiters, and he felt the frisson of reverberating chi tingle down his arm.

"Who touched you first?" Sanzo demanded again.

The flush deepened across Hakkai's cheeks and Sanzo could feel the flesh warm beneath his hand. The brunette was panting like a runner, and the grip on Sanzo's foot shook as Hakkai struggled to get himself under control. Sanzo pushed down hard on the clavicles, making circular dents in the pale skin and turning his own nails white, but he needed to anchor Hakkai.

Sanzo knew Hakkai feared losing control more than anything else in this earthly existence. At the monastery, Sanzo had been pushed to the limits of his own training breaking through the rigid mental barriers of the human-turned-youkai so that he could begin teaching him, and try to save his life.

The joints in Sanzo's fingers began to ache, and he knew he was exerting enough pressure to move beyond discomfort into actual pain, but he didn't let up. He had to be the control, or Hakkai would not permit himself enough freedom for this to work. When Sanzo had decided he would take this path with Hakkai, he knew they would have to go through this moment. He also knew that although Gojyo might seduce and provide physical pleasure, he would never be strong enough to make Hakkai feel safe.

Hakkai's free hand rose to rest on his own heaving chest, fingertips touching Sanzo's. Slowly, the ragged breathing began to slow down and the grip on Sanzo's foot loosened. He could see calm enter the green eyes as Hakkai began to center himself around the anchor Sanzo was providing.

Gradually, Sanzo eased up on the pressure of his fingers, staying locked on those emerald eyes for the slightest sign of panic. Hakkai slowly rose up on his knees and Sanzo let his arm rise with the movement, maintaining the contact, but no longer exerting any real pressure. Hakkai's hand moved to rest on Sanzo's bare knees.

"You, Shishou," he finally answered Sanzo's question. "You were the first to touch me."

Sanzo's left hand slid up Hakkai's neck so the healer's face was held between his palms and he leaned forward. Hakkai met him halfway, and when their lips touched, Sanzo felt a tingle similar to the chi reverb in the limiters that went straight to his cock. Without preamble, he angled his head and thrust his tongue into Hakkai's willing mouth and sucked hard, swallowing the other man's moan. Hakkai's warm breath was on his face, wet hair dripping on his neck, the taste of him filling his mouth, and Sanzo couldn't remember ever wanting someone so much.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled Hakkai up on the bed with him, rolling as he leaned back so the other man was beneath him. Hakkai's nimble hands pushed up the hem of Sanzo's sha shirt, and he broke the kiss to pull it over his head and dropped it to the floor. He looked down at the healer sprawled beneath him. The robe had fallen open, and the brunette lay completely exposed to him, skin a darker pale than his own, thick cock curled up against his scarred belly. The emerald eyes were half-closed and dark in a flushed face, and his lips were slightly parted as Hakkai panted softly.

"Shishou," Hakkai whispered, hands reaching up to tug at Sanzo's hair.

With a low growl, Sanzo lowered his head to suck and bite at those lips. The fingers tightened in his hair and Hakkai's lithe body arched up against him. Sanzo trailed nipping kisses down the white throat offered up to him as his hands quickly undid his sash and he pushed off his own robe. When bare flesh touched along the length of their bodies, both men groaned. Sanzo was hard almost to the point of pain, and he knew neither one of them was going to last through drawn-out foreplay. It would make it hard on Hakkai, since Sanzo didn't doubt it was his first time with a man, but it wasn't like they didn't deal with pain every day of their lives.

"Roll over," Sanzo said. "Up on your forearms and knees."

As Hakkai followed his directions, Sanzo leaned over the edge of the bed and fished around inside Hakkai's medicine bag for the oil the healer kept for sunburns and chapped skin. It should work. Pouring some of the golden oil in the palm of his hand, Sanzo kneeled behind Hakkai.

"Spread your knees wider," Sanzo said quietly.

Hakkai complied, and Sanzo settled into the space between Hakkai's thighs. Rubbing the oil between his hands, he reached under Hakkai and gripped his cock in his left hand. The healer bucked and gasped, making his balls swing back to slap Sanzo's hand. His own cock twitched in response, and he had to fight the urge to grasp a hold of himself and jerk both of them off together. Instead, he firmly began stroking Hakkai's cock in the same rhythm that had made him come before. The brunette responded immediately, moaning and rocking into his hand.

When the movement was established, Sanzo felt down the crack of Hakkai's ass with his index finger until he found the small hidden pucker. He rested it there until Hakkai rocked back on the upstroke, and slipped the finger in to the second knuckle. The round ass cheeks clenched instantly, and the rhythm faltered.

As he continued to firmly stroke Hakkai's cock, the slim hips started rocking again, and he left his finger inside, moving with him. A few more backward movements, and he slid the second finger in, shoving them both all the way in to the top knuckle. This stopped Hakkai altogether with a soft grunt, and Sanzo quickly felt for the small, smooth bump, pushing up and forward.

"Ah!" Hakkai threw his head back, and clenched so hard Sanzo thought his fingers would be broken.

Wincing until the brunette relaxed, Sanzo kept stroking Hakkai's cock, lightly massaging the bundle of nerves until the healer was pushing back harder on his hand, reaching for more contact. Sanzo slowly pulled his fingers out, feeling satisfaction at the small mewling sound Hakkai made, and oiled up his own cock with a couple of brisk strokes.

Kneeling up behind Hakkai, he firmly grasped the slim hips and slid his slick cock along the crack of the brunette's ass, rocking with him for a moment. When the other man started moaning again, Sanzo stilled the movement.

"I'm going to enter you now," Sanzo said. "Take a deep breath, and when you feel me push in, let it out slowly. Stay relaxed."

With his thumbs, Sanzo spread Hakkai's ass and saw the most private of places for the first time. He had always found the erotic imagery of flowers for sex organs in haiku and art ridiculous, but at that moment, it was the first thought that came to him. A small pink circle inside a slightly darker one, a secret flower opening only for him. Before he even knew he was going to do so, Sanzo bent his head and kissed it.

A sigh from Hakkai, and the soft skin beneath him quivered. Straightening, Sanzo lined up the head of his cock and pushed inside the other man. Only a few inches, and it was unbelievably tight. Gripping Hakkai's hips firmly to hold him steady, Sanzo slowly pushed in while the healer let out a shaky breath. Halfway, Sanzo stopped to let Hakkai take another deep breath, then steadily pushed in until he was fully seated, his balls brushing the brunette's ass.

Under his hands Hakkai's skin was twitching like an agitated horse, legs shivering on either side of him. Sanzo had never taken a virgin, and it was the tightest ass he had ever been inside. It gripped his cock like a damp silk glove. He was almost shaking from the effort not to pull out and start pumping into the tight, wet heat like a rutting animal.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"S-Sanzo?" Hakkai asked breathlessly.

"You're so tight," Sanzo gritted out, "it makes me want to fuck you through the floor."

Hakkai moaned, hips pushing back, and the anal muscles fluttered around Sanzo's cock. His eyebrow twitched up in surprise. Who would have thought the polite healer liked dirty talk? Sanzo filed that interesting bit of information for future reference, and reached down to grasp Hakkai's cock. Another surprise greeted him; the brunette was still hard. In Sanzo's experience, sometimes the bottom lost his erection when he was being breached and it had to be coaxed back. The thick cock twitched in his hand, and he stroked it, eliciting another moan from the man beneath him. The tightness around him eased a bit.

Steadying himself with one hand on Hakkai's hip, Sanzo pulled out halfway and pushed back in. Both men moaned, and Hakkai writhed beneath him. Slowly, he pulled out and and thrust again. A fine sheen of sweat covered Sanzo from the effort to restrain himself.

"Please," Hakkai's voice was muffled against his forearm. "More."

Apparently begging was one of Sanzo's turn-ons. Deciding Hakkai was a grown man and could take it if he was asking for it, Sanzo released the brunette's cock and grasped the slim hips firmly with both hands. He pulled out so only the head of his cock was still inside, and spread his own knees to brace himself.

"Please," the voice was naked with need.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now," Sanzo said quietly. "And you're going to take it."

"Yes," the word was almost a sob.

Hakkai was trembling beneath his hands, but he arched his back and tilted up his ass. Sanzo could not resist that invitation. With grunt, Sanzo snapped his hips forward and buried his cock to the hilt in the brunette's ass. Hakkai cried out, but followed him when Sanzo pulled out again. All the way to the crown, then he thrust in again, twisting his hips to angle for the prostate. He knew from Hakkai's muffled scream that he'd hit the mark. Sanzo methodically fucked Hakkai deep and hard, the room filled with the sound of slapping flesh, harsh breathing, his grunts and Hakkai's cries. Hakkai's arms had given out at some point, and the healer had collapsed on his chest, only his ass raised up, held in place by Sanzo's hard grip and ramming cock.

Sanzo felt his balls tighten, and the familiar throbbing warmth in his cock that meant his orgasm was close. While he was planted deep inside the other man, he leaned forward over Hakkai's sweat-slicked back, propping himself up on his right elbow. With his left hand, he reached under Hakkai and grabbed the blood-swollen cock, weeping semen. With a moan, Hakkai thrust into his hand as much as he could move in the more restricted position. Sanzo couldn't pull out as far this way, but that didn't matter now that they were both so close. He started pumping his hips and Hakkai's moans turned to sobbing whimpers as he was caught between Sanzo's firm hand and merciless cock.

Sanzo was on the edge, about to go over, and he tilted his head, biting down on the nape of Hakkai's neck as his release exploded violently. The moment his teeth latched onto the tender white flesh, Hakkai let out a strangled scream and Sanzo felt hot strings of cum spurt over his hand. He kept milking Hakkai's cock, hips stuttering as his own seed pulsed into the other man. It wasn't until the final tremor faded away, and Hakkai's penis twitched dry in his hand, that Sanzo released his grip on the back of the brunette's neck. He pulled slowly out of Hakkai's relaxed ass, and rolled them onto their sides.

Sanzo noted his breathing was slowing down but Hakkai's was not and the healer was trembling. He hooked his leg over the healer's, and wrapped an arm around the heaving chest, pinning their bodies tight together. Despite the quivering in his own thighs, Sanzo squeezed hard so Hakkai could feel that he had him. Slowly, Hakkai's breathing evened out, and the trembling ceased. Sanzo studied the rough circle of red teeth marks on the back of the neck in front of him. He licked the mark, savoring the salty sweetness, and Hakkai moaned, pushing back into him. Gradually, Sanzo loosened his hold on Hakkai as he licked and sucked at the bite mark and the healer relaxed more and more into him.

Sanzo fell asleep with his lips on Hakkai's neck.

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Oshiego - student, disciple

Shishou - master, teacher


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 11:

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo/Goku

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7 - Battle in the bath house. P8 - Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. P9 - Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off. P10 - Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. P11 - Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

Jealousy churned Goku's stomach as Hakkai pushed Gojyo out into the hall and firmly shut Sanzo's door. Jealousy wasn't a demon he had to fight often. Sometimes he felt left out by the others because he knew they treated him like a kid and kept secrets. He had never had anything to be jealous over. Until now. He scowled at the source of his distress.

Gojyo frowned at the closed door a moment, then turned and flashed a grin at him. Goku's scowl faltered. The taller man slung an arm around his shoulders as they walked. Gojyo smelled like Hakkai's flowery soap.

"Lemme guess," Gojyo said as he opened the door to their room. "You're hungry."

"No. Yes," Goku stammered a bit, unsure how to deal with the ugly feelings upsetting his insides.

"Then why are you rubbing your stomach?" Gojyo laughed.

The hanyou kicked the door shut and slipped the bathrobe off, letting it fall as he walked to his bed. Lean muscle rolled under tan skin as Gojyo squatted and sorted through the pile of clothes on the floor. After smelling them, he chose a shirt and pair of pants, tossing the shirt on the bed as he straightened.

A lump rose in Goku's throat when Gojyo bent over to slip a leg in the pants. He could see the other man's balls, swinging slightly between the long legs. Goku's own balls tightened as Gojyo slipped in the other leg and shimmied the pants up, lean buttocks tightening. For the first time, he noticed Gojyo had dimples, one over each cheek. He felt a pang of disappointment as they disappeared underneath the black material.

An image of the shirtless Gojyo, writhing and lifting his hips beneath Hakkai on the onsen floor flashed through his mind. Goku felt his penis harden, and was dismayed to see the front of the borrowed shirt tented outward. Crap! Goku ran to his bed and grabbed a change of clothes, holding the bundle over his crotch. There was no way he could change in front of Gojyo. He'd see his boner, and then he'd know.

Glancing around the room, Goku sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Since the inn had its own onsen, the tiny bathroom didn't actually have a bath, just a washiki, a squat toilet, and a small sink. He had just started unbuttoning the shirt when there was a soft knock.

"Yo, monkey," Gojyo called out, "you okay?"

"Yeah." Goku's fingers fumbled with the buttons. One was missing. Had he done that? "Just changing." Finally! He pulled the shirt off and threw it down.

"Since when are you too shy to change in front of me?" Gojyo sounded amused.

"Can't a guy have a little privacy?" Goku snapped.

He wished the door had a lock. He'd forgotten to grab underwear. Oh, well. Gojyo never wore any. He bent down to pull on the pants. In his haste, he jerked up too soon and lost his balance, falling sideways.

"Ow!" His shoulder slammed into the wall.

"I'm coming in," Gojyo announced.

"No!" Goku yelled as the door knob turned behind him.

Of course the stupid kappa ignored him, and the door swung inward, hitting Goku in the butt and knocking him forward onto his hands and knees. With his bare ass in the air and pants tangled around his ankles, Goku was dealing with another unfamiliar feeling; total embarrassment.

"Hey, it's a full moon," Gojyo joked behind him.

"Get out!" Goku yelled, desperation making his voice crack. He pressed his thighs together, hoping to hide the evidence.

"Calm down, monkey," Gojyo said, voice way too close. "Lemme help you up."

Goku felt Gojyo grab his left upper arm and tug. He let the redhead pull him up, keeping his body angled away. His right hand had a death grip on the waistband of his pants, and he managed to jerk them up to his knees. He couldn't get them up the rest of the way with one hand, and any minute Gojyo was going to see.

Despite himself, the backs of his eyeballs began to prickle, and Goku bit his lower lip to hold back the tears. When his vision blurred, Goku averted his face and wrenched his arm free of Gojyo's grasp.

"Don't need your help," Goku sulked.

He quickly hiked the pants up to his waist, then faced another another problem. There was no way he could button them up with his thingie sticking out like that. How could he stuff it back in with Gojyo hovering over him? Before he could stop them, a few fat drops spilled over and ran down his cheek. He sniffed.

"Are you - hey, are you crying?" Gojyo's voice was completely devoid of the usual teasing.

Warm hands reached out and grabbed the sides of his face. Goku looked up into a concerned pair of crimson eyes as long thumbs wiped off the tears. The open concern and gentleness undid him, and Goku dropped his forehead onto Gojyo's bare chest. Something inside gave way, and the tears came for real. It was too much crammed into one day. First, finding out about Sanzo and Hakkai, then almost losing Sanzo to the stupid fire oni, then, seeing Gojyo and Hakkai making out. It was one thing to jerk off in the dark while he listened through the wall to Gojyo screwing someone he didn't know, and something else to see him dry-humping another friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gojyo asked gently, arms going around Goku's shaking shoulders.

Goku felt himself calm down within the familiar warmth that had wrapped around him countless nights in the back of Jeepu. Gojyo had always been a willing pillow. It was one of Goku's favorite ways to fall asleep; curled up on the bench, the steady thump of a heartbeat beneath his cheek, watching the glowing cherry tip of a lit cigarette arcing through the dark, the low rumble of laughter in response to something Hakkai whispered from the front seat.

The sobbing slowed down to a wet hiccuping as hands smoothed down his back, pressed him closer.

"Shh," Gojyo soothed, "It's okay."

The same words Goku heard whenever he was half-awake, half-emersed in one of the cave nightmares. He'd hear that voice, smell a waft of cigarette smoke as a warm hand stroked his back, and he'd fall into a peaceful sleep.

For a moment, Goku forgot why he was hiding from Gojyo in the first place. He snuggled closer, rubbing his nose in the hanyou's comforting scent. Then his stiff penis jabbed Gojyo's thigh. He froze, sending a short, frantic prayer to the Merciful Goddess that the redhead wouldn't notice. Apparently she didn't listen to monkeys.

"Er - Goku?" Gojyo didn't sound disgusted, just surprised.

Gojyo's hands slipped around to grip Goku's shoulders and pushed their bodies apart enough to peer down between them. Goku squeezed his eyes shut, his face so hot it felt sunburned.

"Soooo," Gojyo drawled, "can I assume this is why you didn't wanna change in front of me?"

Goku nodded, eyes still screwed shut so tight he was starting to see little white dots.

"Hey, a guy should never be ashamed of a healthy hard-on," Gojyo said.

Goku dared to open one eye. Gojyo was smiling down at him, face totally normal, like they were discussing wrestling moves or something.

"When I was your age, I'd get hard in a stiff breeze," Gojyo winked at him.

"You were never my age," Goku argued automatically.

Crimson eyes rolled. "You know what I mean, monkey."

"Don't call me that!" Both his eyes opened as he stuck out his chin.

"I'm just saying," Gojyo ruffled his hair above the limiter, "we're all guys here, kiddo."

The embarrassment turned to hurt anger, and Goku knocked Gojyo's hand away. Crimson eyes widened in surprise.

"Quit that!" Goku took a step back. "Stop treating me like a stupid kid."

"Whatever." Gojyo raised his hands in surrender.

As the hanyou backed up toward the doorway, Goku noticed Gojyo hadn't buttoned up his trousers, and the dark material hung open on the slim hips, revealing a curly thatch of red hair. Goku quickly closed his eyes, swallowing hard. It was too late. He felt his cock jump in response to the tantalizing peek.

Goku held his breath, letting it out when he heard the door close. Good. Gojyo hadn't noticed. Turning his back, Goku reached down and grasped the treacherous part of his body. Wincing, he tried to stuff it down the inside of his pants far enough to button them up.

"Ow, ow, ow," he whispered.

"You're gonna damage yourself," Gojyo commented casually.

With a yelp, Goku spun around. The redhead was lounging against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. A red eyebrow arched.

"Look," Gojyo began, "the same sort of thing happened to Hakkai. It even effected Hakuryu."

Long fingers gestured at the hickey on the hanyou's neck. Goku frowned, completely lost at the sudden change in the conversation. His confusion must of shown on his face.

"Y'know, the fire oni," Gojyo elaborated, waving his hand in the air. "You were possessed by it, too."

"What's getting hard around you got to do with the fire oni?" Goku was starting to think Gojyo had gotten hit on the head during the battle while he and Sanzo were out. Maybe he should go next door and fetch Hakkai.

"Hakkai said the oni's need for heat kinda amps up the sex drive, or something," Gojyo said.

"Oh." Goku's frown deepened. "So that's why I feel it more today."

"Yeah," Gojyo nodded encouragingly. "That's why - wait." The smile faltered. "What do you mean more?"

"Um. Nuttin'," Goku muttered.

His face felt sunburned again. He turned his back on Gojyo and tried to button up his pants, hissing as he pinched sensitive skin.

"Really not a good idea," Gojyo said. The doorknob rattled again. "Better just to have a quick wank. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Goku glance dover his shoulder. This time Gojyo really was leaving; he was halfway out the door. He felt a small twinge of panic. As much as he had wanted the kappa to leave before, he wanted him to stay now.

"I can't," Goku whispered.

The door stopped closing.

"Can't what?" Gojyo asked, voice slightly muffled on the other side.

"Y'know, have a quick wank." Goku felt the sunburn move down his neck.

Gojyo's head popped around the door, wearing a very alarmed expression.

"Hakkai said he had the sex talk with you," Gojyo sounded puzzled.

"Oh, yeah," Goku nodded. "I know all about sex and stuff," he reassured the redhead. "He gave me a book."

"A book?" Gojyo appeared skeptical.

"With pictures," Goku elaborated.

"Yeah, he would." Laughing, Gojyo rubbed his face with his right hand, pushing it through his hair. "So you know about jerking off?"

"Of course!" Goku said defensively. "I'm not an idiot."

"And you've done it before?" Gojyo prodded.

"Yeah," Goku said.

"So...?" Gojyo wound his hand through the air.

"So..." Goku fidgeted. "Now I can only do it when I hear you."

It was Gojyo's turn to look sunburned. The redhead ran a hand through his hair and fell back against the doorjamb.

"What do you mean, hear me?" he asked cautiously.

"When you're with someone," Goku said, eyes dropping to his bare toes.

"Mm." Gojyo rubbed his face with both hands this time. He took a deep breath through his fingers, then dropped them, looking down at Goku.

"Well, sometimes a guy needs a little... stimulation," Gojyo said slowly. It was the same tone of voice he used when he was breaking down a complex Judo move before a sparring session. "You're around us all the time, so that's all you're getting. Next good-sized town, we'll ditch the monk, and I'll take you to the red lantern district, okay?"

"Okay." Goku didn't know for sure what the red lantern district was, except that Gojyo took Hakkai with him on his birthdays, saying "my treat", so it probably had great restaurants.

"Hang on a sec," Gojyo disappeared, and Goku heard the sound of a drawer opening and shutting.

Gojyo slipped back into the bathroom, pushing the door shut with his hip. He was unscrewing the cap off a little tube as he walked, and Goku caught a familiar, slightly fruity odor that he had caught on Gojyo before.

"Hold out your hand," Gojyo instructed.

Curious, Goku held out his right hand and Gojyo squirted some oily liquid onto it, and the fruity smell grew stronger. Bending his head, he flicked out the tip of his tongue experimentally, and tasted something kinda like oranges and strawberries, but not quite.

"C'mere," Gojyo said in his ear, and Goku realized the hanyou had moved behind him.

The redhead gripped his hips and guided Goku so he was standing at the foot of the toilet trough. Warm hands slid inside his pants and pushed them down past his butt. Goku started to twist around.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Goku said.

"Helping you out," Gojyo said. "Just relax back into me."

Goku leaned back into Gojyo's tall, lean frame, and felt the hanyou's chin settle on top of his head as his arms slipped around his waist. They had started hundreds of Judo lessons this way, often shirtless in the heat, and it felt perfectly normal as Gojyo's bare chest molded to his naked back.

Then Gojyo grasped his right wrist and guided it toward his cock. Goku took hold of himself automatically, then wriggled back into Gojyo in surprise.

"It's cold!" he protested.

"I know," Gojyo chuckled. "It'll warm up fast."

Fisting himself, Goku starting pumping as fast as he could. Gojyo was right; the gooey stuff warmed up, and the slickness felt good sliding around his dick. There wasn't the usual friction burn that sometimes made the sensitive skin a little raw.

"Y'know," Gojyo said softly, "jerking off is just an expression. You're not actually trying to pull the thing off."

Before Goku could respond, Gojyo's long fingers wrapped around his, the grip firm but gentle, and slowed down the strokes. Goku tensed up at first, then relaxed into the easier rhythm. Closing his eyes, he let Gojyo take the lead.

"Feel good?" Gojyo murmured.

"Yeah," Goku sighed.

He hadn't been touched like this since the tool shed meetings at the monastery, and never with such a confident, experienced hand.

"You gotta experiment, find out what you like." Gojyo's thumb slid over the head of his cock, and Goku bucked forward with a moan. "So you can tell your partner."

Gojyo grasped Goku's left hand and moved it down toward his crotch. At first, he was confused, then Gojyo guided his hand under his balls, cupping them up against his cock. Goku had never touched his balls while jerking off. Long fingers rolled the hard nuts gently inside the sacks. Goku moaned again as the sensation intensified the pleasure.

"And it's not just about the cock," Gojyo said.

Gojyo's fingers trailed up his abdomen to his chest, leaving a wake of goosebumps. The very tip of his index finger flicked an erect nipple, and Goku felt electric tingles shoot down his center to his tightening balls. He moaned and pressed the side of his face against Gojyo's chest. Fingers plucked at his nipples, drawing lazy patterns on his chest, while his cock was steadily stroked.

His legs started to feel wobbly, and Goku reached up, hooking his left arm around Gojyo's neck. His scent mixed with Gojyo's, and he inhaled as deeply as he could. It made his mouth water, and he remembered licking Gojyo's neck in the onsen.

"So... good," Goku moaned.

Releasing his own cock, Goku raised his right arm and clasped his hands behind Gojyo's neck. The redhead kept going without skipping a beat, and Goku thrust his hips into Gojyo's hand. The buildup was so much sweeter than it had ever been, the slow gathering of tingling heat, that he almost didn't want it to end. Then his balls drew up and Gojyo's hand pumped him faster, there was a sharp spike of a pinched nipple and the world exploded.

"Ah!" Goku's back arched and he rose up on the balls of his feet as he came.

Strong arms supported him as he sagged backward, and Gojyo lowered both of them to the floor. He found himself sitting between Gojyo's raised knees with the hanyou bracing his back against the wall.

"Holy shit!" Goku gasped.

Gojyo's chest rumbled with laughter behind him, and a tanned hand stroked his arm.

"How do you feel?" Gojyo asked.

For a moment, Goku couldn't answer. There were so many feelings going off inside him, he couldn't confine them to one word. Relaxed, excited, happy, curious, good. Then his stomach rumbled, and he was rescued from his dilemma.

"Hungry," Goku answered.

Gojyo laughed again, and stretched out a long arm to grab a handful of washi, wiping paper, and handed it to him.

"Here, clean off the lube. It dries sticky," Gojyo said. "Then we'll feed you."

Sitting between Gojyo's long legs, wiping off the fruity lotion with the washi, Goku saw that the porcelin trough of the washiki was streaked with his cum. He felt a warmth settle into the pit of his stomach, replacing all the nauseating feelings from before. It didn't really matter if Sanzo and Hakkai had sex together. Sanzo had said it didn't affect their relationship. And now he had Gojyo.

**GLOSSARY:**

_Washiki_ - Squat toilet. A squat toilet essentially looks like a small men's urinal rotated 90 degrees and set into the floor.

_Washi _- Japanese paper. It is basically paper made by hand, and is now widely used for a variety of things, including origami. It is believed that the very first "toilet paper" was seaweed, later replaced by thin wooden slats called _chu-gi_, then eventually actual paper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 12

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** P1 - Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2 - Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3 - Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4 - Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5 - Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6 - Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7 - Battle in the bath house. P8 - Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. P9 - Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off. P10 - Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. P11 - Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom. P12 - Hakkai remembers the past and Gojyo seeks solace.

Warning: Language, Sexual Situations

**Notes:** As you all know, there are some differences between the manga and the anime. In the manga, Hakkai actually gouged out his eye and threw it at his attacker, in the anime, he only scratched his eye. I'm following the manga.

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

The sound of his eyelashes scraping against the inside of the bandage seemed as loud as locusts to Gonou's ears. The empty socket and the fragile flesh of the lids throbbed with pain from where he had gouged out his own eye. When he washed his hands, bits of bloody tissue had come out from under the nails.

Squatting by the stream, he had wondered how far he would have been able to disassemble himself before succumbing to death. The thought had provoked a fit of laughter, stopped by a concerned look from Gojyo. Poor Gojyo-san. He had made a mess of all of Gojyo's efforts to save him. He'd ripped open the wound running, and the monks had to stitch him back together again. The gut wound hurt as well. It itched so fiercely it was like a slow burn crawling over his belly.

Gonou turned his head on the pallet and focused his good eye on the covered cup of tea set carefully on a bamboo tray next to him. After the numbing effects of the first cup, he realized the bitter, yellowish-brown tea was laced with opium. He refused to drink it again. He didn't deserve relief from the pain. Nor did he warrant even a moment's distraction.

So he turned away from the medicinal tea and closed his eye to the beauty of the garden surrounding him. He concentrated on the pain, letting the scraping eyelashes cover the birdsong, the itching burn consume the warmth of dappled sunlight. He was so absorbed in his self-inflicted penance, that he failed to realize he was not alone in the garden.

"The purpose of this sanctuary is peaceful reflection."

Gonou started violently, pain wrenching his gut as his eye snapped open. A figure in white stood above him, flowing robes pristine, hair a golden nimbus of light. For a moment, Gonou wondered if he hadn't actually died in the blood-puddled mud, and one of the archangels loomed before him, prepared to bar his entry to Paradise. the archangel reached into the sleeve of his robe and Gonou fully expected him to withdraw a flaming sword or some other sacred object with which to smite him. There was a click, a flash of light, then a trail of smoke rose in the air.

Shocked, Gonou realized the archangel was smoking a cigarette. The angel moved out of the light, sinking gracefully into a cross-legged position in the grass like a white lotus drifting to the ground. Gonou blinked up at the monk who had fought Gojyo, chased him down, taken him into custody to stand trail before the Sanbutsushin. The monk who had stood in respectful fearlessness before the Three Aspects of Buddha and asked for his life. The monk who had chanted for Kanaan. Fathomless purple eyes observed him through twisting tendrils of smoke.

"Did you tear off your ears when I wasn't looking?" Sanzo asked.

"Sanzo-sama?" Gonou blinked in confusion.

"Che." Sanzo took another deep drag on the cigarette. "The monks didn't carry your pallet into the garden sanctuary to wallow in pain."

"I wasn't wallowing," Gonou protested.

A glint of purple that saw a little more than Gonou was comfortable with, then Sanzo lifted the lid on the tea and peered inside.

"Hm. It's just as well that you learn to deal with the pain now," Sanzo said.

The lid rattled back into place, and Sanzo looked up at the sky as a crane flew over the sakura trees. The creature flew low enough that the black tips of his wings and long orange legs were visible against the blue sky. Gonou watched the leaf shadow sway over Sanzo's pale throat and white robes, the gentle breeze tangling smoke in the fair hair.

This holy man was such a contradiction. He spoke directly with the Three Aspects and was treated with reverence by the other monks, yet he smoked and, according to Gojyo, fought dirty as a bar drunk. Sanzo's terribly beautiful face lowered and his gaze locked on Gonou.

"Cho Gonou's funeral is in two days," Sanzo said around the cigarette. "But I can't wait that long to start training you. With your Youkai powers, you're a danger to everyone, including yourself."

"Powers?" Gonou frowned, puzzled. He didn't feel different, most especially not powerful. Quite the opposite.

Sanzo snorted. "Do you think the average human being could walk miles with his guts hanging out, recuperate so quickly, then walk around after pulling out his own eye?" he asked.

Gonou flushed, hand touching the bandage over his eye. In the wild madness of both those nights, the adrenaline from the terrible violence he had inflicted and received had overwhelmed rational thought.

"I am going to teach you how to control that power," Sanzo said, recalling his attention, "and your Youkai nature through a discipline called Chi Kung."

"Chi Kung," Gonou repeated.

"Since Cho Gonou will die, I will call you Oshiego during training until you receive your new name." Sanzo put out the cigarette butt in the tea saucer.

"What shall I call you?" Gonou asked.

Holding his stomach for support, he tried to roll up to a sitting position, a grunt of pain escaping him. A pale hand reached out, gold ring on the middle finger glinting in the sun, and helped pull him up the rest of the way.

"You may call me Shishou," Sanzo said.

Sitting so close together, clasping the surprisingly strong hand, Gonou thought he saw something pass over Sanzo's purple eyes. Something sad and beautiful, like the slow flight of the crane across the dark blue sky.

* * *

Leaving a stuffed Goku in the common room, Gojyo headed toward the stairs to fetch the other two for a game of Majong. His late lunch/early dinner with Goku had passed with a great deal less squabbling than usual. Feeling extremely generous, Gojyo even let Goku have the last dumpling. They did tend to fight less when Hakkai and Sanzo weren't around anyway. Although a lot of their cutting up was to alleviate the sheer boredom, sometimes it was also to distract the more serious half of the party.

Gojyo was in extremely high spirits. Overall, today's events had tipped the scales more on the positive side than the negative.

Fishing out his cigarettes, Gojyo started up the stairs to their rooms. First, he'd managed to save the ikkou in a battle using something other than muscle for once. He smiled around the cigarette at the thought of his "good fortune" bean and the disbelieving look on Hakkai's face.

Gojyo paused to light the stick, snapping the lighter closed and shoving it into his front pants pocket. Taking a drag, he continued climbing the stairs. Then, there was the whole fan-fucking-tastic experience of having Hakkai cum in his arms. His cock stirred at the memory of the delicately flushed skin and soft cries. He had to adjust himself as he stepped into the hallway.

Finally, he had managed to help out a fairly clueless saru on the finer points of wanking. In all the physical aspects of sex, he felt supremely confident, and it had been gratifying to share some small part of his considerable knowledge and do a good deed. Hakkai wasn't the only member of the ikkou who could teach stuff. Gojyo was kinda proud of how his impromptu lesson had turned out. Obviously, Goku was a happier monkey.

Stopping outside Hakkai and Sanzo's room, Gojyo tried the latch. He frowned when he found it locked. Hakkai kept doors unlocked in case someone needed him, and Sanzo as a general rule didn't lock them either. Gojyo suspected it was so the monk wouldn't lose the opportunity to shoot assassins lacking lock-picking skills. Gojyo raised the back of his hand to knock when a sound made him freeze.

A cold shiver of dread crept over his skin as he held his breath, listening between the thuds of his own heavy heartbeat. He must be mistaken. Standing in the empty hallway, Gojyo strained to the limit of his hanyou senses for the slightest sound from behind the locked door. Around him he heart the creak of old wood settling, muted voice downstairs, and the very faint clatter of crockery from the kitchen.

Then he heard it again. It was a sound he was more than passing familiar with, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom; the unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh. Unlike the erratic staccato of a fight, this had the steady rhythm of hard sex. Gojyo's forehead touched the door as the cigarette slipped from his lips, bouncing in a small shower of sparks between his feet.

Hakkai and Sanzo were fucking.

Closing his eyes, the sound he had strained to hear before was now inescapably obvious. To his experienced ear, Sanzo's low grunts and Hakkai's muffled cries made it very clear the monk was topping and the healer was face down. Not how he would have done it. Even if doggy-style was a little easier on virgins, Gojyo would have wanted those green eyes, wanted to lick his name off those lips...

"Fuck," Gojyo whispered, hands clenching into fists.

He shoved away from the door and turned toward the stairs. Gracelessly, he slide down several steps, catching himself by pushing against the wall. Somehow, he managed to get down the narrow staircase and through the common room to the inn's entrance.

Ignoring Goku's call, he stumbled blindly through the noren into the street. A bar. He needed to find the nearest bar. Gojyo patted his pockets and dug out a small roll of bills from a rear pocket. He quickly counted as he walked. A hundred yen. Enough to get a game going to win some serious drinking money and some company. Yeah, he needed to lose his head in some liquor and his dick in a woman. Or two.

It was time to let this sleepy dustball know that Sha Gojyo was in town.

* * *

Gonou sat shirtless on the pallet in the garden, holding himself erect while the healer finished re-wrapping his midsection. Movement caught his eye, and he looked past the bowed shoulder of the elderly monk at a figure in white striding purposely toward him, sleeves fluttering. Half a dozen shorter monks in orange robes were practically jogging to keep up with Sanzo-sama. Even from here Gonou could read the rigid tension in the blonde man's gait. He almost looked as if he were trying to escape the cluster of monks. The effect was rather like a white swan being chased by a group of quacking orange ducks.

"Thank you," Gonou murmured as the healer gathered his materials and stood.

"You are most welcome, honored guest of Sanzo-sama," the monk showed a toothless smile in a face that reminded Gonou of a roasted walnut. Bowing, the healer scuttled away.

"Most holy Sanzo-sama, your young... charge was climbing over the Buddha statue again," one of the monks said as the group approached close enough for Gonou to hear.

"And the unclean Taboo Child has returned to the gates, demanding entrance," another monk spoke up. "He is making a most unseemly amount of noise."

"And using terribly offensive language," another monk added.

"Sanzo-sama, your charge..." the first monk began again.

"Urusai!" Sanzo stopped, and the monks practically fell over themselves in surprise.

Sanzo turned around, so Gonou couldn't see his face, but his back was ramrod straight.

"I will deal with Goku. As for the hanyou," Sanzo paused, "tell him I will come and see him when the matter of Cho Gonou is settled."

"As you wish." "Wise as always, Holy One." The monks spoke at once, bald heads bobbing as they bowed, then fled, orange sleeves flapping. The resemblance to ducks was uncanny.

Rolling his shoulders, Sanzo turned around. Gonou started to get to his feet, suppressing a painful wince, but Sanzo raised a hand for him stay seated. That same hand pushed through the blonde bangs as Sanzo gracefully sank onto the mat across from him.

"Am I to understand that Gojyo-san is here?" Gonou inquired politely.

"Che," Sanzo snorted. "Every day since I brought you to the temple. Pain in the ass."

Gonou's eyebrows rose. It still startled him to hear profanities come out of the angelic-faced monk.

"Perhaps I should speak to him," Gonou suggested.

"He's a distraction," Sanzo waved his hand like he was shooing a fly.

Lips compressed, Gonou looked down at his hands. Guilt twisted his gut, and he imagined the burning itch around the stitches flared. It felt wrong to be so inconsiderate to the redhead who had shown him nothing but kindness and asked nothing in return. Yet, he was hardly in a position to take any action. Although his status had been changed from prisoner to guest, it had been made very clear to him that while he was at the Temple of the Rising Sun, he was under Sanzo's direct authority.

"Oshiego," Sanzo said.

Gonou looked up. Sanzo pulled his arms out of his sleeves and pushed his robe down to gather around his slender waist. The form-fitting black silk shirt and arm gloves emphasized the lean muscle of his upper body. Gonou remembered what Gojyo had said about the monk's fighting skills.

"Pay attention, because I hate repeating myself," Sanzo cautioned.

"Of course, Shishou," Gonou put on his alert listening face.

"Chi means "energy" and Kung means "work". It describes the system that focuses on channeling lifeforce energies. Chi Kung draws on multiple elements and requires focus and control. The body is controlled through posture and breathing, and the mind through concentration of mental activity," Sanzo paused, and gave him an evaluating look.

"I understand," Gonou said, when it appeared Sanzo was waiting for some sort of response.

"Do you," Sanzo's eyebrow quirked and his tone made it clear he had his doubts.

"Yes, Shishou," Gonou tried not to sound defensive. He wasn't used to having his intelligence questioned.

"There are three parts to Chi Kung," Sanzo continued, ""Still" is seated meditation. "Standing Stance" is motionless standing posture. "Moving" is combining the internal quiet with external movement. Today we will be focusing on Still."

"I believe I understand the concept of meditation," he began, "perhaps we could focus on controlling the youkai power..."

"Urusai," Sanzo interrupted sharply, purple eyes flashing. "Who am I?"

Gonou blinked, startled. "Shishou?"

Sanzo nodded. "And you are?"

"Oshiego?" he ventured.

"Exactly. Which means I have knowledge and you know nothing."

Despite himself, Gonou felt his mouth start to open. He had been a teacher himself, after all, and was not completely ignorant.

"Nothing," Sanzo repeated with emphasis, and Gonou's mouth snapped closed.

"Yes, Shishou," he said quietly.

Sanzo nodded approval. The monk pulled up the edges of the robe to reveal bare feet nestled above the opposite leg, then let it drop again.

"This is the lotus position, the most common pose for Stillness," Sanzo said.

Reaching out, Sanzo grasped Gonou's right ankle and pulled it out from under his left knee where it was resting in his cross-legged position, and pulled it up over the leg. The unfamiliar position felt strange, but not unduly uncomfortable, just a slight pull on the thigh muscle. Gonou expected Sanzo to move his other foot as well, but the monk sat back.

"That is the half-lotus position," Sanzo said. "It'll do for you. If you wish, you can practice until you can sit in full lotus. I don't care."

Gonou nodded. He would try the full lotus on his own later. He resolved that he would learn everything Sanzo-sama deigned to teach him, to practice each lesson until he exceeded the enigmatic monk's expectations of him.

"Fold your hands like so," Sanzo continued.

Sanzo cupped his left hand palm up as if it were holding water, then lay his right hand inside, also palm up, thumbs touching. He rested his cupped hands lightly against his abdomen. Gonou mimicked the gesture, and glanced up at Sanzo for approval, who nodded.

"Close your eyes," Sanzo said, eyelids lowering over those strangely sad purple eyes, "and take a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Clear your mind."

Gonou closed his eye and followed Sanzo's instructions. When he breathed in and expanded his chest, the bandages tightened. He could feel the slight pull of the stitches. Skin was such a fragile material, really; it damaged so easily. He remembered it had only given token resistance under the point of the knife before parting and spilling its contents like the crust of an undercooked pie.

"I said clear your mind." Sanzo's voice sliced through his thoughts.

Gonou's eye snapped open, and he looked at Sanzo, who still sat in lotus, hands folded, eyes closed. The symmetrical face was as blank as a statue.

"Shishou?" Gonou whispered. Maybe he had imagined the voice?

"I can hear you thinking from here," Sanzo said without opening his eyes.

"Ah." Gonou cleared his throat. "I apologize."

"Try picturing a cloudy sky," Sanzo suggested, "then let the clouds dissipate one by one until there is only a clear blue sky stretching out endlessly over you."

Closing his eyes, Gonou did as instructed. Visualizing the cloudy sky was easy. Only, instead of dissipating, the clouds grew darker and heavier until the blue of the sky was completely obliterated, and he could feel the oppressive weight of the impending storm. A flicker of lighting, like the forked tongue of snake, flashed across the backs of his eyelids, and he tensed, waiting for the crack of thunder he knew was coming.

"You're fucking up the breathing."

With a jump, Gonou's eye popped open and he struggled to focus on the monk, who was now watching him, purple eyes unreadable. Gonou realized he had indeed lost the rhythm of the deep breathing and was actually panting. He made a conscious effort to slow the breathing down, but Sanzo looked unimpressed.

"Che."

Sanzo scooted forward until their knees were touching. He reached out with two fingers and pressed a place about an inch below Gonou's navel. His abdominal muscles contracted in response, but Hakkai managed not to pull back.

"This is the dantian, " Sanzo said. "Concentrate on this single point. Picture pushing your breath all the way down to my fingers, then letting it out. Don't think about anything else."

Closing his eye, Gonou took a deep breath, felt it fill his lungs, then let it out slowly. He felt Sanzo's fingers push in more.

"You're still breathing too shallow," Sanzo spoke quietly.

Frowning with concentration, Gonou took another breath and forced it down, imagining the space below his lungs expanding. He let the breath out.

"Almost," Sanzo said. "Again. This time relax your facial muscles."

What felt like a thumb smoothed the frown line away between his eyebrows, and stayed there. The two fingers on his abdomen pushed in a little more.

Gonou drew in another breath. His chin lifted and his shoulders dropped, lengthening his neck. Suddenly, he wasn't pushing the air, it was drawing into him, sliding easily down into the space below his lungs, deeper, behind his navel, into his abdomen. The place on his forehead and on his abdomen where Sanzo touched felt as if the monk were pressing two warm coins into his skin. Then there was a third coin, held between Gonou's own thumbs, and his fingers started to tingle, his palms felt a weight, as if he were holding a metal ball heated in the sun.

The fingers below his naval pushed in hard, and Gonou's abdominal muscles contracted, pushing the air out in a sudden whoosh that ended in a cough. His eye opened, and he thought for a moment his hands were glowing and there was a slight shimmer, like heat distortion on the horizon. He looked up at Sanzo in confusion.

"You called forth a chi ball," Sanzo said, lowering his hand from Gonou's forehead and withdrawing his fingers.

Gonou separated this thumbs and opened his empty hands, but he couldn't see anything.

"A ball of... energy?" he asked.

"Yes," Sanzo said. "New hand position."

Sanzo placed his hands palm up on his knees, fingers touching Gonou's knees. Intuitively, Gonou laid his hands palm up inside them, touching thumbs. He looked into Sanzo's face and this time he imagined he saw the beginnings of respect there. He hid a smile.

"Close your eyes, and let's begin again," Sanzo instructed, "Take a deep breath, and clear your mind..."

Gonou followed the directions, only this time he didn't picture a cloudy blue sky. He pictured a purple sky, the color of dusk, the time when it begins to darken just enough to see the glimmering of stars.

* * *

Gojyo found what he was looking for in the second place he tried. A bit more upscale, which meant deeper pockets to ante up, the Red Kimono also had a staff of full-service escorts to pour sake and provide "encouragement".

Gojyo currently had two kimonos seated on the floor on either side of him, a respectful distance from the low table at which three other men were seated, similarly served. Except, of course, they were only ranking one escort each. This fact was a growing sore spot during the evening, which Gojyo amused himself by poking.

"I'm gonna strain my neck trying to look at both these blossoms at once," he joked.

One of the other men choked on his sake while the fat one glared at him. Middle-aged merchants, from the look of them. The dealer smiled politely.

"Alright, honorable sirs, one-eyed jacks and suicide king wild," the dealer announced.

Gojyo caught the dealt cards under the blade of his hand as they slid smoothly over the polished wood. He lifted the top edge with his thumb. Two queens and a wild card; the jack of hearts. Figures. The card with the right eye missing, just like his real-life wild card. Gojyo let the pad of his thumb rub over the face card before flatting the cards against the table top. He was not going to mope over Cho Hakkai tonight.

He flicked two cards neatly back at the dealer, tapping his middle finger twice. Deftly intercepting the two replacement cards snapped across to him, Gojyo took a quick peek. Another queen. Gojyo was starting to feel insulted. The guy didn't think he could win with a three of a kind?

The dealer had been cheating all night, in Gojyo's favor. Gojyo's eyes flicked up at the dealer and caught the surreptitious glance over to the man in the expensive yukata at the end of the bar. From the way the staff deferred to him, Mr. Yukata was most likely the establishment's owner.

"Would you like some more sake, Gojyo-san?" the woman on his left murmured.

He gave her an appreciative smile as she gracefully pulled back the sleeve of her kimono to pour more of the expensive rice wine. She artfully tilted her head to expose a lovely neck, leaning forward just enough to show him the tops of her breasts. Like all the escorts, her kimono was a deep red, matching her flawlessly applied lipstick. It was the shade of lipstick that made a guy wonder what it would look like wrapped around his cock.

She was a very high-class working girl. She was also taking silent cues from Mr. Yukata. The three of them were definitely working him.

Why they'd picked him for a mark beat the shit out of him. He obviously wasn't wealthy. It might have been something as simple as him being from out of town. Gojyo glanced around. Once the sun had gone down and the string of lanterns outside lit, the place really livened up. It was a mix of locals and travelers.

Maybe they were using him to empty the pockets of the other players and keep suspicion off the house? In which case, they would either have muscle roll him when he left with the girl, or the girl would roll him herself later. Still, it seemed like a big set-up for such small potatoes. The entire pot was only up to eight thousand yen. Something felt off.

Normally, he might let it play out just to see what happened, but today was not a good day to screw around with him. Time to call their bluff.

When the betting came around to him, Gojyo shook his head ruefully and pushed his cards away, face-down.

"Fold. Guess I lost my luck," he announced.

The dealer's mouth dropped open in surprise, but to his credit, he recovered quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, Gojyo caught a startled movement from Mr. Yukata. This was almost more fun than straight poker. Kind of a cross between cards and live theatre. The girl was the best actor in the bunch. She leaned in close, and the scent of cherry blossoms wafted up.

"Perhaps Gojyo-san would care to retire to a private room?" she suggested.

"You know, sweetheart, that's a great idea," Gojyo replied.

Levering his tall frame upright, Gojyo noted her red lips curved upwards slightly in anticipated victory. From his new vantage point, he could see she was indeed nicely endowed. Turning slightly, he extended a hand down to the flower who had sat silently on his right. Both of them gasped. Rich brown eyes blinked up at him in confusion a moment, then the soft hand slipped into his. He could feel the poisonous glare of the scorned woman on the back of his neck and tried not to twitch his shoulders.

"You can keep me company, right, gorgeous?" he asked, pulling the quiet escort up.

The black head nodded assent, making a hair ornament tinkle like a tiny bell. The figure in the red kimono was considerably less curvy, being what Gojyo thought of as willowy. But, he appreciated bodies in all shapes and sizes, and the brown eyes were gorgeous. They were the color of dark chocolate, without even a fleck of green.

Wiping the image of green eyes out of his head, Gojyo collected his winnings, leaving a tip for the seething woman still seated next to his vacated stool. His chosen escort led him out of the gambling area to the private rooms in the back. As they walked down a corridor of scenic painted shoji doors, he heard male and female voices blended in conversation and intimate cries.

His escort kneeled gracefully in front of a closed door, tapping lightly on the wooden frame with manicured nails. When there was no answer, the door was slid open, and Gojyo gestured inside. He looked around and pulled his boots off as the door whispered shut behind him. Not surprisingly, most of the space was taken up by two futons laid out side by side. There was a short night-stand with several bottles and a drawer he was itching to open. Two long steps took him to the futon, and he sat cross-legged on the edge. The black-haired beauty had risen, and a pair of sandals were neatly arranged next to his dusty boots.

"Why don't you come over here?" Gojyo suggested, patting the embroidered comforter.

He kept his tone gentle and encouraging. This one had given no indication of being in on whatever con had been playing out downstairs. In a rustle of red silk, his escort complied, sitting gracefully next to him, close enough to be companionable, but far enough not to be indiscreet. Gojyo's smile widened. He was starting to feel a little less sorry for himself. His stomach was warm with good sake, his pockets stuffed with cash, and he was sitting on a bed with a pretty little thing in a kimono.

He reached out and lightly stroked a pale hand with the backs of his knuckles, slowly pushing up the silk sleeve. Maybe he could salvage something out of this night after all.

"Gojyo-san," the whisper was low, "I should have said before, I..."

"I know," Gojyo breathed into the scented hair.

Reaching across with his left hand, he cupped the slender neck, fingers resting on the warm nape as his thumb brushed over the small protruding Adam's apple. Brown eyes looked up at him, and those very red lips parted. Gojyo leaned down.

"I've been around," Gojyo added with a wink.

When he left the gambling parlor, Gojyo hadn't decided whether or not he was going to sleep with the escort or just slip out a back door and leave him a nice tip. But what was he going to when he went back to the inn? Lay in the dark room and listen to the monk fuck his best friend?

The white hand that reached out and squeezed his thigh clenched the deal. Twisting around, Gojyo lowered the smaller man onto the futon, the hair ornament chiming softly. His long fingers sifted through the intricate coiffure, carefully pulling out the pins and setting them on the night stand. He'd had to replace enough hair decorations for pouting partners to know these were the expensive kind; inlaid tortoiseshell and ivory. When he pulled the little brass bell, he jingled it before setting it with the others. The young man laying on the bed watching him laughed.

"Most clients are not so careful," he said.

Gojyo laughed as well, loosening the thick black coils of hair and massaging the scalp. He was rewarded with an arched neck and sexy sigh. He knew how the scalp got tired from having hair tied up too long, and that was just in a ponytail.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kaori, Gojyo-san," brown eyes opened.

"Mm." Gojyo leaned down and rubbed noses. "I'm just plain Gojyo, okay?"

"As you wish, Gojyo," Kaori said with a smile.

Nimble fingers reached up and undid his shirt buttons as Gojyo tugged up the top of the kimono a little from the tight obi. He shrugged out of his own shirt as it slid over his shoulders and pushed the kimono top apart and down. The white skin revealed to him was as flawless as porcelain, devoid of any marks or scars.

Gojyo remembered watching Hakkai's wound evolve from a blood seeping centipede bristling black stitches, to a dead white thing, stretching and puckering the surrounding skin as if it were some kind of parasite plunging roots into its victim's guts. Sometimes when Hakkai slept, he would pull back the covers to trace it over and over again with disbelieving eyes and fingertips. How was it possible the quiet green-eyed man had survived such a monstrous wound?

Shaking off the image of Hakkai's scar, Gojyo pulled the kimono open more, revealing the narrow chest beneath him was tightly bound with strips of linen, forcing Kaori's pectorals together and up into false cleavage. Gojyo traced his fingertips over the thin white material, feeling for the nubs hidden beneath the layers.

"I'll bet you get real sensitive being bound up all day," Gojyo commented.

"Yes," Kaori admitted.

Gojyo licked at the red lips, then down the white neck, sucking on the Adam's apple. A moan vibrated under his lips. His large hands cupped the wrapped ribcage, thumbs rubbing over the crushed nipples. He felt smaller hands slide over his back. Gojyo licked down the center of the flat chest, tongue dipping into the crease. Using his teeth, he pulled the binding down just enough to free one nipple. He licked all around the light brown disk until the chest below him was heaving, then laved over the nipple in a single, flat-tongued stroke.

"Ah!" Kaori cried out.

Gojyo blew lightly on the wet skin until the center was erect, then abandoned it to free the other nipple. He licked and blew again, going back and forth until the lithe body beneath him was bowing upward, straining for contact. Avoiding touching the erect nipples, Gojyo raised himself on his forearms and leaned over Kaori, nuzzling his neck. The hands on his shoulders clenched, pushing down slightly, but Gojyo ignored the silent request. Instead, he concentrated on sucking and kissing neck, ears and jaw, careful not to leave marks.

"Gojyo," Kaori breathed.

"Mm?" Gojyo sucked on an earlobe.

"Please..." a breathy groan as he lightly tongue fucked an ear.

"Please what?" Gojyo asked.

Unable to resist, he let a thumb brush over a nipple. The response was a highly satisfying groaning whine. Nails dug into his shoulders. Normally he didn't make a bed partner beg unless it was their particular kink, but tonight he felt the need to hear the want for him. Taking pity on Kaori, Gojyo nuzzled his way over to the other ear.

"I promise that in this bed," Gojyo whispered, "I will give you anything you ask me for."

It was a promise he had made to countless bed mates and fulfilled with enthusiasm; he prided himself on being a generous lover. Tonight he had hoped he would be making that promise to a certain brunette...

"Please, Gojyo," the whisper shuddered as he flicked his tongue inside Kaori's ear, "take them in your mouth."

"My pleasure," Gojyo purred.

Without preamble, he dropped his head and latched onto Kaori's left nipple. He followed Kaori's movement as he arched off the futon. Sucking lightly, Gojyo flicked the nub with the tip of his tongue as he gently rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. As he sucked harder, Kaori's cries began to blend together. He sensed the black-haired man was getting close, and it would be better if Kaori came nearer to when he was being entered so he would be more relaxed.

Raising up on his hands and knees, Gojyo licked at Kaori's red lips.

"Gonna get more comfortable," he murmured.

Standing, Gojyo quickly unbuttoned his fly and shimmied out of his pants. When he stepped out of them and turned around, Kaori gasped. Gojyo raised an eyebrow in question as he crawled back onto the futon.

"You're so... long," Kaori blurted out.

Gojyo chuckled and kissed the side of Kaori's neck. He was used to that reaction.

"So I can reach all those secret sweet spots," he gave his pat answer with a teasing wink.

Kaori laughed, but there was also a lustful heat in the brown eyes and the tip of a tongue touched the lower lip. Below the obi, Gojyo parted the front folds of the kimono like a curtain and encountered the second binding. The same type of linen wrapped around the narrow hips and hid Kaori's cock and balls from a casual grope. However, Gojyo wasn't being casual.

He licked at the bulge through the material, and mouthed up the length as the hips jerked beneath him. He pushed down on the pelvis with his forearms, pinning Kaori to the ground. Carefully, he peeled down the top of the binding to reveal the red head of Kaori's cock, pearling with pre-cum. Gojyo licked it clean, and the hips beneath him twitched. He pulled the head into his mouth and sucked it like a candy.

Kaori groaned and Gojyo could feel the body around him quiver as he struggled to obey Gojyo's implied command to lay still. Idly, Gojyo wondered if he could make Kaori cum just from sucking the head and nothing else. Moving more of his weight onto Kaori's pelvis and thighs, Gojyo firmly gripped the shaking hips and sucked. He concentrated on that single inch of flesh with tongue and teeth, motivated by the ragged, moaning breathing above him.

"Nnnnh... ah!"

A warm stream of salty liquid shot into his mouth, and Gojyo swallowed it, feeling a little thrill of victory. Licking his lips, he straightened and sat back on his feet.

"Damn," Gojyo murmured.

Kaori had raised his arms above his head, gripping the sleeves, face half-hidden beneath a glossy tangle of black hair. The white linen of the chest and groin bindings was a sharp contrast against the partially open red kimono. Above the bindings, nipples and exposed cock were still swollen and flushed from Gojyo's attention. Kaori's slender legs were bare except for white tabi socks.

Kaori turned his head to head to look at Gojyo with smoldering brown eyes, long strands of hair sliding across his face and neck. He was laid out on the futon like living pornographic art. And just in case Gojyo was missing the "fuck me" vibe, Kaori lifted his legs and hugged his knees to his chest. The tabi socks looked even more obscene hanging over his exposed ass.

Holding his knees with his right arm, Kaori reached up toward the table with his left for one of the bottles.

"Would you like me to prepare myself?" Kaori asked.

"Allow me," Gojyo murmured, taking the bottle.

As hot as it was watching a partner prep themselves, he always did it the first time with a new lover. That way he could find the sweet spot easier. He unstoppered the bottle, and a slightly floral odor wafted out. He knelt between Kaori's feet. Gojyo pulled aside the single strip of linen running up the crack, noting that Kaori's hole was already twitching in anticipation. Pouring some of the oil in his palm, Gojyo coated his fingers. He rubbed a little circle around the pucker and it twitched more, but gave easily when he pushed a finger in.

"Mm," Kaori groaned.

He was fairly soft and sucked the index finger right in, so Gojyo quickly added the middle finger. He pushed in and out, corkscrewing his fingers, while Kaori's breathing started hitching into soft cries. Then Gojyo found the little spongy knot he was looking for, and rubbed it.

"Gojyo!" Kaori cried out.

The white tabi socks curled back, and Kaori's legs spread wider. He was more than ready. Still thrusting and twisting with his fingers, Gojyo reached down with his left hand to oil up his own cock. When he grasped himself, he had the shock of his life.

He wasn't hard. He wasn't totally soft, but he definitely didn't have a full hard-on. Frowning, he gave a few easy pumps, and the oiled touch felt good on his skin, but he didn't harden. What the fuck? Had that bitch downstairs put something in the sake?

He had never had a problem getting hard in his life. Sure, sometimes during a romp with a really energetic partner or partners, it took longer between cumming to get hard, but he could get it up three or four times a night. One of the girls he had hung out with had worked the red lantern district, and she said she'd seen the same kind of stamina with youkai clients. Gojyo had always suspected she knew what he was, but never mentioned it. One of the best things about working girls was their discretion.

"Gojyo," Kaori groaned, "I'm ready for you. Please take me."

Temporarily putting aside the consternation at his condition, Gojyo focused on his partner. Time to improvise. Keeping his two fingers inside, he leaned forward, pushing Kaori's knees closer to his chest. Bracing himself on his left forearm, Gojyo kissed Kaori's sweaty neck.

"I want you to cum on my fingers," Gojyo murmured.

Kaori turned to look at him in surprise. The slight frown between the shaped eyebrows smoothed out and Gojyo felt hands stroking his back.

"As you wish," Kaori said. "Your pleasure is my pleasure."

Pinning Kaori in place with his larger frame, Gojyo nosed aside hair and sucked on an earlobe. He withdrew his fingers to the tip of his middle finger, circling slowly just inside the rim. When he felt the body under him relax, Gojyo bit down on the lobs and thrust four fingers inside, striking the bundle of nerves.

"Ahh!" Kaori's voice broke.

The smaller man arched up and the walls tightened around Gojyo's fingers as nails dug into his back. Gojyo pulled out to the tips and thrust in again.

"Ah!" Prepared, Kaori's reaction wasn't quite as violent as before.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Kaori?" Gojyo whispered in his ear as he thrust in again.

"Ah!" Kaori's hips pushed up as much as they could pinned under him. "Yes. I will - ah! - cum for you."

Gojyo sped up the thrusts, but kept them deep enough to hit the prostrate every time, twisting as he pulled out. Kaori's panting cries grew closer together, and Gojyo's back stung as sweat ran into the scratches.

"That's it, Kaori. You feel so good, baby," he whispered encouragement. "Cum hard for me now, Kai."

"Ah!" Kaori's body bowed upward, head thrown back as the hot, moist walls spasmed around Gojyo's fingers.

Watching Kaori's tense face, Gojyo kept his fingers inside, stroking with his middle finger until the spasms passed and Kaori collapsed flat on the futon. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the coverlet, and sat up, Kaori's hands slipping away from his back. Gently, Gojyo grasped Kaori's bent legs and straightened them out, massaging the calf and thigh muscles.

Gojyo crawled back up the futon and lay on his back next to the recovering Kaori, folding an arm under his head. The black-haired man rolled onto his side facing Gojyo, propping his head up on his hand. His left hand traced idle patterns over Gojyo's chest. Gojyo met the brown eyes, and was relieved to see he had sated his bed mate. Kaori was smiling, and Gojyo found himself staring at the perfectly painted lips. They looked far too neat considering what had just happened; they should be smeared, the lips swollen... Gojyo frowned as he realized he hadn't kissed Kaori properly, which was very strange for him. He was a damn fine kisser and it was usually the larger part of foreplay.

"I can wipe it off if the make-up bothers you," Kaori said.

Gojyo's eyes flicked back up and he shook his head. "No, that's not it, they're just..."

"The wrong lips?" Kaori teased.

Gojyo blinked, surprised. He reached out and cupped Kaori's face, brushing the lower lip with his thumb. The black-haired man was a beauty and sexy as hell. Yet, Gojyo couldn't help thinking of green eyes and thinner lips smiling in sweet patience at him, pale skin flushed pink from the bath, the smell of chamomile.

"Kai is very fortunate," Kaori said.

"What?" Gojyo floundered as the brown eyes laughed at him.

"Having another's name called out in bed is an occupational hazard," Kaori's smile widened.

"Oh." Gojyo closed his eyes, mortified.

He had added insult to injury. First, he hadn't been able to consummate the act, and then he'd actually called his bed mate by the wrong name. His eyes opened at a throaty laugh. Kaori had moved closer, and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"Is Kai your lover?" Kaori asked, laying his hand on Gojyo's chest.

"No, my best friend." Gojyo automatically stroked Kaori's hand and arm. At the questioning eyebrow, he elaborated. "Hakkai's... complicated."

"Ah." Red lips pursed. "He doesn't sleep with men?"

"Actually, yes. Apparently," Gojyo wasn't quite able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Kaori pushed himself up on an elbow and leaned over him, black hair brushing against the side of Gojyo's face.

"Gojyo-san," Kaori said firmly, "you are a skilled and considerate lover, and though I have only known you a short time, I believe you are a good man."

Gojyo smiled, his mood lifting again. He reached up and brushed back Kaori's hair, tucking the silky strands behind an ear. The other man rubbed his cheek into his palm.

"Hey," Gojyo said softly, "how much for the whole night?"

* * *

Hakkai woke with a start.

He was in a hotel room, partially obscured by the muted illumination of dusk filtering through the closed paper shutters. As he forced his strained good eye to focus in the poor light, he realized he was looking at his own neatly made bed across the room. A heartbeat later he was aware of the arm draped around his waist, and the unmistakable scent of Sanzo wrapped around him.

Everything came rushing back with dizzying force. Hakkai reached up and touched his bones where Sanzo had pressed, and his head cleared a bit. He felt a twinge in his bladder and realized that was probably what had woken him. Carefully extricating himself from the sleeping blonde, Hakkai slid out of the low bed and padded naked to the bathroom.

When he squatted over the toilet, muscles he didn't even know he had, screamed in protest. He had thought himself fairly fit considering the ikkou's regular fighting regime, but apparently his muscles were unaccustomed to being used in certain activities. After he voided his bladder, Hakkai dampened the towel in the sink and wiped himself down A bit of dried blood came away from his anus, and he was very tender there, so he suspected he may have torn a little.

He could hardly complain, since he had asked for it. His skin flushed at the memory of laying face down, hips in the air, buttocks spread open. He had to grip the edge of the washing basin as he remembered the feeling of Sanzo pushing inside, stretching him, filling him with such an intensely sweet burn. There was nothing else but that place deep inside waiting to be touched, so that every time Sanzo pulled out it was agony waiting for him to return. He had wished Sanzo could just keep pushing in deeper and deeper without withdrawing, until he was so far inside all the empty places would be filled.

Hakkai's eyes rose to look in the mirror above the sink. As he suspected, there were two bruises on his clavicles that would go to purple by morning. Reaching up, he touched the back of his neck and felt a raised welt, slightly warm to the touch.

Liquid warmth spurting inside as Sanzo filled him with his seed, the weight of his body anchoring him to the bed, and just when he thought it would be too much, the sharp pain in his neck taking the edge off the intense pleasure.

Hakkai's fingers stroked the bite mark he could not see, but others could. It would be obvious what the mark was, and to the rest of the ikkou, who had placed it there. With the tiniest amount of chi, Hakkai could heal the mark, remove all traces of it, so it would be impossible to tell it had ever existed.

Hakkai knew if he removed the mark Sanzo would say nothing. He also knew if he left the mark, Sanzo would say nothing. With a soft laugh, Hakkai lowered his hand and exited the bathroom.

With practiced stealth, Hakkai unfolded the blanket at the foot of the bed and slipped back in, covering himself and Sanzo. He settled back into his previous position on his side, slowly wriggling backwards.

A gasp escaped him when a firm hand grabbed his hip and pulled his body back snugly against a hard chest and soft groin, a leg hooking over his. Sanzo nuzzled the hair at the nape of his neck, warm breath making goosebumps. Soft lips moved slowly over his neck, as if mouthing a silent prayer, then Sanzo kissed the bite mark.

Hakkai grasped the hand on his hip, lacing his fingers through Sanzo's, and brought it to his lips. He brushed his lips across the knuckles a shade paler than his own before clasping it to his chest. They lay together like that, Hakkai listening to Sanzo's breathing until it slowed and deepened into the rhythm of sleep. He stroked his thumb over Sanzo's knuckles, watching the objects in the room disappear as the night slowly filled the room.

When consciousness finally slipped away from him, Hakkai fell into a deep and peacefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gojyo unfolded the blanket and draped it over the futon while Kaori set his sandals outside the door. Apparently that was the "occupied for the night" signal at this particular establishment. Gojyo slipped under the blanket, leaving a corner folded back for Kaori as he waited for the other man to join him. Kaori approached the futon, then hesitated, hands resting on his obi. Brown eyes met his in question.

"Whatever is the most comfortable way for you to sleep," Gojyo assured him.

Flashing him a brilliant smile, Kaori expertly unwound the obi and slipped out of the kimono, small fingers quickly undoing the bindings, which fell in loops to the ground. Gojyo watched as Kaori knelt in front of the little night-stand and opened a drawer. He removed a flat box, a little jar and a rag. The flat box opened into a mirror that swiveled so it propped open. Dipping the rag into the jar, Kaori proceeded to remove the make-up. Finished, he carefully put everything away and slipped under the covers next to Gojyo.

Gojyo looked over Kaori's naked face. Without powder, the skin was still pale, but less smooth with visible pores, more obviously male. Devoid of kohl, the eyes seemed a lighter shade of brown, the eyebrows less sharply defined. Smiling, Gojyo kissed the pink lips gently.

With a happy sigh, Kaori snuggled against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. Gojyo wrapped his body around the smaller man, legs tangling together, enjoying the warmth of their groins touching even if the belly pressed against his was smooth of scars.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 13

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating: **NC17

**Summary:** P1: Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer and Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon. P2: Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation. P3: Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. P4: Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker. P5: Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath. P6: Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion. P7: Battle in the bath house. P8: Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. P9: Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off. P10: Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. P11: Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom. P12: Hakkai remembers the past and Gojyo seeks solace. P13: Goku follows Gojyo & gets free dumplings. Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer: **Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Goku pulled two extra chairs over to the cleared table for the majong game. He was in a great mood. He thought eating alone with Gojyo would be weird after what had happened in the bathroom, but it'd been great. The redhead had treated him normally, joking around, smiling and laughing. Gojyo had even let him have the last dumpling.

When Gojyo offered to fetch Sanzo and Hakkai for a game of majong, Goku had watched the redhead saunter across the room and felt a burst of happiness. He wondered what would happen tonight in their room. Even thinking about it gave him a funny tickle in his stomach and made his heart race with excitement. Would they go all the way? Maybe Gojyo could teach him how to do blow jobs. He felt himself get all hard and shifted on the wooden chair.

As awesome as the hand job had felt with Gojyo, he couldn't imagine how amazing a blow job would be. Goku hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself and that he tasted okay. Whatever they ended up doing, they could sleep together afterwards in the same bed. It'd be like all those times in the back of Jeepu, but better because they'd both be naked and could hold each other for real.

Goku's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar pair of boots and long legs came into view on the stairs. He bounced up out of the chair with a grin, but when the redhead reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned towards the exit. The smile dropped off Goku's face. Something was wrong. Gojyo's face was pale and pained, like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"Gojyo!" Goku called out.

The other man kept going as if he hadn't heard him. Goku sprinted over to the staircase and saw Gojyo walking toward the inn's main exit. What happened? Did he get in a fight with Sanzo or something?

Frowning, Goku turned and raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. As soon as he reached the top, Goku caught the odor of Gojyo's cigarettes, much stronger than it should have been just from lingering smoke. He spotted the glowing red dot on the ground and jogged down the hallway. Frown deepening, he ground out the smoldering cigarette under the ball of his boot. It wasn't like Gojyo to leave burning butts on the ground, especially indoors.

Looking up, Goku realized he was standing in front of Sanzo's room. He reached out to open the door when a sound stopped him. He felt his face grow hot as he realized what he was hearing. Quietly, he backed away from the door and crept down the hall to the stairs.

If Sanzo and Hakkai were... busy, then obviously Sanzo and Gojyo didn't have an argument. So why had Gojyo dropped his cigarette and left looking so upset?

Goku was halfway down the stairs when it hit him, like a big gulp of ice water on an empty stomach. Gojyo was afraid of losing Hakkai just like he'd been afraid of losing Sanzo. Goku jumped off the staircase, landing at the bottom with a solid thump that drew eyes to him from the common room. He didn't care.

Straightening, he ran to the exit of the inn. The streets were thronged with people bartering and browsing the shops lining both sides. Making a guess, Goku turned left. A few moments later, he spotted Gojyo's red hair, easily a foot above the shorter, dark-haired people around him.

Pushing through the crowd, Goku followed the bobbing red head like a ship latched onto a harbor beacon. He lost sight of Gojyo when the hanyou ducked into a building. Goku kept his eye on the entrance while he made his way over, but Gojyo didn't come out. Finally standing in front of the same building, Goku read the characters on the noren. It was a bar.

Slipping inside, Goku stepped to the side of the entrance and scanned the room. Gojyo straightened up from the bar with a mug in his hand and ambled over to a table where a card game was in progress. Goku watched Gojyo flash his smile and a small roll of bills, and room was made for him at the table. Sliding onto a stool, Goku saw Gojyo spin his magic, making the other men grudgingly laugh even as they lost their money, and the women in the room began to gravitate toward the table.

Gojyo was like a light and everyone else in the room were moths fluttering around him. Only, unlike a real flame, Gojyo didn't burn any wings. Goku still remembered the the very first time he had met Gojyo. He had never seen red hair before, and had reached out to touch it, to see if it would burn like fire.

Goku was relieved Gojyo wasn't doing anything drastic after hearing Sanzo and Hakkai, and seemed to be acting normal, playing cards and drinking. Although Goku wasn't real happy with the way some of the girls kept touching the redhead, leaning too close, brushing their breasts against his back. He felt another flare of jealousy similar to when Gojyo had kissed Hakkai on the cheek at the inn. He made himself let the ugly feeling go. It wasn't like Gojyo was going to bring a girl back to their room. Goku smiled happily to himself. The hanyou didn't need to bring back girls anymore because now they were together.

"Hey," a gravelly voice said near his ear.

Goku looked up at the bartender, who was leaning on the counter, wiping a glass.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" the bartender ran a skeptical eye over him, eyebrows moving like bushy caterpillars.

"Uh," Goku patted his empty pockets. "Can I have a glass of water, please?" he asked brightly.

A few moments later, Goku was picking himself up outside in the street, dusting off the seat of his pants. He glared at the two large men standing in front of the bar entrance.

"You didn't have to throw me!" Goku protested. "I woulda left on my own!"

"Whatever, kid," one of them snorted, before they turned their backs on him and went back inside.

Goku stood indecisively in the street, the crowd moving around him like a stream flowing around a rock. He really didn't want to sit out here watching the bar all night. Gojyo could gamble and drink a really long time. And the redhead did seem to be okay. Shrugging his shoulders, Goku turned and started walking back to the inn.

"Boy! Hey, boy!"

Goku looked over, and saw an elderly woman at one of the market stands waving at him.

"Come here!" she called out, smiling and gesturing him over.

Returning her smile, Goku wove through the crowd and found himself at a dumpling stand. His stomach growled at the sight of all the beautiful dumplings arranged neatly inside the bamboo steamers. The old woman laughed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, raisin eyes disappearing in a net of wrinkles when she smiled.

"Starving!" Goku said, then remembered. "Oh! But I don't have any money," he admitted.

"That's alright," she said, picking up dumplings with a pair of chopsticks and placing them on a square of rice paper. "You're one of the companions of the Chosen One, right?"

"Uh..." Goku hesitated. Sanzo hated it when they took free stuff because of him. On the other hand, Sanzo wasn't there. "Yep!" Goku beamed up at her.

The woman neatly folded up the corners of the rice paper, twisting them closed, and placed it in Goku's outstretched hands.

"While you're here, boy," she said, "you'll never have to pay for my dumplings. Make sure the Chosen One knows."

"Wow, thanks, grandma!" Goku grinned and waved at her as he stepped back into the stream of people.

Goku hummed happily to himself as he made his way back to the inn. This was turning out to be one of the best days ever!

* * *

Movement brought Sanzo from sleep to instant wakefulness. His left hand was already reaching up toward the gun under his pillow even as it registered that the weight pinning his right arm was Hakkai. His left arm lowered back to the bed. He had never slept with sex partners before, and harsh years had trained battle-ready reflexes into his body.

Sanzo snorted softly at himself. He'd never slept with another man in his arms, and now he'd done it twice with Hakkai. In the past, taking a man to bed was strictly for fucking. There was no actual sleeping involved; that denoted a certain amount of intimacy and trust that Sanzo wasn't prepared to offer. When he was finished, money was exchanged if that had been the arrangement, then they parted ways.

A light tickle on the inside of Sanzo's right arm drew his attention, and Sanzo realized it was the flutter of Hakkai's eyelashes. The healer was dreaming. That small movement was what had awoken him. Sleeping across the room, nothing short of a thrashing nightmare would have woken Sanzo, but laying in his arms, Hakkai's quietest dream, the tiniest butterfly wing movement, was there for Sanzo to have. If he wanted it.

In the golding light of the setting sun filtering through the paper window, Hakkai's naked body was gilded in reflected warmth. Sanzo's eyes traveled along the contour of the neck, the shoulder slightly hunched because Hakkai was clasping his own hands to his chest, the slowly expanding ribcage, the long, tapered waist, the rise of the narrow hips. Sanzo frowned when the dark smudges on the hipbone caught his eye. Fingerprints of his own grip from when he took the healer. He reached out to touch the bruised flesh, but his hand hovered over the marks. For the first time in his life, Sanzo wished he knew how to be a gentle man.

Hakkai's breathing changed, and his legs shifted. Sanzo pulled away his hand and let it drop back to the bed as the brown-haired man woke. For a moment, Hakkai held himself still as they all did, to orient themselves. Years of living on the road meant waking up in a different place almost every night, where the only constant was the faces of your companions.

Sanzo gave no indication he himself was awake as Hakkai carefully extricated himself and rolled out of the low bed. The healer's walk was slower than usual as he crossed to the bathroom. Sanzo didn't doubt Hakkai was sore. It had been the healer's first time and Sanzo had taken him hard. The bathroom door clicked shut. The soft groan preceding the sound of urinating confirmed Hakkai was indeed suffering some tenderness. Personally, Sanzo couldn't imagine taking another man's cock up his ass. One time a partner had slipped a finger inside him during a blow job and Sanzo had punched the sneaky bastard.

He had been assured by ukes that it felt good, especially when the prostrate was stimulated, but Sanzo was not interested. He made sure to stretch out his partner and hit that little bundle of nerves, like he'd been taught early on, but he refused to open his body to someone else like that. The muffled sound of running water came from the bathroom. He wondered briefly if Hakkai would heal himself. It would be an easy thing for the chi kung master to do; a brief pull of chi and the bite mark, the bruises, even the soreness, could be banished. Hakkai was more than capable of removing every physical sign that Sanzo had ever entered his body.

The bathroom door opened, and Sanzo watched surreptitiously from under his eyelashes as Hakkai returned to the bed. Hakkai's movements were a little less graceful than usual as he bent over to retrieve the blanket and flare it out over Sanzo's body. Sanzo hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until he let it go. Hakkai hadn't taken anything away. The bed dipped slightly as the healer slipped under the covers with him. Laying on his right side as before, Hakkai carefully scooted backward toward his previous spot.

Impatient, Sanzo reached out and grabbed the pale hip, pulling Hakkai backward. Sanzo winced as he realized he had touched the bruises, but Hakkai gave no sign of discomfort. Quite the contrary; the healer settled back into Sanzo's arms and when Hakkai retrieved the hand still gripping his hip, it was only to kiss the fingers and cradle it to his chest.

Sanzo felt a strong sense of rightness with the other man's body pressed against his. Nosing aside the soft brown hair, he kissed the red mark on the white neck. Closing his eyes, he mouthed the words against the soft skin he could never say aloud.

_Let me gentle with you, Oshiego._

* * *

The next time Sanzo woke, the dark gold light in the room had been replaced with the grey of early dawn. He frowned at the window, surprised he had slept all the way through the night without waking. Except when he was severely injured or ill, he hadn't slept through the night since he was a boy. Not since he shared quarters at the temple with Koumyou. He rubbed his face into Hakkai's soft brown hair.

"And when was the last time you slept through the night, my friend?" he whispered.

Hakkai stirred. "Sanzo?" he murmured sleepily.

"It's morning," Sanzo said.

"Hm?" Hakkai's face tilted up toward the window.

Under the covers, Sanzo stroked down Hakkai's side, breathing in the clean, familiar scent of the healer's hair. He was starting to understand the kappa's penchant for hanging all over the brunette, touching him constantly. Without quite realizing how it happened, the easy stroking became more exploratory, and Sanzo found himself kissing and sucking on Hakkai's neck and shoulder. With a sigh, Hakkai arched his neck, and out of the corner of his eye, Sanzo caught the glint of the limiters. For some reason, Sanzo remembered wintertime at the monastery, when the young disciples would dare each other to lick the large gong outside the main temple. He would watch in contempt as boy after boy would get his tongue stuck to the copper disk.

Reaching up with his left hand, Sanzo lightly grasped Hakkai's chin with his fingers. Leaning down, he could feel the faint chi vibration emanating from the magically articulated metal. Cautiously, Sanzo touched the top one with the tip of his tongue. A mild jolt of chi shocked his tongue. He closed his mouth around the limiter, and the frisson of energy tickled the roof of his mouth, the second limiter buzzing against his lower lip. He sucked gently, the metal clinking lightly against his teeth. The limiters were clipped tight to the cuff of Hakkai's ear; it would take much more force than this to pull them off. He ought to know.

Sanzo was so involved in tasting the chi, experimenting with lips and tongue, it took a moment to realize Hakkai was moaning and pushing his ass back into his groin. His hardening groin. Apparently Cho Hakkai was almost as addictive as cigarettes. Releasing the healer's chin, Sanzo slid his palm down Hakkai's chest and scarred abdomen. Moving away from the limiters in case Hakkai jerked, Sanzo grasped the brunette's erection. With a moan, Hakkai pushed into his hand.

As Sanzo squeezed, Hakkai twisted partially around and reached up to pull down Sanzo's head for a kiss. A milder chi shock shivered over his lips as their mouths met. Sanzo didn't know if it was an echo from the limiters or something else and he didn't care as Hakkai's tongue rubbed against his, soft and warm and wet. Tilting his head, he sucked hard on that delicious bit of flesh, hips automatically canting forward to slide his hard cock up and down Hakkai's ass.

They broke apart, gasping for air, and Hakkai reached down with his left hand, pulling his ass cheeks apart and bending his left leg. Looking down, Sanzo could see the quivering offering, and his cock twitched in response. Closing his eyes, he dropped his forehead onto Hakkai's shoulder and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Please, Sanzo," Hakkai's voice was rough, "take me."

"No," Sanzo's voice was muffled.

He felt the shoulder beneath him twitch, and Hakkai's entire body stiffen.

"I... see," Hakkai murmured. "Perhaps there is something wrong with me, after-effects of the fire oni possession..." The brunette started to roll away, toward the edge of the bed.

"Don't be an idiot," Sanzo said.

His right arm snaked up under Hakkai's neck to strap his chest while his left went around his waist. He pulled Hakkai tight against him, feeling some of the tension release from the slender body at the forceful embrace.

"You're too sore for me to fuck again." Sanzo kissed Hakkai's neck and rolled the other man onto his back. Hakkai developed an intense academic interest in the ceiling. Sanzo sighed.

"Che. There's nothing wrong with you," he added gruffly.

Taking one of Hakkai's hands, he guided it to his own erection, biting back a moan when those white fingers automatically wrapped around the swollen shaft. Hakkai's green eyes moved down to Sanzo's cock, and he rubbed his thumb over the weeping tip. This time Sanzo did moan and jerk involuntarily. The green eyes met his.

"You're just a man," Sanzo said. "A man who has been suppressing his sex drive." He couldn't help adding, "Like everything else."

Hakkai's breathy laugh puffed over Sanzo's face, and the last of the tension left his body. The healer turned over on his left side and Sanzo captured his legs with his own, bending his right arm to cradle the shoulders. Reaching between them, Sanzo pushed away Hakkai's hand and grasped both of their cocks together. Simultaneous groans. Sanzo paused a moment to center himself with a deep breath. He hadn't done a double hand job in a long time and had forgotten how good it felt; velvety skin moving around a hard, hot core. He had developed the habit of keeping his partners faced away from him which more or less excluded mutual masturbation. He realized he'd followed this pattern with Hakkai as well. Both during the hand job at the farmhouse and sex yesterday, he had kept the healer turned away.

Suddenly, Sanzo felt the strong desire to watch Hakkai as he came. Keeping his right hand wrapped around their cocks, he gripped Hakkai's hip with his left to hold the brunette in place. Sanzo felt the cool touch of the healer's hand on his own hip as Hakkai mirrored the movement.

Locking his eyes on Hakkai's face, Sanzo slowly stroked up and down. It was a bit awkward; Hakkai was thicker than him. Hakkai's dark eyelashes fluttered, and his cheeks were flushed. As Sanzo continued pumping their cocks, Hakkai bit his lower lip, eyes closing as the normally placid face relaxed with pleasure. Pleasure Sanzo himself was providing.

"You're beautiful."

Sanzo hadn't realized he'd spoke out loud until startled green eyes opened and met his. Refusing to back down from the unintentional confession, Sanzo kept his gaze steady as he pumped their cocks together. Hakkai's lips parted as if he were going to speak, but instead he leaned in and kissed Sanzo on the mouth. He didn't know which one of them opened first, but soon their tongues were thrusting into each other's mouths in matching rhythm to their rolling hips. Sanzo sped up, and the tongues became more urgent.

With a gasp, Sanzo broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Hakkai's. He wanted to see him, see into him.

"Open your eyes," Sanzo demanded.

Hakkai's eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to obey, then green eyes were looking at him. Sanzo noticed the real one was slightly darker, the pupil dilated. Without his glasses, the healer looked younger, more vulnerable somehow.

"Nna.. hah...hah..." Hakkai's soft cries grew closer together, and the hand on Sanzo's hip tightened.

Sanzo pumped faster, and Hakkai's hips stuttered forward.

"Ahh!" Hakkai came, eyes squeezing shut at the crucial moment, closing Sanzo out.

Sanzo felt warm cum stripe his stomach. He never let men cum on him; he found the sensation, even the idea of it, distasteful. But feeling Hakkai spilling his seed, knowing he had brought it forth, caused a surge of heat through Sanzo's body and pushed him to climax. As his orgasm exploded through his fingers, Sanzo darted forward and sealed his lips over the healer's, sucking his tongue hard, like he had at the farmhouse, as if he were trying to draw something into himself.

Releasing their cocks, Sanzo shifted his arm up under Hakkai's neck. Using the grip on the healer's hip, he pulled, pressing their cum-splattered bellies together. Still, he refused to release Hakkai. They breathed harsh and fast through their noses as he crushed their mouths together. The healer's body was completely unresisting, physically open to him. The harder Sanzo pushed, the more Hakkai softened.

Sanzo knew Hakkai would allow him to keep taking. But, there was something the healer was holding back, something kept locked away behind masks, glasses, fake smiles and false laughter. And Sanzo wanted it.

Growling in the back of his throat, Sanzo rolled Hakkai over without breaking the kiss. He raised both his hands to the healer's sweaty face, their tangled breathing hot and damp, ears roaring, but he refused to let go until he got what he wanted. He would not let the other man go. He would not.

A soft whimper.

Sanzo's heart slammed hard against his chest, and the room started to spin as dizziness overtook him. He ripped his mouth away with a coughing gasp, and dropped his head onto his forearm next to Hakkai on the pillow. Beneath him, Hakkai gasped, heaving chest actually lifting Sanzo. He could feel the healer's heart pounding under his own.

Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut against rivulets of stinging sweat and gasped against the pillow. Closing his mouth, Sanzo forced himself to take deep breaths, ordered his heart to calm, exerted control over his body. When had he lost control?

"Sanzo?" Hesitant hands touched his back, and Sanzo jerked.

Lifting himself up on his arms, Sanzo rolled off Hakkai and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Not looking back at the other man, he grabbed his cigarettes from the night stand and tapped the pack, pulling out a stick with his lips. He ignored the unpleasant sensation of fluids drying on his stomach in the open air as he flicked his lighter. The bed dipped behind him as Hakkai sat up and scooted to the edge next to him.

"I'll see about a bath," Hakkai said quietly, rising off the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sanzo watched the brunette pick up his discarded robe and slip it on as he walked toward the door. Frowning, Sanzo turned, tossing the lighter back on the night stand and stared out the window. What difference did it truly make if he had all of Hakkai, or just the parts the healer was willing to give him?

"Oh!" Hakkai's startled cry broke through Sanzo's thoughts.

Cigarette clamped between his teeth, Sanzo dropped back on the bed and snagged his gun from under the pillow, rolling back up and pointing it at the open doorway. He glared through the tendrils of smoke, scanning for the source of the cry. Hakkai was standing still, looking down at something by his feet. Lowering his gun, Sanzo slid off the bed and walked over to the healer. Hakkai squatted and picked something small and white up off the ground. Peering over the other man's shoulder, Sanzo saw it was a crushed cigarette. He raised an eyebrow at Hakkai, who turned a worried face toward him.

"It's Gojyo's," Hakkai said.

Sanzo wasn't sure exactly how Hakkai knew the destroyed stick was the kappa's, but he didn't doubt it. The healer wasn't wrong often. He just wasn't certain why Gojyo leaving trash in the hall was obviously upsetting the healer. Then Sanzo saw Hakkai's gaze dart back at the bed and knew. Why would the kappa drop a mostly unsmoked cigarette outside their door and not come in, or knock?

"He heard us fucking," Sanzo said flatly, closing the door.

"Sanzo," Hakkai gave him a reproving look. "I have to find him, talk to him."

Sanzo folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the closed door. The banishing gun was a cold, dead weight in the crook of his arm. He watched Hakkai walk into the bathroom and wipe his stomach with the washcloth, then come back into the main room and start gathering his clothes.

"He's not a child," Sanzo said.

"You don't understand," Hakkai said, dressing with speedy efficiency. "He gets... hurt."

Hakkai paused as he opened the door.

"I'll tell them to set up a bath for you," the healer said. Hakkai gave him a small, fake smile, then left.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, and he felt his chest tighten. There it was. There was the part of Hakkai he couldn't have. It was the part Gojyo had taken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 14

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** (Chapters 1-13): While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo.

**Chapter 14:**C Goku & Hakkai search for Gojyo together, and Gojyo is attacked.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Hakkai struggled to breath as Sanzo pushed him back against the pillow, mouths crushed together. The priest angled his head and thrust deeper inside his mouth, their teeth clicking, thumbs clamped against his cheek bones. Through the joined wall of their tightly pressed chests, Hakkai could feel both their hearts beating wildly like two birds battering themselves to death on the bars of a cage.

On the verge of passing out, a whimper slipped out of Hakkai into Sanzo's mouth.

With a gasp, Sanzo roughly broke the kiss, and Hakkai lay still under his weight, sucking air into his lungs. He tasted the coppery tang of blood, and touching carefully with the tip of his tongue, Hakkai realized he had a split lip. After a moment, Hakkai became aware of Sanzo's very still head on the pillow next to him.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai said softly.

He reached up and lightly touched the priest's back. The muscles flinched under his fingers as if he'd held a hot poker against the white skin.

Lifting himself up, Sanzo sat on the edge of the bed and retrieved his cigarettes from the night stand. Hakkai waited a moment, watching the growing light pick out gold strands in the tousled hair as the priest smoked. Finally, he crawled to the edge of the bed, careful not to touch the silent blonde. He could feel Sanzo's semen drying on his stomach, and knew the other man would be experiencing the same.

"I'll see about a bath," Hakkai said quietly, rising off the bed.

As he expected, Sanzo didn't respond, just sat smoking and staring out the window. Suppressing a sigh, Hakkai picked his robe up from the foot of the bed, tying it as he walked to the door. He didn't understand how, but it was clear he had disappointed the priest in some fashion. It was more than possible, considering his inexperience, that he was simply an inadequate bed partner.

Hakkai opened the door, frowning as he smelled Gojyo's brand of cigarette in the empty hall, then spotted it.

"Oh!" the cry was startled out of him.

Everything around him went dim, and it was as if he were looking at the crushed cigarette at the end of a long tunnel. From far away, he heard the click of Sanzo's gun and felt the priest approach him from behind. Hakkai ignored the sound and movement as he picked up the cigarette between forefinger and thumb, gingerly setting it in his left palm. Ashes drifted down from his fingers as he rose, falling silently on the wooden floor.

Feeling Sanzo's head near his shoulder, Hakkai turned toward him. The priest raised a pale eyebrow, clearly not understanding the dire implications of the small object.

"It's Gojyo's," Hakkai said.

The smell of sex rising off their bodies enveloped him, and Hakkai couldn't help glancing back at the bed. His stomach tightened.

"He heard us fucking," Sanzo said flatly, closing the door.

"Sanzo," Hakkai gave the priest a reproving look at his callous bluntness. "I have to find him, talk to him."

Trying not to picture Gojyo's expression when he had been standing in the hallway, the shock that made him drop the cigarette, Hakkai quickly went into the bathroom. Carefully, he set the cigarette on the edge of the sink and arbitrarily wiped the drying fluid off his stomach. Gojyo would smell it, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"He's not a child," Sanzo said.

"You don't understand," Hakkai said. Picking the cigarette back up, Hakkai gathered his clothes and dressed as quickly as he could. "He gets... hurt."

Hakkai retrieved his glasses from the night table. Without knowing why, he bypassed the ashtray and put Gojyo's cigarette in his pocket. All the while, Hakkai could feel the purple eyes following him around the room while Sanzo leaned unmoving against the door. Ready to go, Hakkai had to face him at last. Sanzo stood naked, arms crossed over his chest, gun tucked into the inside of his elbow. Above the flaccid cock hanging from the nest of golden curls, Hakkai could see the glistening lines of his own seed marking the priest's belly.

The tightening in his stomach twisted a little at the conflicting emotions the sight elicited: desire, guilt, fear, excitement. Taking a deep breath, Hakkai firmly stamped them down and ignored his stomach.

When Hakkai reached for the latch, Sanzo shifted over just enough to allow him space to open the door. Hakkai paused.

"I'll tell them to set up a bath for you," Hakkai said, not wanting Sanzo to think he was totally abandoning him. Not quite able to meet the purple eyes, Hakkai gave him a small smile, then left.

Leaning for a moment on the closed door, Hakkai slipped his shoes on in the empty hallway and struggled to regain his composure. He covered his face with his hand, and inhaled the co-mingled scents of Gojyo's cigarette and Sanzo's sex, tasting the blood in his mouth. A bitter laugh escaped him. The two men who had saved him in every way possible, who were more important than anyone else in this world, and he was failing both of them miserably.

"Hakkai?"

Startled, Hakkai looked up and saw Goku leaning through the open door of his and Gojyo's room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Straightening his face, Hakkai pushed away from the door and walked down to him. A quick look over Goku's head showed the room behind him was empty, and only one bed had been slept in.

"Goku, where's Gojyo?" Hakkai tried to sound calm.

"I guess he's still at the bar," Goku pouted a little.

"The bar downstairs?" Hakkai turned, already looking toward the stairs.

"Nah, the one with the caterpillar eyebrows bartender," Goku said, yawning and scratching his stomach.

Hakkai blinked in an attempt to bring Goku's statement into focus. "Pardon?"

"I can take you," Goku said, bending over and pulling his boots on outside the doorway. "Oh, hey," Gojyo rose up and tugged on Hakkai's arm. "He heard you guys."

Hakkai flushed. "I know." The tightness in his stomach had moved up to his chest. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nah," Goku waved his hand as they walked down the hall. "He just ran off to the bar."

It was hardly a surprising reaction for the redhead, Hakkai knew from experience. He also knew that Gojyo drank way too much when he was upset, and that always ended badly.

"You gotta talk to him like Sanzo talked to me," Goku said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed out of the inn.

"Sanzo spoke with you about... us?" Hakkai looked down at Goku in surprise.

"Yeah. He said some stuff about how what you guys were doing didn't affect him and me and I wasn't gonna lose him," Goku spoke matter-of-factly as he led Hakkai through the early morning market crowd.

Hakkai was somewhat taken aback Sanzo had been so open with Goku. Although he had hoped the priest would provide some comfort when he sent them to the baths together, he had fully expected having to follow up with the youngest member of the group to smooth things over.

"So that's what you gotta do," Goku said, waving at a dumpling vendor.

"I need to do what, exactly?" Hakkai wasn't sure of Goku's level of comprehension of the current situation.

The golden eyes turned up to him as they stopped in the street. "You gotta tell Gojyo that no matter what, he's not gonna lose you," Goku said, round face filled with earnestness.

Hakkai looked down at his young companion, and thought surely his ribs would start creaking from the pressure. He felt as if he were being crushed under a huge boulder. Reaching out to grasp Goku's shoulder, he attempted a smile, but felt it fail before it even began. Instead, he pulled the young man to his chest and hugged him.

"Oh, Goku," Hakkai said softly into the spiky hair. He felt hands pat his back.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Goku said. He leaned back to look up at Hakkai and give him a big grin. "See, this is the place."

Releasing Goku, Hakkai turned around and realized they were standing in front of a bar.

* * *

"For the last time, we're closed!" The large, bleary-eyed man attempted to slam the door shut.

Hakkai blocked it with his foot. The other man threw an angry glare down at the offending appendage, and opened the door wide enough to shake a meaty fist.

"Do you want a broken nose?" he demanded gruffly, subjecting Hakkai to a foul cloud of morning-after drinking breath and possibly several rotting teeth.

"Hey," Goku protested, "don't be an asshole!"

Hakkai reached behind him and lightly pressed Goku's chest with his fingertips, indicating the younger man should stay behind him, preferably, silently.

"As I said," Hakkai said, keeping his voice pleasant, "we are trying to find our friend..."

"Fuck you, four-eyes," the large man pulled his arm back for a punch.

Pressing his lips together, Hakkai stepped forward and to the side, reaching out to grasp the wrist behind the meat mallet swinging out into empty air. Using the man's momentum, Hakkai pulled the larger man off balance, and as he fell forward, struck him with an elbow between the shoulder blades. The man fell heavily, the air knocked out of him with a loud "oof".

Still holding onto the man's wrist, the arm now pulled straight up behind him, Hakkai twisted the joint to lock the elbow and pushed down at what he knew would be a very uncomfortable angle.

"Fuck! Ow!" The man's voice was muffled from his face being pressed against the street. "You're breaking my arm."

"Not yet," Hakkai replied pleasantly. "Now, my friend is my age, tall, with red hair..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember him," the man panted. "He made a good wad of cash playing poker."

"Do you know where he went when the bar closed?" Hakkai continued.

"How the fuck should I- Ow! Fuckfuckfuck!" The man writhed on the ground as Hakkai pushed down. Hakkai could feel the arm begin to pull out of the shoulder joint.

"You are going to dislocate your shoulder if you insist on moving around like that," Hakkai advised. The man stilled instantly.

"He asked for a good place for girls," the man moaned. "I sent him to the Red Kimono."

"He wanted girls?" Goku's voice sounded strange, and Hakkai glanced over at the young man. He was surprised to see a hurt expression.

"That's all I know," the man said, drawing Hakkai's attention back to the large prone figure at his feet.

"Thank you, you've been most helpful," Hakkai said, releasing the arm.

His business finished, Hakkai grasped Goku's arm and turned him around, guiding them back into the street. Just before they were swallowed up in the crowd, Hakkai called back, "You'll want to ice that shoulder."

* * *

Gojyo snuggled into the warm, naked body spooned up against his. Rubbing his nose in the silky hair, he ran his large hand up the slope of the hip, dipping down to cup the stomach and pull them closer. The warm body obligingly wriggled backwards, molding more firmly against him.

"Mmm hm," the head under his chin murmured something in sleepy contentment.

It smelled like sex under the blanket. There were definitely worse ways for a guy to wake up. Gojyo's eyes cracked open at the sound of shojo screen sliding open, trying to remember exactly where he was.

It was in that moment of disorientation that he was attacked.

Gojyo's eyes flew the rest of the way open as the blanket was ripped away, and rough hands grabbed his upper arms. He heard a startled yell, and saw a pretty young man with long black hair dragged kicking from the futon by two guys with black scarves tied around the lower half of their faces. Kaori. Everything from the night before flooded back into place.

"Hey, let him, alone, assholes!" Gojyo yelled, nearly throwing off the two men holding him.

Two more men in black surged on top of him, sitting on his arms and legs. They thought five measly guys could pin him? Gojyo coiled up his muscles and prepared to fight in earnest.

"Gojyo!" Kaori's call stopped him.

He looked over and saw that one of the men had grabbed a fistful of that beautiful black hair and pulled Kaori's head back. He was holding a knife to the white throat. Even as Gojyo watched, he saw a single ruby drop trickle down.

"Shit," Gojyo muttered.

Immediately, he relaxed all his muscles. Even if he called his shakujo now, he wouldn't be able to take out the five guys on him and the two on Kaori before the escort's throat was slit.

"Very good," a low voice like old paper said, somewhere near the door.

Gojyo craned his neck, and the man he thought was the Red Kimono's owner, the one who had been directing the cheating dealer, stepped into his line of sight. But it hadn't been Mr. Expensive Yakuta that had spoken. It was the weird old man next to him, hunched up in a tattered priest's robe, with a face like a peach pit.

"Great." Gojyo let his head fall back with a thud. "A fucking priest."

He watched the old man as he shuffled closer, then stood over Gojyo, watery eyes moving over his naked body spread-eagled on the futon. Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"Liking what you see, old pervert?" Gojyo goaded.

To his surprise, the old man laughed, and squatted down next to him.

"Why, yes, I do," the old man grinned, revealing a maw missing most of its teeth.

The old man was starting to creep Gojyo out, staring at him like a fishwife evaluating a piece of meat at the market. Was that was what was going on? Was the Red Kimono a front for kidnapping patrons and selling them as sex slaves on the black market? Gojyo had to admit, that would be kind of ironic. Nothing he couldn't handle, though. He just had to wait until Kaori was out of harm's way, and he could fight his way out of this mess. Preferably without the rest of ikkou ever finding out. Ever.

"A fine, young strong hanyou," the old man muttered. "He should have plenty of heat to give."

Gojyo was a little surprised the old man knew what he was, and opened his mouth to ask what the hell he meant. His question was preempted when Mr. Yakuta stepped up and nudged Gojyo's balls with the tip of his sandaled foot.

"Hey!" Gojyo struggled, anger spiraling up from his gut.

Mr. Yakuta barely glanced at him. "He was unable consummate sex with Kaori."

"Impotent, eh?" the old man looked at Gojyo's genitals with interest.

The anger burned deeper. Gojyo wasn't surprised he and Kaori had been watched last night; it wasn't all that uncommon in brothels to protect the girls from rough customers. But there was no way in hell he was going to take the slight on his manhood. He was Sha Fucking Gojyo!

"I am not impotent," Gojyo protested in angry indignation. "Hey!"

The old man reached out and squeezed his balls, rolling them between bony fingers like he was evaluating the ripeness of plums. Then he gripped Gojyo's cock, giving it a few firm strokes and pulling back the foreskin to inspect the head. He dropped the cock and it slapped against Gojyo's belly.

"Too much sake, perhaps," the old man waved his hand dismissively. "I see nothing wrong, and he is certainly well enough endowed."

Damn right, Gojyo almost said, then realized maybe for once it wasn't such a good thing that he had a great package. Man, how much longer was he going to have to put up with this undignified shit before they moved him to a different room or took Kaori out? Gojyo's attention returned to the old man as he pulled out a bag from the front of his robe.

Holding up a rectangular slip of paper between his palms, the weird old guy started chanting, and for the first time Gojyo felt the prickling of panic.

"A talisman," Gojyo whispered.

Images of the mad monk Rikudo, chasing them through the rain and mud, throwing his cursed talismans flashed through his mind. None of them had been strong enough to break them except the monkey when he went nuts. This was bad shit.

"Wait a minute," Gojyo started.

Then the priest pulled out a small dagger.

"Hey, hey!" Gojyo watched as the dagger moved closer to his chest. "Let's not do anything drastic here, okay?"

Gojyo winced as the priest cut a shallow line over his heart, right next to the bullet scar from where Sanzo had shot him. Fucking priests. Just as the blood started to well up, the old man pressed the talisman to the wound. Lifting his head, Gojyo saw the blood seep up into the paper, and he felt a burning like hot wax as the talisman melted into his skin.

"Nn," Gojyo grunted.

The old man cupped his hand over the cut and lowered his head, chanting. Gojyo arched up and threw his head back as it seriously began fucking hurting, like a live coal was being shoved into his chest. Then the chanting stopped, and the pain was reduced to a dull ache. Panting, Gojyo glared up at the old man.

"You fucking asshole," he ground out. "Get it outta me. Now."

The old man chuckled and patted Gojyo's chest like a friendly family physician.

"Now, now," he said with a smile. "No need to be rude. It won't harm you. Well, unless you try to leave, of course," he added.

Gojyo scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just that if you try to leave the town, your heart will be burnt to ashes," the priest said.

Horror clawed its way through Gojyo's guts. "Why?" he asked. "Why me?"

"Why?" the old man looked down at him like the answer should be obvious. "You're the Chosen One."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 15

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** (Chapters 1-13): While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One.

**Chapter 15:** The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Sanzo sat on the curved wooden stool in the araiba, the washing area, and scrubbed himself thoroughly. When he got to his cock, he cleaned it in the same efficient manner as his foot. It was just another body part. He didn't think about holding Hakkai's cock against it, moving together, hot and hard and velvety soft, the other man's quiet cries...

"Damn," Sanzo threw the wet washcloth down on the wooden floor with a loud splat.

He grabbed the bucket of tepid water and dumped it over his head, shaking the hair out of his eyes. After his bath, he was going to find a quiet place and meditate.

A rattle to his right made Sanzo look up. The innkeeper's daughter was standing at the entrance to the Datsuijo, the changing room, carrying two buckets of water on a pole across her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her as he set down the empty bucket.

"I-I apologize for bothering you, Sanzo-sama," she tried to bow, sloshing water and nearly over-balancing. "I brought hot water to fill the tub in the yokujyo."

Sanzo glanced back over his shoulder at the noren leading to the private tubs.

"That's not necessary," he said. "I'll use the hot spring."

The girl's face flushed. "I am so sorry, sir, but the onsen is... not working," she said.

Sanzo frowned. How could a hot spring be broken? Exactly how much damage did Hakkai and Gojyo cause when they defeated the fire oni? Naked and dripping wet, Sanzo stood up, sloughing the excess water from his arms with the blade of his hand. He ignored the girl's quick, flushed look at his groin before she averted her face. He felt her eyes return to him as he padded across the floor to the onsen.

As he got closer to the entrance to the other room, Sanzo saw burn marks in the floor and the noren itself lay in a charred pile. When he stepped inside the room, toes curling a bit at the change from warm wood to cool stone, Sanzo saw massive scorch marks along the wall on either side of the door. His respect for Hakkai's chi shields went up a few notches. The healer had been deflecting massive amounts of elemental force.

There was also a complete lack of steam in the room. Frown deepening, Sanzo walked over to the pool, noting the silent waterfall, and squatted to dip his fingers in the still water. It was stone cold. Sanzo shook the water off his fingers and mentally reviewed the ikkou's encounters with the fire oni.

The lightning storms, burnt fields and destroyed crops, the burned farmer, the attack in the onsen, all acts of a vengeful oni. However, if the hot spring stopped when the fire oni was destroyed, that meant the oni had been the town's water spirit. Such spirits usually lived in harmony with the village, in a symbiotic relationship. Towns like this one were built around hot springs; hot-spring inns were often the main financial and social support of the community.

Something must have happened to shift the balance, to enrage the oni and set it on a destructive path. Was this another effect of the Minus Wave?

"Father says the onsen will be alive again soon," the girl interrupted his thoughts.

Sanzo glanced up at her where she stood, sans buckets, rubbing her shoulder. Her face was flushed, and she was having difficulty meeting his eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, now that we have a true Chosen One, there will be a Fire Festival," her round face brightened. "There will be music, dancing, and special food. And when the priest calls the fire oni, it's so beautiful, like fireworks!"

Sanzo rose slowly, right trigger finger spasming as a vague sense of dread coiled in his gut.

"Chosen One?" he prompted.

"The companion for the fire oni," she responded with a cheerful smile.

"Dammit," Sanzo hissed under his breath.

He strode out of the room, brushing past the confused girl. Goku had been in the pool with him. Why had the oni only attacked him? Sanzo swatted aside the noren into the datsuijya and started getting dressed without bothering to dry off. It had attacked him because he had exorcised it out of Hakkai.

Fire oni maintained their heat by drawing it from an outside energy source like the sun, fire, storms. This was why burning torches and small bonfires were maintained as offerings. Apparently these villagers had been feeding their oni a different kind of energy. Pushing his head through the sha silk tunic, Sanzo pulled the robe sleeves up and shoved his gloved arms through as he walked out of the bath house. His banishing gun was a comforting weight swinging against his side inside the sleeve.

A chi kung master like Hakkai would be a veritable feast for a fire oni. The healer must be the Chosen One the girl was talking about. He had to find Hakkai. If anything happened to the green-eyed man, Buddha have mercy on this village, because he sure as Heaven would not.

* * *

"No!" Kaori cried out, sounding panicked, and Gojyo's head swung around to see the escort struggling against his captors. "Gojyo-san did not choose, and there was no lottery!"

Gojyo narrowed his eyes up at the old man. This situation was getting shittier by the minute.

"What the hell is the Chosen One?" he demanded.

The old man gestured to someone behind him, and another masked man stepped forward, carrying a black silk yukata. The men kneeling on Gojyo's arms eased up and shifted their grip, allowing him to sit up. Getting the idea, Gojyo held out his hand and took the robe, slipping it on and belting it. As soon as it was tied, the two men on either side of him gripped his upper arms, pulling them back. It was uncomfortable, but at least he wasn't laying on the floor like a gutted fish anymore.

"The Chosen One is the companion of the fire oni," the old man replied.

"But," Gojyo frowned, "we destroyed the fire oni."

"Yes," the old man smiled at him and bowed slightly. "For which we are grateful. That fire oni had gone rogue and was ravaging the village. Now I will call forth a new fire oni to renew the hot spring."

"How do you know this one's not gonna go... rogue, too and starting burning shit up?" Gojyo asked.

"Ah," the old man patted his leg. "It will not leave the spring as long as it has a true companion." He started using what Gojyo thought of as the teaching tone, "Several years ago, there was a terrible catastrophe, and all the youkai in the village went mad."

"Yeah," Gojyo muttered. "The Minus Wave. It happened all over, pal."

Ignoring the interruption, the old man continued, "The fire oni's companion was a youkai. It was when the Chosen One abandoned it that the fire oni came forth out of the spring. We tried to appease it with other companions, but it quickly burned through their frail human bodies."

Gojyo felt nauseous. "You sick fuckers," he muttered.

"You, however, are the perfect Chosen One," the priest smiled broadly at him. "You are a hanyou. Your human blood is a limiter that can never be removed, so the youkai madness will not affect you. Your demon blood will give you the strength to survive the fire oni. And now," the priest leaned forward and pressed two fingers over Gojyo's heart, "you can never leave."

Gojyo's heart sank. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than magic beans to get him out of this one.

"The previous Chosen One was most happy with his calling," the old man assured him. "The Chosen One lives like a prince. You shall want for nothing and reside in a fine house by the main spring. You may have your choice of women, or..." knobby fingers gestured at Kaori, hanging limply in his captors' arms, "...men."

There was a soft tapping at the door, and Mr. Yukata turned, stepping back and sliding the screen open. Gojyo saw a flash of red.

"I said we weren't to be disturbed," he said brusquely.

"I apologize, Master Wu," a woman's voice responded. "Two of his traveling companions are here and refuse to leave."

Mr. Yukata turned around and glared at Gojyo, who tried not to grin in triumph. Two of the ikkou were here. It didn't really even matter which two; there was gonna be some serious ass-kicking now.

"Of course, you will tell them to leave," the old man said.

Gojyo looked at the old fart as if he were crazy. Which he was. "Like Hell I will."

"Did you forget?" the old man gestured at Kaori.

Oh, yeah. He did, kinda. Gojyo's spirits sank.

"You will tell your traveling companions to continue on their journey without you," the old man said, "or we will give Kaori to the fire oni in your place."

Gojyo's nostrils flared as he struggled with his body not to punch out the old man sitting placidly in front of him with his hands folded in his lap.

"Fine," Gojyo gritted out.

"You may speak with one of them," the old man advised.

"I don't even know who's here!" Gojyo exclaimed in frustration.

"A boy and a brown-haired man in glasses," Mr. Yukata said.

Goku and Hakkai. No brainer. "Hakkai. The man in the glasses," Gojyo clarified.

Mr. Yukata turned and signaled the woman at the screen, who turned and left. The old man raised a hand, and one of the men in black assisted him to his feet. Cautiously, the other men let go of Gojyo's limbs. He fought the urge to jump to his feet and start kicking ass.

"We will be in the next room with Kaori, listening and watching," the old man advised.

"Yeah, yeah," Gojyo waved his hand, then an idea hit him. Maybe a way to buy time until he could think of something else. "Wait. Hakkai is more than a traveling companion. He's my, uh, lover." He glanced over at Kaori for confirmation.

Picking up the cue, Kaori nodded his head. "This is true. Gojyo-san called out his name in a moment of passion."

The old man hesitated, a calculating look crossing his pruned face, and Gojyo quickly interrupted, before there were any ideas about feeding Hakkai to the oni.

"I can convince him to leave," Gojyo assured the priest. "But he's gonna expect more than a parting handshake, if you know what I mean."

The smile returned. "Of course," the priest agreed. "We will give you one hour."

Gojyo nodded. One hour was better than nothing. And if he couldn't think of a way out of this, he might be saying good-bye to Hakkai for real.

* * *

Hakkai blew lightly on the surface of the tea and sipped calmly as he surveyed the room around them. It was still early, so there were very few customers; most of the activity was from staff cleaning and setting up the gambling tables.

"Hakkai," Goku whispered in his ear. "How can you sit there and drink tea when they got Gojyo back there somewhere?"

"Goku," Hakkai responded quietly. "We have no indication that Gojyo is being held against his will."

"Then why's everyone acting all weird?" Goku insisted.

Why, indeed, Hakkai thought, but kept it to himself. Goku was high-strung enough as it was. He surreptitiously watched the young man as he bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet next to Hakkai's chair. Something was amiss. When they left the bar, Goku had most definitely been upset that Gojyo had sought female companionship, and since they had arrived at the Red Kimono, he was frowning at every woman that passed them. Very unusual behavior for the most sociable member of the ikkou. The younger man was almost acting... jealous.

The tea went down the wrong way, and Hakkai coughed, setting the cup down on the table. Strong hands pounded him roughly on the back.

"You okay, Hakkai?" Goku asked in concern.

Hakkai waved his hand, nodding, and the pounding stopped. He wiped at the corners of his tearing eyes and took another cautious sip of tea to soothe his throat. So much had happened in such a short period of time, he had failed to check on Goku after the incident in the bath house. When Hakkai had resuscitated Sanzo, the priest coughing the water out of his lungs at last, Hakkai had looked up and shared a relieved look with Gojyo. The redhead had been holding Goku in his arms after giving the naked boy his shirt, rubbing his back and comforting him.

"Hey, monkey." Gojyo shook the form huddled against his chest. The wet, spiky head moved under his chin. "Look, the monk's gonna be okay."

Instead of going to Sanzo, Goku had snuggled closer in Gojyo's arms, licking his neck and sliding his hands down the back of his pants.

"Goku?" The name came out several octaves higher than normal, and Gojyo shot a confused look at Hakkai.

That was the moment Hakkai had realized Goku was possessed with the fire oni, and had summoned forth a chi ball, but Sanzo had stepped in.

Hakkai cleared his throat, setting down the teacup. It was entirely possible the possession had boosted the young man's libido and the focus of his attention was Gojyo. The redhead would be the natural choice; he was the most physically demonstrative member of the group, the most overtly sensual. Knowing Gojyo, he may even have inadvertently encouraged the inexperienced young man.

"Goku," he began. Golden eyes turned toward him. "When you were possessed by the fire oni..."

"I beg your pardon, gentlemen," a woman's voice interrupted softly.

Hakkai looked up, and an attractive woman in a red kimono was rising from a bow. He stood from the table and returned the bow.

"I have been instructed to bring Hakkai-san to Gojyo-san's room," she murmured.

"What the Hell!" Goku exploded behind him.

"Goku!" Hakkai turned and gave the angry young man a sharp look. "We do not speak to ladies in that manner."

Hot gold eyes raised up to him. "She's not-"

Hakkai frowned, tilting his head down so the light flashed across his glasses. Goku's mouth snapped shut.

"I wanna see Gojyo, too," he sulked.

Hakkai reached out and patted Goku's slumped shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Goku. Why don't you return to the inn and wait for us there?"

Goku crossed his arms over his chest. "No way. I'm waiting right here."

Hakkai sighed. "Very well."

"If you will follow me, Hakkai-san?" the woman asked politely.

Hakkai turned toward her with a nod, and she bowed gracefully before turning and walking with small, gliding steps across the room. Giving Goku a firm look, Hakkai followed the woman to a doorway covered with a red and gold noren. Elegantly raising her hand, she spread the folds for him to pass through first. Hakkai found himself in a hall bordered in painted shoji screens. As he walked, he discovered amid the beautiful pastoral scenes, the small figures were involved in various intimate acts.

They stopped in front of a screen, and the woman knelt to the side, tapping on the wooden frame with her fingernails.

"Yeah," Gojyo called out from inside.

Still kneeling, the woman slid the door open and gestured for Hakkai to enter.

"Thank you," Hakkai said to the bowed black head, and stepped inside. The door whispered shut behind him.

Gojyo was standing with his back to the screen in front of a tousled futon, wearing a black silk yukata decorated with small red poppies. Black had always been a good color for the hanyou, warming his tan skin, brightening his glossy red hair. Hakkai cleared his throat.

Gojyo turned around, arm raising as he ran his hand through his hair. There was a strange look in the crimson eyes, and Hakkai felt the weight on his chest shift down. It almost hurt to breathe. Perhaps he was too late. Perhaps he had already lost him.

"Gojyo-" Hakkai started.

"Kai!"

Gojyo strode across the room and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's aching chest, squeezing him in a tight hug. And just like that, the boulder crumbled and fell away. Relief making his knees feel weak, Hakkai slid his arms around Gojyo's neck and returned the embrace, tilting his chin up to press his cheek against his friend's. He felt the redhead stiffen, and Gojyo pulled away, holding him by the arms.

"What is it?" Hakkai frowned.

"I-" a shadow passed over Gojyo's eyes, then was banished when he blinked. "Forget it."

"Gojyo," Hakkai's hands slid out from behind Gojyo's neck to rest on his chest. "We need to talk about-"

"Shh," Gojyo said, leaning down and rubbing noses.

Startled, Hakkai felt a flutter in his chest as he recognized the shift in Gojyo's manner, the change in his body as the redhead transitioned into seduction mode. Hakkai could practically smell the sex pheromones, the rise in temperature on the surface of Gojyo's tanned skin beneath his hands. The crimson eyes softened and warmed, one of the large hands on Hakkai's back sliding down to cup his bottom.

Hakkai gasped as Gojyo squeezed and pushed their pelvises together. As soon as his mouth opened, Gojyo tilted his head and closed the small space between them with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 16

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** (Chapters 1-15): While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One. The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed to be a companion for the fire oni. And the villagers chose Gojyo!

**Chapter 16:** Gojyo says goodbye to Hakkai.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Gojyo tried to give Kaori a reassuring smile as they dragged the escort out of the room, but it dropped off his face as soon as they left him alone. He ran both his hands through his hair, pacing.

_Fuckfuckfuck._ How the Hell was he going to get out of this one? With a little bullshitting, he had convinced the old man to give him the rest of the day and night with Hakkai. The crazy priest was going to spend the time preparing, and come for him in the morning for the Summoning. That left him with Mr. Yukata and the black mask goon squad to deal with.

Slipping his hand under the breast of the yukata, he felt the mark from the priest's dagger. The wound had healed faster than a natural wound; it had already knitted close to a bloodless line. He couldn't grab Kaori and run away with Hakkai because the talisman would kill him. Not to mention the bastards would probably just start rounding up sacrifices in the town again, or pounce on more innocent travelers. He didn't know how many of those black masked guys the priest had, or how many townspeople were actually in on it.

It was times like these that Gojyo really wished he were smarter. Thank the Goddess Hakkai was here. He could use Hakkai's brain. Now, how to communicate with the healer? He couldn't say anything suspicious because they were listening, and couldn't write anything down or do anything suspicious because they were watching. So, how the Hell did he tell Hakkai what was going on? Why the fuck didn't they have some sort of code for these kind of situations? If he got out of this, he was making up a fucking code and making everyone in the ikkou learn it. Even the pissy monk.

A soft tapping at the closed door behind him interrupted Gojyo's mental ramblings.

"Yeah," Gojyo called out without turning around.

The door opened and closed, and a man cleared his throat. Pushing his hand through his hair, Gojyo turned around, and there he was. Standing calmly in his green tunic and tan trousers, muted lantern light reflected in his glasses, hands folded primly in front of him. Relief so deep it almost made him weep swept through Gojyo. Whatever happened now, it was already better just because Hakkai was here with him.

"Gojyo-" Hakkai started.

"Kai!"

Gojyo strode across the room and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's chest, squeezing him so hard he thought he heard a rib creak, but he didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy to see the green-eyed man. He felt Hakkai lean into him and raise his arms up to go around his neck. It was when Hakkai's hands passed his face that Gojyo smelled it.

Sex and Sanzo.

Gojyo shut his eyes and his gut clenched. He remembered standing in the hallway, hearing Hakkai's muffled cries and Sanzo's soft grunts through the closed door. That's right. Hakkai wasn't his any more. Even if he got out of here, that wouldn't change. Gojyo pulled back and gripped Hakkai's arms, looking down into the healer's face. Hakkai was the reason he had come on this journey. Without him, was there really a reason to continue it?

"What is it?" Hakkai frowned.

"I-" Gojyo hesitated as he made the decision, then he shook his head. "Forget it."

"Gojyo," Hakkai's hands slid out from behind Gojyo's neck to rest on his chest. "We need to talk about-"

"Shh," Gojyo said, leaning down and rubbing noses.

He was going to do exactly what he had told the old man he was going to do. Gojyo was going to say good-bye to Hakkai. And he was going to do it as a lover.

Gojyo shifted into seduction mode. He had already held this man in his arms and brought him to orgasm once. He let that intimate knowledge show in his eyes, along with all the warm desire flowing up into his body and pooling in his groin. Keeping his eyes locked on those green emeralds, Gojyo slid one of his hands down Hakkai's back and cupped his ass. The green eyes widened, but there was no protest, no pulling away, as Gojyo knew there wouldn't be. They had already done this much, and a little more. With a firm squeeze, Gojyo pulled their pelvises together, eliciting a small gasp from Hakkai. As soon as the healer's mouth opened, Gojyo tilted his head and closed the small space between them with a kiss.

Hakkai's mouth was warm, and tasted like herbal tea and oddly, blood, and Gojyo felt himself harden the moment his tongue was inside that moist heat. His right hand moved up to cradle the back of Hakkai's head, holding him still while he leisurely explored the healer's mouth with lips and tongue. Gojyo kept a firm grip on Hakkai's ass and pushed a thigh between his legs, gently rubbing against the other man's crotch. Hakkai moaned inside his mouth, and he felt the hands on his chest fist the lapels of the yukata.

When Hakkai started grinding lightly against his thigh, Gojyo withdrew his tongue, ending the kiss with little nibbles on Hakkai's lower lip. He kissed his way up Hakkai's jaw to his ear.

"Be my lover," he whispered.

Hakkai pulled back enough to turn and look at him. Gojyo was pleased to see that the healer's fair skin was already flushed with arousal.

"Gojyo, we should talk first. About Sanzo..." Hakkai protested.

"Nu-huh," Gojyo shook his head and smiled.

He squeezed Hakkai's ass and pulsed his thigh against the healer's groin, watching the thick dark eyelashes flutter. He dipped his head down and kissed the corner of Hakkai's real eye, closing it, then kissed the false one closed.

"There's no one else here, no ikkou, no ghosts. It's just you and me, Kai," Gojyo kept his voice low, intimate, using all the persuasion he possessed. "Even if it's just this one time, this single moment, let me love you."

Gojyo watched the eyes move under the lids as Hakkai listened to him, felt the struggle as the fists on his chest clenched, released, then clenched again. Gojyo nudged Hakkai's cheek with his nose, and brushed his lips across his mouth.

"Be my lover," he breathed across Hakkai's lips.

The first time Hakkai's mouth moved, there was no sound, so Gojyo encouraged him with another light kiss.

"Yes," Hakkai whispered.

Gojyo's heart lifted with elation, and he felt like scooping Hakkai up in a bear hug and laughing. Instead, he shifted his thigh out from between Hakkai's legs, and ran the hand down from the back of the brunette's skull to the small of his back. Recapturing Hakkai's lips in a kiss, Gojyo slowly walked them backward toward the futon. Hakkai's hands slipped back up around his neck, and the healer pressed into him, deepening the kisses. There it was; there was the passion that had started to come out in the inn and caused him to lose a button on his second-favorite shirt.

Gojyo obligingly angled his head, giving Hakkai as much access as he desired, and the taste of blood increased. Gojyo frowned at the coppery bitterness, lost his concentration for a moment, and stumbled. Fortunately, they were only a few steps from the futon, and Gojyo broke the kiss as they fell backward, hugging Hakkai to his chest.

"Oof!" Some of the air went of out Gojyo's lungs, even though he had been expecting the fall.

"Oh, Gojyo," Hakkai immediately raised up on his hands, "I am so sorry!"

Laughing, Gojyo rolled them over so he was on top of the brunette. Taking off the healer's glasses, he set them carefully on the bed table.

"Hey, we ended up where we were supposed to be, right?" he grinned down at Hakkai.

The healer's smile was more reserved. Yeah, big difference between fooling around in a public bath and laying on a bed with a man on top of you. Remembering what had distracted him, Gojyo frowned down at Hakkai's mouth. Holding up his weight on his left forearm, Gojyo reached down and pulled gently on Hakkai's lower lip with his thumb. He saw a small split in the pink skin. Dipping his head, he kissed the tiny wound.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No," Hakkai flushed and turned his head just enough to move his lip away from Gojyo's thumb.

Then Gojyo understood the split lip was from Sanzo. He felt a flash of irritation, but didn't want to bring the monk into this moment any more than he already was. Silent, Gojyo bent down and laved open-mouthed kisses down Hakkai's jaw line, tilting up the healer's chin so he could continue down the neck. He felt Hakkai's hands moving on his back, his legs shifting restlessly beneath him. Sensing the healer needed more contact, Gojyo lowered most of his body weight onto the smaller man, pressing him down into the futon. Instantly, the legs stilled and he felt Hakkai relax underneath him with an almost audible sigh.

"That's it," Gojyo murmured encouragement.

Gojyo's fingers opened the clasps on the tunic as he lapped the dip at the base of the healer's throat. Something dark caught at the edge of his vision, and he paused. There were two strange bruises, about half an inch long, on both clavicles. He didn't remember seeing them when they washed together after fighting the oni, but maybe they hadn't started to show yet. Shrugging, he kissed the bruises, then sat up, straddling Hakkai's hips. With satisfaction, he felt Hakkai's erection pushing against his ass through his trousers and the thin yukata. Gojyo couldn't resist pressing down a little, and Hakkai moaned, hands gripping Gojyo's upper thighs as his hips bucked up involuntarily.

Grinning, Gojyo slowly pulled Hakkai's shirt open, dragging his fingertips across the exposed flesh. Shifting his weight onto his knees, Gojyo pulled Hakkai up enough to tug the shirt the rest of the way off, the healer twisting to help him. When Hakkai lay back down, his hands hovered awkwardly between them, so Gojyo grasped his friend's wrists.

Locking eyes, Gojyo raised Hakkai's hands to his chest where the yukata had pulled apart. He smoothed Hakkai's hands downward, arching into the touch, humming softly. The lower the hands went, the darker Hakkai's face flushed. When their hands reached the belt at his waist, Gojyo released his slender wrists, sliding his hands lightly back and forth on Hakkai's forearms. He waited. Green eyes flicked up to him, and Gojyo gave his most inviting smile. Hakkai's nimble fingers undid the loose knot in seconds, the belt falling away as the healer opened the front of Gojyo's yukata. Gojyo rolled his shoulders, and the black silk slid down to his elbows.

Even though they had seen each other naked countless times, Gojyo felt his nipples peak as Hakkai's gaze traveled over him. His cock also appreciated the attention, and bobbed above Hakkai's belly. Gojyo patiently let Hakkai view his fill, stroking the tense arms above hands that had a death-grip on the edges of the black silk.

"You're so beautiful," Hakkai breathed. "Too beautiful."

Although Hakkai stopped himself, Gojyo caught the unspoken words "for me" on the healer's face. He gripped Hakkai's right hand and brought it to his cock. A moan escaped Gojyo as the pale fingers wrapped around him.

"This," Gojyo said, pushing forward a little into Hakkai's hand, "is all you, babe."

At Hakkai's frown, Gojyo reached down and cupped the healer's face, brushing his thumb across the cheekbone.

"You're holding my desire," Gojyo said, rocking his hips again for emphasis. "I'm hard for you, Kai." Gojyo laughed softly as he remembered his earlier difficulties with Kaori. "Only for you."

Hakkai's quicksilver mind grasped the last comment almost too quickly for comfort. The healer gave Gojyo a surprised look.

"The escort you spent the night with?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo slid his hands over Hakkai's chest as he rocked his hips, enjoying the the contrast of his tanned skin against the healer's pale flesh. His smoothed the pads of his fingers over the terrible scar.

"Yep," Gojyo admitted with a rueful grin. "Apparently my body has caught up with my heart," he added.

"Gojyo," Hakkai reached up and gripped one of Gojyo's hands on his chest. Gojyo smiled down into the startled green eyes. Twisting his wrist, he captured Hakkai's hand and kissed it.

"It's okay, Kai. You don't have to say anything," he said, brushing his lips across knuckles, darting his tongue in between the fingers. "Well," he added with a mischievous wink, "except maybe, 'oh yes, Gojyo', 'more, Gojyo', 'don't stop, Gojyo'…"

Hakkai stifled a laugh. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, it's good to laugh in bed," Gojyo said, rubbing his face into Hakkai's palm.

"It is?" Hakkai gave him a puzzled smile.

"Hell, yeah!" Gojyo grinned.

Hakkai laughed. Gojyo leaned forward, pressing their bare chests together.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Gojyo breathed.

Licking Hakkai's adam's apple, Gojyo slid his hands around the other man's sides.

"I wanna eat you up," Gojyo murmured.

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered.

"Yummmm," Gojyo hummed against the pale skin as he slid downward, licking and kissing Hakkai's chest.

He traced the unnaturally smooth surface of the scar with his tongue. It was cooler than the surrounding skin, which was warming under a nice pink flush. When he sucked at the puckers around it, Hakkai's stomach muscles rippled.

His right thumb found a nipple and Gojyo rubbed it gently, seeking out the other one with his mouth. The ribcage beneath him started expanding faster. Hakkai's nipple was already erect, but a few licks made it crinkle up in the cutest way. Gojyo felt Hakkai's hands on his head, stroking his hair, which was just fine. Gojyo lowered his mouth over the dusky disk and sucked.

"Oh!" Hakkai arched up, fingers tightening in his hair.

Slightly alarmed, Gojyo released the nipple and raised his head. Hakkai's eyes were closed, his face flushed.

"You okay, babe?" Gojyo asked gently. Green eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"I've never... that felt..." Hakkai cleared his throat.

Disbelief temporarily struck Gojyo speechless. He raised himself up over the flustered brunette.

"You've never had your nipples played with?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, no," Hakkai finally met his eyes, and behind the embarrassment, Gojyo saw a nervous fear.

Gojyo wasn't sure exactly what Hakkai could be afraid of. When they'd fooled around in the inn and dry-humped in the bath, the healer had been adorably naïve and a little reluctant at first, but certainly eager enough once he got going. Maybe Hakkai was just thinking too much, and needed stronger foreplay to distract him. Leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, Gojyo lightly stroked Hakkai's nipples with his thumbs. He felt Hakkai's hot breath stutter against his face and smiled. Gojyo rolled his hips against Hakkai's and plucked lightly at the nubs. Hakkai cried out and arched up into him, pulling his hair slightly.

Nuzzling his way over to the brunette's right ear to stay away from the limiters, Gojyo sucked on the lobe. At the inn, Hakkai had gotten very aroused with a little tongue play. He flicked his tongue inside Hakkai's ear. The brunette shivered.

Remembering how strongly Hakkai responded to it in the bath, Gojyo dropped into his dirty talk voice.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," Gojyo purred. Tracing the shell of Hakkai's ear with the tip of his tongue, he blew on the wet trail he'd made and lightly pinched the nipple. Hakkai's panting moan went straight to his cock.

"I wonder," Gojyo breathed, rolling his hips, "if I could make you cum in your pants just from playing with your nipples."

A soft whining sound escaped the man underneath him and Hakkai's hips pulsed up, fingers flexing in Gojyo's hair. Tongue-fucking the perfect rounded ear, Gojyo ground his own hips down.

"Oh yeah," Gojyo whispered. "Make some more of those sexy sounds for me, baby."

Hakkai gasped and whined again, bucking up. Gojyo plucked at Hakkai's nipples, rolling and pulling them gently, then releasing them to pluck again. The unpredictable pattern had the healer moaning and flinching in anticipation.

Hakkai's hips started pulsing up against him in a regular rhythm, and Gojyo matched it with hips and tongue, his fingers a staccato counterpoint. Just as he sensed the healer was getting close to the edge, Hakkai released his head and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's shoulders, pulling hips and chest away by flattening down into the futon. The body language all said, "stop", so Gojyo ceased immediately, rising up on his elbow and looking down at his friend in concern.

Hakkai's flushed face was a twisted contrast of arrested arousal and frowning concentration. Gojyo bent down to rub noses, gently stroking the side of the healer's face. Hakkai opened his eyes and Gojyo saw shades of the nervous fear from before.

_What the Hell?_

"Gojyo, please," Hakkai started, then stopped and touched the split in his lip with his tongue.

The injury Sanzo had given him. An uneasy feeling was stirring up in his gut, and Gojyo was starting to wonder if he needed to kick some holy ass.

"Teach me what you like," Hakkai finished.

Gojyo searched the green eyes and suppressed a sigh. So that was it. The arrogant prick of a priest had somehow made Hakkai feel like he was bad in the sack. Leaning on his elbow, Gojyo pushed Hakkai's hair back and stroked his face. He smiled.

"Hey, anything you do is gonna feel great to me," Gojyo said, "because you're the one doing it."

Hakkai's frown deepened. O-kay. That had been the wrong thing to say, even if it had been the truth. Gojyo thought for a moment. Hakkai was a control freak, and knowledgeable about loads of shit. He probably had read books on sex and had technical knowledge, but possessed limited practical experience. So, Gojyo just had to give Hakkai something to do that would have an immediate happy result and give him a little boost of confidence. Then maybe he could relax.

Gojyo sat up, trailing his hands over Hakkai's chest to maintain as much physical contact as possible.

"Well, it felt really good when you were holding my cock," Gojyo said. "Wanna jerk me off?"

Hakkai made a strangled sound and his face got red like when he swallowed tea the wrong way. Gojyo laughed.

"Was that a yes or a no?" he teased.

"Yes," Hakkai responded, reaching out to grasp Gojyo's cock. "I just wasn't expecting that kind of... bluntness."

Gojyo snorted, reaching up to stack another pillow under Hakkai's head so the other man could see what he was doing. The healer helped him by shifting his shoulders up.

"Look who you're talking to." Gojyo leaned over to grab the vial of oil off the bed table as Hakkai's hand started pumping hesitantly. "Wait a sec."

Pulling Hakkai's hand off his cock, Gojyo turned it over and poured a little oil into his palm. Still holding Hakkai's hand, he returned the bottle to the table. He wrapped Hakkai's hand around his cock, slicking it up with a couple of easy strokes and palming the head to smooth the oil around.

"Mm, yeah," Gojyo murmured.

It already felt pretty good. He wasn't sure how long he'd last with Hakkai giving him a hand job. He also wasn't worried. It was good to take the edge off so he could last a little longer later, and his cock was so happy to see the healer, he didn't doubt he'd be able to get hard again.

"Start off light," Gojyo said, pulling over Hakkai's other hand, "both hands. Just brush your fingers lightly, up and down a few times..." Gojyo pushed his pelvis out as Hakkai complied, butterfly winging his fingertips over his cock. The tickling touch started a buzzing sensation just under the skin.

"That's nice," Gojyo stroked Hakkai's waist.

"Now, grip at the top with one hand," Gojyo guided Hakkai as he spoke, "slide all the way down to the base, let go, then slide the other hand down."

Hakkai gave him a somewhat skeptical look, but Gojyo smiled.

"I like it that way if someone else is doing it," Gojyo assured him.

Hakkai gripped the head of his cock in his fist and pushed down. Gojyo groaned as the hand slid down, quickly followed by the other one. The sensation was like endless penetration.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Gojyo leaned back, bracing himself on Hakkai's thighs and tilted his pelvis up more. "A little faster babe," he murmured.

The hands moved faster and firmer on his cock, and Gojyo pulsed his hips up into Hakkai's hands. His eyes slipped closed as his head tilted back.

"Feels so good," Gojyo groaned. "Your hands feel so good on my cock, 'Kai." He was right about not being able to last long. He could already feel the heaviness in his balls, the tingling at the base of his cock.

"Getting close," Gojyo rocked his hips, heard his own breathing get louder. "Pump me... with... one hand," he moaned as Hakkai's hand grasped him firmly and started moving hard and fast.

"Good, ah, babe, so good," Gojyo licked his lips. "Rub... pisshole..."

"The urethra," Hakkai murmured.

Gojyo laughed at being corrected on anatomy in the middle of a hand job. The laugh morphed into a loud groan as Hakkai's finger touched the hole, rubbing gently and making the whole head of his cock throb.

"Gonna cum, babe," Gojyo managed to gasp out the warning.

Hands tightening on Hakkai's thighs, Gojyo's ass squeezed and hips locked upward as his balls drew up and the orgasm rushed through his body, hot cum spurting out of his cock. Hakkai kept pumping, and when the sensation of his hand became a little too much on the sensitive flesh, Gojyo stopped him with a touch on the wrist.

"Fuck," Gojyo breathed.

Straightening up, he stretched his arms over his head and grinned down at Hakkai.

"That was all kind of wonderful," he said, eyes taking in Hakkai's glistening belly. "And you look fucking fantastic with my cum all over you."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai's face was red with embarrassment, but he was smiling, and the doubt was gone from the green eyes.

Grin broadening, Gojyo snagged the yukata sash draped over the side of the futon. Reaching behind his head, he tied up his hair into a ponytail.

"Looks like you need a little cleaning up," Gojyo noted.

Hakkai lifted his head and glanced down at himself.

"Yes," he murmured. The healer started to roll up, looking around the room. Gojyo pushed him back down.

"Allow me," Gojyo winked.

Scooting down Hakkai's legs, Gojyo began lapping up his cum from Hakkai's belly. Underneath the familiar salty tang of his own fluids, he could detect the faint taste of what had to be Sanzo, but he ignored it.

"Gojyo, you can't... it's..." Hakkai's hands touched the top of his head, and the belly muscles under his tongue twitched. He thrust his tongue into Hakkai's bellybutton. "Ah!"

Gojyo felt he could safely ignore the mild protesting, and kept licking, fingers unbuckling Hakkai's belt. In his experience, the shy lovers would protest out of embarrassment at the beginning, but ended up begging for more at the end. The thought of Hakkai begging for him gave Gojyo a sudden rush, and he had to rest his forehead on the healer's bared hip while he unbuttoned the tan trousers.

Moving off of Hakkai's legs, Gojyo grabbed the top of Hakkai's pants and underwear and tugged downward. Helpful as always, the healer lifted up his butt and Gojyo easily pulled them all the way down. There was a brief stop at the ankles while Gojyo removed Hakkai's shoes, tossing them backward over his shoulder where they landed with soft thumps.

"Gojyo."

Next, the socks went flying. He thought he heard one hit a shoji screen and slide down to the floor.

"Gojyo."

Finally, he tugged the pants all the way off and threw them to the side, where they landed with a muffled clank as the belt buckle hit the tatami mat. He started crawling back up Hakkai's body, noticing with satisfaction the hard, red erection, already weeping at the tip. The sight made his mouth water.

"Gojyo, must you throw clothing around?" Hakkai reprimanded.

"Yeah," Gojyo dipped down to lick the tip of the healer's nose. "It's fun."

Bracing his forearms on either side of Hakkai's head, he lay the length of his naked body along the other man's, and sighed happily. Hakkai groaned, green eyes fluttering, and reached up to wrap his arms around Gojyo.

"Mm," Gojyo rubbed his cheek against Hakkai's.

He couldn't believe how good the full body skin-on-skin contact felt. He pressed his hips down, feeling the hard heat of Hakkai's trapped cock pressing into him. Gojyo started rocking gently, nuzzling Hakkai's neck, and felt the familiar touch of Hakkai's hands rubbing his back, moving down the spine. How many nights after a rough ride in Jeepu or a tough battle, had he laid on his stomach while those magic fingers worked him over? Hakkai's strong, patient fingers found that spot in the small of his back, and pushed in firmly, rubbing in a small, tight circle.

"Mm, oh, yeah," Gojyo wriggled his ass in appreciation. "You know what I like."

"Yes," Hakkai whispered in his hair. "I do."

Gojyo lifted up and started to kiss Hakkai, then hesitated. He could still taste the cum in his mouth, and not all partners liked it. The dilemma was solved when Hakkai darted upward and captured his mouth in an urgent kiss. Gojyo opened his mouth and let Hakkai come into him, the healer's tongue rubbing against his. The hands on the small of his back slipped down to cup his ass. Gojyo hummed his approval into Hakkai's mouth. The hands squeezed, and Gojyo moaned again, the sound vibrating on their joined lips. He started rolling his hips to Hakkai's rhythmic squeezing, feeling the healer move beneath him, letting him set the pace.

Hakkai released his lips, and Gojyo mouthed the brunette's chin. The hands tightened on his ass, and he could feel Hakkai's pelvis pushing up harder into him. Hakkai was working himself to orgasm. Goddess knew Gojyo loved humping, but they'd already done that in the onsen. He wanted to do something different this time.

"Hey," Gojyo whispered, kissing Hakkai's temple. "I want you to cum in my mouth."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 17

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** (Chapters 1-16): While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One. The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed to be a companion for the fire oni. And the villagers chose Gojyo! Trapped by a talisman next to his heart, Gojyo decides to say goodbye to Hakkai.

**Chapter 17:** Hakkai's passion is released.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Oral, Rimming

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

"Hey," Gojyo whispered, kissing Hakkai's temple. "I want you to cum in my mouth."

Hakkai froze. Surely he had misheard the redhead. He lay still for a moment, hips locked up against Gojyo's rolling pelvis, hands full of the firm, round flesh. He felt that warm, moist tongue flick along his ear, and Gojyo sucked the lobe into his mouth. Hakkai closed his eyes. How could the hanyou's mouth be so hot?

"Come on, baby," Gojyo's sinful voice whispered in his ear, "lemme suck you off."

Hakkai couldn't quite stop the moan that welled up inside, and his hands convulsed on Gojyo's naked ass. Which then wriggled. Dear God. If Gojyo said one more word, he was going to embarrass himself by cumming on the spot. Hakkai had been close to losing his control when the other man had cum moments ago. The image was burned into his mind forever; Gojyo kneeling above him, thighs spread, pelvis thrust forward, leanly muscled chest pushed out as he bowed back, the arc of his throat and sharp point of his Adams apple... And the husky cry when he came, body pulling tight, corded arms locking, his long cock pulsing hotly in Hakkai's hand...

Then the redhead had straightened up, shaking back his long hair, and lifted his arms above his head, stretching that long, sculpted torso glistening slightly with perspiration. Hakkai had never seen anything so purely sensual. And when Gojyo looked down at him, handsome face clearly showing his carnal satisfaction, the look in his heavy-lidded brandywine eyes made Hakkai feel a little drunk.

Hakkai took a deep breath, which pressed his chest up tighter against Gojyo's, who rubbed sideways a little, brushing the nipples that were still sensitive from the redhead's earlier attention.

"Oh," Hakkai breathed, then focused. "Gojyo, I would never ask anyone..."

"You didn't ask," Gojyo interrupted him, warm lips making their way up his jaw. "I offered. Begged, practically."

A light chuckle, and Gojyo raised up, the shift pushing their groins tighter together. Hakkai found himself gazing up into a pair of heated crimson eyes. Hakkai could feel the pulse beating in own throat.

"Unless, you want me to beg for it?" Gojyo purred.

With the black tie pulling his hair back up into the ponytail, Gojyo's eyes looked even more catlike than usual, the image reinforced when he wet his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. A cat being offered a bowl of fresh cream.

Hakkai's mouth opened, but no words came. He feared he looked quite foolish, but Gojyo just bent down and licked at his lips.

"'Cause I want you bad enough to beg, baby," Gojyo whispered, warm breath ghosting over Hakkai's face. "I wanna suck your cock until you shoot your load down my throat."

Hakkai's eyes squeezed shut. Gojyo's breath was so hot it was burning his face, he felt on fire. Hakkai couldn't seem to breathe, he could hear himself panting. Gojyo's hand snaked down between their bodies and grasped his throbbing erection, squeezing.

"Ah!" Hakkai bucked up.

"Tell me I can suck your cock," Gojyo said, nosing his cheek.

"Gojyo," Hakkai moaned.

His hands had somehow moved up behind Gojyo's shoulders, and he realized he was digging his nails into the sweat-slickened flesh, but couldn't make himself let go.

"Say, 'Suck my cock, Goyjo,'" the redhead whispered.

Hakkai opened his mouth to protest, and instead heard himself whisper back, "Suck my cock, Gojyo."

Mortified, Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut tighter, certain he would never be able to look his friend in the face again after uttering such a lewd thing. He felt a gentle pressure on his eyelids and realized Gojyo was kissing his eyes. He opened them, and looked up into Gojyo's smiling face.

"Thank you," Gojyo said, then drew back as the redhead shifted, sitting up.

Slightly dazed, Hakkai sat up a little as Gojyo arranged the pillows under his head. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the other man, since this seemed to be the wrong part of the anatomy to be elevating.

"I want you to watch me, okay?" Gojyo said with a wicked smile. "It's hotter if you watch."

"Oh," Hakkai's face burned.

Gojyo chuckled as he moved down Hakkai's body, nudging his legs apart so he could lay down between his thighs. The redhead gave him a lewd grin as he firmly gripped Hakkai's cock, pinning his pelvis down under his strong forearms.

"When you blush like that," Gojyo said, "it makes me wanna do all kinds of wicked things to you."

Hakkai didn't know how to respond to that comment, but it didn't matter because at that moment, Gojyo opened his mouth and licked with the flat of his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. Unable to help himself, Hakkai bucked up, feeling the muscles in Gojyo's arms flex, pressing him down. It was easy to forget, because of his good-natured manner, how strong the hanyou was.

Gojyo smiled up at him. "You're so fucking responsive."

"I'm sorry," Hakkai said.

"No, that's good, baby," Gojyo assured him with a smile that made Hakkai's stomach flutter.

The redhead shifted his weight, and Hakkai felt fingers stroking his inner thigh, sending shivers all the way down his leg. The stroking moved upward, and Hakkai automatically spread a little wider. He was rewarded when those fingers started playing with his balls, gently rolling and squeezing them.

"Feel good?" Gojyo asked.

Nodding, Hakkai groaned, hips flexing against Gojyo's strength. He looked down the length of his body as Gojyo rubbed his cheek against his erect cock. Crimson eyes locked with his.

It was not the first time Gojyo had touched him intimately. When the redhead had first taken him home, more than halfway down the path to death, Gojyo had been his nursemaid, bathing him, helping him relieve himself. There had been similar incidents since on the dangerous journey they were on. And, of course, there was that fateful visit to the brothel several years ago. Hakkai could still remember the feel of those confident, firm fingers as they stroked him to hardness, and then put him inside someone else. But, Hakkai hadn't been able to see Gojyo touching him, blocked behind the woman straddling him.

This was completely different.

Holding Hakkai's gaze captive, Gojyo licked up the side of Hakkai's penis again. Hakkai groaned, and his cock twitched. Gojyo took a firm grasp of the base with his right hand while he continued fondling Hakkai's balls with the other. He kept licking upward, all around, until it was glistening, then he tilted his head and laved open-mouthed, sucking kisses along the shaft.

"Ah!" Hakkai's fists clenched the coverlet on the futon.

The crimson eyes flicked back up at him, and that talented tongue darted at the head of his cock, tracing around the crown. Hakkai's thighs flexed as he struggled not to start thrusting upward, the light, teasing sensation almost unbearable. Then Gojyo stabbed the tip of his tongue inside the urethra, and a sharp spike of pleasure shot through his penis. Hakkai bit his lower lip to hold back the loud cry, and tasted blood as his teeth caught the small cut from Sanzo's rough kiss.

A soft touch on his mouth made Hakkai open his eyes. Lightly pumping his cock with his right hand, Gojyo reached up with his left and pulled Hakkai's lower lip free with his fingertips. The redhead traced Hakkai's mouth with the middle finger, then gently pushed it between his lips. Hakkai automatically opened his mouth, and Gojyo slid the finger inside.

"Suck it for me, babe," Gojyo whispered.

Hakkai obeyed, feeling a bit awkward at first with the alien object in his mouth. It got a little easier as Gojyo gently pumped the finger in and out.

"That's good," Gojyo said approvingly.

The redhead removed the finger and moved his hand back down between Hakkai's legs. He felt a brushing against his balls,

then a light tough on his anus. Without meaning to, Hakkai tensed up, but Gojyo made no attempt to breach him. Instead, the redhead just massaged him gently while he licked and sucked wet kisses on his cock. Hakkai relaxed. The red eyes met his and Gojyo opened his mouth over the head of his cock. Hakkai found himself holding his breath as he watched the redhead impale himself on his cock, and he was enveloped in the hot, moist mouth.

Hakkai moaned. He felt Gojyo's tongue pressing against the underside, stroking him. Slowly, the redhead rose, cheeks hollowing out with the tight suction, his right hand still pumping, and lowered again, tongue stroking, fluttering, pressing. Then the finger on his anus pushed inside, and pumped his ass in time with Gojyo's bobbing head.

"Nnnh," Hakkai's fists tightened on the coverlet, and his toes curled up at the intense sensation.

It was so much, too much, too good...

"I can't hold it..." Hakkai panted.

Gojyo's right hand stopped pumping, and he made a ring with his thumb and forefinger, clamping down tight on the base of Hakkai's cock. Gojyo lifted his mouth off of his cock and kissed the crown.

"Not yet, babe," he said.

Hakkai frowned down at him over his heaving chest, confused. Keeping his fingers tight on Hakkai's cock, Gojyo moved his head down. The finger was withdrawn from his ass and Hakkai felt himself spread open wider. Then, something warm and soft and wet touched his anus. It took a moment for it to register what it was, and when Hakkai understood what Gojyo was doing, he was shocked.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai sat up on his elbows.

The redhead glanced up at him, nose-deep in his balls, and continued to lick at his anus. Hakkai reached down and put a hand on Gojyo's head to push him away. It felt unbelievably strange, and lewd, and...

"Ohhh!" Hakkai twitched as Gojyo stabbed his tongue inside.

Instead of pushing the redhead away, Hakkai's fingers tightened in his hair. Hakkai lost the red eyes as Gojyo angled his head and he felt the tongue slide in deeper, wriggling obscenely as his balls were fondled.

Hakkai was almost painfully hard, his balls so heavy they ached. The tingling at the base of his cock was so intense, it was beginning to burn.

"Please," he whispered.

The tongue withdrew, and Gojyo licked his way over Hakkai's balls back up his cock. Without preamble, the redhead engulfed his engorged penis in his mouth and went down on him. The finger ring released, hand wrapping around him to pump again. Hakkai pulsed his hips up into the wet heat, holding Gojyo's head in his hand.

"I'm cumming," Hakkai warned Gojyo so he could pull away.

Instead of pulling away, Gojyo sucked harder, cheeks hollowing with the effort, and he reached up with his left hand to pinch Hakkai's nipple. Hakkai came hard, arching as he threw his head back with a loud cry. He felt Gojyo swallowing around him, sucking the orgasm out of him, draining him.

Gasping, stomach muscles twitching uncontrollably, Hakkai fell back onto the futon, arms flopping out at his sides. Gojyo released his penis with a series of licks and kisses, then crawled up his body. Hakkai could feel the heat radiating off the hanyou's skin as the tanned body settled down on top of him, legs between his.

"You okay?" Gojyo sounded amused as he nuzzled Hakkai's neck, sucking on the pulse point Hakkai could feel beating wildly.

"You," Hakkai cleared his throat. "You had your tongue, um, in..." He stopped, not quite able to say it out loud.

Gojyo had worked his way back over to Hakkai's right ear, which seemed to be a favorite spot of his.

"I had my tongue in your ass," Gojyo said for him, then bit lightly at his earlobe, making the whole side of Hakkai's neck goosebump. "Yeah, rimming feels freaky good, doesn't it?"

"But, it's... dirty," Hakkai protested.

Gojyo's laugh was muffled against his neck. The redhead rolled onto his side, pulling Hakkai with him so they lay facing each other. The red eyes were bright with mischief and warm with lust.

"Told you that I wanted to do wicked things to you," Gojyo smiled, wrapping a long leg over Hakkai's. "Besides, it's more exciting because it's taboo. Like me."

Hakkai laughed weakly. "You're incorrigible."

"Too late for me to change now, I guess," Gojyo said with a grin.

The redhead slid an arm under Hakkai's head and pulled him closer so their foreheads were only inches apart, his other hand stroking down his side. Hakkai reached out to caress Gojyo's chest, tracing the clavicle bones, the pectorals, working his courage up to touch one of the dusky nipples. His fingertips grazed the star-shaped scar from the bullet shot through Gojyo's heart. He had another one on his back where the small missile had exited his body. One of the more frightening moments of Hakkai's life. He'd been terrified his healing skill wouldn't be adequate enough to save Gojyo; it had been terrible to see the dark heart blood pumping up from the redhead's chest.

Hakkai frowned. There was a new scar next to the star, a thin diagonal line, the kind made from a sharp, slicing weapon. He didn't recall the wound when they had bathed together after the fire oni battle. He leaned closer, opening his palm over the scar, and started to press his hand to the wounded flesh. Gojyo grasped his wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. Hakkai looked up at Gojyo's face, and saw something strange pass over the handsome features before the redhead gave him a dazzling smile.

"You made the most amazing sounds when you were cumming," Gojyo said, kissing his fingers. "I can't wait to hear you while we're fucking."

Hakkai was beginning to think his face was going to be perpetually red from an embarrassment sunburn.

"Gojyo," he murmured.

"What?" Gojyo laughed and hugged him tight. "It's really sexy hearing someone who's so quiet and polite get loud and rowdy."

"I was not rowdy," Hakkai protested.

"No, but you sure as shit were loud," Gojyo grinned, rolling his hips. "Got me all hard again just hearing you."

Hakkai could feel the hard, hot length pressing into his abdomen. Despite having just had an orgasm, his own cock twitched in response. Gojyo's hand slid over his hip to cup Hakkai's ass, squeezing and pulling their pelvises together. Hakkai groaned.

"Oh, yeah, baby," Gojyo cooed. "You sound good, feel good," he bent in to lick at Hakkai's lips, "taste good." The redhead's voice dropped, became husky, "Even the dirty parts."

Hakkai moaned, a shiver running through his body, and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's broad chest, pulling them closer together. That voice, so sinful... He felt Gojyo's breath in his hair.

"I wanna fuck so bad," Gojyo whispered. "I want you so much, babe."

Not able to speak, Hakkai nodded. Tightening his grip, Gojyo rolled them over so the redhead was on his back with Hakkai on top of him. Hakkai raised his head, and saw Gojyo stretch out to retrieve something from the table. When the redhead pulled his hand back, Hakkai saw he had the vial of oil. He remembered the dried blood he had wiped away from his anus, and Sanzo refusing to have sex because he would be too sore. It hadn't hurt when Gojyo had fingered him, but the redhead was rather sizably endowed. Still, this would be a ridiculously small pain compared to what he endured on an almost daily basis in battle. He decided that no matter what happened, he would not let Gojyo know he was feeling even the slightest discomfort.

Hakkai jumped slightly as Gojyo gave his ass a light slap and started to sit up. Taking the hint, Hakkai moved off of the redhead and sat next to him on his knees. Gojyo unstoppered the vial and liberally coated the first and middle fingers of his right hand. Just as Hakkai was about to get on his hands and knees, Gojyo shocked him by reaching between his own legs and rubbing the oil on his anus.

"What are you doing?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo gave him a surprised look. "Lubing up and stretching. I haven't bottomed for a while, and your cock is pretty thick."

The beginnings of panic started clawing at Hakkai's gut. "I can't... I don't want to hurt you," he protested, sitting up.

Gojyo laughed. "Fuck, 'Kai, how hard are you planning on pounding my ass?" he teased.

"You don't understand," Hakkai closed his eyes.

Kanaan curled up on her side, crying, the blood on his penis from the broken hymen...

"When I'm too passionate, I... hurt people," Hakkai tried to explain.

A large, warm hand wrapped around Hakkai's upper arm, and he was pulled down against Gojyo's bare chest as the redhead hugged him. Gojyo stroked his back and tucked Hakkai's head under his chin. The redhead's heartbeat was strong and steady beneath his cheek.

"You're not gonna hurt me, Kai," Gojyo said softly.

"You don't know that," Hakkai argued.

"Yeah, I do," Gojyo insisted. His fingertips brushed the scar on Hakkai's stomach. "I've already been inside of you. I want you inside of me now."

Hakkai frowned. He hated to deny his friend anything, but he refused to do something that could result in the redhead being hurt.

"This is not a good idea, Gojyo," Hakkai said.

"I trust you," Gojyo replied without hesitation.

"Perhaps you shouldn't," Hakkai said softly.

Gojyo sighed. "Fuck. I can't believe I'm gonna do this for straight sex." He pulled Hakkai back and ducked his head to catch Hakkai's eyes. "The safe word will be 'sake', okay?"

Hakkai frowned into the crimson eyes, confused. "Safe word?"

"Yeah." Gojyo shifted around so Hakkai was sitting between his bent knees. "If I don't like the way something feels, I'll say 'sake', and you stop doing it."

"Sake," Hakkai repeated softly.

"Yeah, but trust me, babe, I ain't gonna say it," Gojyo assured him.

Hakkai watched as Gojyo slipped his index finger inside of himself, pushing in slowly, then pumping it in and out. Almost of its own accord, Hakkai's right hand moved to his own penis and grasped it. Something touched his knee, and Hakkai looked down, startled. Gojyo had pushed the vial of oil towards him. Hakkai looked up, and met hot crimson eyes. Gojyo gave him a sultry smile.

"It'd be really hot if you played with yourself while I stretched," Gojyo said.

Hakkai's heart thumped, but he reached for the oil, pouring some in his palm and setting the vial aside. His eyes closed as his slick fingers returned to his cock. He had never masturbated with lubricant before, and it felt wonderful. His eyes opened when he felt Gojyo's feet slide along the outside of his thighs.

"Watch me, Kai," Gojyo said.

Hakkai watched as Gojyo added the middle finger, and slowly pushed both digits inside, lifting up his hips. The redhead's fingers were so long; he remembered when they had been inside of him. Hakkai's hand pumped his cock in time with those long, tanned fingers moving in and out of Gojyo's ass.

"Yeah, that's it, baby," Gojyo grunted softly as he twisted the two fingers, then scissored them open inside himself.

"Make yourself as hard as you can for me," Gojyo added a third finger. "I wanna feel every inch of that cock in my ass."

Hakkai moaned, and did feel himself grow harder at every pump of those fingers, every sound that slipped out of Gojyo's obscene mouth.

"Wanna fuck me, baby?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai nodded, unable to look away from those pumping fingers and flexing hips. The fingers pulled out and Gojyo scooted closer, the edge of his butt resting on Hakkai's knees. The redhead planted his feet and spread his knees wide, tilting his pelvis up. Gojyo lightly stroked his own cock, his other hand smoothing over his tanned chest. Hakkai looked down at his friend laid out in front of him, opened wide, looking up at him with lusty eyes. The image was so close to the "fuckable" fantasy in the bath house, he felt another surge of desire.

Heart pounding, Hakkai scooted in closer, sliding Gojyo's ass up higher onto his lap. Laying his left hand on the inside of a warm thigh, Hakkai guided his penis to Gojyo's oil-slicked anus. Hand shaking slightly, Hakkai touched the head of his cock to the shiny pucker, eliciting an encouraging moan from Gojyo. Very gently, Hakkai pushed. Instead of going in, the head slipped to the side. He tried again with the same result.

"Gotta push harder, baby, and hold it closer to the head," Gojyo said gently.

The redhead rolled up onto one elbow and reached between them. The long fingers wrapped over Hakkai's hand and pulled while Hakkai pushed. Hakkai felt the pucker resist a moment, then the crown of his cock was pushing past the tight ring. The two men groaned together. Releasing his hand, Gojyo lay back down, his feet sliding up to hook behind the small of Hakkai's back.

"So tight," Hakkai panted. "It's not going to fit."

Gojyo chuckled, legs flexing around Hakkai's waist. "Trust me, it'll fit. C'mon, gimme more of your gorgeous cock."

Gripping Gojyo's narrow hips, Hakkai slowly pushed forward, watching his cock disappear inside the redhead's ass. It was so moist and hot, and so very, very, tight. He could feel the muscle walls gripping him. Gojyo's feet pushed into the small of his back, drawing him in, and he could hear the redhead's long, drawn-out moan. Hakkai panted with the effort of pushing slowly into the tight heat. Finally, his balls brushed Gojyo's ass. He stopped, breathing heavy.

He felt Gojyo's ankles unhook behind his back, and the redhead drew his bent legs in, slipping his calves up over Hakkai's shoulders. The new position opened Gojyo up more, and Hakkai saw he could go in deeper.

Gojyo grasped Hakkai's hands and slid them from his hips to the underside of his thighs, pulling down and out, spreading himself. Hakkai groaned at the lewd sight. Without warning, Gojyo reached up and pinched Hakkai's nipples. The sharp spike of pleasure made Hakkai gasp and thrust forward, fully seating himself and slapping his balls lightly against Gojyo's ass.

"Oh, yeah," Gojyo groaned. "That's it."

Gripping Gojyo's thighs, Hakkai pulled out halfway and slowly pushed back in, the redhead's hips rising up to meet him. The sight of his cock moving in and out of Gojyo's ass was unbelievably erotic. The redhead was making the most wanton sounds, writhing underneath him, playing with his own nipples and stroking his long cock. Hakkai fought for control over the passion rising up inside him like a slow, rolling wave. His fingers tightened on Gojyo's flesh as he struggled to keep the movements of his hips steady and slow, his control a dam creaking with strain.

He watched Gojyo pleasure himself, thumb rubbing over the crown of his cock, smearing pre-cum. Hakkai remembered the redhead's intense response when he had rubbed his fingertip over the urethra right before Gojyo exploded in orgasm. Achingly exquisite in that moment of passion, the expression on Gojyo's face thoroughly debauched, Hakkai had never experienced anything so nakedly visceral in his life. He wanted to experience it again, not as an observer, but as a participant. He wanted Gojyo crying out his name in ecstasy, exploding with pleasure while he was inside him.

The passion broke through the dam, the raging waters surging through Hakkai's body; he nearly shook with the force of it. He stopped moving and pulled out.

"Hey," Gojyo protested.

Reaching down, Hakkai grasped Gojyo's hand and pulled it away from his cock. Firmly, he moved it to the side and pressed it down on the futon. Red eyebrows went up, but Gojyo slid his other hand off his chest and lay it down by his side as well, both hands splayed palms down. Hakkai looked into the passion-flushed face, the red eyes locked on his, waiting, trusting, dark with lust, playful curiosity curling up the corners of his lips.

Wrapping his arms around Gojyo's legs, Hakkai rose up on his knees and pulled Gojyo's lower half up with him. The movement slid Gojyo down the futon toward him, his red ponytail trailing behind his head on the dark coverlet. Gojyo's legs now stretched up straight along Hakkai's chest, the redhead's heels resting on top of his shoulders. Gojyo's ass was flat against his groin, lower back pressed against Hakkai's upper thighs. Keeping his eyes locked on the redhead's, which were now even darker, Hakkai smoothed his hands from Gojyo's ankles all the way down the long legs to his hips. From this angle, gravity pulled the redhead's balls toward his stomach, his quivering cock jutting straight out.

"Please don't move, Gojyo," Hakkai said softly.

Licking the tip of his index finger, Hakkai reached out and touched the hole at the end of Gojyo's penis. The redhead moaned, eyes half-closing, but the only movement was his hands slipping up to grip the backs of Hakkai's thighs above the knees.

Summoning a very small amount of chi, Hakkai let it halo out around the end of his finger, wrapping around the head of Gojyo's cock.

"Fuck," Gojyo moaned.

His fingers dug into the back of Hakkai's thighs, and he could feel the tremble in the redhead's arms from the strain of holding still. But no sake. The redhead just looked up at him with lustful eyes, breathing heavy. Gojyo's cock bobbed, but Hakkai could hardly fault him for that. Deciding it would be best help him out, Hakkai gripped the base of Gojyo's penis with his left hand, holding it steady. Hakkai rubbed his chi-infused fingertip all over Gojyo's cock, feeling the tingle as he trailed through the glistening pre-cum.

"Ahh," Gojyo's eyes were half-closed, and he lay panting, torso glistening in a light coat of sweat.

"You are truly magnificent," Hakkai said softly.

The crimson eyes found his, slightly unfocused, and Hakkai smiled. Very carefully, Hakkai pushed the chi inside Gojyo's penis. The response was instantaneous and spectacular.

"AHHH!" Gojyo cried out, throwing his head back, torso arching up off the futon, blunt fingernails digging into Hakkai's thighs. Hakkai could feel the cock pulsing in his hand, but blocked the ejaculation with his chi.

Removing his hands from Gojyo's cock, Hakkai reached between them. Spreading the redhead's slick ass with one hand, he positioned his cock with the other. This time, there was no hesitation, no slipping. He shoved his cock all the way home in a single, forceful thrust. He grunted as the hot walls closed tight around him.

"Ah!" Gojyo cried out.

Slipping his hands around Gojyo's thighs, Hakkai held the redhead firmly as he pulled out nearly to the crown of his cock and buried himself again with a sharp flex of his hips.

"Nnnh," Hakkai grunted as Gojyo cried out again.

Watching the redhead arch and writhe below him, the husky full-throated cries and sounds of slapping flesh filling the room. Hakkai's hips snapped forward as he felt his orgasm gathering at the base of his cock, his balls dragging in heaviness. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he pulsed his chi inside Gojyo's cock, which was leaking pre-cum in a steady dribble.

"Kai," Gojyo gasped out.

Hakkai snapped his hips home one final time, and dispelled the chi. Both men cried out at once, Hakkai's hips locking forward as he pumped his seed into Gojyo, the redhead nearly bowing up off the futon, ejaculate arcing out of his cock to pearl his chest. As the last tingling remnants of the orgasm dissipated, Hakkai felt Gojyo's hands release his thighs, dropping limply onto the coverlet. The redhead collapsed back onto the futon, head turned to the side, loosened strands of hair pulled across his face.

Hakkai blinked as the surge of passion subsided. He felt fear squeeze his heart.

"Gojyo?" he said softly.

As quickly and gently as he could, Hakkai extricated himself, lowering Gojyo's legs and moving to kneel at the redhead's side. He touched the heaving chest, striped with cum.

"Oh, Gojyo, I'm so sorry," Hakkai said.

The head rolled toward him, and Gojyo reached up to pull the hair away from his sweaty face. Hakkai cringed in anticipation of the recrimination he was bound to find in his friend's eyes. Instead, Gojyo grinned up at him and pulled him down onto his shoulder.

"What the Hell for?" Gojyo asked with a breathy laugh. "That was fucking amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could use your chi like that?"

"Y-you're not upset?" Hakkai felt disbelief replace the dread.

"Why would I be upset?" Gojyo tangled their legs together, pulling Hakkai up snugly against his side, and he felt the large, warm hands smoothing down his back.

"Because, I, well, I was a bit..." Hakkai floundered, completely caught off guard by Gojyo's unexpected response. The redhead's laughter stopped him.

"Baby, you just, like, shattered records for topping." Gojyo patted his ass and yawned. "Gimme about half an hour to recover, and we'll find out what other kinds of kinky chi shit you can do."

Amazed, Hakkai lay still next to Gojyo, and listened to the redhead's breathing lengthen out into the steady rhythm of sleep. One of Hakkai's deepest fears had come to fruition; he had lost control of his passion and it had come out while he was with someone he cared for.

And the world had not ended.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 18

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary: (Chapters 1-17):** While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One. The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed to be a companion for the fire oni. And the villagers chose Gojyo! Trapped by a talisman next to his heart, Gojyo decides to say goodbye to Hakkai. Hakkai's passion is released.

**Chapter 18:** Sanzo meets up with the rest of the ikkou at the Red Kimono.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Anal

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura's beautiful boys. If they were mine, there'd be more stops at onsens, secluded woodland bathing pools, shower scenes and overall general nudity. And fewer female wait staff.

* * *

Arms locked, Gojyo pushed his hips straight back to meet Hakkai's gentle thrust. He moaned at the jolt of molten pleasure as Hakkai hit his sweet spot with dead-on accuracy. Hakkai's left hand gripped his hip and the right caressed Gojyo's ass and back as they fucked. Gojyo on his hands and knees, Hakkai kneeling behind him. They had a nice, easy rhythm going, and it was taking a while to work up to this last orgasm. It would be Gojyo's fifth and Hakkai's fourth time.

Gojyo couldn't remember ever having been so completely satisfied by a lover. He'd never met anyone with the stamina to stay with him this long. Normally, it took two to three bed partners to get him to this languid, bone-melted state. And all those years of massaging sore muscles and healing wounds had provided Hakkai with an intimate knowledge of Gojyo's body that Hakkai had been applying mercilessly for the past several hours.

Gojyo couldn't imagine Heaven would be sweeter.

Another tingling jolt, and the throbbing deepened at the base of his cock. Shifting his weight onto his left hand, Gojyo reached down between his legs, but was intercepted.

"Allow me," Hakkai murmured, brushing his hand away.

Happy to comply, Gojyo resumed his previous position as Hakkai's fingers wrapped around his cock. Hakkai matched hand to pumping hips, and Gojyo was at the edge in moments.

"Oh, yeah," Gojyo groaned.

Hakkai's hips and hand moved faster, and Gojyo tipped over into ecstasy, pleasure pulsing out from his groin. Muscles weakening from the release, he dropped down onto his forearms, bracing himself for Hakkai's thrusts. When Hakkai kept stroking his over-sensitive cock, Gojyo reached down and pulled the hand away.

"I came, babe," Gojyo advised.

"But, there wasn't..." Hakkai's voice trailed off, hips stopping.

"You milked me dry," Gojyo chuckled.

He pushed back, and Hakkai resumed thrusting.

"Oh. I... see." Hakkai cleared his throat.

Gojyo grinned. He'd bet Hakkai's face was all kinds of red. Gojyo moaned as Hakkai's unerring aim hit his prostate. He felt both hands firmly grip his hips, and Hakkai's thrusts grew more earnest. Gojyo spread his knees and arched his back to open himself up and give the other man as much as he could. He guessed from the ragged breathing behind him that Hakkai was close to his own orgasm.

"Hey," Gojyo said over his shoulder, "since I can't see you, let me hear you come."

In response, Hakkai stopped thrusting and squeezed Gojyo's hips. He shifted, pushing Gojyo's legs together with his knees, then pressed down gently on the small of his back. Taking the hint, Gojyo lowered himself until he was lying flat on his stomach, legs straight. Hakkai lay down on top of him, bracing himself on his forearms. Hakkai couldn't pull out very far in this position, and didn't hit Gojyo's prostate anymore, but Gojyo didn't care. So much skin-on-skin contact felt great.

It was unusual for Gojyo to assume such a passive position during sex, and it made him feel a little guilty. To compensate, he squeezed his ass tightly around Hakkai's cock when it slid inside him. He was immediately rewarded with a deep groan near his ear.

"Mm, yeah," Gojyo murmured his approval. "You make the sexiest sounds."

"Ha," Hakkai laughed softly, a puff of air tickling Gojyo's cheek.

Balancing on one arm, Hakkai pulled the hair that had slipped free of the ponytail away from Gojyo's face. Gojyo looked up into the green eyes, dark and light at the same time. The pale skin was flushed and sweaty, mouth open slightly as he grunted with the slow, deep thrusts.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Gojyo whispered.

Bending down, Hakkai kissed him. Gojyo craned his neck to catch the kiss. The angle was awkward, and it ended up being an open-mouthed affair with exposed tongues chasing each other. Hakkai pulled back and pressed his face into Gojyo's neck, hips bearing down hard.

"Nnnh!" Hakkai cried out softly as he came.

Gojyo clenched the cock pulsing in his ass, imagining he could feel the other man's seed spurting inside him. For a moment, Hakkai's full weight dropped down on him, pressing him into the futon, then Hakkai started to lift up.

"Hang on," Gojyo said, touching Hakkai's forearm.

"Are you all right?" Hakkai asked, freezing in place.

"Yeah." Gojyo wriggled from his shoulders down the length of his body to his toes. "I just like the feel of your body on top of me."

"Ah," Hakkai said softly.

Hakkai slowly lowered himself back down, pressing his chest to Gojyo's back, groin to ass, legs bracketing him. It felt so good to have Hakkai draped over him like a living blanket, enveloped in his scent. Gojyo sighed in contentment as Hakkai caressed his right side and pressed kisses on the back of his shoulders and neck.

Gojyo felt... cherished.

Almost as soon as the feeling coalesced, pain squeezed Gojyo's heart. He pressed his face into his forearm. Sweet Merciful Goddess, how was he supposed to give up Hakkai now? Like most of Gojyo's plans, this one was turning out to be a spectacular failure. The idea had been to sleep with Hakkai once, a memory for Gojyo to take with him when he escaped from this fucked-up village and left the ikkou. Something to keep him company in their empty house...

"Fuck," Gojyo muttered.

Tears stung his eyes, and Gojyo scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, concerned.

"Mm?" Gojyo tried to keep his face hidden in his folded arms.

"Was... was the last time too much?" Some of the earlier doubt crept back into Hakkai's voice. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Gojyo could feel the body over him stiffen with tension. Reaching back to touch Hakkai's hip, Gojyo shifted, rolling onto his back and pulling Hakkai close.

"Of course you didn't hurt me," Gojyo said.

The green eyes dropped, and Gojyo jostled Hakkai's head with his arm until he recaptured his gaze.

"Hey, Gojyo said. "You were incredible."

Hakkai frowned slightly and pressed his lips together the way he did when someone complimented him on a meal he wasn't totally satisfied with. Gojyo reached out and cupped the side of the Hakkai's face.

"Seriously, Kai," Gojyo insisted. "When I say someone's good in bed, I know what I'm talking about."

The green eyes searched his for a moment, then Hakkai's frown deepened. Hakkai brushed his fingertips over Gojyo's damp cheeks.

"Then what's wrong, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"I-" Gojyo hesitated. _I love you. I'm leaving. I've got a talisman shoved into my chest._

He closed his eyes a minute, then smiled, letting his hand slide down to rest on the side of Hakkai's neck.

"I'll tell you later," Gojyo said. "What were you going to tell me earlier, before I seduced you?"

Hakkai made an indignant noise. "I am not a woman, Gojyo."

"And I've got the sore ass to prove it," Gojyo grinned.

He rolled his hips against Hakkai, and watched the pink flush rise up into Hakkai's face, dark eyelashes fluttering over the green eyes.

"You think just 'cause you're a man, you can't be seduced?" Gojyo dropped into his husky voice, and the flush darkened. "Don't underestimate me, Cho Hakkai."

Very slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Hakkai's, Gojyo bent his head and... licked the tip of the other man's nose. Bursting into laughter, Gojyo moved back as Hakkai rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Honestly, Gojyo," Hakkai muttered, trying to hide a smile.

"Seriously," Gojyo said. "What were you going to say?"

The smile dropped from Hakkai's face and Hakkai started to draw back, but Gojyo hooked a leg over the other man's and pulled. Hakkai resisted a moment by stiffening his limbs, then relaxed and let their bodies press together. Their faces were so close now, Hakkai was blurry and Gojyo could feel Hakkai's breath on his cheek.

"I know you heard Sanzo and me at the inn," Hakkai began.

Pain ripped through Gojyo's chest, but he forced his body to stay relaxed. He stroked Hakkai's neck with his thumb.

"Yeah," Gojyo whispered.

"I have been so selfish," Hakkai's voice was full of anguish. "And hurt you both so terribly."

"Everybody wants to be loved." Gojyo kissed Hakkai on the forehead. "Nothing wrong with that."

"But not everyone deserves it," Hakkai said bitterly, voice breaking.

Tears glistened in the green eyes, twisting Gojyo's heart. Gojyo pulled Hakkai against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tight.

"Hey, hey." Gojyo pressed his cheek against the top of the brown head and stroked Hakkai's shaking back.

"You know," Gojyo said, rocking them gently. "All this stuff about not deserving love, having a small heart, that's all bullshit."

"Gojyo," Hakkai's voice was muffled. "You don't know all that I have done. Unspeakable things..."

"I don't need to know," Gojyo said firmly. "I know you."

"But-" Hakkai started.

"Damn!" Gojyo shook Hakkai a little. "You're so fucking stubborn. Don't make me kick your cute ass. I'm too worn out from the fuck-a-thon."

Gojyo heard a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a hiccup, and Hakkai mumbled something that sounded like "incorrigible". But he stopped arguing, and he wasn't crying anymore.

Humming softly, Gojyo riffled his fingers through the soft brown hair. He felt wrung out, like the dirty dishrag Sanzo had once accused him of being. Hakkai's acute distress only affirmed his decision to leave the ikkou. Gojyo had broken one of his own rules; he had taken another man's lover. For how many years had he and Hakkai lived together? And not once had Gojyo done anything more than flirt and tease. He hadn't even really thought of his best friend in a romantic way until someone else got serious about Hakkai. It just happened to be the pissy monk. Gojyo sighed.

"Kai." Gojyo squeezed Hakkai.

"Mm?" Hakkai responded sleepily.

"Maybe you should go back to the inn now," Gojyo suggested, trying to sound normal despite the fact his stomach felt like he had swallowed broken glass. "Before the monkey starves to death and the monk gets his panties in a twist."

"Goku!" Hakkai exclaimed.

Gojyo jerked in surprise as Hakkai bolted upright, wide-awake. Gojyo sat up, concerned.

"Something up with the monkey?" he asked.

Green eyes turned to him. "He's here."

"Yeah, I know," Gojyo stopped. "Wait. You mean, he didn't leave?"

"No." Hakkai rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger. "He refused to return to the inn. He was very upset about not being allowed to see you."

Gojyo relaxed. "Oh, that's all. You know how the kid gets about being excluded from stuff."

"No, it's more than that." Hakkai touched Gojyo's knee. "He was acting, well, jealous."

Gojyo stared at Hakkai a minute, then laughed.

"I'm serious, Gojyo," Hakkai said, sounding a bit peeved.

"It's just that, you almost made it sound like the kid has a crush on me or something," Gojyo grinned.

Hakkai gave him a level look and waited. Gojyo's grin faded. _Oh, crap. When did this happen? Why would the monkey suddenly get a hard-on for him?_ The image of Goku trying to hide his erection in the bathroom, and the subsequent wanking session, flashed through his mind. Gojyo slapped his face into his palm.

"Ah, fuck," he muttered.

He peeked through his fingers at Hakkai, who was waiting patiently for an explanation. Gojyo sighed.

"I think maybe he misunderstood something," Gojyo said.

"Apparently," Hakkai said. "Would you care to elaborate, Gojyo?"

"Not really," Gojyo admitted.

With a groan, Gojyo levered himself to his feet, then reached down to pull Hakkai up. After a brief search, he found his robe under Hakkai's pants. Slipping it on, he gave Hakkai a quick kiss.

"I'll go straighten it out, okay?" Gojyo said, trying to sound confident.

He turned toward the screen door, coming up short as Hakkai pulled him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. Gojyo turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow. Hakkai looked pointedly down at Gojyo's exposed cock.

"Oh, yeah," Gojyo snickered.

Reaching up, he pulled the robe sash out of his hair and tied it around his waist, pulling the robe closed. When Hakkai nodded his approval, Gojyo turned and walked over to the screen door. He frowned. It sounded like there was a ruckus going on in the hallway. He lifted his hand to push open the screen, and it suddenly flew open.

Startled, Gojyo found himself staring into a pair of flashing purple eyes.

* * *

Sanzo pulled the sutra scroll out of his sleeve and settled it over his shoulders as he walked away from the bathhouse. He wouldn't use it against people, but Buddha knew what kind of things these idiot villagers had summoned.

"Hakuryu!" Sanzo barked as he stepped out into the pathway of dead sakura trees.

He didn't see the animal, but the little dragon usually didn't wander beyond hearing range of Hakkai or himself. When the ikkou was split up as it was now, Hakuryu would often circle high to keep as many of them within range as possible. As soon as Sanzo's sandal stepped out of the sakuras into the small courtyard at the front of the inn, the white dragon descended with a cry. Hakuryu hovered at eye level, the breeze from his wings stirring Sanzo's robes and lifting his damp bangs. The intelligent red eyes focused on him as the angular head tilted in inquiry.

"Take me to Hakkai," Sanzo ordered.

"Chirrup!"

Pivoting in mid-air, the dragon darted to the main street and turned left, flying above the milling crowd. Sanzo followed at a brisk pace, people automatically parting in front of him. He was forced to slow down when he reached the food-stall vendors. It was nearing noon, and the thoroughfare was packed with people. Squinting, Sanzo looked up and saw the sinuous white form circle once and land on the roof of a building up ahead to the left.

Eventually, Sanzo found himself standing in front of Hakuryu's roost. It was a dump of a bar. Exactly the sort of place the classless Kappa would chose to patronize. Trying to touch the dirty, ragged noren as little as possible, Sanzo entered the bar. A quick scan of the dim room revealed the absence of Hakkai or any of the ikkou. Several gambling tables were going, and as early as it was, some of the occupants were already inebriated. The floor stuck unpleasantly to the soles of his sandals as Sanzo made his way to the bar.

The bartender was a brute, with disturbingly bushy eyebrows. As he moved around, looking a bit like a trained bear, he favored his left shoulder, which was wrapped.

"Excuse me," Sanzo began, careful not to lean against the filthy bar. "I'm looking for my traveling companion."

The eyebrows bristled as the bartender gave Sanzo a bored look.

"Buy a drink or piss off, monk," the bartender grumbled.

He slid a dirty glass of beer down the bar to a patron who caught it with a mild slosh. Sanzo's eyes narrowed. He stepped closer.

"A man with brown hair and glasses," Sanzo began again.

The bartender dropped the glass he was holding and it shattered on the floor. Eyes wide in a face suddenly gone pale, the bartender backed up against the shelves behind him. He clutched his bandaged shoulder. Sanzo's gaze flicked from the injury to the man's frightened expression. He frowned. What had the bartender done to make Hakkai hurt him? Sanzo reached across the bar and grabbed a fistful of stained apron. Using a foot against the bar as leverage, he jerked the larger man forward.

"Where is he?" Sanzo demanded.

"The Red Kimono, the Red Kimono!" the man babbled.

Sanzo released the man and he stumbled backwards into the shelves, rattling the bottles and glasses. Wiping his hand on his robe, Sanzo turned and strode out of the bar.

When he re-entered the busy street, Hakuryu launched from the roof of the bar and continued flying above the heads of the crowd. Sanzo sighed. He didn't know why the little dragon hadn't led him to the Red Kimono in the first place. Communication with the animal was an inexact science. It may be that Hakuryu was leading him to all the places Hakkai had been.

Sanzo followed Hakuryu, impatience growing at the crowd, the dragon having to wheel back and circle waiting for him to catch up. They turned off the main market street into an area containing the more expensive restaurants and shops. Thankfully, the crowd thinned, and finally, the white dragon lit atop a building. Sanzo angled through the crowd and glanced at the noren to confirm it was the Red Kimono before stepping inside. Floral incense wafted toward him, along with the baritone murmur of quiet conversation punctuated by the sharp laughter of women.

Glancing around, Sanzo saw merchants and decently dressed travelers sitting at tables playing cards and mahjong, a few at the bar. Attractive young women in kimonos glided about the room or sat at the tables serving tea and sake or fanning the customers. A gambling parlor.

Sanzo saw a familiar head of spiky brown hair poking out of crossed arms on top of a table. He made for the table, hearing the snoring when he was still several feet away. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanzo saw a card dealer look at him and whisper to one of the girls at his table. With a discreet glance, the girl rose and left the main room through a doorway past the far end of the bar.

Pulling the harisen out of a sleeve, Sanzo smacked the snoring saru over the head. Goku started with a snort, and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow! Sanzo!" Goku groused, rubbing the sleep out of eyes with a fist.

"Where's Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, returning the fan to his sleeve.

"They took him back there," Goku pointed to the doorway the girl had gone through. "To see Gojyo." Goku's lower lip protruded. "I wanted to go too, but they wouldn't let me."

Keeping his head down as if he were still listening to Goku, Sanzo scanned the room more carefully. No windows. Entrance at his back and two other doorways; one where the girl had gone and another one directly across the bar. Where was the security? With liquor and money, there had to be muscle somewhere.

The noren at the back parted, and a middle-aged man in an expensive yukata entered, followed by the girl the dealer had sent. The man walked with a confident aura straight towards Sanzo. Probably the owner, feeling powerful on his home territory. Sanzo had dealt with the scenario countless times at temples where head priests were decades older than him.

Straightening his shoulders, Sanzo lifted his chin and let the power of authority settle over him. Like a stone dropped into a pool of water, the effect rippled through the room, and it grew quiet. He nailed the other man with an unblinking stare. The smile faltered, but his stride did not, and the man bowed in front of Sanzo.

"It is an honor to have a priest of your stature in my establishment," the man said. "Even if your visit is puzzling."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. A single sentence, and the man was already lying. Although his face was composed and smile polite, the hands clasped in front of his belt were white-knuckled. Sanzo decided to cut through the crap.

"Get my people out here now," Sanzo demanded.

Goku rose from the chair and stood to Sanzo's left, slightly behind him. The owner blinked.

"Ah, well, perhaps we could discuss this in my office." He gestured at the doorway across from the bar.

Deciding that speaking with this man was a waste of time, Sanzo stepped around him and strode toward the other doorway - the one Goku said they had taken Hakkai through.

"Sir!" the owner called out after him.

Ignoring him, Sanzo slapped aside the noren and found himself in a long corridor bordered by shoji sliding doors.

"It smells funny back here," Goku said, nose wrinkling.

Touching the frame of the first shoji screen with his fingertips, Sanzo opened it with a sharp flick of his wrist. A woman with a kimono pooled around her waist turned around with a gasp. He couldn't see much of the man beneath her, but the parts he could see certainly didn't belong to Hakkai or Gojyo. Sanzo walked to the next room and flicked the screen open. Empty room.

"Sanzo!" Goku whispered loudly. "How could that guy breathe with that woman sitting on his face?"

Sanzo grimaced. "Don't look into the rooms," he instructed.

Behind them, the owner apologized to the room's occupants and slid the door shut. Flick! A young man on his knees, head angled sideways to reach the cock beneath a big belly.

"Hey!" the fat man yelled.

Ignoring him, Sanzo moved onto the next room. Touching the screen, he frowned. It almost sounded like someone inside was sobbing. The owner darted between Sanzo and the screen.

"Enough!" The man was shaking with suppressed anger. "They're in the next room!"

Staring into the owner's eyes until the other man dropped his gaze, Sanzo lifted his hand off the screen frame. Stepping past the owner, Sanzo flicked open the screen door to the next room. He blinked as he found himself standing in front of Gojyo, whose hand was hanging in mid-air where the screen had been.

The crimson eyes widened in surprise. The Kappa was wearing a sloppily tied black robe, red hair mussed. Movement in the room caught Sanzo's attention, and he saw Hakkai standing up from the futon, pulling on his trousers. Sanzo felt a moment of vertigo, like when Jeepu went off a low cliff or rise in the road, and there was a moment of freefall before they landed with a bone-jarring jolt.

_Trust no one. Believe in no one. Love no one._

Gojyo blinked, and his startled stare slid from Sanzo to Goku.

"Hey, monkey," Gojyo smiled. "I was just coming to talk to-"

"You guys had sex!" Goku interrupted.

The freefall ended with a jolt, and Sanzo had to use all his concentration not to gasp at the sharp pain. Hakkai slipped on his unbuttoned shirt as he walked briskly toward them, the ends fluttering around his narrow hips. He hadn't buttoned up his pants, and Sanzo could see curly brown pubic hair. Even now, his cock stirred, and Sanzo wanted to shove past Gojyo and push Hakkai back down onto the futon. He wanted to jerk the pants down and re-possess what he had lost, take Hakkai back, make the healer cry out his name while Gojyo watched...

Sanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With discipline born from years of meditation, he took a firm hold of his emotions and ripped them out by the roots, like jerking weeds out of the garden. He was not a flower. He was bamboo. His heart should be immaculate like the bamboo; clean, hard and empty. Calm immediately descended as Sanzo embraced the image. He opened his eyes.

"Goku," Gojyo pleaded.

Gojyo reached a hand out to grasp Goku's shoulder, but Goku twisted and stepped back. Gojyo stepped out into the corridor, brushing Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo's eyes narrowed. There was something wrong with Gojyo's chi. Automatically, Sanzo stepped between Gojyo and Goku. Instead of destroying the fire oni, had Gojyo become possessed? Sanzo glared into the crimson eyes. No, there was something else.

"Sanzo, please," Hakkai's quiet voice fell on him like broken glass.

Sanzo's eyes flicked over to Hakkai, who had moved to stand beside Gojyo, one hand on the back of Gojyo's shoulder. Sanzo's nostrils flared as he breathed deeply through his nose. Bamboo heart.

"It's okay, Kai," Gojyo murmured, reaching out with his left arm to push Hakkai back a little.

The movement opened the front of Gojyo's robe more, and Sanzo saw the source of the chi disruption. It was coming from a diagonal line across the hanyou's heart. Sanzo couldn't discern its exact nature without getting closer; he needed to touch it.

"If you want to fuck the Kappa, that's your problem," Sanzo said to Hakkai, watching the green eyes widen in shock. "But don't think I'll allow your whoring ass in my bed again."

"You fucking prick!" Gojyo shouted.

Even expecting the swing, Sanzo was barely able to duck fast enough to dodge the blow. Gojyo's knuckles clipped his right cheek hard enough to make his eye water. Sanzo reached out with his right hand and palm-struck Gojyo in the chest, throwing him backward into the room. Sanzo followed Gojyo's fall, keeping his hand pressed to his chest. There it was; a talisman burned into the flesh, wrapped around Gojyo's pounding heart.

Sanzo felt his legs caught in a wrestling vise as Gojyo rolled them over. The red eyes above him were bright with fury. Around them, Hakkai was trying to calm down a yelling Goku, and the owner was calling for them to stop fighting. But they weren't fighting. Gojyo had him pinned, and was glaring down into his eyes. It was very similar to the night Sanzo had come to take Hakkai out of Gojyo's hovel to face justice at the temple. Only then, the red eyes staring down at him hadn't been furious; they had been desperate.

"I saw the marks on his body," Gojyo hissed at him. "That better not happen again, or I'll find you."

Sanzo frowned. The idiot Kappa was making less sense than usual. Obviously he was not having sex with Hakkai again, and why would Gojyo need to find him? The red eyes pulled away as Gojyo's body was lifted off of him. Sitting up, Sanzo found himself surrounded by a dozen men in black. The security that had been missing from the gambling parlor in the front, with extra to spare.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 19

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary: (Chapters 1-18):** While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One. The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed to be a companion for the fire oni. And the villagers chose Gojyo! Trapped by a talisman next to his heart, Gojyo decides to say goodbye to Hakkai. Hakkai's passion is released. Sanzo meets up with the rest of the ikkou at the Red Kimono. He and Gojyo had a confrontation over Hakkai sleeping with both of them, and Sanzo realizes something is wrong.

**Chapter 19:** Hakkai and Gojyo say good-bye.

* * *

Hakkai and Sanzo had spent untold hours meditating at the temple in Chang'an, aligning their chi so Sanzo could properly train Hakkai in chi kung. During that time at the temple, Sanzo had also infused Hakkai with his own chi to reinforce the limiters that suppressed Hakkai's youkai self. Hakkai secretly believed it was the chi kung training and Sanzo's energy that had helped immunize him against the effects of the Minus Wave.

Also, whether or not Sanzo was aware of it, Hakkai remained sensitive to Sanzo's chi. He could sense Sanzo's presence within a certain distance, feel changes in mood and health. It made it virtually impossible for Sanzo to lie to him or conceal illness or injuries.

So, even through the icy shock of being called a whore, Hakkai felt the shift in Sanzo's chi, the rising to the surface and pooling of energy in Sanzo's right hand. That was unusual enough to make Hakkai wary. Although Sanzo's chi sometimes went to his hands during prayer, it usually focused around his head; specifically, behind the chakra. For a few tense seconds, Hakkai was afraid Sanzo was going to attack the incensed Gojyo with a force beyond the physical, but the fear didn't materialize.

Sanzo palm-struck Gojyo in the chest and followed him down to the ground. Hakkai frowned as the room around them erupted into shouting. Although Gojyo immobilized Sanzo almost immediately in a Judo hold, Sanzo didn't struggle. He kept one pale hand splayed on Gojyo's chest, violet eyes narrowed in concentration. Sanzo was using his chi to "look" at something. Something inside Gojyo.

When the men in black yukatas flowed into the room, Hakkai bent down and gripped Gojyo's forearm. He tugged, but Gojyo resisted, stiff with anger.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said quietly.

Instantly, he felt Gojyo relax as Hakkai pulled him to his feet. Straightening his robe, Gojyo glanced at him, and Hakkai was careful to keep his face blank. He had heard Gojyo's whispered threat to Sanzo about the marks left on Hakkai's body from sex with Sanzo. Twice this week Gojyo had attacked Sanzo on Hakkai's behalf. Hakkai had to find a way to defuse the situation between the other two men. Out of the corner of his eye, Hakkai saw Sanzo roll neatly to his feet.

"We're leaving," Sanzo announced, and walked to the open door.

At a nod from the owner, the black yukatas parted to let him pass, a white dove moving through a murder of crows. Goku threw Gojyo a hurt look and followed Sanzo. Hakkai noticed Gojyo's wince. Whatever had happened between those two, Gojyo obviously felt badly about it.

Several black yukatas followed Sanzo and Goku, and the rest filed out into the hallway, watching Gojyo warily. Hakkai wondered at their strange behavior, and the need for this establishment to have such an excess of security on hand. The owner stepped to the door, then turned and glared at Gojyo.

"This whole incident has been most... disruptive," the owner said.

"No shit," Gojyo snapped.

The owner reached into the sleeve of his yukata and pulled out a woman's hair ornament. He jingled it and Gojyo's whole body tensed up like he was about to jump the other man. Instead, Gojyo held out his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey," Gojyo said. "He's leaving. Just let the guy get dressed, okay?"

"We'll be waiting outside to escort him out," the owner said curtly, giving Hakkai a sharp look.

Slipping the ornament back in his sleeve, the owner turned and left, sliding the screen shut behind him with a snap. Sighing, Gojyo ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the empty room. Buttoning up his shirt, Hakkai silently watched Gojyo walk around, picking up Hakkai's discarded shoes, socks and belt.

_He's_ leaving. Not _we're_ leaving. Something was going on beyond the ikkou's current discord. Before he and Goku had arrived, something had happened between Gojyo and the owner. Had he won too much at cards? The tinkling of the hair ornament echoed in Hakkai's ear. Had he slept with the wrong woman?

"_I'm hard for you, Kai." Gojyo laughed softly. "Only for you."_

"_The escort you spent the night with?" Hakkai asked._

"_Yep," Gojyo admitted with a rueful grin. "Apparently my body has caught up with my heart," he added._

Perhaps the owner was insulted because Gojyo _hadn't_ slept with a woman? _No_, Hakkai thought, as Gojyo returned to the futon. He knew from first-hand experience during their birthday brothel visits that Gojyo was more than capable of pleasuring women without actual penetration. Gojyo dropped the shoes and socks at Hakkai's feet and knelt in front of him, holding the belt.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed as well?" Hakkai asked.

"Nah." Gojyo started looping the belt through Hakkai's trousers. "They took my clothes."

"Oh." The echoing tinkle of the hair ornament grew into full-scale alarm bells. "For laundry?"

"I guess," Gojyo mumbled.

When the buckle kept clinking, Hakkai noticed Gojyo's long-fingered hands were being unusually clumsy, fumbling with the fastening. Reaching down, Hakkai rested his hand on the top of Gojyo's head.

Besides whatever was going on between Gojyo and the owner, there was whatever Sanzo had sensed.

"'Kai," Gojyo said, not looking up. "I'm going back."

"Of course," Hakkai said, keeping his tone light despite the squeezing in his chest. "I'm sure they'll send someone to the inn with your clothes."

"No." Gojyo shook his head and Hakkai lifted his hand away. "I'm going home."

"What are you talking about?" Hakkai asked.

The squeezing became a sharp pain, as he heard the words that he had already inferred spoken out loud. He reached down again, trying to tilt Gojyo's head back. He needed to see Gojyo's face, so he could understand what was really happening. Gojyo resisted, instead wrapping his arms around Hakkai's waist and pressing his face against his stomach. Hakkai's alarm was growing, and he had to force himself to stay calm and still. The men in the hall were listening, and perhaps there were eyes in the walls as well.

"Gojyo," he said softly.

"I mean, this whole trip was always Sanzo's gig," Gojyo spoke quickly. "I only came for the ride because of..."

"Me," Hakkai finished.

"Uh, yeah," Gojyo mumbled.

It was something that had always been unspoken between them. Through his fear, Hakkai felt the familiar guilt. Gojyo was so loyal to him, and Hakkai still didn't understand why.

"So, this..." Hakkai gestured at the mussed futon. "Was your way of saying good-bye?"

"Er- yeah?" Gojyo's response was hesitant, like a school boy afraid of giving the wrong answer and displeasing his teacher.

Hakkai stroked Gojyo's silky hair, and Gojyo leaned into the touch. Always looking for approval, seeking to please. Gojyo would do anything to protect those he cared about. Even throw his life away. Hakkai's hand slid down Gojyo's head and neck to his shoulder, and pushed firmly. Reluctantly, Gojyo loosened his hold around Hakkai's waist and leaned away. He knelt in front of Hakkai, head bowed slightly, hair shielding his face. He looked like a penitent sinner.

The pain in Hakkai's chest moved up into his throat, and he cleared it. He didn't deserve the love of such a pure heart.

"Gojyo, look at me, please," Hakkai said quietly.

"Yeah, man?" His voice loud with false bravado, Gojyo looked up.

Hakkai gazed down into Gojyo's upturned face. The generous mouth was stretched into a forced smile, and the crimson eyes were open a little too wide. It was Gojyo's best "nothing going on here" bluff face. Hakkai suppressed a sigh. He thought he had purged Gojyo of lying to him, especially in regards to the bad habit Gojyo had of attempting to extricate himself from dangerous situations on his own. They were obviously in the middle of one of those situations this very moment. Hakkai needed to ascertain what was going on as quickly and covertly as possible so he could determine the proper course of action.

Hakkai gripped Gojyo's upper arm and pulled. Gojyo rose obediently, the crimson eyes holding his as Gojyo tried to read him. But Hakkai had a much better poker face. Tilting his head, Hakkai kissed Gojyo lightly on the lips.

"If you've made up your mind to leave the ikkou," Hakkai whispered, "then you should kiss me good-bye."

Hakkai pressed his lips against the other man's again, more firmly this time. Despite his surprise, Gojyo's body automatically responded. Gojyo's lips softened and warmed, arms wrapping around Hakkai. Hakkai pulled Gojyo's head down to deepen the kiss and ran his hands over Gojyo's chest. Moaning softly, Gojyo pressed their lower bodies together. In spite of their recent bout of rigorous activity, passion flared between them, and Hakkai momentarily forgot his purpose. He thrust his tongue into Gojyo's open mouth, and the other man's warm, wet tongue rolled against his. Another moan, and Gojyo's nipple hardened beneath Hakkai's fingertips.

Spreading his palm, Hakkai used the smallest amount of chi he could muster and "felt" Gojyo, the way he did when searching out internal injuries. It was obvious as soon as he looked for it; a dull, throbbing knot of foreign chi lodged directly above Gojyo's heart. Hakkai's thumb stroked the diagonal scar and berated himself for not sensing it earlier.

_Hakkai reached out to caress Gojyo's chest, tracing the clavicle bones, the pectorals, working his courage up to touch one of the dusky nipples. His fingertips grazed the star-shaped scar from the bullet shot through Gojyo's heart. There was a new scar next to the star, a thin diagonal line, the kind made from a sharp, slicing weapon. He didn't recall seeing the wound when they had bathed together after the fire oni battle. He leaned closer, opening his palm over the scar, and started to press his hand to the wounded flesh._

_Gojyo grasped his wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. Hakkai looked up at Gojyo's face, and saw something strange pass over the handsome features before the redhead gave him a dazzling smile._

"_You made the most amazing sounds when you were coming," Gojyo said, kissing his fingers. "I can't wait to hear you while we're fucking."_

Hakkai _had_ noticed the scar earlier. And had let Gojyo distract him. Hakkai's buttocks were squeezed in large hands as Gojyo gently rocked their hips together. Despite himself, Hakkai felt his sex stir. Being the center of Gojyo's sensual attention was intoxicating. Reluctantly, Hakkai broke the kiss and pulled back, Gojyo following him. Warm lips moved over Hakkai's jaw to his throat.

"Promise me you'll be careful with your gambling, Gojyo," Hakkai said. He shivered as Gojyo sucked on the side of his neck. "I'm afraid someday you'll be hurt trying to bluff the wrong sort of people," Hakkai added.

He hoped Gojyo hadn't become aroused beyond reason and would understand what Hakkai was trying to tell him. The sucking on his neck stopped, replaced by Gojyo's breathing as he rested his head on Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai tapped the heart scar with his thumb. He felt the change in the body draped over his: from languid, to tense readiness.

"Er-" Gojyo paused. "It's the other players you should worry about."

Hakkai frowned slightly. Gojyo's clue had been too vague. "Other players" could refer to the rest of the ikkou, the men in the hall, anyone, really. Remembering the woman's hair ornament, Hakkai tried again.

"Well, as long as no innocents are involved," Hakkai said.

Gojyo straightened and grinned down at him, and Hakkai knew he had guessed correctly.

"Hey, I can't look out for everyone, 'Kai," Gojyo said with breezy casualness. "If some innocent bystander gets hurt, it's beyond my control."

"I see," Hakkai said.

The owner had flashed the ornament as a warning to Gojyo for him to behave and get rid of the ikkou. They were holding a hostage. Considering Gojyo's propensity for protecting innocents, particularly females, it was a strong tactic. The hostage, coupled with the implant in Gojyo's chest, made it apparent they were attempting to coerce Gojyo. To what purpose, was irrelevant at the moment.

Hakkai brushed his lips across Gojyo's mouth in a brief kiss. Gojyo's hands squeezed his buttocks firmly, making his groin tingle.

"Then I suppose," Hakkai whispered, "the most I can ask is for you not to do anything foolish until we see each other again."

Gojyo chuckled. He nuzzled Hakkai's neck and ground their pelvises together. Hakkai could feel the other man's erection.

"Does that mean I can be as foolish as I want _when_ I see you?" Gojyo teased.

Hakkai was amazed that in the middle of overt danger, Gojyo was still flirting with him. Hakkai felt his face flush. The two of them had undoubtedly been spied on while they were being... intimate. Hakkai's face burned as he remembered some of the things he had done...

Hakkai pushed Gojyo away.

"Well, ah ha ha, we'll discuss your foolishness the next time we see each other," Hakkai said.

Gojyo's gaze moved over Hakkai's heated face, and his crimson eyes narrowed in lust. The tip of Gojyo's tongue touched the corner of his mouth as he smiled slowly. Hakkai felt his own erection throb. How did Gojyo manage to do that to him with just a look? Hakkai shook his head, both to focus himself and to discourage Gojyo's amorous attention.

"I must go now," Hakkai said firmly.

Gojyo drew his arms back, trailing his hands over Hakkai's hips. It was as if he were maintaining physical contact for as long as possible. The lustful heat in his crimson eyes cooled, and for a moment, there was a lost look on the handsome face that almost made Hakkai take Gojyo back into his arms.

_No_, Hakkai thought. _The only way to get Gojyo out of whatever trouble he was in was to leave him and strategize with Sanzo._

Stooping down, Hakkai picked up his shoes and socks. He would put them on outside. Shuttering up his heart, Hakkai turned and stepped toward the screen door. He was just reaching out to touch the wooden frame when Gojyo grabbed his arm.

"Hey," Gojyo's voice said in his ear.

Hakkai twisted around, prepared to rebuke Gojyo for prolonging the parting, then saw what Gojyo was holding carefully in his long fingers. Contrite, Hakkai stood still while Gojyo set his glasses on his nose, gently pushing the hair back from his ears.

"Thank you, Gojyo," Hakkai said.

"You're welcome," Gojyo replied, managing a small smile.

Gojyo's right hand lingered by Hakkai's ear, the knuckles brushing his cheek. For a moment, they stood there that way, staring into each other's eyes. Inches away, separated only by a paper screen, the enemy was listening to their every sound. Gojyo's hand dropped away, and Hakkai slid open the screen door. The light grating sound of the wooden frame sliding across the floor was as loud in the silence as a sword being drawn from its sheath.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 20

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary: (Chapters 1-19):** While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One. The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed to be a companion for the fire oni. And the villagers chose Gojyo! Trapped by a talisman next to his heart, Gojyo decides to say goodbye to Hakkai. Hakkai's passion is released. Sanzo meets up with the rest of the ikkou at the Red Kimono. He and Gojyo had a confrontation over Hakkai sleeping with both of them, and Sanzo realizes something is wrong. Hakkai realizes Gojyo is being coerced by the owner of the Red Kimono. He says good-bye to Gojyo so he can discuss strategy with Sanzo.

**Chapter 20:** Sanzo and Hakkai discuss Gojyo's predicament.

* * *

Sanzo took a long drag on his cigarette and glanced to his left through the smoke without moving his head. Under the Red Kimono's noren, the lower half of two security guards in black were still visible just inside the entrance. Sanzo's gaze shifted away to Goku crouched on his haunches next to his leg. He reached down and ruffled the spiky head as he leaned against the wall, smoking. One cigarette. When Sanzo had walked out of the Red Kimono, he had promised himself he would only wait long enough to smoke one cigarette. If Hakkai wasn't out here by the time he finished, then Sanzo was leaving him and the fucking kappa behind in this shitty town.

Sanzo's fingers were uncomfortably warm, and he looked down. The stick had burned down nearly to the filter. Sanzo opened his hand and watched the smoldering stub fall onto the courtyard bricks, bouncing once in an arc of sparks. He ground it out beneath his sandal.

"Let's go," Sanzo said.

He pushed away from the wall, tapping Goku on the top of his head. Goku stood, wiping his face on his forearm. He glanced around, then gave Sanzo a confused look, golden eyes bright with unshed tears. Sanzo frowned. He still didn't know what Gojyo had done to Goku. If it was anything perverted, he was going to beat the kappa within an inch of his worthless life. If he ever saw him again. Maybe the villagers would kill the redheaded troublemaker first.

"But they haven't come out yet," Goku protested.

Sanzo opened his mouth to respond when there was a commotion in the parlor behind them. The noren parted abruptly and a wooden chair was slammed onto the brick with a loud clatter. It was followed a moment later by a barefoot Hakkai, cradling his shoes and socks against his chest. Hakkai pushed his glasses up his nose and regarded the security guard towering over his slight frame.

"There is no need to be rude," Hakkai said with deceptive mildness.

"Put them on outside," the guard said gruffly, oblivious to the danger of a provoked Hakkai.

Hakkai smiled, and the guard took a step back. The frown faltered, and surprise crossed his flat features, like he'd just unrolled his bedding and discovered a poisonous snake curled up inside. Turning his back on the guard, Hakkai calmly sat in the chair and began putting on his shoes and socks. Sanzo watched the guard walk backwards into the Red Kimono, joining the other two pairs of black pants behind the noren.

Sanzo glanced down at Hakkai's bent head as he laced up his shoes. The bite mark on the back of Hakkai's neck was already beginning to fade.

_He was on the edge, about to go over, and he tilted his head, biting down on the nape of Hakkai's neck as his release exploded violently. The moment his teeth latched onto the tender white flesh, Hakkai let out a strangled scream and Sanzo felt hot strings of come spurt over his hand..._

To his horror, Sanzo saw his own hand reaching down to touch Hakkai's white neck. He snatched it back and shoved his hands into his sleeves, folding his arms over his chest. He would not let his body betray him again. Scowling, Sanzo strode away from the gambling parlor, his brisk steps making his robe snap around his ankles like an angry dog. Behind him, he heard Goku and Hakkai say his name, but he ignored them.

"But - Gojyo..." Goku said.

"He's not coming," Hakkai interrupted quietly.

"What?" Goku's voice rose in volume and pitch. "Why? Is it because of me?"

"Shh, no, no," Hakkai soothed. "This is not the place to discuss it."

"But-" Goku stopped abruptly.

Suddenly Hakkai was by Sanzo's side. Sanzo tried not to flinch at his close proximity.

"Where are we going, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

Pausing, Sanzo realized he had been walking in a straight line from the entrance of the Red Kimono without a specific destination in mind. Glancing around, he spotted green at the center of the market square. He jerked his chin in the direction of the patch of grass and two trees. Nodding, Hakkai fell behind him with Goku.

When they reached the tiny green island in the center of the thronging ocean of people, Sanzo claimed the single bench. He sat in the middle, deliberating discouraging cohabitation. Reaching into his sleeve, he retrieved his cigarettes. A dull throbbing at his left temple indicated the onset of a headache.

"Chrrr!"

A white flurry of wings descended from the nearest tree, settling on Hakkai's shoulders. Lighting a cigarette, Sanzo watched through slitted eyes as Hakkai petted and made soothing sounds to the dragon. Hakuryu's long neck arched into the caress of the graceful fingers gliding along his white scales. The angular head butted against Hakkai's cheek and Sanzo could practically hear the dragon purring.

"So, how're we gonna bust out Gojyo?" Goku asked.

"Che." Sanzo crossed his legs. "Who said we're rescuing that idiot?"

"Goku," Hakkai said. "Why don't you go get us some meat buns for lunch?"

One hand raised to his shoulder, stroking Hakuryu's talons, Hakkai patted his pockets with the other. He withdrew a thick square of folded bills from one of his back pockets. Hakkai frowned at the money, then blinked.

"Boot money," he said softly.

One-handed, Hakkai unfolded the bills with his thumb and counted out a small amount of yen for the waiting Goku.

"We're not really leaving him, are we?" Goku whispered loudly.

"Of course not," Hakkai said with a confident smile.

Throwing Sanzo a wary look over his shoulder, Goku disappeared into the crowd. Despite the cramped space, Hakkai sat on the bench next to Sanzo. Too stubborn to scoot over, Sanzo tried to ignore the heat of Hakkai's thigh pressed against his.

"Gojyo slipped that money into my pocket because he thought we might not come back for him," Hakkai said, "and he might die."

Sanzo blew a long stream of smoke, squinting at the crowd milling around them. "He might."

"Sanzo," Hakkai said quietly. "Please don't punish Gojyo for my mistake."

"Which mistake would that be, Hakkai?" Bile rose in Sanzo's throat with the words. "Sleeping with me, or sleeping with him?"

Before Hakkai could answer, Sanzo sliced the air between them with his palm.

"Never mind," Sanzo said. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Hakkai leaned forward, laying his hand lightly on Sanzo's knee. "We need to discuss what happened."

With a growl, Sanzo knocked the hand away. The violent movement startled Hakuryu, who fluttered his wings. Sanzo turned and met Hakkai's eyes for the first time since leaving the Red Kimono.

"We are never discussing what happened between us," Sanzo gritted out through clenched teeth. "Not now. Not ever." His eyes narrowed as he tried to hold back his fury. He couldn't permit any strong emotion around Hakkai for fear of it transmuting into something else. "Do you understand?"

The green eyes met his unflinchingly through the spotless lenses of his glasses, the pale face inscrutable.

"I understand," Hakkai said.

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, Hakuryu shifting anxiously on Hakkai's shoulder from the tension. A warm breeze rolled through, rattling the leaves like rain and stretching swaying shadows and patches of sun over Hakkai's masked face. Suddenly, Sanzo understood he had miscalculated the situation from the start. At the farmhouse, when Sanzo realized Hakkai was attracted to him, he had had no qualms about pursuing a physical relationship. They had wanted each other, even if Hakkai had been a bit reticent, and they had always been compatible. When Hakkai had resisted giving in to physical pleasure, as Sanzo had known he would because of his past, Sanzo had reinstated the sensei-student dynamic to maintain control of the situation.

But, Hakkai was no longer his student. He was no longer the lost, broken man with the bandaged face and stitched-up guts who was still trying to find the will to live. Hakkai had made his peace and found his way, and although he still faltered, he now had the inner strength to continue. During this journey, he had demonstrated that he was Sanzo's equal, and had become a companion, a friend.

Now, as Sanzo contemplated how he would have to give up that friendship to protect himself, to guard his heart against Hakkai, he felt a great weariness settle over his shoulders. His temple throbbed.

_Bonnô kunô. _All lust is grief. Sanzo had thought his teachers were idiots when they preached that all sensual desire invariably brings sorrow. He believed only the weak-hearted would suffer that kind of grief. He knew differently now.

Their locked gaze broke apart as Goku jogged up to the bench with a lumpy bundle in his arms. Goku fell on his knees in front of them in the grass and opened the bundle in his lap, immediately spilling an orange. Hakkai slid down next to Goku, and Sanzo felt some relief at the small distance between them. Sanzo raised an eyebrow as Hakkai spread the cloth out and arranged the food. Goku had made quite a haul: meat buns, rice balls and oranges.

"Oh my," Hakkai murmured. "Perhaps I should send you to do all the shopping, Goku."

Goku dug out the wad of bills from his pants' pocket and handed it to Hakkai.

"No one would take my money," Goku said. "The old lady selling meat buns told them I was with the Chosen One." Goku lifted wide, concerned eyes to Sanzo. "I told them you didn't like taking free stuff, but she said it wasn't you." Goku frowned. "She said it was the red-haired man. Is that why Gojyo couldn't leave with us?" Goku looked back and forth between Sanzo and Hakkai.

Hakkai glanced up, and must have deduced Sanzo's prior knowledge from his lack of surprise. The green eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Sanzo," Hakkai said. "Would you care to enlighten us?"

With a sigh, Sanzo repeated what the innkeeper's daughter had told him about the festival, the priest raising another fire oni, and a "chosen one" being picked as the oni's companion. As he spoke, he watched Hakkai's elegant fingers efficiently peel one of the oranges. Sanzo knew Hakkai was manipulating both Goku and himself, using the domestic activity of lunch to create a sense of normalcy amidst the turmoil within the ikkou. Sanzo knew it was a false peace, but he would allow it for Goku's sake.

"I still don't get why we can't grab Gojyo and leave this stupid town," Goku said around a mouthful of meat bun.

"He's being coerced," Hakkai said. At Goku's blank look, he added, "They're holding a hostage and have implanted something in his chest."

Goku frowned. "What, like that seed thing from the crazy doll? Can Sanzo shoot it again?"

"It's a talisman," Sanzo paused when Hakkai offered him the peeled orange.

He studied the green eyes that remained steady on his as Hakkai held out the orange. What would it mean if he took it? Hakkai was challenging to read at the best of times; in a convoluted situation like this one, with so many different elements in play, it was almost impossible. He fucking hated these kinds of games. Sanzo's stomach growled and he shrugged to himself. He was hungry, so he would eat. Shifting his ankle to his knee, Sanzo put the cigarette out on the sole of his sandal and grudgingly accepted the fruit. Their fingers brushed against each other, and his nerves jangled at the touch.

"And no, I can't, Goku," Sanzo snapped, irritated at his body's response to Hakkai despite his mental resolution. "Unless you want me to kill him this time."

"No!" Hakkai and Goku said in unison.

"Che." Sanzo nibbled an orange slice. Their protectiveness of the imbecile was irksome.

"But you can safely remove it, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, feeding pieces of meat bun to Hakuryu.

"Of course. It's not complicated or very powerful." Sanzo chewed, tart juice easing his dry throat. "However, there was a trigger that appeared to be connected to the talisman's master."

"Then it would be safer to take out the person who planted the talisman," Hakkai said.

Sanzo nodded. "I assume it's the same priest who's supposed to summon the fire oni at the festival tonight."

Sanzo had been planning to take out the priest all along, from the moment the girl had told him about the summoning. It was too dangerous to allow a rogue priest to run loose abusing his powers. The talisman only validated the decision. A brief memory of Rikudo laughing madly in the rain, red beads from the broken prayer necklace falling like fat drops of blood, flashed through Sanzo's mind. Another friend lost.

"Geez." Goku wrinkled his nose before picking up a rice ball. "How many crazy priests are we gonna run into?"

"I suppose," Hakkai said thoughtfully, "in the aftermath of the crazed youkai attacks in these towns, the people turned to their priests for guidance. And, perhaps, they gave them too much power."

"I don't understand why that'd make the priest go all nuts," Goku protested.

"_Oni ni kanabô_," Sanzo said. "An iron club for a demon."

"Huh?" Goku looked up at him, several grains of rice stuck to the sides of his mouth.

"It's a proverb that means great power should be given only to the strong," Hakkai explained. "Because weak people break."

"Oh." Goku shrugged. "So what are we gonna do about the hostage?"

"Hm." Hakkai broke apart another meat bun for Hakuryu. "They'll be on the lookout for the three of us at the Red Kimono. If she's even there," Hakkai added.

"Earlier, I heard sobbing from the room next to the kappa's," Sanzo said.

Hakkai nodded as he absorbed the new piece of data, eyes narrowed in thought. Hakkai was the one who devised the stratagems for the ikkou's more complicated battles. Sanzo had always admired the quickness of his mind, and had wondered more than once if Hakkai had been in the military in a former life. Hakkai blinked, and looked up at Sanzo with a smile.

Sanzo frowned, and he felt the throbbing spread from his temple to behind his eye. He already knew he wasn't going to like this plan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 21

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary: (Chapters 1-20):** While the ikkou are staying in a town, Sanzo and Hakkai are called away in the middle of the night to help a severely injured farmer. Gojyo is left babysitting a dragon, who behaves very strangely. At the farmhouse, Hakkai is possessed by a fire oni, & the oni's attempt to draw heat results in a sexual situation with Sanzo. Upon Hakkai & Sanzo's return to the inn, Gojyo & Goku realized what happened & Gojyo attacks Sanzo. Hakkai attempts to be peacemaker, sending Sanzo & Goku to the bathhouse, leaving him with Gojyo. Sanzo & Goku have a chat in the bath, and Sanzo is attacked by the fire oni. Back at the inn, afraid he is losing his friend to Sanzo, Gojyo uses his special brand of persuasion with Hakkai. Hakuryu flies back to the inn for help, leading Hakkai & Gojyo to the bathhouse. They battle the fire oni, and just when all seems lost, Gojyo remembers Jien's magic beans. Hakkai & Gojyo wash the ash off each other. Returning to the inn, Gojyo & Goku are kicked out of the room & Hakkai tends Sanzo's wounds. Goku gets embarrassed in the bathroom in front of Gojyo, who ends up lending him a helping hand. The healing session becomes intimate between Hakkai & Sanzo. Hakkai remembers the past when he was at the temple with Sanzo and Gojyo seeks solace after accidentally eavesdropping on Hakkai & Sanzo. Goku follows the upset Gojyo & gets free dumplings from a vendor because he's a companion of the Chosen One. During a passionate moment, Sanzo loses control & Hakkai leaves to look for Gojyo. Goku leads Hakkai to the bar he had followed Gojyo to the night before. At the Red Kimono, Gojyo is attacked & mysteriously declared to be the Chosen One. The purpose of the Chosen One is revealed to be a companion for the fire oni. And the villagers chose Gojyo! Trapped by a talisman next to his heart, Gojyo decides to say goodbye to Hakkai. Hakkai's passion is released. Sanzo meets up with the rest of the ikkou at the Red Kimono. He and Gojyo had a confrontation over Hakkai sleeping with both of them, and Sanzo realizes something is wrong. Hakkai realizes Gojyo is being coerced by the owner of the Red Kimono. He says good-bye to Gojyo so he can discuss strategy with Sanzo. Sanzo and Hakkai discuss Gojyo's predicament, but Sanzo makes it clear he's not going to talk about anything else.

**Chapter 21:** Goku reviews his feelings for Gojyo.

* * *

Goku was miserable. The picnic lunch they'd had a couple of hours earlier sat in his stomach like a big rock. Every bump in the road made the rock roll around and increased his queasiness. Goku stared at the bench across from him where Gojyo was normally sprawled, and felt his throat tighten. He couldn't count the number of times the kappa had made him nuts, riding in Jeepu with his long legs taking up too much room, chucking pebbles at him and endlessly teasing. But there were also the the funny jokes and stories, playing games and how, out of the whole ikkou, Gojyo was the one who was always willing to make time for him.

In the beginning, Gojyo's dirty jokes and constant flirting with all things female had grossed him out. After a while, it just became annoying. Then one night it had changed into something completely different. That had been the first night he had masturbated listening to Gojyo.

_It had been one of those nights when the four of them each had their own room, and just as Goku had been about to fall asleep, he had heard voices coming from Gojyo's room:_

"We have to be quiet, honey," Gojyo whispered. "I don't want to wake my friends."

A woman's giggle. "Then maybe I should put something in my mouth."

With a sigh, Goku turned his back to the wall and screwed his eyes shut. He was irritated by the idea of being kept up half the night by the pervy kappa's fooling around. And he knew from experience it could easily be half the night. At least it was only one girl this time.

"Well, if you insist..." Gojyo said.

"Oh!" The woman gasped. "It's so long."

"So I can reach those special places," Gojyo responded.

Goku rolled his eyes. Gojyo pretty much said the same lines over and over. That was his standard response when girls said something about his dick. The other one he said a lot was "In this bed you can have what you want," or something like that.

Goku reached back and prepared to pull the pillow up over his ear, when a soft thump against the wall made him stop. It was above him, about where Gojyo's head might hit if he were standing.

"Aw, fuck, babe," Gojyo said with a strangled groan.

For a moment, Goku thought something might be wrong because Gojyo's voice sounded different than usual.

"You like that?" the woman giggled.

"Baby," Gojyo said, sounding slightly breathless. "Do you know what a rare talent you've got? I hardly ever meet a girl who can take the whole thing, let alone fucking swallow it."

"Do you want more?" the girl asked.

"Honey, if you let me come while you're swallowing my cock, I'll eat your pussy until the sun comes up." Gojyo's voice sounded ragged.

Frowning, Goku lowered the pillow and rolled onto his back. He knew what they were doing. In the book Hakkai had given him, was called fella-something, and Gojyo called them "blow jobs" or "getting head." He had never heard Gojyo talk to a girl about swallowing his dick, though. How could someone swallow a dick?

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl's laughter.

"You can come in my throat," she said. "As long as you can get hard enough again to do it."

"Not a problem," Gojyo assured her. "You won't be able to walk straight for a week when I'm done."

Gojyo moaned again, and Goku's penis twitched in response. He scooted closer to the wall to hear better. Almost of its own volition, his hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and gripped his erection.

Gojyo was both quieter and noisier at the same time. Usually he talked a lot during sex; how it felt, what he was going to do, blah, blah, blah. Now he wasn't really saying anything, just moaning and murmuring an occasional "aw fuuuck." The moaning got louder, and there was a scratching on the wall, like Gojyo was digging his nails into the plaster.

Goku's eyebrows rose even as he pumped himself. What exactly was she doing to Gojyo? His curiosity was temporarily overridden when Gojyo spoke.

"Gonna come," Gojyo said.

Goku felt a jolt to his groin at the thick, throaty tone of Gojyo's voice. He pumped faster.

"Nnngh!" Gojyo thunked his head against the wall again.

Biting his lip to hold back his own groan, Goku came, shooting inside his boxers.

"That was fantastic," Gojyo said.

Grimacing, Goku wiped his hand on his underwear. It had been a larger load than usual, and he was a gooey, wet mess.

"My turn to return the favor," Gojyo said.

Goku heard a squeal, footsteps, then a soft thump like something being dropped on the bed in the next room. The girl's giggles were father away, and Goku pressed closer to the wall as he jimmied out of his soiled boxers. He knew from playing cards earlier that all the rooms were laid out the same, and Gojyo's bed was against the far wall.

Using his boxers, Goku started wiping his dick off, but when the woman's increasingly loud moans filtered through the wall, the wiping became squeezing. It didn't take long before he was hard again.

"Oh, oh!" she exclaimed. "Yes!"

Goku jumped, and stopped squeezing himself. He strained his hearing, but couldn't hear anything at all from the next room. It couldn't be over so soon. Goku was pretty sure Gojyo hadn't even put his dick in her yet.

"Please," the woman gasped. "Please, oh, please..."

The begging had started. Goku shook his head and smothered a snort in the crook of his arm. This part always amazed him. No matter how shy or reluctant a girl was, or how much sweet-talking Gojyo had to do, once he had her in his room, at some point she would start begging. They'd beg for Gojyo to "stop teasing," "please put it in me," "do it," and, with varying degrees of aggressiveness, "fuck me." Goku had no idea what the pervy kappa was doing to these women, but it apparently drove them all nuts.

"Whatever you want, baby," Gojyo said. "In this bed, I'll give you whatever you want."

There it was. The line that usually came right before...

"Ahhhh!" the woman cried out. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Under her cries, Goku could hear the sound of slapping flesh and Gojyo's soft grunts. He started jerking off again in time to the sounds.

"So good, baby," Gojyo said between thrusts. "You're so soft and wet."

"I'm... I'm... Goj-yo!" her voice rose on the last syllable.

"That's it," Gojyo said. "Come nice and hard for me, baby."

The slapping stopped, but Goku doubted they were done. That would be a very short session for Gojyo.

"Here, honey, roll onto your side for me," Gojyo said. "That's it. Gimme your leg."

The slapping resumed.

"Ah!" The woman's cries were a little quieter. "Ah! Ah!"

"Oh yeah," Gojyo said. "That's good, baby."

Goku wondered if he could last as long as Gojyo, but he almost shot his load again when the woman cried out Gojyo's name a second time.

"I love how you come, baby," Gojyo said. The slapping stopped. "Here, roll all the way over onto your stomach. Good. You can rest your head on your arms. Wanna lift up that pretty ass?"

The slapping resumed.

"Spread your knees for me, baby. Oh yeah," Gojyo said.

The woman's cries turned into ragged moans, and Gojyo's grunts got louder as the slapping became stronger and faster. Goku's hand sped up.

"Wanna come again, honey?" Gojyo asked.

"I can't," her voice was so hoarse Goku could barely hear her.

Gojyo chuckled. "Sure you can. A little one. I just need to do this..."

"Oh Merciful Goddess!"

"Don't pass out on me, honey," Gojyo said. "I'm gonna come now, okay?"

The woman made an unintelligible noise. The slapping was going hard and fast now, Gojyo's grunts closer and closer together.

"Nnnngh!" Gojyo's guttural cry triggered Goku's own release.

Over his own harsh breathing and pounding heart, Goku tried to hear what was going on in the next room.

"...the night?" Gojyo asked.

Goku couldn't make out what the woman said.

"Better get under the covers before you get cold then, honey," Gojyo said.

Goku thought that was a good idea, and pulled the covers back up over himself. Grimacing, he dropped the icky boxers onto the floor. He would sneak them into the bath with him tomorrow and try to wash them out before Hakkai did the laundry. His eyelids growing heavy, he was starting to fall asleep when he heard something next door. Someone got out of bed and crossed the room. The door opened and closed, and there was the click of a lighter. A few moments later, the familiar scent of Gojyo's brand of cigarettes filtered into the room.

Puzzled, Goku had listened as Gojyo walked up and down the hall, smoking. He had struggled to stay awake, but had ended up falling asleep to the sound of Gojyo's footsteps in the hallway.

After that night, Goku would close his eyes and replay the sounds he had heard while he jerked off. When the ikkou got separate rooms, instead of trying to fall asleep as soon as possible, Goku stayed awake and masturbated in the dark, listening to Gojyo having sex. He tried to picture the positions they were in from Gojyo's directions to the girls, but a few of them had him completely baffled. And, although Gojyo said a lot of the same things, sometimes he would speak sweetly, and sometimes he would say such nasty stuff it made Goku's ears burn. A few times he used rope and things referred to as toys that Goku could only guess at, and a couple of times he spanked the girls. In a million years Goku never would've guessed that sex could involve spanking.

Goku never heard Gojyo talk to a girl about swallowing his dick after that first time, although he got plenty of blow jobs.

Afterwards, if the girl spent the night, Gojyo would wait until she was asleep and go out into the hall to smoke and pace. If the girl left afterwards, Gojyo would smoke and pace in the room.

The times Gojyo "went cruising for chicks" and spent the night away from the ikkou totally sucked. Goku had trouble falling asleep those times, and Hakkai often had to give him mint tea for an upset stomach.

Still, the thought of actually _doing_ anything sexual with Gojyo never occurred to Goku. Not until the first time he saw Gojyo doing it with another man.

_It had been during the rainy season and the ikkou had been forced to seek shelter at an inn for several days to wait out a nasty storm that was practically a typhoon. The inn had been packed with similarly stranded travelers, so the ikkou had shared a room. It had been so boring that Goku wanted to jump around screaming and kicking everything in sight. Hakkai had been distant, Sanzo moody, and Gojyo had been flirting with every female that came within range._

_Goku had managed to convince Hakkai and Sanzo to play a game of mahjong in their room, when Gojyo had popped his head in._

"Hey, Gojyo!" Goku said. "We're gonna play-"

"Sorry, monkey," Gojyo interrupted, ruffling his hair. "Got a private game tonight." Gojyo's crimson eyes shifted away to look at Hakkai. "It'll probably go late, so don't wait up, okay?"

"Please be careful, Gojyo," Hakkai said.

Frowning, Goku glanced between Gojyo and Hakkai. It was one of those moments when it felt like they were talking in code and he was being left out. Again.

"Later." Gojyo flashed a bright smile and left.

With Gojyo's departure, the others lost their interest in the game. Hakkai returned to mending clothes and Sanzo disappeared behind a newspaper. Sighing, Goku left the room. He didn't have a specific destination in mind, but when he saw Gojyo going downstairs, he decided to follow. Goku expected Gojyo to head toward one of the small groups in the common room playing cards or mahjong. In one corner there was even a rowdy group of men with fighting crickets. Instead, Gojyo turned left, through the door that opened onto the inner courtyard.

After waiting a few moments, Goku slid open the door and peeked outside. A roofed, railed walkway ran all along the inside wall, framing the courtyard, which was currently a large mud pool with a few drowned sakuras in the center. Bamboo blinds had been lowered on the open side of the walkway in an attempt to block the blowing rain. Gojyo strolled along the walkway with his hands in his pockets, red ponytail swinging behind him.

Goku frowned, thinking Gojyo had ditched them just to take a walk outside. He watched Gojyo turn the corner, and start to walk past a doorway with a noren flapping in the wind. Just as Goku pushed open the door all the way so he could call out to Gojyo, a hand reached out past the noren and grabbed Gojyo's arm. Gojyo's hands came out of his pockets as he was pulled inside. Goku immediately stepped out onto the walkway and ran the length of it. When he reached the corner post, he hesitated. He hadn't gotten a good look at that hand; maybe Gojyo was meeting a girl. The thought instantly excited him. Sharing a room in the crowded inn had left no place for privacy, and before that they'd been stuck in a tent. He hadn't jerked off in a week.

Cautiously, Goku pressed himself against the wall and crept closer to the doorway. When he reached the opening, he slid down the wall and peered under the noren. It was a storage room.

"I tipped the cook, so we won't be disturbed for at least an hour," a man's voice came from somewhere in the back.

Goku frowned. Not a meeting with a girl, then. Maybe it was just a poker game after all. Still squatting, he crept inside and slipped behind a row of barrels stacked two high. Peeking between the barrels, Goku saw Gojyo standing with a man he recognized as another traveler at the inn. He was about a head shorter than Gojyo and a couple of years older, with long, black hair pulled into a neat braid. A blanket was spread on the wooden floor next to a lantern, but Goku didn't see any cards or mahjong tiles. The man seemed nervous and kept flexing his fingers and shifting his feet.

"That's cool, man," Gojyo said.

Gojyo's body language was the opposite of the anxious dark-haired man's; he seemed relaxed and alert at the same time. Suppressing a sigh, Goku considered going back to the main part of the inn. If there wasn't going to be a fight or sex, maybe he could sneak some food out of the kitchen. Goku shifted on the balls of his feet, preparing to back up toward the door, when Gojyo did something completely unexpected.

Reaching out, Gojyo lightly stroked the back of his hand down the other man's cheek.

Goku froze. The pervy kappa must've gone seriously stir-crazy. Goku waited for the other man to haul off and punch Gojyo, but instead, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

_What the hell?_

Gojyo stepped closer, cupping the man's face in his hands, and kissed him full on the lips. Another kiss, and another, then Gojyo tilted his head and pushed his tongue into the man's mouth. Goku's heart started beating faster. He had seen Gojyo kiss plenty of times. Gojyo kissed Hakkai on the cheek, sometimes lightly on the lips, he kissed Goku on top of the head. He'd even seen Gojyo steal quick kisses from girls. But this... this was completely different.

Gojyo's thumbs stroked the other man's cheeks as he angled his head, stretching his neck so his adam's apple was a sharp point. Goku could see Gojyo's tongue, not just thrusting inside, but kind of rolling, his lips moving against the other man's as if he were whispering. And there were sounds... Goku had assumed Gojyo was kissing the girls in his room, but he couldn't hear it through the wall. Soft, wet smacking, heavy breathing and a low humming from Gojyo. Goku had no idea Gojyo hummed while he was kissing.

Gojyo's entire body seemed to be involved in the kiss and it made Goku wonder what it would feel like to be the center of that kind of undivided attention. The thought made his dick throb. Sitting on his folded legs, Goku rubbed his crotch through his pants.

The other man's hands had been hovering on either side of Gojyo, not quite touching. Gojyo swayed slightly so he bumped one of them, and both the man's hands gripped his narrow waist. The humming got louder, and Goku suspected Gojyo had moved on purpose. Stepping forward so their fronts were pressed together, one of Gojyo's hands trailed down the man's back. Cupping one ass cheek in his large hand, Gojyo squeezed and pulled their pelvises together. Still kissing, Gojyo rolled his hips and the other man groaned loudly. Gojyo's other hand grabbed the guy's ass, too, and he started kneading and grinding.

Goku's pants were becoming painfully tight on his erection. Trying not to look away from the erotic sight in front of him, he fumbled open the front of his trousers. When he pulled his dick free of the binding clothes, he had to hold back a sigh of relief.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who had gotten uncomfortable. The man reached between himself and Gojyo and started unbuttoning. Because they were pressed so tightly together, Goku hadn't realized the man had actually unbuttoned Gojyo's pants and not his own until he broke the kiss and pulled back. The man dropped to his knees beside the lantern, turning Gojyo's hips toward him. Goku was unsurprised that the kappa wasn't wearing underwear. The man pulled out Gojyo's dick, and Goku's eyes went wide. He'd seen Gojyo's dick before: the ikkou bathed together, and Gojyo was not shy about his body.

But Goku had never seen Gojyo's dick when he had a hard-on. Suddenly some of the girls' comments made sense. Gojyo's dick was long even when it was soft, but it was a lot less intimidating lying against the inside of his thigh than when it was several inches longer and jutting straight out.

"Holy shit," the man muttered.

Chuckling, Gojyo reached down and stroked the top of the man's head. "So I can reach the special places."

The man laughed, looking up at Gojyo. "Does that line keep the girls from running away screaming?"

"Usually," Gojyo laughed.

Goku shook his head. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if some guy was laughing inches away from his dick. Then again, Gojyo laughed a lot more than Goku thought someone would during sex. Some of his romps sounded more like giggling wrestling sessions than screwing. Goku's attention returned to the black-haired man, who had dug a vial out of his pocket. It looked like something Hakkai would carry in his "fix-it" bag. The man poured an oily liquid into the palm of his hand and set the vial down next to the lantern.

"Still," the man said. "I'm not sure I can take all of you. It's been a while."

"'Skay," Gojyo said, still stroking the man's head. "I promise I won't give you more than you can handle, and we can take as long as you want."

The man smiled up at Gojyo before rubbing the oil between his hands. "You are a smooth talker."

"I'm a lot of things," Gojyo winked.

Reaching out, the man stroked the oil onto Gojyo's dick until it glistened in the lamplight. Goku pumped his own dick, unable to take his eyes off of Gojyo's bobbing erection.

"Mmm. Feels great," Gojyo murmured.

The man started unbuttoning his own pants, and Gojyo knelt down.

"Here," Gojyo said, and helped him.

Facing each other on their knees, Gojyo leaned in to start kissing again. Clever fingers making quick work of the buttons and belt, Gojyo had the man's pants and underwear pulled down without breaking the lip-lock. Holding both their dicks together, Gojyo slowly stroked up and down, smearing the oil onto both of them.

The man groaned, and dropped his head on Gojyo's shoulder. "So good," he moaned.

Rubbing the man's back through his shirt, Gojyo nuzzled his temple. Goku was mesmerized by the double-cock stroking and felt his balls grow heavy as he matched Gojyo's hand.

"Wanna come like this?" Gojyo asked softly.

"I want to come with you inside me," the man whispered into Gojyo's neck.

"Whatever you want, babe," Gojyo responded. "Right now you can have whatever you want."

The line, Goku thought. The line that always came right before Gojyo started screwing. Only, where exactly was Gojyo going to stick his dick? In the guy's mouth? Goku shook his hair out of his eyes. Maybe he'd get to see what a real blow-job actually looked like.

To Goku's complete surprise, the man turned around and got on all fours, pants bunched around his knees. Gojyo reached for the vial, poured more oil onto his right fingers, then set the vial back down.

_What the hell was going on?_ In his puzzlement, Goku forgot about jerking off and just watched.

Left-handed, Gojyo pushed the man's shirt up, and stroked his back before squeezing his ass again. Gojyo pulled the cheek to the side and rubbed his oiled fingers on the man's asshole. Goku's jaw dropped. That was where he was going to put it? Gojyo was going to put his dick inside the guy's ass?

The man flinched, and Gojyo kneaded his ass while he rubbed the little puckered hole.

"Easy," Gojyo said. "Trust me."

Fascinated, Goku watched as Gojyo started pushing his index finger inside the hole in tiny thrusting movements up to his second knuckle. After a moment, he twisted it all the way inside.

"Nnn," the man's head dropped to hang loosely between his shoulders.

"Babe, you're real tight," Gojyo said softly, stroking the man's back. "Try to relax."

Bending over, Gojyo placed open-mouthed kisses on the small of the man's back, licking and sucking. The man moaned and pushed back into Gojyo.

"Mmm, that's it," Gojyo said approvingly.

Gojyo's long finger pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in.

"Nnh," the man grunted.

"You're doing good," Gojyo said, twisting his finger around inside the man's ass.

"Ahhh!" Suddenly the man cried out and threw his head back, making Goku jump.

"Got it, huh?" Gojyo chuckled. He moved his finger inside the man, stroking and kissing his back.

"Fuckfuckfuck," the man whispered. "Gods, it's been so fucking long."

"That's a shame," Gojyo said. "It's a waste of a fine ass."

The man's laugh was cut short as Gojyo's middle finger joined the first one.

"Ngh!"

"Okay?" Gojyo murmured.

"Please," the man's voice had gone hoarse, in a tone Goku recognized well by now from Gojyo's nocturnal sessions. "Put your cock in. Fuck me."

Gojyo calmly continued thrusting and twisting his fingers. "You're still too tight, babe. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You don't understand," the man sounded desperate. "I need this. Just fuck me. I don't care about getting hurt."

"I care," Gojyo said firmly. He pulled his fingers out.

"No!" The man twisted around to look back at Gojyo over his shoulder. "Please..."

"Shhh." Gojyo leaned forward and kissed him. "It's gonna be all right. I promise." Gojyo straightened. "Here, push your thighs together and cross your ankles."

"What are you doing?" Puzzlement muted some of the desperation in the man's voice.

"We're just going to fuck a slightly different way," Gojyo said.

Staying on his knees, Gojyo straddled the man's crossed calves. After giving his own cock a few strokes, Gojyo scooted up close behind the other man and pushed his rigid cock between his thighs.

"Mmm, fuck, that feels good," Gojyo murmured. "Am I rubbing too hard on your sac?"

"No," the man groaned as Gojyo shallowly thrust between his thighs.

When the man started pushing back, Gojyo's hand left his hip and reached underneath to grip the man's cock. Gojyo's thumb swiped over the head, then started pumping him in time to the thrusting. Goku resumed stroking his own dick, focusing between Gojyo's hand and the sight of his cock disappearing in and out between the man's thighs.

"I'm gonna finger your ass while I fuck you," Gojyo said in a low voice.

The man's only response was a strangled groan. Gojyo slid his fingers into the man's crack, following the movement of his hips, then the next time he pulled out, he pushed his fingers inside. The man grunted. Thrusting his hips forward, Gojyo twisted his fingers.

"Ah! Fuck!" The man's hands fisted on the blanket.

Goku couldn't imagine why having fingers up your ass felt so good, but this guy really liked it. He decided the next time he was alone in the bath he would try it out on himself.

"Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!" the man grunted as Gojyo thrust, twisting fingers inside his ass and pumping his cock.

"Oh, yeah, babe." Gojyo's voice dropped into the sultry, husky tone that always made Goku's dick throb. "You feel so hot and tight. You gonna come for me?"

"Yessss." The word ended in a moan.

Gojyo pumped the man's cock faster, and Goku matched him. The tender skin on his dick was starting to burn from the chafing, but Goku didn't care. His balls were pulling up and he could feel the tingling that meant he was close to the point of no return.

"Then come for me," Gojyo said. "I want you to come nice and hard while I'm fucking you."

"Gyyahh!" the man cried out and pushed back against Gojyo, white strings of come shooting out and striping the blanket.

Goku covered his mouth to hold back his own cry as his orgasm exploded through him. Hips pushing up, he shot his own load through his fingers, splattering against the side of a barrel. Panting through his mouth, Goku struggled to hear Gojyo over the blood pounding in his ears.

"...good," Gojyo said. He released the man's cock and pulled his fingers out of his ass. "Keep your legs pressed tight. Yeah, that's it. Feels so good on my cock, babe. I'm gonna fuck you hard now."

The man whimpered, and Goku bit his bottom lip. Gripping the man's waist, Gojyo started snapping his hips forward fast and hard. Eyes wide, Goku watched the muscles in Gojyo's lean, tanned ass flex as he thrust forward, his balls slapping against the other man. The air in the storeroom was heavy with the scent of male musk and sweat, and filled with the sound of grunting and smacking flesh.

"Unh, yeah." Gojyo's eyes closed. "Gonna come."

Goku leaned forward, holding his breath.

"Nnngh!" Gojyo's hips stuttered, then locked forward.

Goku was transfixed by the sight of Gojyo seized by orgasm. His long, lean body bowed as he threw his head back, ponytail swinging, adam's apple in sharp relief. And his face... Goku couldn't help but be aware that Gojyo was a handsome man, but awash in such intense pleasure he was... beautiful. It couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes, but the moment seemed to stretch out, and when Gojyo relaxed, opening his eyes, Goku's breath came out in a rush.

"You okay?" Gojyo asked the man, patting his ass as he pulled out from between his thighs.

"Yeah." The man let out a gusty sigh as he flopped over onto his back. "Gods. That was incredible. You're an amazing lover."

Gojyo laughed as he wiped his fingers on a corner of the blanket.

"Yeah, that was really great," Gojyo said.

Scooting forward, Gojyo pulled in an edge of the blanket to wipe the man's thighs and stomach glistening with oil and semen, then his own cock. Leaning down, he kissed the man.

"And, you're not so bad yourself," he grinned.

Gojyo stretched out on his back, folding an arm behind his head. Lazily, he stroked the other man's stomach with the back of his hand. Sitting up on his knees, Goku tucked himself back in and fastened up his pants.

"So, how long are you staying at the inn?" the man asked.

"Until the rain lets up," Gojyo answered.

"Ah." The man's face lit up. "That'll be a few more days at least." He raised up on an elbow. "Will you... meet with me again?"

"Sure," Gojyo smiled. "Any time, babe."

Even from his hiding place, Goku could see the man's flush as he averted his eyes. Gojyo's eyebrows rose, and he chuckled.

"There's no way you could possibly feel shy after that great fuck session we just had," Gojyo said.

The man laughed, covering his face with a hand as he shook his head. He lowered his hand and smiled at Gojyo.

"No," he said. "It's just been a very long time since someone used that kind of endearment with me."

Gojyo's expression softened, and he brushed his hand across the man's cheek.

"How long has he been gone?" Gojyo asked quietly.

"Over a year." The man half-shrugged. "Since the world went insane. He was youkai."

"Mm." Gojyo scooted closer, so that the length of their bodies were pressed together.

It was something he did with Goku when Goku was upset or woke up from one of the cave nightmares. Like Gojyo felt he could transmit comfort through contact as if it were body heat. Goku felt an ache like when he was starting to get hungry, but the dull pain wasn't in his stomach, it was in his chest. And it wasn't food that he wanted. He wanted to be lying next to Gojyo; he wanted that kind of comfort and warmth.

Leaning back against the wall, Goku watched Gojyo lightly caress the other man as they made small talk and laughed quietly. Eventually, they got up, and Gojyo rolled the blanket while the man picked up the lantern and oil. Gojyo handed the man the blanket, and kissed him on the mouth.

"Same time tomorrow?" the man asked.

"I'll be here," Gojyo said with a sexy smile.

Gojyo held the noren open for the man as he slipped outside. Leaning against the door frame with the noren pulled behind his head, Gojyo rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He knocked the box against his other hand and a stick popped out, which he pulled out with his lips. He shoved the pack back into his pants pocket and retrieved the lighter. Flip, flare, snick, and the stick was lit with smooth, practiced ease.

Gojyo took a long drag on the cigarette as he put away the lighter, squinting through the smoke at the rain. Goku watched Gojyo watch the rain while he smoked, struggling with the strange aching yearning inside himself.

Gojyo had met with the man three more times before the storm let up enough for the ikkou to leave the inn. Goku had always known from the smell when they'd been together, but he hadn't spied on them again. After that, whenever Goku masturbated, he didn't picture Gojyo screwing the girls he heard through the walls. He pretended it was Gojyo's hand on _his_ dick, that _he_ was the one Gojyo was sweet-talking. And when he came, it was Gojyo's name he said into the pillow.

Some days the strange ache inside was stronger than others, but it never went away. When the fire oni had burned into Goku's body, the ache had raged into an intense hunger, so all-consuming it overrode everything else. He _wanted _Gojyo. Even after Sanzo exorcised the oni out of him, the wanting remained.

"_Are you - hey, are you crying?" Gojyo's voice was completely devoid of the usual teasing._

_Warm hands reached out and grabbed the sides of his face. Goku looked up into a concerned pair of crimson eyes as long thumbs wiped off the tears. The open concern and gentleness undid him, and Goku dropped his forehead onto Gojyo's bare chest. Something inside gave way, and the tears came for real. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Gojyo asked gently, arms going around Goku's shaking shoulders._

_Goku felt himself calm down within the familiar warmth that had wrapped around him countless nights in the back of Jeepu. Gojyo had always been a willing pillow. It was one of Goku's favorite ways to fall asleep; curled up on the bench, the steady thump of a heartbeat beneath his cheek, watching the glowing cherry tip of a lit cigarette arcing through the dark, the low rumble of laughter in response to something Hakkai whispered from the front seat._

_The sobbing slowed down to a wet hiccuping as hands smoothed down his back, pressing him closer._

"_Shh," Gojyo soothed. "It's okay."_

_The same words Goku heard whenever he was half-awake, half-immersed in one of the cave nightmares. He'd hear that voice, smell a waft of cigarette smoke as a warm hand stroked his back, and he'd fall into a peaceful sleep._

Jeepu hit a bump in the road, eliciting a curse from Sanzo and drawing Goku out of his memories. Goku's eyes stung. He would do anything to have Gojyo sitting across from him now. All the other stuff didn't really matter. He could go back to wanking off by himself, he could give up on the idea of being with Gojyo that way. But, he couldn't give up Gojyo himself. His family was broken and he just wanted it back the way it was. Nothing else mattered.

Edging closer to the front of the jeep, Goku rested his cheek on the back of Sanzo's seat. He inhaled Sanzo's scent and half-closed his eyes as the wind fluttered Sanzo's blond hair against his face. The small contact comforted him a bit. Goku jumped when he felt a squeeze on his left knee. Glancing down, he saw Hakkai's pale hand. Looking up, he met Hakkai's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Hakkai patted his knee, then returned his hand to the gear shift.

Sanzo shifted in his seat so the back of his shoulder pressed against Goku's face. Carefully, Goku lifted his head and rested his cheek on Sanzo's shoulder. He held his breath, waiting for the harisen to appear, but Sanzo just sat with his arms crossed over his chest, staring straight ahead. Goku's nausea receded a little.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 22

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** NC17

**Summary:** Chapter 22: The first part of Hakkai's rescue plan.

* * *

Hakkai divided his attention between the disreputable road and the dejected young man in the back seat. Glimpses in the rearview mirror revealed an abjectly miserable Goku sitting hunched up, staring at the empty seat across from him. Hakkai suppressed a sigh. Gojyo's absence was distressingly tangible. It was as if they were driving with a Gojyo-shaped hole in Jeepu. Although it had only been hours since they'd left him at the Red Kimono, to Hakkai it felt like days. He missed Gojyo's laugh, his smell, the light touches on his shoulder as he drove...

Jeepu hit a large pothole and the steering wheel wrenched hard to the left in Hakkai's hands. Sanzo cursed as Hakkai quickly regained control and straightened Jeepu on the road. Hakkai glanced in the rearview mirror, out of habit, to check the safety of the passengers. Goku had moved up as close as possible and was resting his head on the back of Sanzo's seat.

Goku looked heart-breakingly lonely. Hakkai reached between the seats and squeezed Goku's knee. When Goku looked up, Hakkai met his surprised eyes in the mirror.

_You're not alone_, Hakkai thought.

Patting Goku's knee, Hakkai returned his hand to the gear shift. He watched Sanzo out of the corner of his eye, but the monk sat with the same stoic expression he'd worn since they'd climbed into Jeepu. He sat with his hands tucked into his sleeves, arms crossed over his chest, staring straight ahead. He didn't even speak or move when Goku lay his cheek on his shoulder.

Hakkai knew Sanzo was furious and hurt. In the park, Sanzo had been thrumming with tension like a shamisen strung too tightly. Hakkai had sensed that if he had plucked a single string, it would have snapped and cut them both. So he hadn't pursued the discussion he had wished to have at that moment. However, just because he had made a strategic retreat and acknowledged Sanzo's statement that the issue was not to be discussed by no means meant Hakkai wouldn't address it later. Sometimes a wound had to be re-opened and drained before it could heal properly.

"_Sanzo. Please don't punish Gojyo for my mistake."_

"_Which mistake would that be, Hakkai? Sleeping with me, or sleeping with him?"_

Hakkai had made his decision. Playing out various scenarios in his head, it had been the choice that would cause the least amount of suffering and disruption in the long-term. Or, at least during whatever time the ikkou had left on this deadly mission they had embarked upon. He still wasn't sure what had come over him to allow the situation to deteriorate to its current state. His role had been unofficially established early in their journey: healer, mediator, caretaker. There was no room for selfish motivation in the performance of those duties. Possession by the fire oni had undoubtedly brought carefully suppressed passion to the surface and lowered his inhibition. But what was his excuse for what had happened later?

He had indulged in his freshly released desire with both Sanzo and Gojyo, given in to the desperate yearning; yearning to be touched, to be held, to have... some small kind of joy.

It was selfish and unacceptable and he would not permit it to continue. Once the ikkou had extricated itself from this current debacle, he would sit down with Sanzo and Gojyo and set things right.

He regretted the pain he had, and would, cause these two men he cared for so deeply, but regret was nothing new to him. His entire life was a patchwork quilt of regret and guilt wrapped around him wherever he went. Sometimes, he thought he would suffocate beneath the heavy weight of it. What Hakkai had forgotten - what he had permitted himself to forget - was that any kind of joy came at a price. The lesson had been soaked into his body like the blood he had shed. The cost of his happiness was the suffering of others.

"Hey, is that it?" Goku called from the back seat. "It's kinda creepy."

Hakkai glanced over and saw the charred remains of the farmhouse he and Sanzo had visited a few days ago. As they approached, Hakkai noted Wan Tu by the barn, dragging off burnt timbers with the aid of an emaciated ox. It looked like he was excavating the skeletal remains of a giant. Jeepu pulled off the road and came to a stop in a cloud of dirt and loose gravel. Wan Tu paused in his labors and leaned over the back of the ox, tilting his conical straw hat to peer at them.

"So, that guy's an orphan now," Goku whispered as Hakkai turned off the engine and lifted the parking brake. "Like us."

"Yes, Goku," Hakkai responded. Although whether or not Goku was truly an orphan was a matter of semantics.

Climbing out of Jeepu, Hakkai raised his hand in greeting. Wan Tu returned the gesture and began trudging across the dead field towards them. Goku jumped down next to Hakkai, but Sanzo remained in the jeep.

"Good afternoon, Wan Tu," Hakkai said.

The young man looked a little worse for wear since they had seen him last. He seemed thinner, and there were cuts, scrapes and burns beneath the sooty dirt on his face and hands. Rebuilding was hard work for a man alone.

"Good afternoon, Hakkai-san," Wan Tu said with a short bow. "How may I be of service?"

"First, if I may ask..." Hakkai took a breath. "Was your father the last Chosen One?"

"Yes." Wan Tu's voice was as flat and bleak as the land behind him. His dark eyes flicked over Goku and Sanzo before returning to Hakkai. "They've taken one of you, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have," Hakkai confirmed. "And we need your assistance to retrieve him."

Wan Tu nodded, his grim face showing no surprise. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

As succinctly as possible, Hakkai outlined his stratagem, leaving out most of what he and Sanzo were doing. Instead, he concentrated on what he needed Wan Tu and Goku to do. Wan Tu listened carefully until Hakkai was finished speaking. Wan Tu pushed his hat off his head so it hung behind him, suspended from a cord around his neck.

"Give me a moment to unhitch the animal and wash off, Hakkai-san," Wan Tu said.

Without another word, the young man turned and plodded back to the ox. Goku tugged on Hakkai's sleeve.

"How'd you know he'd help us?" Goku asked.

"Because we prayed for his dead," Hakkai answered.

"Che," Sanzo snorted.

Hakkai twisted around to look at Sanzo. The monk fished cigarettes and a lighter out of his robe sleeve and lit up a stick. As clearly as if it had happened yesterday, Hakkai remembered Sanzo praying for his own dead: his Kanan. They had been standing in front of another incinerated ruin, dust devils swirling papery cinders around their feet. Bleeding, half-blind, his gut torn open, Hakkai had felt that all the color had been bled out of the world, and that everything had been covered in a gritty layer of ash.

Then Gojyo had asked Sanzo to pray. When those first chanted words had flowed, it had been like a sunrise after the longest, darkest night imaginable. Closing his eyes and lifting his face, Hakkai had imagined, for a moment, that the air was a little fresher, less choked with death and the smoldering embers of violence. Hakkai had struggled to focus his one eye on Sanzo: a blindingly bright creature of white and gold, sitting on the filthy, blackened ground, like a lotus, unstained by the mud beneath it. Hakkai had known then that whatever happened after that moment didn't matter. He had known he would give himself freely over to the monk and to whatever justice his gods demanded.

For a moment, Hakkai saw a double image: Gonou's Sanzo and Hakkai's Sanzo; the smoke from the destroyed castle of the past mingling with the cigarette smoke presently wreathed around his golden head. A phantom pain spiked through Hakkai's glass eye. Closing his eyes, he reached up to rub at it beneath his glasses.

"What's the matter, Hakkai?" Goku asked. "Got something in your eye?"

"I'm fine, Goku." Hakkai blindly patted Goku on the shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Hakkai adjusted his glasses and found Sanzo watching him. He smiled and Sanzo frowned. Staring into the narrowed purple eyes, dark with pain, Hakkai wondered how long Sanzo was going to suffer with the headache before asking for help. He had seen Sanzo pinch the pressure point in his hand as they drove to the farm, trying to hide the gesture in his sleeves. Even if he hadn't seen, Hakkai would know. He knew Sanzo had been suffering with the headache since the park.

Hakkai always knew when Sanzo was in distress.

"Here's the guy," Goku announced.

"Wan Tu," Hakkai corrected absently.

* * *

On the ride back to town, Goku pestered Wan Tu with questions. Sanzo glanced over at Hakkai, surprised he wasn't intervening. He caught the small, bitter self-mocking smile twisting Hakkai's lips and realized why. Even though Hakkai knew Goku's tactlessness was causing Wan Tu discomfort, the information the recently orphaned farm boy was providing could be useful to the ikkou. In some ways, Hakkai could be ruthlessly practical.

Sharp pain stabbed into Sanzo's temple and he clenched his jaw, nearly biting the cigarette in two. Without the calm to relax and work on the pain, the headache was turning into a migraine. Scowling, Sanzo pinched the webbing between the thumb and forefinger on his left hand so hard it made his pinkie spasm. No relief. Hakkai would be able to banish the agony with a small amount of healing chi, the briefest touch to his temple...

Closing his eyes, Sanzo decided to ignore the throbbing in his head and listen to the farm boy. Slowly he unfolded the story of how the town's tradition of a Chosen One began.

"It started with Quan, the youngest son of a farmer here," Wan Tu told them. "A boy from my great-grandfather's time. Quan was severely injured in an accident, and his father brought him to the temple by the spring and begged the monks to save him. By the healing powers of the sacred hot spring and the prayers of the monks, Quan lived. To show his gratitude, Quan's father sent his son to serve at the temple. Quan was not permitted to join the order of monks, but he lived in a hut by the water, tending the sacred spring and accepting the offerings made by the villagers to the fire oni. While Quan was the attendant at the spring, the village and farms prospered greatly. When Quan grew too old to fulfill his duties, one of his brothers sent a son to take over. As each caretaker grew old, a male child from the same family was sent to serve in each descending generation from Quan to this one. They came to be known as the Chosen One who served the fire oni of the sacred spring."

"Wait," Goku interrupted. "Why didn't they let Quan become a monk?"

"Quan was youkai," Wan Tu said.

Opening his eyes, Sanzo glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Goku's golden eyes widen as his mouth formed a silent "O." Sanzo doubted Goku realized the only reason he and Hakkai had been permitted to live at the temple was because they were his charges. Even then, it had been a constant battle with the prejudices and pettiness of certain monks. It had been incredibly annoying.

"Over a year ago," Wan Tu continued. "Our village was struck with the Plague of Madness."

"The Minus Wave," Sanzo said.

"All the youkai on the farms and in the village went mad with blood-lust and began killing everyone." Wan Tu paused. "Including my mother."

"It affected the Chosen One as well." Hakkai's tone made it more a statement than a question.

"Yes." Wan Tu turned toward the front seat. "He slaughtered most of the monks at the temple before disappearing." Wan Tu looked away, out over the blighted fields on either side of Jeepu.

"After that, we lost the blessing of the fire oni. Crops failed, merchants stopped coming to the village. The high priest from the temple told us once a new Chosen One was selected, good fortune would again be ours. Farmers with multiple sons sent their youngest to the temple. One by one, they died within hours of being given to the fire oni. Horribly burned, like..." Wan Tu paused, blinking as he swallowed. "My father."

"The fire oni was drawing energy from their bodies through possession," Sanzo murmured.

Hakkai nodded. "The frailer human constitution wouldn't be able to take the strain of it as the youkai Chosen Ones had."

Sanzo remembered Hakkai, curled up on the blanket in the floor of the storage shed, his entire body shaking and teeth chattering so hard he could hear the clicking. When he'd held Hakkai, the other man had been cold as a corpse. If he had not been there, how long would Hakkai's drained body have lasted before the oni's elemental nature began incinerating his body from the inside out? Would his youkai self have been able to withstand it? The thought of Hakkai dying so horribly, like the farmer, made Sanzo feel vaguely ill.

Perhaps when it had a steady source, the oni only took what it needed and let its Chosen One's body replenish. Sanzo was uncertain how much intellect an oni possessed, but he knew elementals tended to be strongly instinctual.

"The farmers and villagers refused to send any more children to the temple," Wan Tu said. "The fire oni burned a path down the woods from the spring to the lowlands, sending lightning storms down on the farmers and the village. The destruction was terrible. The high priest convinced the village elders to do a lottery among the men to select a Chosen One. The priest used his power to strengthen the hearts of the men so they lasted longer than the sons."

The priest most definitely needed to be neutralized. Hakkai's plan wisely allowed Sanzo uncensored latitude in that respect, while involving him as little as possible in the rescue of the hostage and Gojyo. Sanzo felt considerably less inclined than usual to exert himself on behalf of the kappa.

Jeepu hit a bump in the road, and red claws of pain squeezed the top of Sanzo's head. Closing his eyes, he tried to slow his breathing, visualizing the pain flowing out of his body like smoke...

_Fucking kappa._

Sanzo lost the rhythm of his breathing. He rarely gave Gojyo much thought. Actually, he made a point of _not_ thinking about the irritating redhead. He would never have asked Gojyo to come along on this journey. Then again, he conceded, he wouldn't have asked any of them. Given a choice, he would have undertaken this task alone. Sometimes he still thought about it, slipping away in the middle of the night to finish it on his own. Although now his reasons were different than they had been at the onset of the journey. At the beginning, he'd felt the other three were an encumbrance; now he didn't want the responsibility of their deaths.

Sanzo suppressed a sigh. Not even Gojyo's, damn him.

Gojyo was the opposite of Sanzo in almost every conceivable way. Unlike Sanzo, Gojyo was adept at talking about nothing; he could fill the silences between people with the kind of nonsense that made them feel at ease. He was loud and confident and laughed so easily. And, he was always... touching. Wrestling with Goku, hugging Hakkai, Gojyo often even invaded Sanzo's personal space by slinging an arm around his shoulders. Talking, laughing, touching. It was irritating how effortless Gojyo made it all seem. He was so playful, even when fighting, that at first Sanzo hadn't recognized Gojyo's skill as a fighter. Just as he hadn't realized the true role Gojyo had played within the ikkou until he was gone.

When Gojyo had left the group to fight "God", his absence had been felt immediately. Gojyo had occupied Goku and used up his excess energy. He had blunted Hakkai's sharp intensity and brought out the real smile. Although he would never admit it, even Sanzo had missed the diversion provided by the ridiculous flirting and lewd jokes. Gojyo filled in the gaps, quietly took up the slack, distracting them for a few moments from the grim nature of the mission and the fact that they were all most likely going to die.

"Sanzo."

Sanzo opened his eyes, wincing at the intrusion of the world. The day was nearly gone. Jeepu had stopped behind a cluster of dead bamboo in the ditch beside the road. A quick glance in the rearview mirror showed the back seat was empty.

"This is where we agreed to split up," Hakkai said.

For a moment, Sanzo was confused, the migraine making his thoughts lag, then he remembered. Once they had picked up Wan Tu, they were supposed to separate at the bamboo grove just outside of town. Hakkai, Goku and the farm boy were going to the Red Kimono and Sanzo was going to the temple.

The dead bamboo rattled in the wind like brittle bones and the faltering light shifted strange shadows across Hakkai's concerned face.

"You should let me take care of that headache," Hakkai said.

When Hakkai touched his arm, Sanzo automatically pulled away.

"Please," Hakkai said quietly. "You need your full concentration to confront the head priest."

"Che," Sanzo snorted.

He doubted some country priest at a backwater temple would be powerful enough to make him break a sweat. However, none of them knew what was waiting at the temple. Just like the orange, Sanzo briefly wondered what Hakkai would infer from his accepting the healing.

"Fine." Sanzo leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

He heard Hakkai shift closer. Even though he was expecting it, Sanzo flinched when he felt the light touch against his temple.

"Relax, please," Hakkai murmured, breath tickling Sanzo's cheek.

Hakkai's fingers firmly massaged Sanzo's temple, releasing a warm circle of chi. The sharp talons withdrew from Sanzo's skull and the tight band around his head loosened. Fingers pressed against his other temple and soothing heat rolled over him, like slipping into a hot bath dissolving away muscle ache. Sanzo relaxed more deeply in his seat, shoulders dropping. Skillful fingers slid through his hair, massaging his scalp, while the pads of Hakkai's thumbs continued to press his temples. The heat began to tingle and the last vestiges of pain evaporated.

"Better?" Hakkai asked softly.

Sanzo's eyes opened and focused on Hakkai's face, so close to his own. Hakkai was wearing his "professional" healing smile. Sanzo wanted to rub the fake smile away, reshape Hakkai's mouth with hard kisses. Sanzo's eyes rose and met Hakkai's waiting gaze that saw too much despite being half-blind. The fake smile vanished and Hakkai's real eye darkened.

"Sanzo..." he whispered.

Sanzo reached up and grasped Hakkai's wrists, pulling the slender hands away. His eyes flicked down to Hakkai's mouth, lips still parted from saying his name. Sanzo's grip tightened on Hakkai's wrists as his gut clenched. He wanted him. Buddha help him, he still wanted him. Scowling, Sanzo released Hakkai's wrists and turned away to climb down out of Jeepu. He had only taken a few steps westward toward the temple when Hakkai's voice stopped him.

"Please be careful, Sanzo," Hakkai called out.

Sanzo continued walking towards the dying sun without turning around.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 22

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Language, sexual innuendo

**Summary:** Chapter 23: Gojyo prepares for the ceremony.

* * *

Gojyo leaned against the open door frame and watched Hakkai walk away, straight-backed and proper, carrying his shoes. Hakkai's slim figure made him appear almost delicate next to the muscle in the black yukata escorting him, but Gojyo knew it was an illusion. The fact that the boss only put one goon on Hakkai showed how ignorant the guy was. Hakkai could take out that guard without breaking a sweat. While drinking tea. Gojyo smiled to himself at the mental image.

"Glad you're in a good mood, half-breed," the guard on Gojyo's left said. "'Cause it's time for you to get ready for the ceremony."

Ignoring the sharp hook in his chest at the name-calling, Gojyo glanced over at the man. He memorized his face so he could give him twice the ass-kicking later. Gojyo forced his smile wider.

"I was born ready," Gojyo quipped.

The man's eyes narrowed and he gripped Gojyo's arm, turning him around. The other guard moved behind them, practically stepping on Gojyo's heels.

"You need to bathe," the guard informed him.

As they walked down the narrow hall, Gojyo let his shoulder brush against the other man's.

"And will you be washing me, sweetheart?" Gojyo asked in the mock-flirtatious tone he used to bait overly butch straight guys. What did Hakkai call it? Passive aggressive?

Lip curling, the man shoved him away. "Get off me, filthy half-breed," he snarled.

The hook sank a little deeper. Gojyo forced a laugh.

"Your loss." He shrugged.

The guard threw open a door on the right and humid air, fragrant with soap, floated into the hallway.

"Get in there," the guard ordered.

Gojyo sauntered inside, pausing to raise an eyebrow at the guard.

"Last chance," Gojyo said.

With a growl, the guard slammed the door shut so hard it lifted up slightly out of the track. Chuckling, Gojyo reached into his sleeve and pulled out the the wallet he had lifted off the guard. Quickly, he counted the folded bills. Fifty yen. Considerably less than the boot money he had slipped into Hakkai's pocket, but enough seed money for the next town when he got out of here. His main impulse in giving Hakkai the money had been to keep it from the assholes here, but now that he thought about it, there was a chance the ikkou could leave him. The last time he'd done something on his own, Sanzo had left his ass, and the monk hadn't been as pissed off at him then as he was now.

"So you're a pickpocket as well as a gambler?" a woman's voice said.

Turning around, Gojyo saw the woman who had served him at the card table last night with Kaori. Kneeling next to a washing stool, she was wearing another red kimono, this one a little more plain with the sleeves tied up. The "wanna blowjob?" deep red lipstick had been replaced with a more sedate shade. He grinned.

"I'm a man of many talents," he said.

Gojyo untied the robe and parted it, letting it slide off his body to the ground, where he left it. Her eyes followed the movement, going to his groin where they stopped and widened. Nonchalant, Gojyo walked over to her and lowered himself onto the stool. She wrenched her eyes away from his dick and busied herself with soaping up the washcloth.

"You know," Gojyo murmured. "Last night was nothing personal, honey." He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. "I just don't like being played."

She jerked away and glared at him. "Oh, yes. Such a clever man. Now Kaori is a hostage and you are being given to the fire oni anyway."

She had a point. Not that Gojyo was going to admit that to her.

"I should have taken both of you," Gojyo said, leaning closer. "A good fuck might've knocked some of the spite out of you, honey."

Gojyo laughed as the soapy cloth struck him in the chest with a wet smack. He'd had women throw worse things at him. There had been the time he'd made a grave miscalculation with a feisty farm girl that had resulted in being struck in the face with a half-plucked chicken. Catching the cloth before it fell, he started washing himself, ignoring the seething woman squatting next to him. Chuckling, Gojyo washed his arms and legs, enjoying the softness of the soapy cloth gliding over his skin. He loved bathing. When he reached up over his shoulder to start on the top of his back, he felt a tug. Surprised, he twisted around and looked at the girl, who was kneeling behind him.

"I'll scrub your back," she said shortly.

"Great." Gojyo smiled at her, genuinely grateful.

She frowned slightly, seeming more puzzled than angry now. Gojyo turned back around and leaned forward slightly, resting his forearms on his knees and pulling his back straight as she began expertly scrubbing up and down. Her touch was firm in the muscular areas and gentle on the spine. Gojyo sighed in pleasure.

"So." He paused when she pressed a tense spot. "Mm. That's good. So, why are you helping these assholes?"

The washcloth paused, then resumed its vertical movement.

"Better you than one of our own men," she replied.

"Hm." Gojyo pushed back a little when she reached his lower back. "So, who're you protecting? Lover?"

The washcloth stopped again. For a moment, Gojyo thought she was going to tell him to mind his own business. Then she leaned over to set down the washcloth and pick up the bucket of water.

"Brother," she answered. "Tilt your head back."

Straightening, Gojyo lifted his chin and peered upside-down at her face as she stood behind him. He thought he saw a wet glimmer in her almond eyes before the blade of her hand blocked his vision. Closing his eyes, Gojyo felt warm water cascade over his scalp and back, then over his shoulders and front. He heard the hollow thunk of the bucket being set down, and her hands moved to the sides of his head.

"I got it, babe." Gojyo quickly reached up to intercept her and slicked back his own hair. Opening his eyes, he squeezed out the excess water.

"Do you have a-" Gojyo stopped as she held out a hairpin. The long-legged jade cricket was a hell of a lot fancier than his old chopsticks.

With practiced ease, Gojyo twisted his hair on top of his head and shoved the cricket pin through. Standing, he followed her to the wooden tub filled with water slightly cloudy with bath salts. Not bothering to test the water, he stepped inside the tub and was disappointed that the water was very warm, but not the nearly scalding temperature he preferred. He lowered himself into the tub, scooting down so he could rest his arms on the sides, which meant bending his long legs up out of the water. Gojyo had been a child the last time he could sit in a tub with straight legs.

The girl folded a clean washcloth and set it on top of his head. Gojyo watched her use a wooden ladle to dip into the scented bath water and pour it over his exposed knees and chest. The soft splashing sound was soothing. A strand of her hair fell down from her bun and stuck to her cheek. Reaching up, Gojyo tucked the strand behind her ear. This time she didn't recoil from his touch.

"What's supposed to happen now?" Gojyo asked.

"After the bath, I help you dress," she said, ladling the water. "Then, close to sunset, the guards will come to take you to the temple. The high priest will summon the fire oni and bind you to it."

"What'll happen to Kaori?"

"He's under house arrest now, but they'll let him go after you're..."

There was a splash as she dropped the ladle into the tub. Gojyo noticed her small hands were trembling before she clenched the edge of the tub.

"You are going to die," she whispered.

"Everybody dies," Gojyo said.

He fished the ladle out and set it on the floor. Prying her hands off the tub, he held them in his own, thumbs rubbing circles over the backs.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked, watching their hands.

Gojyo laughed. "It's not hard to be nice to a pretty girl."

"But I chose someone else's life over yours," she said.

"Of course you did." Releasing one of her hands, Gojyo gripped her chin and tilted her face up. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. _Damn._ His heart squeezed. Smiling gently, he cupped the side of her face.

"Honey," he said. "We do what we gotta to protect the people we love."

A memory flashed behind Gojyo's eyes. He was pressed up against the wall, staring up at his stepmother, seeing his own death in her wild eyes. Suddenly the twisted mask of madness and hate fell away, revealing her shocked face. A frozen moment of puzzlement, then she collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Gojyo's brother had been standing behind her, with an expression of such intense sorrow, it brought fresh tears to Gojyo's young eyes. His brother had loved him enough to choose Gojyo's life over their mother's.

Gojyo blinked, and focused on the pretty face in front of him, conflicted with sadness, fear and guilt. He realized it wasn't just Kaori; the whole town was being held hostage. Sitting up slightly, Gojyo tilted his head forward so the folded washcloth fell off his head into the water with a splash. The girl jumped slightly.

"Hey, there's something in here!" Gojyo exclaimed, cupping his hands together under the washcloth. "I think I caught it."

"What-" Bending over the tub with a frown, she lifted up the washcloth.

Gojyo pressed his palms together, squirting water up in a beautiful arc that would have made Goku proud, hitting her square in the face. Water dripping off her nose and chin, she turned a shocked face in Gojyo's direction. He grinned at her.

"Spitting turtle," he said.

Her lip twitched and the unshed tears were blinked away. _Thank the Merciful Goddess._ Gojyo didn't think he could handle female tears at the moment.

Cupping her hand slightly, she hit the surface of the water with a sharply angled slap that sent an impressive wave of water up into Gojyo's face.

"Tiny tsunami," she said. The lip twitch unfolded into a full-fledged smile.

What ensued was a brutal water fight, which she won due to the fact she could run out of range and had access to a bucket. Gojyo had to concede defeat when she caught the washcloth he threw at her, depriving him of his only weapon. Plus, there was more water on the floor than actually in the tub.

"Truce, truce," he called out, waving his hands.

Laughing, she dropped the washcloth into the bucket. While he stepped out of the tub, she fetched towels from a low shelf on the closest wall. Gojyo watched in appreciation as she walked, the wet kimono clinging to her generous figure, hips swaying just the right amount. He was mildly surprised that he didn't feel any desire. He wondered if Hakkai had turned him off women for the rest of his life. Gojyo never thought he'd see the day when he gave up pussy.

He chuckled to himself, smiling and shaking his head when the girl gave him a questioning look. She set one of the towels on the stool and turned toward him, shaking open the other towel with a sharp snap.

"Ladies first," he said.

Gojyo deftly took the towel and started dabbing her face and hair before she could protest. The scent of cherry blossom wafted up from her damp hair, and he had a nice view down the front of her kimono at a lovely pair of dove-white breasts. A couple of days ago he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands, or lips, off that soft, moist skin. Now, although he thought she was sexy, he didn't want her. He wanted Hakkai.

The thought of Hakkai made Gojyo's butt cheeks flex involuntarily. Fuck, he could still feel Hakkai's thick cock in his ass. That had been the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had; once Hakkai got going, he was an unstoppable force of nature. Gojyo had seen it in Hakkai before, but never in a sexual context.

When Gojyo had woken up from post-coital fatigue after the first round with Hakkai, he had turned his head to find Hakkai awake in his arms, watching him. Hakkai had worn such an odd expression on his face; it had been something Gojyo had never seen before. It had been a mixture of cautious happiness, wonder and something else Gojyo hadn't been able to identify.

Gojyo had reached between them to gently grip Hakkai's cock, which was already growing hard. The strange expression on Hakkai's face had shifted to lust.

"Ready to fuck me some more, baby?" Gojyo had asked.

"Oh, yes," Hakkai had answered softly, with a glint in his real eye that had made Gojyo's cock twitch.

Gojyo felt himself grow hard at the memory. He snorted. Playing in the bath house with a sexy woman, nothing. Thinking about Hakkai, and _sproing_! Man, he had it bad.

The sound of a throat clearing made Gojyo focus on what he was doing. He realized he had stopped drying the girl and was staring at her breasts. He raised his gaze to reluctantly meet her eyes. Her face was slightly flushed, mouth parted, pupils dilated. It was an expression Gojyo recognized very well; she was aroused. Now that he was paying attention, he could smell it as well. _Damn._ Gojyo found himself in a completely new situation. He was alone with an aroused woman and he didn't want to fool around. He had also already turned down this particular woman once before. He was so fucked.

"If you would like, we could..." she let the sentence hang suggestively.

"Uh..."

_Damn, damn, fuck it, damn._ Had he been flirting?

Gojyo knew two ways of distracting a woman from crying: flirting and making them laugh. He had fallen back on one of the tried and true methods out of years of habit. Besides, there was the fact he was about to face a crazy monk and a fire oni, and watching Hakkai walk away like that had made him feel lonely. He needed a little cheering up himself and he hadn't thought an innocent water fight would hurt anything. He hadn't even touched any naughty bits. Gojyo looked down into the girl's face, which was tilted up towards him like a dew-fresh flower. She swayed towards him slightly, the universal invitation for a kiss.

Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, Gojyo draped it over her exposed cleavage. Her eyes, which were starting to close, flew open in surprise. She raised an eyebrow at him, and Gojyo was reminded of the look she had given him last night when he had walked away with Kaori.

"I appreciate the invitation, honey," Gojyo said as gently and sincerely as he could. "But I'm kinda taken."

"You had sex with Kaori," she said tartly.

"Er-" Gojyo's honesty wrestled a moment with his pride. "Yes and no," he admitted. "I had some... technical difficulties."

The frown dissolved into a speculative look, then she sighed and shrugged. It reminded him of when Hakkai would say, "Fine" about something when it really wasn't. Gojyo's lips twitched. Had he always compared other people this much to Hakkai, or had he just started noticing the habit? He bent his head down to meet her eyes.

"After Kaori, something happened that changed everything," Gojyo said.

"The man with the glasses?" she asked.

Gojyo nodded, and saw the light go on in her eyes.

"He's the one," she stated.

"Yeah, Gods help me," Gojyo said ruefully.

Her lips twisted into a smile despite herself. Gojyo cupped her face in his hands.

"Honey, believe me, if I didn't belong to him, I would be all over you," Gojyo said. "You're all kinds of hot." He was rewarded with a pleased flush across her high cheekbones. "We cool?" She nodded and he released her. "Good, because my ass is freezing."

"Oh!" She turned and retrieved the other towel from the stool.

Gojyo reached for the towel, but she smoothly swayed out of his reach and began drying him off. Just like the back scrub, she was professionally efficient and Gojyo enjoyed the light scrubbing over his skin. Done, she wrapped the towel around his waist, and he took the ends, tucking them in as she walked to the door. Following her, Gojyo stooped to snag his discarded kimono, but she waved her hand to stop him.

"There will be fresh clothing in your room," she explained.

Gojyo retrieved the wad of cash and tucked it into the back of the girl's obi. She shook her head slightly with a small smile. Just wearing the towel around his waist, Gojyo stepped into a pair of the guest slippers by the door, even though they were too short and his heels hung off the end. She reached for the sliding door, then hesitated, glancing up over her shoulder at him. Gojyo raised an eyebrow, then realized she was silently asking him if he was ready for the guards that were probably still waiting outside. He nodded and winked.

The door slid open and the cool air from the hallway rushed in, making Gojyo's skin goosebump. Sure enough, the same two guards from before were standing there, looking bored. The one Gojyo had pick-pocketed glared at him.

"Glad I didn't take you up on your offer of a back scrub," Gojyo said, following the girl into the hall. He jerked a thumb at her. "She's a hell of a lot prettier than you." Gojyo leaned closer to the guard. "Still might let you suck my cock later, though," he added.

Gojyo easily ducked the guard's clumsy swing, laughing as he followed the girl down the hall. It looked like the guard might charge at him, but she grabbed Gojyo's arm and jerked him inside his room. She quickly slid the door shut the moment he was inside, and turned to give him a chastising look.

"You're incorrigible," she said.

"So I've been told." Gojyo grinned.

She rolled her eyes as she moved past him. Turning around, Gojyo noticed the room had been cleaned in his absence. The smell of sex was dissipated by the scent of burning sandalwood incense, the bedding was changed, and fresh clothes were laid out neatly on the futon. The girl immediately went to the futon and knelt. Removing the roll of yen, she set it on the bed and began sorting the clothes. Gojyo whistled.

"Fancy," he murmured.

He'd been around women enough to recognize quality clothing. Reaching down, he fingered the red collar on the black Montsuki kimono, confirming it was a very fine silk. Next to the kimono was a striped black and red hakama and black obi, but it was the Haori coat that really caught the eye. It was black with embroidered flames rising up from the hem and sleeves. The two breast badges were curled dragons.

"Disrobe, please," she asked, turning towards him with a folded piece of white cloth in her hand.

Gojyo undid the towel and let it fall to the floor. She rose to her feet, letting the linen unfold, and he saw it was a fundoshi.

"I am not wearing that," he said. "I don't do the underwear thing. Especially not the kind that involves having a twisted piece of cloth wedged in my asscrack."

Ignoring him, she flipped one end over his left shoulder and let the other end drop to the floor. Without hesitation, she held the fundoshi in the front by cupping his balls through the fabric in one hand, pulling the other end through his legs.

"Hey-" Gojyo protested, but stopped when she gave his balls a firm squeeze. The warning was very clear.

She deftly twisted the fabric with her free hand, pulling it across his right hip to the front and around his waist. He felt her pull the twisted fundoshi through and under the other side at the small of his back. He sighed in resignation as he felt the twist slide into his crack. Releasing his balls, she slid the other end off his shoulder, sliding it down his front and between his legs. A firm tug, more twisting and tucking, and she was done. It probably took her about a minute and a half.

Gojyo looked down at himself as she retrieved the kimono from the futon. The fundoshi was pretty flattering, and unlike most of the underwear he'd tried, didn't bind his balls or cock. The girl shook out the kimono, and he reached for it.

"I can dress myself, honey," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Judging by what you were wearing when you arrived last night, that is a matter of opinion."

Gojyo snorted. He was starting to wonder if this chick and Hakkai were raised by the same pack of nuns or something.

"Fine." Gojyo held out his hands in surrender. "Knock yourself out."

With a small smirk, she slid one of his arms into a sleeve. Gojyo hadn't experienced a woman dressing him very often; usually they were taking off his clothes. She was silent and efficient, but Gojyo found the formality of it uncomfortable. He struggled not to fidget and make her job difficult. After the kimono came the obi, then the hakama and the Haori coat, each silken layer sliding on top of the next in rustling whispers. Gojyo never wore this much clothing and found it restrictive even though it wasn't particularly heavy or warm.

When she finished knotting the Haori cord to her satisfaction, she knelt in front of the bedside table. Several new little pots and brushes were arranged neatly next to the box mirror and toiletries Kaori had used last night. Feeling awkward, Gojyo sat next to her, forced by the stiff folds of the hakama to sit on his knees. He could guess what came next. His suspicions were confirmed when she picked up a hairbrush. Gojyo quickly reached out and took it from her, pulling the jade pin out of his hair with his other hand. She gave him a surprised look.

"I prefer to brush it myself," Gojyo explained, shaking out his hair.

The girl didn't try to take back the brush or ask about it. Gojyo was sure she had clients with weirder hang-ups. Even now, the memory of his stepmother dragging him by his hair, pulling out fistfuls of it, made him wince. To this day, the only person he could tolerate touching his hair was Hakkai. And tolerate wasn't the right word, Gojyo thought as he stared working the damp tangles out. He loved it when Hakkai brushed his hair. His eyes half-closed as he thought about how good it felt when Hakkai carefully brushed in long, even strokes, following behind the bristles with a smoothing palm.

It was even better when Hakkai washed and cut his hair. Gojyo had always trimmed his own hair until a horrified Hakkai plucked the scissors out of his hand one afternoon. The luxurious sensation of having Hakkai wash his hair, massaging his scalp, then the gentle combing, and light, feathery touches of bits of falling hair on his face and nape had felt fucking incredible. Afterwards, Gojyo usually had to go wank off in the bathroom. Realizing he was getting a hard-on just thinking about it, Gojyo hastily finished brushing his hair and set the brush down on the table.

The girl held up a vial of oil and Gojyo extended his palm. She poured out a small amount and he briskly rubbed his palms together. He ran his hands through his hair and wiped the excess oil off on his towel.

"May I?" she held up a face brush and pot of paint.

"Sure. Why not?" Gojyo shrugged and grinned.

He'd worn face paint at a few festivals when he was a kid. Since then, there'd been the occasional girl who would amuse herself by putting make-up on him in the bedroom. It didn't matter to him since it all washed off, anyway.

Gojyo leaned forward and held his head as still as possible.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Gojyo complied. Even though he was expecting it, he still flinched when he felt the first tickling touch on his eyelids. The girl was leaning in so closely, her breath puffed lightly against his face and she rested a finger on his cheek to steady her hand as she worked.

"Open your mouth slightly," she said.

"Gonna put something good in there?" Gojyo couldn't resist teasing.

A slap on his knee. Gojyo parted his lips. More brush strokes, firmer than the ones on and around his eyes.

"Close," she said. "Hold your breath."

Gojyo took a breath, then felt broad, soft strokes all over his face. Tiny brush strokes along his scars, he assumed she was covering them up, then a pause and something hard dragged along the tops of his lids.

"Open your eyes."

Gojyo looked at her. She was holding a burnt stick of charcoal, and he realized that must've been what he had felt.

"Look up," she instructed.

"Kinda bossy, aren't you, honey?" Gojyo complained good-naturedly as he looked up at the ceiling. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw her raise the charcoal up to his face. More rough strokes under his eyes.

"Hm," she said. "Some men need to be told what to do."

Gojyo struggled not to laugh. He didn't want to be jabbed in the eye.

"There. Done." She pulled back and started covering up the pots.

Gojyo blinked a couple of times to relieve his dry eyes then picked up the box mirror. He stared at the reflection that was familiar and strange at the same time. As a child, Gojyo had spent hours staring at his reflection, trying to see what made his stepmother hate him. Once, when his brother had caught him at it, Jien had collected all the mirrors in the house and thrown them out. Gojyo had waited until his brother had fallen asleep, then snuck out and dug a broken piece of mirror out of the trash. He had cut his finger on the edge, and in the suspended ruby drop, saw the blood of his eyes and hair.

Later, when he was living on his own in the city, he'd see another half-youkai every now and then. They always stuck out in the crowd; red in a sea of black and brown. He never approached any of them.

What the girl had done with the make-up was emphasize the features he had always tried to downplay. The oil gave his hair a burnished sheen, and his skin was covered with a bronze powder that made it shimmer. Rouge made his lips fuller and darker, and she had embellished the two gouges on his cheek so that instead of scars they looked like youkai markings. And his eyes... The lids were painted with a metallic goldish green that brightened the crimson irises to the point that they almost glowed. The charcoal had been used to darken his lashes and line his eyes so they seemed larger and more sharply slanted. He had never been able to see his youkai blood so easily. Gojyo felt slightly queasy.

Small hands took the mirror away, folding it closed and setting it back on the table.

"You don't like it," she stated.

Gojyo glanced at the girl, who sat with her hands folded in her lap, head bowed. He felt a stab of guilt.

"It's just... different," he hedged, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I'm supposed to make all of you look as much like the true Chosen One as possible," she murmured. "And he was youkai."

_All of you._

Gojyo's nausea turned into a sharp twist in his gut. How many men had these sick fucks made this girl prepare, knowing she was sending them to die? Did they make her sleep with them all too? And always, there would be the fear that the next man to be sacrificed would be her brother.

"Hey," Gojyo said gently, touching her knee. "This isn't your fault."

She lifted her head, and her almond eyes were glistening with unshed tears. The tough cookie from last night who had tried to seduce him at the card table was gone, replaced by a lost-looking young girl. _Crap._ Gojyo brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, stroking her neck and arm. The first tear crested, and before he could think about it, Gojyo pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, honey, please don't cry," he whispered into her cherry-blossom hair. He soothed his hands over her back, rocking gently. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. And I always keep my promises to pretty girls."

He felt a muffled laugh against his chest, then a soft sniff. She sat back and smiled up at him, delicately wiping the corners of her eyes with her fingertips.

"I've never met a man like you," she said.

Gojyo laughed. "I don't think the world could take more than one of me." He wiped a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Got a pack of cards?"

Giving him a puzzled look, she nodded and opened the drawer in the table. Entertaining guests took all forms, and next to various sex toys was a deck of cards and a boxed set of mahjong tiles. She handed the deck to Gojyo and the second the cards settled into his palm, he felt better. He automatically started shuffling them.

"How about a friendly game of strip poker?" he teased. She gave him a tart look. "No? Okay. Blackjack then. I have some extra cash I can front you."

Several hours later, Gojyo had managed to "lose" most of the money he had lifted from the guard. It takes almost as much skill to lose consistently as it does to win. Once she caught on to what he was doing, the girl made it easier by following the standard blackjack strategies: always hit a hard eight or less, stand on a hard seventeen, double down nine through eleven. Most of the girls Gojyo met who worked in gambling parlors were good card players, but they didn't get paid to win money from customers.

Gojyo heard voices outside the door and threw the towel over the pile of yen.

"Take the money," he whispered. "Get Kaori and your brother away from here."

"Is he ready?" the owner's voice asked from the hallway.

The girl nodded, resting her hand on the towel, but still seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry," Gojyo assured her. "Nothing's gonna happen to me. My friends will help us."

The shoji door slid open and the owner stepped inside with the guards. The one Gojyo had been fucking with glared at him.

"Well," the owner said. "This should go more smoothly now that your traveling companions have left town."

Gojyo's heart dropped, but it was worse seeing the fragile hope in the girl's face collapse. _They had left him._ He quickly replayed the last conversation with Hakkai. Had he completely misunderstood? Was Sanzo really so pissed off at him that he'd leave him behind? Gojyo closed his eyes. Despite giving Hakkai the boot money, deep down, he had truly believed the ikkou would come back for him. Now, he had to face a mad monk and a fire oni on his own. And this time he didn't have any fuku mame beans.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 24

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Language, sexual innuendo

**Chapter 24:** Goku, Wan Tu & Hakkai go to the Red Kimono and Sanzo goes to the temple.

* * *

The sounds of the festival floated out on the air as Goku and Wan Tu approached the town. Goku squashed the anticipation that automatically came at the sound of laughter and music. They were going to be spoiling this particular festival, after all. Carrying a small bag over his shoulder, Goku followed Wan Tu as the farm boy wove through the crowd of people, some holding flags and colorful lanterns on sticks. The smell of fresh meat buns wafted under Goku's nose, and he automatically started to turn towards a food stall, then he shook his head at himself. Stay focused. Hakkai was trusting him with an important mission. Goku felt a flash of pride.

"_Please remember these are human guards you'll be fighting, not youkai, and restrain yourself accordingly," Hakkai had told him._

"_Geez, Hakkai," Goku had sighed. "I'm not stupid."_

"_Goku." Hakkai had gripped his chin, forcing Goku to stop bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had looked up into Hakkai's serious face. "I know you can do this. I just want you to be careful."_

_Goku had grinned. Hakkai was always such a worrywart. Impulsively, Goku had thrown his arms around Hakkai, hugging him and knocking off his wide straw hat in the process. Laughing, Goku released Hakkai and retrieved his__hat, shoving it back onto his head. Then he had jogged backwards up the road and waved back at Hakkai._

"_See ya!"_

Goku ducked under a pole hung with jugs of sake and balanced across the shoulders of a man walking in the opposite direction. Goku had wanted to say good-bye to Sanzo, but Hakkai had told him to let Sanzo rest, saying he had a headache. Goku didn't know how Hakkai could tell Sanzo had a headache when he was sleeping, but Hakkai was never wrong about that stuff. The crowd opened up enough for Goku to walk alongside Wan Tu.

"Have you ever been in a fight?" Goku asked.

Wan Tu shook his head no. Goku pushed out his chest a little.

"I've been in hun- er, thousands of battles, and I've never, ever lost. Well, except to God. And Kougaiji, he's a demon prince, this one time when he was totally jacked up..." Goku trailed off as he realized Wan Tu had stopped walking and was standing several paces behind him.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, looking around.

"Y-you've fought a god and a prince?" Wan Tu's eyes were wide.

"Yeah." Goku frowned, puzzled. _Why was the guy acting all weirded out?_ "I'm just telling you so you won't be worried, you know? About the guards. 'Cause I can totally handle those guys."

Wan Tu nodded and started walking again, but Goku caught him staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have bragged so much. To his right, Goku saw a string of red lanterns, then the bright noren of the Red Kimono. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, Goku grabbed Wan Tu's sleeve and pushed his way through the crowd. He was a little short, but he was strong, and the two of them were at the entrance in moments. Goku stopped when a man in a black kimono glanced his way, arms crossed over his chest. Goku remembered earlier when Sanzo and Gojyo had been fighting, men dressed like this one had swarmed into the room and followed orders from the Red Kimono's owner. He was probably a guard.

What had Hakkai said? _Head down. Don't meet anyone's eyes._ Goku dropped his chin and walked past the guard, Wan Tu on his heels. The gambling parlor was packed. Men crowded around the tables and the bar, the walls reverberating with conversation and the occasional victory shout. Girls in red kimono, carrying serving trays, flitted from table to table like bright butterflies. A cloud of smoke hung under the low ceiling, making Goku cough and burning his sensitive nose.

Squeezing his shoulder, Wan Tu slid past Goku and headed towards an older woman in a black kimono with red poppy flowers, who was standing at the edge of the bar. Wan Tu bowed.

"Good evening, madam," Wan Tu said.

"Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome to our humble establishment," she replied, returning the bow.

"We would appreciate some... company," Wan Tu said.

Even though he was trying to keep his head down, a peek at Wan Tu revealed the farm boy was as red as a pomegranate.

"I regret, sirs, that due to the festival, all of our escorts are engaged this evening," the woman said politely.

Goku bit his lip. _Crap._ What were they supposed to do now?

* * *

Hakkai watched Sanzo walk away towards the temple, a single white willow on a blackened field, against a sullen sun hanging low in the sky. For a moment after healing Sanzo's headache, Hakkai had thought Sanzo was going to kiss him. Conflicting emotions warred within him as Hakkai climbed out of Jeepu. He was grateful Sanzo hadn't kissed him because Hakkai did not want to have The Discussion right before a potential battle. He felt relief that Sanzo had perhaps forgiven him enough to contemplate initiating physical contact. And still, despite everything, there was the desire smoldering like a banked fire beneath Hakkai's skin.

A wave of chi rolled through the cooling evening air and broke over him gently as Hakuryu transformed. Hakkai's hair stirred from winging backdraft as the little white dragon flew up onto his shoulder.

"Chrrr?" Hakuryu nosed behind his ear.

"I'm fine." Hakkai patted the scaly talons.

This was not the time for introspection. He must not lag behind the others; timing was vital for the plan to work. Straightening his shoulders, Hakkai turned to the small pile of luggage left on the ground by Hakuryu's transformation. Before setting out to Wan Tu's farm, the ikkou had returned to the inn and packed their belongings. One always had to be prepared for a hasty departure. Hakkai quickly moved the luggage into the bamboo, making certain it could not be seen from the road. While pushing one of the suitcases deeper inside the bamboo, something brushed by his hand, and he felt a sharp pain. Snatching back his hand, Hakkai stood up and saw a greenish-yellow snake with broken bars across its body slither out of the bamboo between his feet and disappear in the high grass. It had looked like a habu, which unfortunately was a poisonous viper.

Examining his hand, Hakkai found two distinct fang punctures on the webbing above his thumb, although they weren't deep. He wasn't particularly worried, since he generally could metabolize mild poisons and intoxicants. But he couldn't afford to be at less than his best when Gojyo's life hung in the balance. Taking a deep breath to center himself, Hakkai concentrated on pushing his chi through the poison and breaking it up like popping large bubbles into smaller and smaller bubbles until they disappeared. A swipe of his fingers from his other hand brushing a light film of chi over the wound provided a thin seal of fresh, pink skin.

Satisfied, Hakkai finished hiding the ikkou's belongings and struck out at an angle towards the town. He needed to approach from a different direction than Goku and Wan Tu had taken. Whereas they were to enter town openly, Hakkai was making his return clandestinely.

Hakkai had been sorely tempted to send Hakuryu with the pair so that he could let Hakkai know if something went awry, but he needed the dragon himself. Hopefully, Goku would follow his directives. Since Goku's most distinguishing features were the diadem and his golden eyes, Hakkai had instructed him to keep his head down, not meet anyone's eyes, and let Wan Tu do the talking. If the disguised Goku kept the hat on and remained focused, he should be able to get into the Red Kimono through the front door with Wan Tu.

The pair's objective was to retrieve the hostage and remove her from danger with a minimal amount of fighting. Hakkai was anticipating that the woman would be lightly guarded, with most of the security diverted to Gojyo. Hakkai stumbled over a rock, and realized shadows were gathering over the path before him. He glanced over his right shoulder and his chest pinched as he realized the sky had darkened to blood red. Wan Tu said they came to fetch the Chosen One around sunset.

"Damn," Hakkai cursed.

Between healing Sanzo's migraine and the snake bite, he had lingered too long. Turning back around, Hakkai started running. As he raced the setting sun, bushes and bracken whipped against his legs, and the air began to burn in his lungs. But he did not slow down.

* * *

After a short trek, Sanzo found the trail leading to the temple. As he walked, he pulled the coronet out of his sleeve and put it on. The half-veil brushed the back of his neck. He was visiting the temple as an official emissary. Depending on the current climate at the temple, he should be able to use his standing as Sanzo to cow the monks into submission. Although he doubted the head priest would succumb so easily, especially since he had apparently gone unchallenged for so long.

The path forked, and Sanzo stopped. A little forest shrine was nestled in front of a large rock at the center. It was overflowing with burnt incense sticks, dried up orange peels and leaves. Sanzo frowned. This did not bode well. Forest shrines were usually cared for by the locals who left the offerings. The fact that it had been left in such a neglected state was a sign that these people had lost their faith.

A stone marker indicated that the left path led to the hot spring and the right to the temple. Sanzo took the right path. Almost immediately the temple gate came into view. As he passed beneath the arch, Sanzo noticed one of the _koma-inu_, the guardian dogs, had been knocked over onto its side. Squatting, Sanzo levered the stone dog upright, fingers tracing deep gouges across its back, like claw marks. As a boy, Sanzo had always liked the _koma-inu _vigilantly guarding the bowed torii gates at the temple. Seeing one defaced bothered him.

As he rose, Sanzo absently patted the stone dog on the head. Turning, he entered a courtyard choked with piles of leaves, weeds, and broken tree branches. The reflecting pool, which featured a stone lotus in the center, was mostly evaporated, the bottom covered with a fetid, slimy layer of dead lilies and scum. Feeling his anger rising, Sanzo approached the main meditation hall, taking in the the temple's disgraceful level of neglect.

When he passed through the pillars bracketing the entrance to the meditation hall, Sanzo caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around. A monk squatted at the end of the walkway with his back to Sanzo. His orange robe was torn and dirty, and the top of the bald head visible over the bent back was dotted with dark patches of stubble. He was weeding with a pair of chopsticks.

"Where is the head priest?" Sanzo demanded.

His voice carried clearly in the oppressive silence, but the monk didn't respond. Scowling, Sanzo stomped over to the monk and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Sanzo asked more forcefully.

The monk jumped violently, jerking around as the chopsticks clattered to the stone walkway. Sanzo's scowl vanished, eyes widening in shocked surprise. It looked like someone had seized the monk by the ears and tried to peel his face off. Both of his ears were gone, along with one eye, and his face was ravaged beyond human expression.

"_He slaughtered most of the monks at the temple before disappearing."_

Perhaps the dead were the more fortunate. As Sanzo knew from personal experience, often to survive was to suffer.

Discerning no sanity in the eye that stared wildly at him, Sanzo retrieved the chopsticks and pressed them into the monk's hands. Standing, he patted the monk's shoulder as he had the _koma-inu_. Walking back to the hall entrance, Sanzo automatically bent to remove his sandals. He glanced over at the _getabako_, and noted that several rats had made their homes inside the shoe cubbies. Straightening, shoes still on his feet, he stepped inside the meditation hall proper.

* * *

Goku's eyes flicked between Wan Tu's stiff face and the old woman's polite one. He could force his way into the back and fight his way out with the girl and Wan Tu, but that wasn't the plan. Hakkai had said to keep the fighting to a minimum so innocent people wouldn't get hurt.

"It's just that my cousin is visiting me from out of town," Wan Tu said, giving the cover story Hakkai had concocted. "To help rebuild the farm, and to pay his respects to my father."

The woman tilted her head and squinted at Wan Tu.

"I beg your pardon, are you Wan Huo's son?" she asked.

"Yes, madam." Wan Tu bowed.

Her face changed from polite regret to sympathy. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a fan. Goku winced in reflex, but she raised it in the air and gestured at the room behind them. Out of the corner of his eye, Goku saw a red kimono weave through the crowd. A pretty young girl stepped up and bowed to the woman. When she rose from the bow and glanced at them, her eyes widened in recognition.

"Wan Tu?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yanmei-san." Wan Tu bowed.

The older woman gestured Yanmei to her and snapped the fan open with a flick of her bony wrist. She whispered to Yanmei behind the fan, and the girl nodded. Goku half-expected the woman to signal one of the guards stationed around the room, but instead she lowered the fan and smiled at them.

"I can spare Yanmei here and one other escort to accompany you gentlemen. Unfortunately, tonight they will be unable to provide... full service."

"I understand," Wan Tu said. "We are grateful for your accommodation."

Confused, Goku watched Wan Tu count out yen from the roll of money Hakkai had given him and place it on the woman's outstretched fan. What did the old woman mean by "full service"? Shrugging, Goku followed Yanmei and Wan Tu across the crowded room to the doorway he and Sanzo had gone through earlier that day in search of Hakkai and Gojyo. Another guard in black stood next to the entrance, but other than holding open the noren for Yanmei, he barely gave Goku or Wan-Tu a second glance.

Goku let out his breath as the noren swung closed behind him. Another red-kimono girl rose from a kneeling position in front of the open door at the first room on the right. She bowed.

"This is Ruolan," Yanmei said, gesturing gracefully. "She will take care of you this evening, sir." Nodding to Goku, Yanmei turned to continue down the hall, fingertips resting on Wan Tu's arm.

"Wait! Um - we're supposed to stay together," Goku protested.

"It's his first time," Wan Tu again fell back on Hakkai's cover story. "I am here to chaperone."

"That will hardly be necessary," Ruolan said.

Before Goku could protest, Ruolan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, shutting the shoji screen behind him.

"Look, uh," Goku turned and found himself inches away from Ruolan's smiling face. She kissed him lightly on the lips as her hands moved down the front of his chest to the waistband of his pants.

"Mother explained it's not full service?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't under- ah!" Goku gasped as she squeezed his dick through his pants.

"This time it's only a blow- job," she explained.

Goku felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. All those nights listening to Gojyo in the dark, the pervy kappa had especially enjoyed blow-jobs and was always very vocal when he got one.

Ruolan started to kneel, and Goku desperately grabbed her arms.

"Wait!" In his panic, his voice cracked. "I- I gotta pee."

"You're just nervous because it's your first time." Ruolan pressed forward, mashing her soft breasts against his chest. It felt good. Really, really good.

"I-I..." Goku's brain couldn't seem to fit any words together.

The door behind Goku slid open and he stumbled backward into the hallway. Wan Tu stood there with Yanmei. She stepped into the room and took Ruolan's arm.

"They're here to help Kaori," she said.

Ruolan's eyes widened, and she darted forward to kiss Goku on the mouth.

"If you live, come back and see me," she whispered.

The door slid shut and Goku blinked at Wan Tu, trying to focus past the fierce throbbing in his groin. Man, he was so hard.

"Hakkai-san said the third door on the left, correct, Goku-san?" Wan Tu whispered.

"Er - yeah," Goku agreed.

Shaking his head, Goku shifted into battle mode. They didn't know how many men were guarding the girl.

"Just stay back, okay?" Goku tried to sound authoritative.

"Yes." Wan Tu stepped to the side.

Taking a deep breath, Goku walked down to the third door and slid it open. A woman in a red kimono looked up from where she was sitting on a futon, playing solitaire. Goku frowned. Something was weird...

"Look out!" she shouted.

Goku was already on the move before the warning left her lips. He spun to the right, ducking the punch the guard threw at him. While the guard was over-extended from the missed swing, Goku jabbed him in the ribs. Even though it was a relatively light punch, Goku heard ribs crack.

"Crap," he muttered. And after Hakkai had cautioned him to go easy.

Holding his ribcage with one arm, the guard turned and cocked back his fist for another swing. Pulling his punch as much as he could, Goku hit him in the jaw. The man's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a sack of wet rice. The woman ran over, something in the way she moved itching at Goku's brain. Pulling up the hem of her kimono, she kicked the guard in the side. Goku winced at the sound of another crack.

"Bastard!" she growled, and raised her foot again. This time, it looked like she was aiming for his head.

"Hey." Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Hakkai'd kill me if this guy died."

"Hakkai?" She froze and looked down into his eyes. She was really tall for a girl. "Gojyo-san's Hakkai?" she asked.

Goku felt a small pang in his chest. The tone she had used implied Hakkai belonged to Gojyo, like they were a couple. The only way she could know about them would be if Gojyo had told her.

Stomping down on the flare of jealousy, Goku squatted and slid the bag off his shoulder. Rummaging inside, he pulled out a short piece of twine and tied the guard's hands behind his back. The girl helped him bring the guard's feet up and bind his ankles and wrists together. Rolling the guard onto his side, Goku untied the guy's sash and pulled it across his mouth, tying it behind his head.

"That should do it," he said, proud of his work.

He wasn't usually the one who got to tie people up. Hakkai always let Gojyo do it, insisting the kappa had a "talent" for it. For some reason, that comment always made Gojyo laugh and wink. Another one of their inside jokes.

"We're supposed to change now," Goku told the girl.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Taking off his hat and tunic, Goku handed them to her.

"Wan Tu is waiting in the hall. You're gonna walk out the front with him dressed as me," Goku explained.

He pulled his regular tunic out of the bag and slipped it over his head. Rising, the girl unwound the sash wrapped around the red kimono.

"Wait!" Goku held out a hand. "Lemme turn around so-" He stopped as the kimono parted and slid to the ground with a whisper of silk.

"You're a guy!" Goku blurted out.

The young man in front of him raised an eyebrow as he started putting on Goku's discarded clothes.

"All my life," she - he - said with a smile.

_That was it_, Goku thought: The thing that had been bugging him since her first saw her, or him. Fascinated, Goku watched the young man deftly twist up his long, black hair and tuck it under the conical hat.

"Will I pass?" he asked, looking at Goku for confirmation.

"Uh - yeah," Goku said.

Standing in front of him now was a young, slender man with a very pretty face. How could he have thought he was a girl? The young man smiled and gave Goku a kiss on the cheek. His lips were soft and a cloud of jasmine wafted over him.

"Thank you," he said. "Please tell Gojyo-san I'm sorry."

Sliding the door open, the freed hostage stepped into the hallway. Wan Tu nodded at Goku and started walking ahead of the young man towards the entrance to the gambling parlor. When they disappeared through the noren, Goku started counting slowly.

"One... two..."

"_Count to sixty twice," Hakkai had told him. "If you don't hear anything from the front of the parlor, then go out through the back. I'll be there with Gojyo and all three of us will join Sanzo at the temple."_

"Eleven... twelve..."

Everything was quiet from the front. It looked like the disguise was gonna work. The door to the room next to Goku slid open so hard Goku felt the vibration through the wall. He poked his head through the doorway in time to see a woman in a red kimono run out of Gojyo's room.

"Seventeen... eighteen..."

She walked briskly down the hall to the back, the soles of her bare feet flashing beneath the hem of her kimono. Pausing, she hiked up the kimono and broke into a run.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six..."

Before he even realized he was going to do it, Goku followed her, counting faster and faster as he ran.

* * *

The silhouette of the town appeared, cutting across stars beginning to show in the darkening sky. Hakkai knew he should ease up and move with more stealth, but if he arrived too late, it would be a moot point. So, he sprinted through the back alleys, ducking through shadows and stacks of wares until he reached the sturdy bamboo gate leading into the Red Kimono's rear courtyard.

Pressing his back against the fence, he peered around through the locked gate. The courtyard was empty, the only sound the repetitive hollow _thonk_ of the bamboo shishi-odoshi as it tipped over and hit the edge of the fountain basin to pour out water, then rose up again. The fence wasn't terribly high, and with a small jump, Hakkai was able to grip the edge with his fingers and pull himself up. Swinging his legs over, he dropped into a crouch on the other side and waited a moment. Nothing. Bent over, he ran across the courtyard to the back wall of the main building.

Using a shuttered window ledge for a foothold, Hakkai reached up and out to grab the roof's overhang. He swung free for a moment by his fingertips before flipping himself up onto the roof. Duck-walking on the slick clay tiles and using his hands for balance, he made his way around to the back door. A small stone onigawara of a dragon coiled above the entrance, giving him a more stable place on the slanted roof to squat. From there, he had an unobstructed view of the only points of entry into the courtyard, and once Gojyo and his guards passed through the door underneath, Hakkai could drop down and block re-entry into the building. Normally, he wouldn't choose to fight with his back to a door, but it was more important to keep anyone from escaping.

A soft flap of wings, and Hakuryu landed on the roof next to him like an onigawara come to life. Reaching out, Hakkai stroked the little dragon's angular head and Hakuryu leaned into the touch, his second lid half-closing in pleasure. Closing his eyes, Hakkai took a deep breath and let it out slowly, clearing his mind. He reached out for the unique connection between himself and Hakuryu, and the strange, slightly ticklish sensation not unlike the mental equivalent of walking into an invisible spiderweb. The usual jumble of alien impressions flooded his mind, and Hakkai struggled to keep his thoughts empty, his own anxiety making it more difficult than usual. When the impressions ceased moving around him like a mad kaleidoscope, and muted to a shifting background of color/sound, Hakkai pictured the courtyard below them. As clearly as possible, he envisioned one of the black kimono guards running out of the courtyard, and Hakuryu crying out a warning. He repeated the image several times.

Hakkai opened his eyes and found Hakuryu's snout was nearly touching his nose, red eyes staring unblinking at him.

"Cheep."

Hakkai smiled. He believed Hakuryu understood, and would warn him if anyone tried to escape. This was why he needed Hakuryu with him. If even one guard escaped and the priest was alerted before Sanzo could deal with him, Gojyo was dead. This was also the reason he had sent Goku in after the hostage and taken this task for himself. Out of the entire ikkou, only Hakkai and Sanzo had actually taken human life. Although Hakkai would do his best to use only enough force to disable the guards, if it was necessary to save Gojyo's life, he was prepared to kill.

Hakkai's attention snapped into sharp focus as the doorway below him slid open. It was time.

* * *

Leaves had been permitted to blow inside, and they crunched beneath Sanzo's sandals as he walked up the center of the room. Hundreds of golden Buddha's lined the walls, and at the front was an altar with a large praying Buddha. Unlike those at the forest shrine, these oranges weren't rotten, but they definitely weren't fresh, and the ash- pots had not been cleaned recently.

A single orange-robed monk knelt in front of the altar, bowing his head to the floor and muttering prayers. Half a dozen sharp strides and Sanzo loomed over the prostrated monk.

"Take me to the head priest immediately," Sanzo ordered.

Like the monk outside, there was no response. Dropping onto one knee, Sanzo gripped the neck of the monk's robe and hauled him back into a sitting position. Blood dripped from a welling bruise on the man's forehead and ran like bloody tears down the sides of his nose. A quick glance down revealed a pool of blood from where the fool had beaten himself bloody on the hardwood floor.

"...mercy on us. Buddha have mercy on us..." the monk continued uttering his litany as if Sanzo wasn't there.

"Be quiet!" Sanzo shook him.

"...on us. Buddha have mercy on us. Buddha..."

Sanzo recognized the glassy look and yellowed sclera of the monk's eyes. It wasn't madness, but shock. He had seen it over and over again as the ikkou passed through decimated villages, on the faces of men, women, and children. If Hakkai were here, he would use soft words and gentle, reassuring touches enhanced with healing chi to bring the monk back. Sanzo didn't have the time or the patience for that method.

Gripping the monk's collar, Sanzo slapped him hard across the cheek. The sound echoed in the room.

"Ah!" The monk turned his head and blinked at Sanzo. He saw the monk trying to focus on his face.

"Take me to the head priest," Sanzo said.

The monk frowned as he became aware of his surroundings, gaze traveling over Sanzo's coronet and sutra.

"The head priest," Sanzo repeated.

"He-" The monk's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "He is not here. He's at the sacred spring."

"Damn," Sanzo cursed, standing up.

In a snapping swirl of robes, he left the meditation room, pausing in the entranceway with the mad, weeding monk. He frowned up at the darkening sky.

"Shit," he cursed again.

He was supposed to take care of that crazy priest by sunset, before the appointed time the "Chosen One" was to arrive. If Hakkai did his part, Gojyo wasn't coming, and the priest might activate the heart talisman before Sanzo could stop him.

Taking off his coronet, Sanzo started to run.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 25

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Language, sexual innuendo

**Chapter 25:** Hakkai surprises Gojyo with a rescue attempt, and Sanzo confronts the mad monk.

* * *

_They left me. _ _He left me._

As Gojyo followed the owner down the hallway, vertigo made his stomach flop like he was walking along the edge of a cliff. He still couldn't believe it. Sure, the monk might let him stew in his own juices, particularly now, but Hakkai... Not Hakkai. Leaving Gojyo wasn't the same thing as not coming after him when he went off on his own like a jackass. Gojyo could admit he'd been a jackass more than once on this journey.

Knowing the ikkou had continued without him, that Hakkai had driven off in Jipu and left him behind, hurt worse than Gojyo had ever imagined. Since the beginning, a part of him had always feared that, when the chips were down, Hakkai might choose Sanzo and the mission over him. Gojyo just hadn't realized how completely abandoned he'd feel when it finally happened.

Numbly, he paused as two of the flanking guards slipped in front of him in the narrow corridor and followed the owner out through the back door. A hand shoved him from behind.

"Move it, half-breed," the guard growled.

Unable to muster a retort, Gojyo stepped through the door and into the rear courtyard of the Red Kimono. Red lanterns were strung along the top of the bamboo fence, helping illuminate a pretty little garden. The rhythmic thunk of a _shishi-odoshi_ echoed the heavy thumping of Gojyo's heart. He felt like he was moving in slow motion.

"Gojyo-san!" A woman's voice called out behind him.

Turning around, Gojyo saw the woman he had just left in his room running barefoot across the courtyard. She collided with his chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. He felt something hard press against his stomach and glanced down. She was pushing a _kaiken_ in a black lacquer sheath under his obi. It was the type of weapon a woman might carry for self-defense or to commit _jigai,_ if she felt death was preferable to whatever fate she believed was about to befall her.

Weapon hidden successfully, she tilted her face up to look at him. "I don't want you to suffer," she whispered.

Her words were like a splash of cold water. Why was he feeling sorry for himself? So they'd left him. And he had a talisman wrapped around his heart. These assholes were supposed to release Kaori after he was "bonded," or whatever, with the fire oni. Then he would be free to fight. It was better to die kicking ass than as some kind of fucking sacrifice. And he sure as hell wasn't going to commit suicide. Screw that shit.

"Thanks, honey." He smiled down at her. "But I'm not planning on letting them barbecue me."

"What do you think you're doing?" the owner demanded, reaching out to grab the girl.

Gojyo stepped to the side, pulling her behind him and pressing her against his back with one arm. With the soft hiss of scraping steel, the closest guard immediately drew his sword and leveled it at Gojyo's throat. It was so close that if Gojyo swallowed, his adam's apple would brush against the tip.

"You dirty half-breed," the guard snarled.

Gojyo recognized the guard as the same one he had taunted earlier outside the bath.

"You deserve to die," the guard said. "All of your kind should die." He spat at Gojyo's feet.

The man's hateful expression transformed into one of surprise as a bright light enveloped him. Gojyo was seized with a strong sense of déjà vu, as if he were a boy again watching his mother fall dead to the ground, when the man collapsed, sword clattering to the ground. Only this time, instead of seeing his brother behind his fallen assailant, when Gojyo looked up, he saw Hakkai standing on the roof. Gojyo blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating, but Hakkai didn't disappear. As Gojyo watched, Hakkai calmly began picking off the yelling guards with precise chi blasts, like a boy frying ants with a magnifying glass.

* * *

When Sanzo reached the small, neglected shrine at the crossroad, a flicker in his peripheral vision made him glance back towards town. About half a mile away, a procession of people approached single-file up the road, their lanterns merging into a giant, glowing serpent winding through the dark fields. He needed to finish this before the townspeople arrived and got in his way.

Turning, Sanzo headed toward the hot spring. He smelled it first, like an extinguished match held under his nose, much stronger than in the baths at the inn. A few seconds later, he heard the chanting. He passed through another gate, this one a humble, unpainted, wooden arch, and beheld the infamous hot spring. A circle of lanterns on poles illuminated the clearing, four of them standing in the shallows of the pond, their reflections flickering in the red water like drowned stars.

"A _chinoike jigoku_," Sanzo muttered in surprise. A blood pond.

He had only seen one other blood pond. It had been during his early wanderings, when he had been searching for his master's scroll. A monk at the local temple had explained that the red color came from various metals in the mud at the bottom of the pond bubbling up through the boiling water. The blood-colored hot spring had been a curiosity for travelers, but Sanzo had found it unsettling and had quickly moved on.

Unlike at the temple, the area around this blood pond was well-maintained. Shrubs and rocks circled most of the pond, but one side opened on a graveled clearing containing an altar and a small house. A lone monk stood at the altar, facing the pond, and behind him, in neat rows, were dozens of chanting monks. Sanzo frowned as he retrieved the coronet from his sleeve and set it on his head. Gathering all the power and dignity of his office around him like an invisible cloak, Sanzo strode through the group of kneeling monks. The chanting faltered as the startled monks reacted to his passing. By the time Sanzo swept to a halt behind the monk at the altar, the clearing was completely silent.

"You will cease this atrocity immediately!" Sanzo's voice rang out clearly.

He heard gasps from the monks behind him, but the old monk at the altar ignored him, continuing to mix herbs with a mortar and pestle. Sanzo's eyes narrowed when he recognized poppy seeds. A concoction intended to drug Gojyo, no doubt. Fury flared up inside of him, and Sanzo lashed out with his sandaled foot, kicking over the altar. The mortar rolled on its side until it hit a rock, then upended, spilling its contents on the ground.

There were more gasps and murmurs behind him, but Sanzo didn't turn around. The monks posed as much danger to him as a flock of sheep. No, it was the wolf in front of him that he had to take down. The old man lowered his hands and clasped them inside his sleeves. Slowly, he turned around to face Sanzo. Sanzo's nemesis didn't look like an evil monster, gleefully consigning innocent people to a horrible death. He was a shriveled-up, bald, old man like dozens of elder monks Sanzo had dealt with in the past. But Sanzo knew dark, twisted souls could reside within plain vessels. He glimpsed flat anger in the small, yellowed eyes before the monk bowed.

"We are honored by your presence, Genjyo Sanzo," the monk said, straightening. "Since the Chosen One is late, may I assume you have come to offer yourself in his place?"

Sanzo's frown deepened. "I don't have time for games," he growled. "These monks will return to the temple and you will confine yourself to your cell to await trial."

"When you do something, you should burn yourself completely, like a good bonfire, leaving no trace of yourself," the monk said with a smile, revealing stained teeth.

Sanzo's eyebrow jerked up. Was this old monk going to stand there and quote Buddhist philosophy? Whether it was madness or a delaying tactic, Sanzo would have none of it.

"Fine. If you wish to forego a trial, I shall render judgement now." Widening his stance, Sanzo pressed his palms together and began chanting the words that would awaken the Maten Sutra.

"On ma ni hatsu mei un..."

The monk withdrew a hand from his sleeve and threw a talisman at Sanzo's face. Sanzo easily ducked the small missive without missing a beat in his chant. The minor attack did, however, divert his attention for the split second it took the monk to throw a second talisman into the blood pool with his other hand. the slip of paper looped over the boiling water, then burst into flames, casting eerie shadows in the steam. Then, as the ash drifted to the surface, the monk spoke two words of power.

Eyes widening, Sanzo felt the zing of chi fly past him, like an invisible arrow, in the direction of the town. _Damn!_ The mad monk was attempting to trigger the talisman in Gojyo. Sanzo could only hope the kappa was out of range.

The Maten Sutra bound the monk, dropping him to his knees and silencing him seconds too late. At the same time, the blood pool exploded upward in a boiling spout of crimson water and steam. Sanzo gagged on the stench of burnt matches and rotten eggs.

* * *

Hakkai crouched in readiness at the edge of the roof, watching the man he recognized from earlier as the owner of the Red Kimono walk to the middle of the courtyard, stop, and turn. Two guards in black kimonos came out, followed by Gojyo and three more guards. Hakkai was relieved that Gojyo was moving under his own power; he had been a little worried that they might have chosen to drug Gojyo, but that didn't appear to be the case. Hakkai waited a few moments to see if any more guards were joining the retinue, but the owner was turning towards the garden-gate again as if everyone was present. The small number of guards indicated that Hakkai's ruse of moving out of the hotel and making a show of leaving town had worked; the townspeople believed the ikkou had left Gojyo behind.

Rising up slightly, Hakkai was preparing to take out the guard closest to Gojyo, when a woman ran out of the building below him.

"Gojyo-san!"

The woman ran into Gojyo's arms. Hakkai hesitated. _Was she the hostage? Had something gone wrong inside with Wan Tu and Goku?_ The woman and Gojyo whispered to each other while the owner walked back to them, obviously angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" the owner demanded, reaching out to grab the woman.

Gojyo pulled the woman behind himself, shielding her with his own body. The closest guard immediately drew his sword and leveled it at Gojyo's throat.

"You dirty half-breed," the guard snarled, his words carrying clearly in the quiet garden. "You deserve to die. All of your kind should die." He spat at Gojyo's feet.

Cold fury lodged in Hakkai's chest and he calmly rose, summoning a chi ball. He pitched it at the guard threatening Gojyo, careful to angle the hit so the guard would fall backward, pulling his sword away from Gojyo. As the guard cried out and fell, Gojyo's face tilted upwards towards him, but Hakkai didn't have time to spare him more than a glance. He had to ensure that none of the guards ran for help or sent someone to alert the temple. Methodically, he began blasting all of the guards, trying to use enough chi to knock them unconscious without sending them into cardiac arrest.

"Fifty-nine, sixty!"

Goku burst out of the building through the back door, then skidded to a halt as the last guard dropped unconscious to the ground. Goku craned his neck to peer up at the roof.

"Aw, Hakkai," Goku pouted. "You didn't leave any for me."

"You were supposed to count slowly," Hakkai reprimanded.

"Uh, well, there was this running girl..." Goku trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Hakkai did a forward flip off the roof, landing in a deep squat. Standing, he adjusted his glasses just in time to see a white blur shoot off the roof, streaking past Gojyo.

"Get it off of me!"

Hakuryu dove at the Red Lantern's owner, flapping his wings in his face. The man batted at the air blindly with one arm and tried to cover his head with the other.

"Hakuryu, get back," Hakkai said calmly, gathering another chi ball.

"I got this one," Gojyo said, winking at Hakkai over his shoulder.

Gojyo stretched out his hand and his _shakujo _appeared, the weight making his arm dip slightly. With a flick of his wrist, the chain swung out, wrapping around the owner's legs, then Gojyo jerked back slightly, tightening the chain. The owner fell hard, hit his head on the packed earth, and lay still. Hakuryu immediately flew to Hakkai and settled on his shoulder.

"Well done," Hakkai said to the dragon, patting his talons. He turned to Goku. "Where's Wan Tu?"

"He went out the front with the gir- uh, hostage," Goku answered, thumbing over his shoulder at the building.

"And she would be...?" Hakkai raised an eyebrow at the girl still pressed against Gojyo's back.

"I dunno." Goku shrugged. "I followed her 'cause she was running."

Hakkai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered constructing stratagems when the members of the ikkou seemed so fond of improvising.

Banishing the _shakujo_, Gojyo pulled the girl around to face him.

"You better go back inside," he told her. "Take the money and get outta here."

The woman nodded. Rising up on her toes, she kissed Gojyo lightly on the lips. Hakkai felt a twinge of jealousy. How many women had Gojyo been with at this establishment? Turning around, she started walking back to the Red Kimono, picking her way around unconscious guards. When she reached Hakkai, she paused.

"We didn't have sex," she stated firmly before moving on.

Hakkai blinked, uncertain why the young lady had felt the need to clarify that point with him. He wondered if his control had slipped, allowing some of his jealousy to show on his face. Laughing, Gojyo jogged over to Hakkai and Goku. He grabbed them both in a big bear hug, sending Hakuryu spiraling skyward with a squawk of protest.

"You came back!" Gojyo enthused, grinning widely.

"Duh, of course." Goku wrinkled his nose at him. "And you call _me_ a dumbass."

"Honestly, Gojyo," Hakkai said in a mildly reproving tone. He had been perfectly clear at their last parting that he was returning to take care of the situation. He peered at Gojyo's face more closely. Always handsome, Gojyo seemed more exotic than usual, more... erotic.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Hakkai asked.

"Uh, yeah." Gojyo touched his face and came away with a smudge of bronze on his fingertips.

"It's quite... striking," Hakkai murmured.

"Yeah?" Gojyo's libido responded to the compliment, and his voice came out husky. He stared down into Hakkai's eyes and smiled slowly. Hakkai flushed at the sensual shift in Gojyo's manner and looked away.

"It is kinda pretty," Goku piped up, innocently breaking the tension.

"Thanks, monkey." Giving them both a hard squeeze, Gojyo released Goku, keeping an arm slung around Hakkai's shoulders.

The three of them turned together, crossing the dark garden to the gate. When they drew close to the owner, sprawled on the ground, Hakkai heard a moan. He turned and pulled a piece of rope out of Goku's pack and squatted next to the reviving man. None of the guards Hakkai had blasted were moving yet. While he quickly but thoroughly secured the owner, Hakkai divided his attention between Gojyo and the dark sky. _Had Sanzo succeeded? Was Gojyo truly safe?_

Finishing, Hakkai rose and Gojyo immediately threw his arm around his shoulders again. As they walked towards the gate, Goku regaled them with the dramatic story of the hostage's rescue.

Hakkai knew the moment it happened. Gojyo's breath hitched, and Hakkai felt the lean body pressed against his side stiffen, the arm around his shoulders jerk.

"Gojyo!" Goku cried out, but Hakkai didn't look at him.

Instead, Hakkai followed Gojyo to the ground, cradling his head in the crook of his arm.

"Fuck," Gojyo gritted out through clenched teeth. "Hurts."

"I know." Hakkai brushed the hair back from Gojyo's sweaty forehead. His own heart was pounding so hard it felt like his ribs would break under the strain.

"_If the talisman is activated," Sanzo said. "It will siphon off Gojyo's own life force to complete its task. If you attempt to interfere, your chi will only strengthen it."_

"Hakkai!" Goku dropped onto his knees on the other side of Gojyo. "Do something!"

"I can't." Hakkai was surprised at how steady his own voice sounded.

Hakkai kept his eyes locked with Gojyo's. The hand gripping his sleeve convulsed, and Gojyo's eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. Gojyo's hand dropped away, and the light behind the crimson eyes flickered and went out.

"Nooo!" With an anguished cry, Goku threw himself across Gojyo, crying against his abdomen.

Ignoring the icy fist clenching his own heart, Hakkai checked the pulse in Gojyo's neck. Nothing. Taking off his glasses, Hakkai held one of the lenses under Gojyo's nose. The glass remained clear and unfogged by breath. Hakkai folded his glasses and tucked them inside his tunic while Goku continued to cry.

"_It has to run its course." Sanzo lit a cigarette, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed while Hakkai hastily packed their things. "Without life or chi the talisman will disintegrate."_

"_So I have to let Gojyo die," Hakkai said._

_The purple eyes watched him narrowly through the rising tendril of smoke._

"_Yes."_

_

* * *

  
_

Screams from behind him alerted Sanzo that the townspeople had arrived. With a tug of chi, Sanzo recalled the sutra to him and it settled over his shoulders. Red-tinged mist rained down on Sanzo from the erupting pond, burning his eyes.

"Damn!"

Sanzo wiped his face with his sleeve, but the damage was done. Blinking furiously against the stinging pain, all Sanzo could see were tear-blurred shapes of color. Half-blind, he faced a flaming figure wrapped in a swirling column of hissing steam. Trying not to choke on the foul, fetid air, Sanzo took a long, shallow breath and centered himself. Time seemed to stretch and pull, the sounds of the crowd fading as the world fell away.

Just like the time he had faced the rampaging bear that had entered the Kinzan temple compound, Sanzo created a space inside the world. In this space, the only creatures that existed were himself and the fire oni. The only sounds that permeated the space were his own steady breathing, the hiss of steam and the soft patter of the wet mist falling.

The fire oni came into clearer focus once Sanzo began observing it with more than his eyes. He sensed no malice or evil, just hunger.

"Return to your home beneath the water," Sanzo said. "Draw energy from the deep earth. There is nothing for you outside your home except your own destruction."

Sanzo and the fire oni faced each other in silence, time meaningless. Slowly, the fire oni began sinking into the water. Sanzo's shoulders drooped as tension released, and he became aware of his surroundings again: the murmuring crowd, his stinging eyes and burned face.

"No!"

The mad monk ran past Sanzo with a speed belying his age. Sanzo snatched at his sleeve, but the monk kept going, splashing into the shallows.

"Stop, you damned idiot!" Sanzo called after him.

* * *

"Move away, Goku," Hakkai said tersely.

He couldn't spare an explanation for Goku's puzzled, tear-stained face. Pinching Gojyo's nose closed, Hakkai tilted back his head slightly and breathed into his mouth. He repeated this twice, then straightened and laced his hands together. Pressing his palm to Gojyo's chest, he pushed down three times. Pulse check. Nothing. Breath check. Nothing. Bending down, Hakkai breathed into Gojyo's mouth again. Breath, push, check. Breath, push, check. Hakkai grew light-headed from sharing his breath. His back and shoulders ached. Breath, push, check. Breath, push, check.

The night warped into a long tunnel with Gojyo's lifeless body at the end of it. There was nothing else. Hakkai's blood roared in his ears like the ocean, but he didn't even consider stopping. How long had Hakkai been attempting to resuscitate Gojyo? It felt like hours. The only sounds in the dark garden were his own harsh breathing and the slow _thunk, thunk, thunk_ of the _shishi-odoshi. _

When Gojyo came back, it was undramatic. One moment his body was lifeless and still, the next, his chest was rising with breath. Relief crashed through Hakkai so violently, his body started to shake. Ignoring the trembling, Hakkai tried to take Gojyo's pulse in his wrist. Long fingers curled around his hand. Hakkai looked down at a pair of crimson eyes struggling to focus on him.

"You did it!" Goku threw his arms around Gojyo's neck and awkwardly hugged him.

Gojyo patted Goku's back and turned his head to look at Hakkai over Goku's shoulder.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked, his voice raspy and thick.

"The talisman activated," Hakkai said.

"No." Gojyo cleared his throat. "I meant to your hand."

Glancing down, Hakkai realized Gojyo was rubbing his thumb over the two barely-healed puncture marks.

"Snake bite," Hakkai answered automatically.

"No shit?" Gojyo craned his head a bit to examine Hakkai's hand. "You okay, man?"

For a moment, Hakkai just stared at Gojyo, dumbfounded. When the laughter rose up, Hakkai dropped his head, but there was no containing it.

"Ah, ha ha."

The laughter choked him, making his eyes water. He thought he was doing an admirable job of not sounding hysterical. Gojyo wiped at the corner of Hakkai's eye with a thumb. Hakkai looked down, again, into Gojyo's eyes and realized he'd asked the absurd question on purpose, to break the tension. Hakkai smiled at him. Gojyo's willingness to play the fool for the sake of others was one of his more endearing, and misunderstood, qualities.

"Aren't we supposed to be saving the monk's skinny ass?" Gojyo asked.

"Sanzo!" Goku jumped to his feet. "C'mon, guys!"

"You go ahead, Goku." Hakkai waved his hand. "We'll follow."

Goku didn't require further encouragement. He bolted through the back gate, and took off down the dark alley at a run. Hakkai wasn't sure how Goku knew which direction to go, but when it came to finding Sanzo, Goku had unerring instincts.

With a groan, Gojyo started to sit up. Hakkai slipped an arm behind his back and helped him up. Shifting to a squat, Hakkai slung Gojyo's arm around his neck and stood, pulling Gojyo up with him. Gojyo leaned heavily against his side. Hakkai frowned. Even through the layers of clothing, he should be able to feel Gojyo's body heat. Where Gojyo's sleeve rode up and bare skin touched Hakkai's neck, Gojyo felt cool and clammy.

Gripping the wrist hanging from his neck more firmly, Hakkai started channeling chi into Gojyo. The wrist twisted out of his hand and Gojyo brushed his knuckles against Hakkai's cheek.

"You don't have to do that," Gojyo said. "I'm good."

"We don't know what's waiting at the temple," Hakkai protested.

"All the more reason for you to conserve your chi."

"Gojyo-" Hakkai broke off mid-sentence as Gojyo's hand drifted over the back of his neck and a finger traced down his spine.

"If it'll make you feel better," Gojyo whispered in his ear. "You can give me a full physical later."

Hakkai jumped when Gojyo firmly squeezed his buttocks. When Hakkai's groin tingled, he told himself they were both reacting to the near-death experience. Concluding that if Gojyo could grope him, he could walk unassisted, Hakkai disentangled himself from Gojyo's long arms.

"This is not appropriate," Hakkai murmured, walking towards the gate.

"Not... what the fuck?" Gojyo's long stride caught him up to Hakkai. "Did the monk say something else to you?"

"No." Hakkai didn't look at Gojyo as they walked down the dark alleyway. "We'll discuss it later, Gojyo."

"That's what you say when I've fucked up," Gojyo said quietly. Gojyo brushed Hakkai's arm. "Did I do something wrong, Hakkai?"

The hesitant hurt in Gojyo's voice made Hakkai stop. It had begun already. He had truly hoped not to directly address the... personal issues until after the current crises was over. Turning, Hakkai cupped the side of Gojyo's face. The crimson eyes, made more vivid and cat-like with the skillful application of the make-up, met his with uncertainty.

"You haven't done anything," Hakkai assured him. "It's me."

"Y'know, that's what chicks say when they break up with you," Gojyo joked, his lopsided smile transparently false.

"Let us finish this fire oni business," Hakkai said gently. "And then we'll talk. Please, Gojyo."

A heartbeat, then Gojyo let out a dramatic sigh. "Okay, man," Gojyo agreed.

He kissed Hakkai on the top of his head and they resumed walking down the alley. Hakkai was relieved at the short reprieve he'd been granted, but he knew the worst was yet to come.

When they reached the end of the alley, Hakkai hesitated. Something was wrong. He realized the sounds of the festival were gone; the crowd must have started the trek to the temple.

"Hakuryu!" Hakkai called out. "Transform, please."

The dragon flew in low to hover over the ground in front of them. Hakkai squinted against the flash of light and his skin goosebumped in the backwash of chi as Hakuryu became Jipu. Hakkai climbed into the driver's side and shifted into gear. Gojyo jumped into the passenger's seat on his left.

"Cool," Gojyo enthused. "Shotgun!"

Hakkai shook his head even as he smiled back. Moments ago, the man laughing next to him had been dead; before that, he had believed he'd been facing a horrible death alone, abandoned by his friends. Now he was happy because he got to ride in the front seat.

"Hold on," Hakkai warned before flooring the gas pedal.

Jipu shot forward into the darkness.

* * *

The fire oni's descent stopped and Sanzo sensed its focus shifting to the old monk. The old monk spread his arms wide.

"I summoned you," he said. "You are mine to command. Bond with me and give your blessings to this town!"

The monk waded deeper into the scalding water, and this time Sanzo made no move to stop him. The mad monk was clearly beyond saving. Sanzo held out an arm and gestured to the crowd of townspeople and monks in case there were any more supreme idiots among their ranks.

"Stay back," Sanzo commanded.

The monk had waded in about waist-deep, four or five yards away from the fire oni, when the fire ball struck him in the chest. Sanzo didn't know which was more chillingly gruesome: watching a man burn to death standing in the middle of water, or hearing him laugh as he burned. Once, during a thunderstorm, Sanzo had seen a sparking ball of lightning run along the edge of a roof and down a rain chain. That image came to him as the oni released a second fireball, not through the air, but along the surface of the water. The flame was colored an unnaturally bright blue at the center and cherry-red at the edges. It left a steaming wake as it sizzled across the bloody water. Just before hitting the monk, it split in two and encircled him, the two balls spinning around his burning torso faster and faster, raising a wall of crimson steam.

When the monk was completely obscured from sight, the laughter turned at last to screams, then fell silent. A breeze blew across the blood pond, dispersing the steam like rotten silk pulled apart by invisible fingers.

The old monk was gone. For a moment, Sanzo thought he glimpsed a scrap of orange robe, but it disappeared in a red ripple before he could be certain. The fire oni shifted, and Sanzo felt its attention settle on him. Sanzo projected authoritative calm even as he prepared to call the Maten Sutra.

"Only your destruction," Sanzo repeated firmly.

Sanzo sensed hesitation. Then the fire oni began sinking again into the water. It wasn't until the oni had disappeared completely from sight and the last ripple had broken on the shore, that Sanzo relaxed. He turned around. The crowd had dispersed somewhat, and the remaining spectators wore expressions of terror and shock. Some of the monks were praying; children and women were crying. Off in the darkness beyond the illumination of the lanterns and moonlight, Sanzo heard the sounds of retching.

"He was the last Chosen One," Sanzo said, loudly enough to be heard over the weeping and praying. "Go home."

The crowd began breaking up and people started walking back towards town. Sanzo strode over to the cluster of monks, which was considerably smaller in number than it had been when he'd first entered the clearing. Some of them had undoubtedly run away, but it wasn't his job to chase them down in the dark woods, like farm animals that had fled in fear during a storm. For whatever wrongs they may have committed, karma would find them, either in this life or the next. It was not his concern.

When Sanzo stopped in front of the monks, the ones who were still standing dropped to their knees, several prostrating themselves.

"Forgive us."

"Have mercy."

"Save us, honorable Genjyo Sanzo-sama."

"Be quiet!" Sanzo snapped. He nudged the closest monk on the shoulder with his foot. "You. Prepare a room for me at the temple. I'll need writing supplies."

Not waiting for a response, Sanzo turned and started walking towards the temple. The ikkou would meet him there. As he walked, Sanzo fished his cigarettes out of his sleeve. He took a long drag, clearing the metallic taste of the blood pond out of his mouth. Glancing up at the half-eaten moon, he wondered if Gojyo had survived.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 26

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Language, sexual innuendo

**Chapter 26:** The ikkou is reunited.

* * *

Despite telling Hakkai he was okay, Gojyo felt off. For one, he was chilled, and he pretty much had to be ass-deep in snow to get cold. He was light-headed and dizzy and it was taking considerable effort to bring things around him into focus. He felt tenuously connected, like dandelion seeds that only needed a breeze to burst apart and fly away. It was taking most of his concentration to act normal. Pressing back into Jipu's seat made him feel better, more... solid. What Gojyo really wanted, more than anything, was to lay down in the quiet dark with Hakkai, tangled limbs tying him to the earth.

But it wasn't about what he wanted at the moment.

Jipu quickly overtook the running Goku and they barely stopped long enough for him to jump in the back before speeding onwards towards the temple. Pushing his wind-blown hair back from his face, Gojyo snuck a peek at Hakkai through the flying strands.

Something was up. Gojyo had expected his flirtatious advances in the Red Kimono garden to be deflected; after all, it really hadn't been the time or place. He had just been so happy to see Hakkai, to be alive, he couldn't help himself. Gojyo had not, however, expected to be so thoroughly rejected. Sanzo might not have said something to Hakkai, but something had changed since Gojyo and Hakkai had slept together. Knowing Hakkai, he might've just been over-thinking things again.

"When are we gonna get to the temple?" Goku asked from the back seat.

Hakkai turned to glance back at the anxious Goku. "Just a few more minutes."

It was at that moment, when Hakkai's full attention was taken off the road, that Gojyo caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hakkai, look out!" Gojyo shouted just as a girl ran out of the darkness into the headlights.

"Shit!" Hakkai let out a rare curse word as he spun the steering wheel hard right.

Jipu turned, sliding on the crappy gravel road. Gojyo braced himself with his hands on the dashboard, and felt a thump as Goku hit the back of his seat. When Jipu finally skid to a stop in a cloud of dirt and gravel, they were sideways across the road, Jipu's headlights pointing out over the barren field. The girl was standing about three inches from Gojyo's door.

Even though the headlights were now directed away from her, Gojyo could see well enough in the moonlight to recognize the innkeeper's daughter. She looked like hell. Her hair was tangled with leaves, her clothes were ripped, and she had scratches on her face and arms. Her hands were clasped tightly together over her breasts like she was praying. Only, she wasn't praying; she was crying and shaking.

"Kana?" Gojyo spoke her name quietly.

When she didn't respond, he reached out and touched her arm. She jumped like he'd slapped her.

"What happened, honey?" Gojyo asked.

Kana blinked rapidly and focused on him. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm with both hands. Her skin was like ice, and she shook so hard it made Gojyo's sleeve tremble.

"I-it was h-horrible," she stuttered, teeth chattering. "The fire oni killed him."

"Who?" Gojyo prodded gently.

"The monk."

Gojyo's heart sank, and he glanced over at Hakkai, who met his eyes grimly.

"It's not Sanzo," Goku said.

Gojyo twisted around to look at Goku who was leaning on the back of his seat. The golden eyes had a distant look, as if Goku was focused on something far away. For a moment, the boy disappeared, and Gojyo saw a glimpse of something else. He patted Goku's hand.

"I'm sure it's not our monk, monkey," Gojyo said gently.

The huge eyes blinked, and Goku smiled at him. "Yeah," he said.

Turning back around, Gojyo started to open his door, but Hakkai stopped him.

"She'll be safer if she returns to the inn than if she comes with us," Hakkai murmured.

Gojyo sighed. He knew Hakkai was right, but it felt wrong to leave Kana by the side of the road in such a terrible state.

"Look." Hakkai touched his arm. "Other townspeople are returning."

Gojyo peered out into the fields and saw the bobbing lights of lanterns, then the dark silhouettes of people as they came down the path and out of the woods. Kana wasn't the only one crying. He could hear snatches of weeping, carried by the wind. Reaching over the door, Gojyo gripped Kana's upper arms, squeezing until she met his eyes.

"Go back to the inn, honey," he said. "Okay?"

Kana nodded, sniffling.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said.

Gojyo released Kana's arms and Hakkai carefully straightened Jipu on the road. As they drove off, Kana stood for a moment in the middle of the road, then began walking towards town. They rode in silence until the road disintegrated beyond navigation and the trees pressed in so close they scraped Jipu's sides. Then Hakuryu transformed, and they continued on foot.

It didn't take long for Gojyo to fall behind, despite his best efforts. Hakkai periodically threw concerned looks back at him over his shoulder, but Gojyo waved them away. By the time they reached a crummy little wood shrine at a fork in the road, Gojyo was having to invest a ridiculous amount of concentration in putting one foot in front of the other and not falling over. It was like being completely smashed without any of the fun.

He seriously hoped Sanzo was alright. He wasn't in any kind of shape for fighting.

* * *

Sanzo sat in the dark by the temple gate. He shifted on the mat the young monk had given him and pulled out his smokes and lighter. The lighter flared under his thumb and he inhaled deeply before closing it with a soft snick and returning it to his sleeve. He leaned a forearm on the guardian dog's head as he smoked, enjoying the coolness of the stone. His skin was uncomfortably warm, and was starting to throb in some places where he suspected he'd actually been burned. His eyes still stung, even after rinsing them out with clean water.

"Shit," Sanzo muttered.

Closing his eyes, he leaned against the dog and smoked. He was tired. He imagined Hakkai's cool hands touching his skin, siphoning off the heat and pain. Sanzo snorted. All those years he'd traveled alone he'd been hurt worse than this and just suffered with it. Having a healer in the group was making him weak. Still, the thought of Hakkai's touch wouldn't leave him. Random images of Hakkai's healings flitted through his mind, along with the conflicting emotional responses of comfort and unease. At some point, Sanzo's aversion to being touched had been overcome by his need for contact. Somehow, Hakkai had quietly slipped past Sanzo's defenses and set up camp behind enemy lines.

When Sanzo had lashed out in hurt anger and declared he would never allow Hakkai back in his bed, it had been an empty threat. It was far too late for that; the healer was under his skin. Sanzo craved the taste of him like he craved cigarettes. Sanzo's fingers flexed as he remembered the feel of Hakkai's flesh, yielding and resisting at the same time, his voice, hoarse with passion and need, calling out his name...

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright. He must have drifted off; he'd been half-slumped over the dog, the forgotten cigarette a tube of ash. A ball of light bounced towards him from the direction of the path. Sanzo squinted, but against the darkness of the trees, he couldn't make out specific figures. Goku had called out his name, and Hakkai was generating the chi ball. Was Gojyo with them? Sanzo's heart beat a little faster as he strained to see.

Perhaps remembering Sanzo's human eyes weren't as effective at night as the rest of the ikkou, Hakkai expanded the chi ball. In the circle of light, Sanzo clearly saw Goku break into a run towards him, and Hakkai's slim, straight figure following at a more prudent pace. No Gojyo.

Sanzo had wondered how he would feel if Gojyo didn't make it. In the hotel room, he had seen Hakkai recoil when Sanzo had told him the only way to free Gojyo from the talisman was to let him die. Gojyo was strong, but even a half-blooded youkai had his physical limits. Sanzo knew it was a risk and even Hakkai might not be able to bring Gojyo back. If Gojyo died, Hakkai could blame Sanzo, perhaps even try to kill him, if he fell into the old darkness.

As Sanzo watched Hakkai approach, his inscrutable face a pale oval in the night, Sanzo wasn't afraid. Instead, a completely unexpected feeling clenched his heart: grief. Grief and regret. He had failed to protect one of his people. The remains of the cigarette fell from Sanzo's nerveless fingers.

"Sanzo! I knew you were okay!" Goku threw himself onto the ground next to Sanzo, wrapping his arms around his neck, chaffing the burns.

"Get off me," Sanzo growled, but slid an arm around Goku's shoulders.

Frowning, Sanzo watched as Hakkai paused and looked back over his shoulder. A tall shadow detached itself from the tree line and moved into the circle of light. Sanzo's guilty grief flared into anger as Gojyo's lanky form joined Hakkai and the pair walked towards him. How dare the idiotic kappa make him worry just because he was a slow walker?

"Hey, your face is burned," Goku said.

"Che." Sanzo watched Hakkai and Gojyo approach. _What the hell was Gojyo wearing?_

"Hakkai!" Goku yelled next to Sanzo's ear, making him wince. "Sanzo's hurt!"

Sanzo dropped his arm from Goku's shoulders.

"Stop yelling," Sanzo grumbled.

Hakkai instantly became alert and broke into a jog. Gojyo, the lazy bastard, stayed at a walk, as if he were on a leisurely moonlight stroll. Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Gojyo was weaving like a drunk. Sanzo's attention was diverted as Hakkai knelt in front of him, blocking his view of the kappa. The chi ball hovered near Sanzo's face, making him squint and blurring Hakkai's face.

"You have first and second degree burns," Hakkai announced.

"It's nothing," Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai lifted his hand. Because Sanzo wanted to feel his touch more than he should, he jerked away.

"Not here," Sanzo snapped.

Hakkai's outstretched fingers curled into a fist and he lowered his hand.

"As you wish, Sanzo," Hakkai said with forced politeness.

Movement to the side drew Sanzo's eye, and he turned his head just enough to see Gojyo lean heavily against the torii gate's other pillar. Why was the idiot lurking around over there, away from the group?

The last time he and Gojyo had been together flashed through his mind:

"_You fucking prick!" Gojyo shouted._

_Even expecting the swing, Sanzo was barely able to duck fast enough to dodge the blow. Gojyo's knuckles clipped his right cheek hard enough to make his eye water. Sanzo reached out with his right hand and palm-struck Gojyo in the chest, throwing him backward into the room. Sanzo felt his legs caught in a wrestling vise as Gojyo rolled them over. The red eyes above him were bright with fury. _

Sanzo sighed. Fishing out his pack of cigarettes, he knocked the box on the palm of his hand and lipped out a stick. Returning the pack to his sleeve, he ignored the lighter that brushed against his fingertips. Instead, he jerked his chin up at Gojyo.

"Give me a light," he demanded.

Gojyo gave him a surprised look, then smiled. Pushing off the post with a shoulder, Gojyo shuffled over, patting his clothes. He managed to find a lighter and squatted next to Sanzo. Instead of taking the lighter, Sanzo leaned forward, making Gojyo light it for him. The flame trembled, and Sanzo reached out to steady Gojyo's hand. He was startled at the coolness of Gojyo's skin; normally Gojyo's hands felt as if he had just pulled them out of gloves. The kappa was ridiculously hot-blooded.

Sanzo studied Gojyo's face in the glow of the chi ball. The townspeople had made an effort to dehumanize him with the use of make-up. Even through the artifice, Sanzo could see the weariness in Gojyo's face, the unusual tension lines around his eyes. He could also sense that Gojyo's fighting chi was low; it would probably be depleted by summoning his _shakujo_. Releasing Gojyo's hand, Sanzo glanced at Hakkai, but his face was still obscured by the glare. Sanzo wondered if Hakkai was positioning the chi ball that way on purpose, the way Hakkai sometimes glinted light off his glasses to hide his eyes. It didn't matter. Sanzo could sense Hakkai's chi drain as well. So the talisman had been activated, after all.

Sanzo sighed and used the dog to push himself to his feet. He swatted at Goku's hovering hands.

"We're staying here tonight," he announced.

Three pairs of eyes moved past him to the decrepit temple.

* * *

Occasionally, Gojyo's gambling skills pulled through and he was able to bluff Hakkai for a brief period of time. Gojyo had obviously been bluffing in the Red Kimono garden. Barely ten minutes after they had been forced to start walking due to the narrowing of the road, Gojyo began falling behind. Hakkai generated a chi ball when they entered the darker shadows of the woods, not because he and Goku needed it, but to provide a beacon for the lagging Gojyo. When they reached a little wood shrine at a fork in the road, Hakkai glanced back over his shoulder. Gojyo flapped his hand for them to go on ahead.

Frowning, Hakkai turned right, following the sign that pointed to the temple. Goku was already ahead of him, led onward by his link to Sanzo. Hakkai sincerely hoped Goku's instincts were correct, and the dead monk was not Sanzo. The devastation this town had suffered at the onset of the Minus Wave would appear as child's play compared to the unrestrained vengeance of the Seiten Taisei.

Hakkai knew neither Gojyo nor himself currently possessed the strength to stop Goku if his diadem broke. If Sanzo were truly dead, then nothing short of Heavenly intervention would save this town, and the ikkou, from complete destruction.

"Sanzo!"

Hakkai jumped as Goku shouted and broke into a run. Following a bend in the path, the forest gave way to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a modest temple, the front courtyard bracketed by a torri gate. His white robe glowing slightly in the moonlight, Sanzo was sitting by the gate, slumped over one of the stone guardian dogs. Hakkai's breath caught for a moment, then released in a relieved sigh when Sanzo sat up and turned to face their direction.

"Damn."

The whispered expletive was followed by the sound of breaking underbrush. Alarmed, Hakkai increased the radius of the chi ball and looked back over his shoulder. Gojyo stumbled into sight on the path and gave Hakkai a sheepish grin.

"Lost my footing," Gojyo explained.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, man, I'm okay." Gojyo walked over to Hakkai, his steps placed with exaggerated care.

"That is obviously not true, Gojyo," Hakkai chided.

"Sanzo's hurt!" Goku's concerned voice rang out in the still night.

Hakkai straightened, then glanced over at Gojyo.

"Go on. Take care of the monkey's monk," Gojyo said.

With a nod, Hakkai broke into a run.

Hakkai was relieved that Sanzo's injuries appeared to be limited to first and second degree burns on his hands, face and neck. It almost looked like someone had thrown a pot of boiling water at him. He didn't question Sanzo's refusal to be healed. The situation was different than when he had healed Sanzo's headache earlier in Jipu; they were not alone.

Hakkai tensed when Gojyo arrived, slouching against the far gate post. The last time Sanzo and Gojyo had been together, they had fought, and there was a chance the pair would pick up where they had left off at the Red Kimono. After a charged moment, Sanzo broke the tension by asking Gojyo for a light. Hakkai wasn't exactly sure why Sanzo chose to offer the olive branch, but Hakkai was grateful. He would have to remember to thank Sanzo later. Hakkai was just about to call on Hakuryu to transform so he could return to the end of the road and collect their things to make camp, when Sanzo stood.

"We're staying here tonight," he announced.

Skeptical, Hakkai peered past Sanzo at the temple, which was so rundown it appeared abandoned.

"I hope they've got food," Goku said. "I'm starving!"

The monks did have food, although it turned out to be simple rice, much to Goku's disappointment. Sequestered in the room given to Sanzo, the ikkou ate a meal together for the first time in several days. The room was barely big enough for two pallets to be laid down side-by-side, the only furniture a low table beneath a small window and a floor lantern. Sanzo sat on one pallet, leaning his back against the wall, Goku next to him, and Gojyo sat on the other pallet on the opposite wall. Hakkai chose a neutral spot on the floor between them.

"Sanzo," Hakkai cleared his throat. "Do I need to plan a trip into town for supplies?"

Sanzo nodded. "We'll be here a few days. I need to write to the closest temple for a new head priest to be sent here."

"Aw, man." Goku noisily scraped the bottom of his bowl with his chopsticks.

Silently, Sanzo leaned over and pushed some of the rice out of his bowl into Goku's.

"Hey, thanks, Sanzo!" Goku beamed at him.

Hakkai frowned slightly to himself. Sanzo's habit of eating sparingly always bothered him, and this was a meager meal to begin with. Setting his emptied bowl on the ground by his bare foot, Sanzo leaned his head back against the wall and looked out the dark window. In the glow of the lantern, Hakkai could more clearly see the damage sustained in the confrontation with the fire oni. Sanzo's eyes were red and puffy and angry red blotches stained the white skin of his face and neck. There were shiny blisters on his hands and forearms, probably from shielding his face.

Sanzo had succinctly described what had happened, and Hakkai knew the injuries were from being splattered with boiling water from the hot spring. The swelling in his eyes appeared more like an allergic reaction - possibly to strong minerals and metals in the spring.

A soft clatter drew Hakkai's attention away from visually triaging Sanzo. Goku had fallen asleep, empty bowl and chopsticks rolling out of his hand onto the tatami mat covering the floor. Leaning forward, Hakkai plucked a few rice grains from Goku's chin and put them in the bowl before setting the bowl and chopsticks on the low table.

"Gojyo, are you fin-" Hakkai stopped mid-sentence as he twisted around.

Gojyo had fallen asleep as well, head hanging forward so the long, red hair, still glossy with oil, curtained his face. His long fingers cradled the bowl in his lap. Hakkai lifted Gojyo's bowl and set it inside Goku's. Gojyo's fingers twitched in the empty space as if still grasping for what had been taken.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said softly.

"Mmm?" Gojyo didn't move.

"It's time to go to bed." Hakkai gently nudged at Gojyo to get him to lay down.

"Mkay," Gojyo mumbled.

He slid bonelessly down the wall onto his back, and Hakkai covered him with a blanket. Unable to resist, Hakkai brushed the glossy, red hair back from his sleeping face. Gojyo turned into the light touch, nuzzling his cheek against Hakkai's palm. The tickle of Gojyo's warm breath on his wrist sent goosebumps up Hakkai's arm, and he quickly withdrew his hand.

When Hakkai turned back around, Sanzo was straightening from easing Goku onto his side on the pallet. Frowning, Sanzo fished in his sleeves and retrieved his cigarettes.

"He snores too loud when he sleeps sitting up," Sanzo said defensively.

"Of course," Hakkai murmured in agreement.

He watched Sanzo light up, then wince as the smoke went into his eyes.

"Shall I tend your injuries now?" Hakkai asked. It felt like a huge step backwards, asking permission to heal this far into the journey.

"Che." Sanzo rested the hand holding his cigarette on his raised knee and faced the window.

Scooting closer, Hakkai gingerly took Sanzo's free hand, pushing up the sleeve to examine the reddened skin. Careful not to touch the blisters, he spread his fingers and pooled healing chi under his palm, in the space between them. Hakkai pushed the chi down and out, wrapping around Sanzo's arm. As the redness faded, Sanzo didn't exactly sigh in relief, but there was an easing in his frame that let Hakkai know some of the pain had been alleviated.

Rising up onto his knees, Hakkai cupped Sanzo's face without touching it, letting the chi wash away the burns. Sanzo's eyes fluttered, and the narrow shoulders dropped slightly as more discomfort drained away. Hakkai frowned. Up close, Sanzo's eyes looked even worse, and eyes were tricky. The swelling in the conjunctiva, the delicate membranes lining the lids, could be reduced, some of the pain firing along the optic nerves blocked, but Hakkai was unable to heal the orb itself.

Healing chi required a higher degree of deliberate manipulation than the visceral fighting chi that materialized almost without conscious thought. Battle-sustained injuries were the easiest to heal; even internal damage that used to require referencing the medical textbooks Hakkai toted around, had become far less challenging. Illnesses could not be healed, but symptoms could be eased. Since most people only saw the symptoms and not the disease, they were often baffled and angry when Hakkai intervened to help suffering, and a seemingly "cured" person died anyway.

The lash-back in one epidemic-ridden town had been great enough that Sanzo had forbade Hakkai from using chi to heal sickness outside the ikkou.

"If you insist on meddling," Sanzo had said. "Use conventional methods and teach the idiots how to do it themselves so we can get the Hell out. Next time I'll leave your ass behind."

Hakkai had quietly complied, although it had been a bitter lesson.

"Is that better?" Hakkai murmured, lowering his hands from Sanzo's eyes.

"Hn." Sanzo blinked rapidly as if to clear his vision.

"It's still blurry," Hakkai interpreted.

"I can see well enough." Sanzo waved his hand with the cigarette, weaving a wall of smoke between them.

Hakkai sat back on his heels and folded his hands in his lap. It was time. The crisis was over.

"Sanzo," Hakkai began, then hesitated, searching carefully for the words that would cause the least damage.

"You've made it clear you don't wish to discuss it, but I must tell you something."

The purple eyes narrowed and Sanzo's mouth flattened. Taking a deep breath, Hakkai forged ahead.

"I was selfish, and everyone has suffered as a result." Hakkai's fingers squeezed each other until the knuckles were white. "To choose one is to reject the other, and I, quite simply, cannot do that. You are both too important to me. Therefore, I have decided to abstain from a... physical relationship."

A flash of something - pain? - touched Sanzo's eyes, then he turned back to the window.

"Whatever," Sanzo said gruffly, taking a short, hard drag on his cigarette. "Suit yourself."

Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, but Sanzo abruptly leaned forward and blew out the lantern, filling the room with darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Zang Fu Theory, Part 27

**Author:** Lotus

**Pairing(s):** Sanzo/Hakkai/Gojyo

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Language, sexual innuendo, kissing, masturbation

**Summary:** Gojyo and Sanzo form an alliance.

Author's Note: I received a couple of very nice reviews lately that inspired me to finish this story. However, this site is cracking down on adult content. This chapter is fairly mild, but future chapters not so much. If they get taken down, I'm also posting on Adult Fan Fiction.

* * *

It felt great to be outside. Gojyo took off his shirt and tied it around his waist, enjoying the sunshine on his skin and the slight breeze that dried the light sheen of sweat. Hakkai had warned him not to overexert himself, but Gojyo felt restless and wanted to bake the chill out of his bones from yesterday. Besides, he wasn't exactly comfortable being surrounded by monks after recent events.

"Do ya think that's good enough?"

Lowering his face from the nearly cloudless sky, Gojyo looked over at Goku, who was standing next to a dead tree, hefting an axe in his hands.

This morning, Sanzo had issued detailed orders to the monks on cleaning and repairing the temple. Figuring the monks lacked the muscle for it, Goku and Gojyo were trimming and clearing dead trees and limbs. This particular tree was the biggest, leaning dangerously far out over one of the outer buildings. Hakkai had drawn them a quick diagram on where to chop, the angle to apply pressure, expected fall trajectory and some other stuff. The paper was stuffed in Gojyo's back pocket.

"Yeah, that looks good." With a tug of chi, Gojyo summoned his _shakujo_. "Now, step back so I can pull it down."

Goku gave him a worried look as he backed away. "Er - maybe we should look at Hakkai's drawing."

"I can pull down a tree." Gojyo slung out the chain, wrapping around the truck above Goku's cut.

Goku glanced a couple of times between the tree and the building, then moved farther out of range. Bracing his feet wide, Gojyo gripped the _shakujo_ and pulled back hard. A few leaves fluttered to the ground, but the tree didn't budge. Gojyo frowned. Goku peered up at the tree, shielding his eyes.

"I think the top branches are tangled up in that other tree," Goku said. "Maybe we should get Hakkai."

"I can do this," Gojyo insisted.

Sliding his right foot back, Gojyo dug in and pulled back with all his weight. There was a crack, and more leaves and twigs filtered down. Maybe he should have let Goku chop into the trunk a little more.

"C'mere and give me a hand," Gojyo said.

"Okay." Goku loped over, then hesitated.

"Stand in front of me."

Gojyo held the _shakujo_ out away from his body, and Goku ducked under the staff. Gojyo had a glimpse of wide, golden eyes, then Goku turned around, hands grasping the _shakujo_ between his arms, back brushing Gojyo's chest.

"Pull hard on three," Gojyo said.

The brown head nearly under his chin nodded.

"One... two... three!"

Gojyo jerked back, Goku moving with him, and he felt the strain in his arms and shoulders.

"Keep... pulling," Gojyo gritted out.

Goku pressed back against his chest, and Gojyo saw the cords of muscle flex in Goku's forearms. A loud crack split the air, loud as a gunshot. The resistance on the _shakujo_ vanished, and Gojyo stumbled backwards, falling hard on his ass, Goku on top of him. The tree slowly fell sideways, then with a strange grace, like a ballerina on point, pivoted and changed direction. It was going to hit the building. Wincing, Gojyo watched through one eye as the tree landed in a small explosion of leaves and dirt. When the debris cloud settled, he saw the tree had cleared the building by a few feet.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Gojyo laughed and banished the _shakujo_. Sitting up straighter, he ruffled Goku's hair.

"See? Told ya we could do it," Gojyo said.

Goku turned around, sitting on his knees between Gojyo's legs. Gojyo's grin faded when he saw the discomfort in Goku's face, the way the golden eyes were averted away from his bare chest.

_Fuck._ Gojyo sighed and rubbed his face. There had been a time when they could have both stripped down and bathed together without any awkwardness; now everything was completely messed up. And Gojyo knew it was his fault. Scooting back a little, Gojyo rearranged himself so he was sitting cross-legged in front of Goku. He plucked a long stem of grass and put it in his mouth in lieu of a cigarette. As he sucked on the blade, he looked at Goku, hunched over, playing with the laces of his boots.

"I don't want things to be weird between us, man," Gojyo said.

Goku glanced up at him out of the corner of his eye. "Whaddya mean?"

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb." Gojyo punched Goku lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow," Goku said without conviction.

"I was trying to help you out." Gojyo spoke slowly, choosing his words with care. He didn't want to screw this up. "And I think I crossed a line."

"If you didn't like me," Goku mumbled, "then why would you do that stuff in the bathroom?"

"Because I'm kind of an idiot sometimes." Gojyo was gratified when Goku hid a giggle in the crook of his arm. "For me, jerking off feels good, and it's just something guys do."

He twirled the long stem in his mouth, squinting up at he sky.

"I'm not gonna tell ya your feelings aren't real, 'cause when I was kid it always sucked when adults said shit like that to me. But, it can be easy to get confused, especially when you're inexperienced. Trust me, I've been burned myself a few times on that score." Gojyo snorted and spit out the grass.

"Yesterday at the Red Kimono, there was this girl." Goku's face was half-hidden in his folded arms across his raised knees. "She tried to, uh, give me a, um... blowjob."

Gojyo was glad he had spit out the grass, or he might've choked.

"Hey, that's great!" Gojyo stopped. "Wait, she tried? Why did you stop her?"

"Well, we were trying to rescue you," Goku began.

"Oh, man. To think I hindered a guy's first BJ." Gojyo heaved a dramatic sigh. "I don't think I can live with the guilt. We gotta find that girl."

Goku sat up straight, visibly perkier. "Really?"

"Shit, yeah!" Gojyo grinned at him.

The loud sound of a throat clearing made Gojyo jump and turn around. Hakkai was standing several feet behind him near a fallen log, holding two earthen jugs. Hakkai was dressed neatly as ever in the familiar tunic and trousers, but there were lines of strain around his eyes. He had been working nearly non-stop in the temple's infirmary.

"I thought you two might need a refreshment break," Hakkai said.

Gojyo jumped to his feet and reached to take the heavy jugs, but Hakkai only relinquished one, holding the other out to Goku.

"If you would please take this to Sanzo, Goku," Hakkai said as he handed it over. "He is in the courtyard."

"Sure! Thanks, Hakkai!" Goku grinned and jogged off toward the temple gate, sloshing out water as he ran. Gojyo wondered if there would be any water left in the container by the time he reached the monk.

"How is his holiness?" Gojyo asked before sitting on the log and swigging down a large gulp of water.

"Sanzo is - ah- directing the monks in reestablishing proper temple order," Hakkai said tactfully, sitting down next to him.

Gojyo laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Heh. Bossing everyone around, you mean."

Hakkai smiled. "Well, the monks here do lack direction." Hakkai looked straight into his eyes, and Gojyo's pulse quickened. "It was kind of you to inquire, Gojyo."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a completely insensitive jerk," he joked.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Hakkai murmured.

A flash of green from under those dark lashes was enough to get Gojyo's blood flowing. _Fuck, Hakkai was sexy._ Lowering the jug, Gojyo shifted a little closer, letting his bare shoulder press against Hakkai's.

"I'm not the only one who can be sensitive," Gojyo murmured.

"I was referring to your handling of the Goku situation," Hakkai said.

"Hm," Gojyo hummed.

He saw Hakkai's face flush and the pulse above the neck of his collar jump. Gojyo traced his middle finger lightly over the top of Hakkai's thigh, and smiled when the muscle jumped. They couldn't do a lot here, but maybe a quick hand job...

Hakkai pulled away and folded his hands primly in his lap. Frowning, Gojyo set the jug on the ground and swung a leg over the log so he was straddling it, facing Hakkai.

"Is this when we continue the it's not you, it's me talk?" Gojyo joked.

"You handled the talk with Goku quite well," Hakkai said. "I was hoping you would afford me the same courtesy."

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Goku is a confused kid who's never dipped his wick. I am a full-grown man who damned well knows what he wants." He leaned forward, close enough that he could smell Hakkai's soap. "I want you."

The pulse in Hakkai's neck jumped again; Gojyo wanted to dip his head down and kiss it. "Gojyo, please."

"I know you want me," Gojyo whispered, voice becoming husky as lust heated his blood again.

Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's closest knee while running a hand down his back. He felt Hakkai shiver in response, and could smell the musk of arousal mix in the with soap. Slowly, Gojyo released the knee and pushed his hand up the inside of Hakkai's thigh until he met the resistance of clasped hands. Hakkai's knuckles were white. He knew it wouldn't take much to push Hakkai past his over-rationalizing, to get him to that place of pure, carnal reaction.

Ignoring the rough bark scraping his knuckles, Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's firm ass and bent his head to kiss the tell-tale pulse in his throat. For a moment, Hakkai swayed slightly towards him, tilting his head and Gojyo thought he had him, then abruptly Hakkai stood up.

"Enough, Gojyo," Hakkai's voice was tight and angry.

Gojyo rose to his feet, swinging out his arms. "What the hell is this?" His sexual frustration morphed into exasperation.

"It has to go back to the way it was," Hakkai said firmly. "It's the only way for the _ikkou_ to remain whole."

"What if I don't want to be just friends anymore?" Gojyo insisted.

"The decision has been made, Gojyo," Hakkai said.

Turning, Hakkai started walking back to the temple entrance. Gojyo pushed stray hair off his face as he watched the straight back walk away from him.

"Not by me, it hasn't," he muttered.

There was no way in hell he was going to give up Hakkai without a fight.

* * *

Gojyo's confidence was starting to lag. Hakkai was a crafty bastard.

Since their talk, Hakkai had been careful to ensure the two of them were never alone. And, despite him having said they were going back to the way it was before, casual touching was not allowed. If Gojyo tried to put an arm around Hakkai's shoulders, he'd stiffen up and move away.

Shuffling cards just to occupy his hands, Gojyo watched Hakkai give Sanzo his nightly eye treatment. He felt a pang of jealousy that Sanzo was at least being touched by Hakkai, then he noticed Sanzo's hands fisted in the blanket. Surreptitiously, he watched the monk, and noted Sanzo's clenched jaw, lips pressed into a tight line, the tension in his entire posture. Gojyo knew the pain was too minimal to warrant that kind of reaction. Sanzo didn't like being touched, but he tolerated it reasonably well from Hakkai.

Then Gojyo thought about how it would feel if Hakkai was touching him and he couldn't do anything about it. His jealousy vanished. It would suck worse than no touching at all.

"We done?" Sanzo asked tersely.

"Yes, Sanzo," Hakkai replied.

"I have work to do," Sanzo said, rising to his feet.

Without another word, he strode out of the room, robe snapping around his ankles. Gojyo watched out the window as Hakkai put away the medicine and bandages, and Sanzo appeared, heading towards the tree line. Maybe it was time for them to discuss their mutual problem, even if it meant risking being shot.

"Hey, Gojyo." Goku touched his leg. "Wanna play cards?"

"Not right now," Gojyo said, standing. "I need a smoke."

He mussed Goku's hair as he passed by, trying to ignore Hakkai's subtle leaning to avoid accidentally brushing against his leg.

It wasn't hard to spot Sanzo's white robe in the dark woods. He was facing a tree, leaning his forearm across it. Gojyo squatted behind a clump of nearby bushes, thinking Sanzo was just taking a leak and he'd wait it out. Then, he heard the familiar soft slapping sound, and realized he wasn't the only one with blue balls. His holiness was jerking off.

Gojyo started backing away to give the guy some privacy.

"Hakkai," Sanzo cried out softly as he came.

Gojyo froze. The slapping stopped, and Sanzo's head dropped forward onto his arm. He had never heard that tone in Sanzo's normally harsh, clipped voice. When he had said Hakkai's name, it had been filled with yearning. Gojyo knew Sanzo trusted Hakkai and considered him a friend, and liked him as much as the monk was capable of liking anyone. But, until this moment, it hadn't occurred to him that Sanzo might actually feel a genuine affection for him, or maybe even something deeper.

It softened Gojyo's heart towards the cranky bastard. An idea for a plan to get Hakkai back popped into Gojyo's head. He would have to ask the monk for help, which would mean swallowing a little pride and pouring on a lot of charm.

* * *

"That's not a plan, it's idiocy," Sanzo said.

He glared at Gojyo, who was leaning against the window in Sanzo's temporary office, the sunlight turning his hair into a nimbus of fire. Gojyo gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands palms out.

"We have to do something," Gojyo insisted.

"Doing something like that would only make the situation more..." Sanzo paused. "Intolerable."

Giving up on the work spread out on the desk in front of him, Sanzo pulled off his glasses and set them on the papers. Picking up his cigarettes, he tapped the box on his forearm and lipped one out. While he was fishing inside his sleeve for a lighter, Gojyo sidled over and sat on the corner of the desk. Gojyo flicked a lighter to life in front of him, and Sanzo bent forward to light his cigarette, leaning back in the chair and observing Gojyo through the stream of smoke.

Although Gojyo had recovered physically from his ordeal, there were strain lines around his eyes, and his usually easy smile was forced. Of course, it was impossible not to notice the physically gregarious kappa holding himself back from touching everyone.

Gojyo tilted his head, letting his hair fall to partially obscure his face. His long fingers rubbed along the edge of the desk.

"You know," Gojyo said softly. "I was gonna leave the _ikkou_." He laughed. "But I'm too selfish. There's only a handful of people who've ever given a shit if I lived or died."

A crimson eye peered at Sanzo around the curtain of hair.

"I couldn't give him up," Gojyo said simply.

_And there it was_, Sanzo thought, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. One of the things that bound them together; all orphans with brutal lives who had lost the person who cared for them the most. They were three broken beads strung together on razor wire.

Gojyo's hands tightened on the edge of the desk, his shoulders hunched.

"I gotta do something," Gojyo said.

The wretched tone was disconcerting coming out of the mouth of the biggest smartass in the group.

"It can't keep going on like this, man."

Sanzo understood Gojyo's need to act. He knew the situation between the three of them needed to be resolved before they resumed the journey. Being on the road would increase the pressure, and it was likely someone would snap. Hakkai was being naïve believing things could go back to the way they had been.

Even if Gojyo's plan failed, which was highly probable because it was ridiculous, at least Hakkai would be forced to abandon his self-imposed denial and deal with the situation.

With a sigh, Sanzo rubbed at the growing headache between his eyes with a thumb.

"I'll do it," he muttered.

"Really?"

Gojyo sat up straighter in surprise.

"I mean, great!" Gojyo said with a grin, shaking back his hair.

Sanzo snorted at Gojyo's quick recovery.

"Get out," he said, waving at the door with the hand holding the cigarette.

While Gojyo slid off the desk and strolled out of his office, Sanzo put his glasses back on and returned to the tedious paperwork.

* * *

The first part of Gojyo's plan went surprisingly smoothly. Leaning against the stone guardian dog, Sanzo smoked and watched Hakkai double-check the supplies Gojyo and Goku had loaded into Jeep. Goku was going to visit that farmer's son for a few days to help with some of the heavy moving on the rebuilding. Hakkai was driving him there, dropping off food and medical supplies, then returning to the temple. Hakkai and Gojyo said good-bye awkwardly without the usual shoulder squeeze or back pat, then Goku did something surprising. He hugged Gojyo. Sanzo frowned. He could swear he saw Gojyo slip something into Goku's pocket.

Standing on the passenger seat, Goku turned to wave.

"Bye, Sanzo! I'll be back soon, so don't miss me too much!" he called out.

"Che." Sanzo looked away.

He had no idea why Goku was so excited about helping a farmer move lumber around. Of course, considering Goku's unpleasant experiences at their home monastery, maybe he was just happy to get away from the monks.

Gojyo stood with his hands in his pockets and watched until Jeep disappeared into the woods, then turned and walked back to Sanzo. Not saying anything, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, leaning against the gate. The two of them stood in silence, smoking. It was a familiar ritual. They often sat or stood together at the front of the tent, under the eaves of an inn or under a tree during rain, wherever Hakkai chased them, to smoke in silence. These were the times when Gojyo's presence was most tolerable to Sanzo.

Sanzo's second cigarette was ashes when Gojyo broke the silence.

"Do you think they've gotten there?" he asked.

"It's likely," Sanzo replied.

"Guess we better get ready," Gojyo said.

Not replying, Sanzo dropped the cigarette butt and ground it out under his sandal before turning and walking into the monastery. Thankfully, Gojyo didn't speak as they passed the prayer hall, echoing with chanting, to the monks' cells, then their room. They took off their shoes and stepped inside, closing the door. Sanzo had little fear of being disturbed by the monks here; they had learned on the first day not to disturb him when the door was closed.

Walking to his sleeping pallet, Sanzo removed the sutra from around his shoulders, rolling it up and setting it on the low bedside table. Then he removed the Banishing Gun from his sleeve, placing it next to the scroll, following with his sash and robe, so he was standing barefoot in his jeans, sha shirt and sleeves.

When he looked over at Gojyo, he saw he had removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Sanzo had seen Gojyo shirtless before, had seen him completely nude, but for some reason this time it was unsettling. Frowning, Sanzo looked away.

"Your place or mine?" Gojyo joked.

Sanzo answered the question by sitting cross-legged on his own pallet. Ambling over, Gojyo dropped down next to him and leaned over. Pulling back, Sanzo glared at him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Kissing you," Gojyo said, eyebrows up. "We can't wait until Hakkai opens the door, we gotta look like we've been going at it."

Sanzo's frowned deepened, and he crossed his arms. The idiot was right, and it was part of the plan he had agreed to, it was just... He glanced over at Gojyo, who was watching him with a slightly puzzled expression. He had expected nausea, not this nervous flutter in his stomach. Sanzo knew his approach to sex was utilitarian. Desire was like hunger. He ate when he was hungry, but he wasn't a glutton. He had always thought Gojyo had been over-indulgent. Recent events with Hakkai had altered his thoughts on the matter. Now he didn't just have sexual desire, he desired a specific person, and he wanted to give that person pleasure, but found himself ill-equipped to do so. Gojyo, on the other hand, judging by the carnal sounds heard through thin hotel walls, was well versed in pleasuring partners.

If they kissed, Gojyo would know about Sanzo's short-coming immediately.

"Hey," Gojyo said, touching his knee.

Sanzo slid him a sidelong glance.

"I know we give each other a lot of shit," Gojyo said. "But this," he traced a rectangle in the air over the pallet. "Is a mockery-free zone. I like to laugh in bed, but never at a partner's expense."

Sanzo frowned. He had no idea why someone would laugh during sex, but he believed Gojyo was being sincere about not mocking him. He always knew when someone was lying to him.

"Fine," Sanzo said shortly.

He shifted to the left so he was facing Gojyo. He expected the pervert to start slobbering on him immediately, but instead Gojyo reached out and lightly grasped his forearms. Sanzo let him uncross his arms, resting his fists on his knees. Then Gojyo ran his hands up Sanzo's arms from wrist to shoulder. His hands were large, and so warm he could feel their heat through the silk sleeves. When he cupped his shoulders, Sanzo felt the light abrasion of calluses from years of wielding the _shakujo. _Bracing his thumbs on the sides of Sanzo's neck, Gojyo's long fingers started massaging the backs of his shoulders. Sanzo had to bite back a groan. It was one of the places his muscles were perpetually sore, and the initial ache from the massage quickly turned into pleasure. It wasn't as good as Hakkai's deep-tissue massages, but it had been weeks since Hakkai had given him one.

"Man, you're tight as a bowstring," Gojyo murmured. "Harder?"

Sanzo nodded slightly, and the fingers pressed in deeper. Closing his eyes, Sanzo leaned forward as Gojyo's digits worked out knots of tension in his shoulders and neck. After a few moments, Sanzo had extended past his center of gravity, and his hand automatically reached out to brace himself. His eyes opened when he touched Gojyo's bare chest. He felt the steady thump of a heartbeat under his palm, and noticed the scar visible between his spread thumb and forefinger from when he had shot Gojyo. He brushed his thumb over the small, white pucker.

"I didn't know if you were going to save me or kill me," Gojyo said with a chuckle.

"Neither did I," Sanzo responded.

Moving his hand to Gojyo's left shoulder, Sanzo rested his forehead on top of his hand. It was more comfortable than leaning. Gojyo's left hand kept rubbing his neck, while his right moved down his back, slowly squeezing his spine. When Gojyo pressed his cheek to Sanzo's head, he tolerated it because now those strong fingers were pushing deep into the small of his back, releasing pockets of aching pleasure. As the tight muscles loosened, warmth spread through his pelvis and Sanzo felt himself getting hard.

His eyes opened. He realized he was in Gojyo's arms, practically in his lap, and not only was he comfortable, he'd become aroused. How the fuck had the kappa managed that? And he had thought Hakkai was the sneakiest bastard in the group.

Gojyo was tracing circles with his fingertips over his back now, left hand lightly rubbing Sanzo's scalp and sifting though his hair. He hadn't been held like this since he was a...

Shaking his head free, Sanzo pushed on Gojyo's chest and straightened enough to look him in the face. He expected to see smugness, or gloating, but instead, Gojyo smiled warmly at him. Sanzo's gaze flicked down to Gojyo's mouth. He remembered looking at Hakkai's lips, swollen and split from his rough kisses, and wishing he knew how to be gentle. He met Gojyo's eyes.

"Kiss me like you kiss Hakkai," he demanded.

The hand stroking his back paused, then resumed.

"I can't," Gojyo said.

"Che."

Sanzo started to pull away, but Gojyo held him in place.

"Wait," he said, and Sanzo stopped.

"A kiss is like a conversation you can only have once," Gojyo said.

He leaned in close, rubbing his nose against Sanzo's, nudging his cheek as his hand slid up to cup the side of his face. Gojyo brushed his lips very lightly across his, creating a tingling, almost ticklish sensation. Just before it faded, he did it again, a little firmer, then again, until their mouths were pressed together. As they kissed, Gojyo's lips moved as if he were actually shaping words, but Sanzo couldn't decipher their meaning. Then he felt the tip of a tongue touch the crease of his lips. When he opened his mouth, Gojyo didn't push inside as expected, but traced the edges of his lips and teeth before sliding his tongue all the way inside to rub against his.

The slightly acrid taste of Gojyo's cigarette brand didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. As Gojyo rolled his tongue in his mouth, he felt his whole face grow hot, and his erection strained against the front of his pants. He had never been so aroused by a single kiss.

Unable to hold back, he grabbed the sides of Gojyo's face, tilted his head, and thrust his tongue deep inside the other man's mouth.

Then he heard the door open.

The kiss broke apart as they both turned, breathing heavily, to look at Hakkai, who was standing by the door holding a tray. His face was completely blank except for a ring of white around his green irises. Sanzo felt a brief moment of satisfaction at the complete and utter shock Hakkai emanated. A surprised Hakkai was very rare. Gojyo shot him a sideways look, and Sanzo realized the idiot was not going to be able to go through with it; he was going to crack.

So, as usual, Sanzo pulled the trigger.

"Join us or get out," he said shortly. "Either way, shut the damn door."

Without waiting to see which choice Hakkai would make, he turned Gojyo's face firmly towards him and resumed the kiss.


End file.
